The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black
by Taiski
Summary: A strange new figure appears and is appearently helping the team. Who is he and why is he here? Follow this new figure as he finds his true path. SB/MM as a way to find it in the search. One-sided MM/OC at first. Rated T do to my paranoia.
1. Ch01: Figure in the Shadows

Tai:"Hi, whats up peo..."  
?:"Oh, shut up and get on with the story."  
Tai:"What the heck m..."  
?:"Taiski does not own Young Justice. Thank the lord."  
Tai:"...Jerk..."  
/LineBreak/  
A figure, learking in the shadows of your average city, observed the strangest sights he had yet to see. A group of teenagers fighting what looked like a man made of clay. That, however, was not the strange part, nore was the fact the teens were wearing strange clothes. The strange part was that the majority of the teens had unhuman 'powers'. One, a boy with red hair, wearing a yellow jumpsuit with red boots, gloves and goggles, was running so fast he looked like a blur. A tall, dark haired boy, wearing a black shirt and black pants, lifted a sports car and threw it with ease. Another boy, with dark skin and blonde hair, wearing a red mustle shirt and black pants, was controling water. And finaly, a green skined girl, wearing a white shirt and blue skirt, was flying and lifting things with her mind. The only non-powered teens were a red and black jumpsuit dressed martial artist boy and a green jumpsuit wearing archer girl. The figure watched in awe as the team fought. He thought, "Are these teens what I think they are? Could they be creatures of the night?" His thoughts were interupted when the green girl screamed in distress. "M'gann!" The tall boy exclaimed as the clay man's arm streched and grabbed the girl. Within a flash, the clay man's arm was seavered from the rest of his person, when the shadow dweller landed with this 'M'gann' in his arms. He gently placed on her feet before he vanished in a blur of black and grey. The team of teens didn't have time to figure out what had happened, for the clay man had gotten over his confusion. They quickly returned to subduing him.  
/LineBreak/  
Tai:"So, what d..."  
?:"Read and review people."  
Tai:"Why the heck do you keep inter..."  
?:"Bye-bye, now!" 


	2. Ch02: The Teens Reflect

Tai:"Yo people!"  
?:"Yea. Yea. Taiski does not own Young Justice. Read and review. Blah blah blah."  
Tai:"Ok, if you do that again, so help m..."  
?:"On with the story."  
Tai:"Son of..."  
/LineBreak/  
"Recognized. Robin, B01. Aqualad, B02. Artemis, B07. Kid Flash, B03. Superboy, B04. Miss Martian, B05." The computer stated as the team entered their headqurters of Mount Justice. "I'm just saying, if the guy was fast enough to not be seen till after he saved M'gann, weshould constiter find out who he is." reasoned Wally West, aka Kid Flash. "Yeah right, Wally. Your just worried that theres someone out there whos faster than you." retorted Dick Greyson, aka Robin. "No way man!", Wally denied but his outburst only cemented Dick's theory. "Doesn't this thing seem weird to any of you?" Diane Danger, aka Artemis, questioned. "It is strange that someone like that just happened to be there when Miss Martian was grabbed by Clayface." Kaldur, aka Aqualad, stated in his usual calm voice. "Agreed." The team turn in responce to the new voice. It was Batman, the teams' taskmaster and mentor. "Whoever this figure is, his motives are unknown." he explained. M'gann, aka Miss Martian asked, "What if he's just here to help?" "That is a passiblity, but we should not treat this matter lightly. The sudden appearance when one of you just so happened to be in trouble is suspicious." Batman bluntly stated. M'gann's uncle J'onn, the Martian Manhunter, placed a supportive hand on his neice's shoulder. "Do not destress. We must be careful." he telepatholy spoke comfurtly. "I know uncle J'onn. I know.'" she replied. Suddenly, the alarm blared. The holographic screen opened and revealed a group of thugs armed with high-tech weapons terrorising the populace of Star City. "Team. Deploy." Batman ordered, and the teens immediately ran to the Zeta-Tubes.  
/LineBreak/  
Tai:"Well, there's the second chapter!"  
?:"Yeah. Well, I guess that we'll see ya'll later."  
Tai:"Wow, you didn't interupt me tha..."  
?:"Credit drop!"  
Tai:"..." 


	3. Ch03: He Sulks

Tai: "So, I don't own Young Justice, just my OCs."  
/LineBreak/  
He sulked. He sulked in his room. Of his home. His home for the past few years. His home. The place was exactly what it looked like. His home was an old abandoned ten floor hotel in the west side of Gotham City. Their was no air conditioning, no heat, no electricity, no running water and no food in the anywhere. And he didn't mind in the slightest. He had no need for electricity, it was a feature he deemed pointless. He had no need for air conditioning nor the heat, his body was nevered bothered by trivial such things as cold or warmth. As for food, well, he could get that on his own. His room was on the ninth floor, third room from the side. He was sulking for he had found strange teenagers, they had powers, like him. You would think he'd be happier by this news, but he was... Hesitant? No. Nervous? Not the right word. Scared? Never in a hundred years. Perplexed? ...yea. That was the word he was looking for. He had been searching for years, for others like him, finding nothing, and to finally come across some. It was, unnerving, to say the least. And they seemed like an odd group, too. The fast one came off, to him, as a child in a teens body. The tall one obviously had anger issues and the dark-skinned one, though a natural leader, appeared to have doubts of some kind. The non powered teens were unexpected and impressive. However, the martial artist looked like the secretive type and the archer, well, lets just say he didn't want to see her mad. But that green skinned girl, M'gann, she caught his interest. Maybe he should stick around Gotham for a little longer.  
/LineBreak/  
Tai: "Read, review, and check out my other story." 


	4. Ch04: Discovery

Tai: "Ok. Before the story starts, i'd like to thank two people and reveal a secret."  
?: "Meh?"  
Tai: "I'd like to thank Ryujin65 for planting the seeds of ideas, for this story, into my head."  
?: "And?"  
Tai: "And, i'd like to thank Chelty-chan for reviewing the previous chapters."  
?:"What's the surprise you mentioned?"  
Tai: "This chapter will reveal our buddy here, who keeps interupting me."  
?: "Yea... Wait, what?"  
Tai: "That's right! Disclaimerbot, GO!"  
DB: "Taiski does not own Young Justice or any related media including DC comics. Taiski does own his OC."  
/LineBreak/  
The guns fired over and over. Rattatarattatarattatarattata rattat! They scattered! They avoided the fire, leaping, crouching, rolling, dashing. Finally, they ended it. The psychic sheilded innocents from harm. The leader whipped is aquatic streams, lashing artilery from the hands of thugs or said thugs across the room. The tank charged, storming though the fire like air. The runner zipped by, rendering enemies pasted unconsious, as the archer snared the defeated in nets. And, to complete the task, the bird launched the thug boss flying into the wall with a swift kick. The authoritys delt with the incarseration of the crooks, as the team returned home.  
"Well. that was underwelming!" Wally bluntly stated. "Yeah, would of thought something bigger was gonna happen." Dick (teehee) admited. "Like that blurguy stepping in when the goons started firing?" Artemis questioned snarkly. "Well. Yea.", Wally responded, "It'd be nice to put a finger on who he is." "Red Tornado and myself have reviewed the footage of your first sighting." Batman informed in his monotone voice. The team drew-in to watch the scene of M'gann being grabbed by clayface.  
|Screen| Clayface had just swatted away a red sports car Conner had thrown at him, roaring in hatered. M'gann flew in low under the divertion created by Artemis and Robin launching projectiles at the animate soil man. However, the dirtface saw her and gripped Miss Martian with great speed. "M'gann!" Conner exclaimed offscreen. Just then, in mere seconds, Clayface's arm lied severd on the ground, M'gann floating behind affew steps behind it, with a confused look on her, and everyone elses, face. M'gann slowly landed on her feet before Clayface resumed his rampage, the teens rushing to subdue him.  
|OffScreen| "Wait!", Dick said, "Pause right there." The computer did as Dick instructed showing a blur that was M'gann being moved towards the left of Clayface's arm, being severd simotainicly to M'gann was swept out of his hand. "what is that?" asked Conner. "Not what, who." stated Kaldur. "Computer. Zoom in and deblur." Batman ordered. When the image finished complying to Batman's orders, it showed a boy, looked about the teams general age, with pale skin, red eyes, and silver hair wearing black dress pants, a wine red dress shirt with a grey vest overtop, a long black cloak and a golden neckless with a blood red crystal. The figure had apparently cut off Clayface's arm which caused Clayface's grip on M'gann. The figure used this to grab M'gann and carry her behind Clayface. Dick, and most of the people watching, concluded that this figure had placed M'gan back on to her feet before running off so no one would see him. When the screen had shut off everyone was baffeled to say the least. Batman, Dick noted, seemed to have a distant look in his eye, like he sometimes had when he was calculating a plan of action. "Team dismissed." That was all he said before leaving the teams and their 'den mother' alone to think over what they had learned.  
/LineBreak/  
Tai: "So, that it for this chapter."  
?: "Hold on! You said that this chapter would reveal who I was."  
Tai: "I didn't lie. The chapter reaveled what you look like, right?"

Tai: *Smiling smuggly*  
?:"Your a jerk. You kno..."  
Tai: "Read and review!" 


	5. Ch05: The Chase

**Tai: "Ok, I have some things I need to say. First is that my One Piece story will take longer to update for I write down the chapters by hand before typing them. That way I can have rough draft to improve on. But, I've gotten the titles and basic ideas for chapters up to twenty. Secondly, have been giving out hints to who my character is. You just have to look and if you figure out who he is, please do not spoil it for the other readers by posting it. It's a surprise. Thirdly, I'm going to write a one shot for Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo soon. Now, with that out of the way, let's get on with Young Justice… DB!"**

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Young Justice or any of its related media including DC comics. Taiski does, however, own his OC.**

**/LineBreak/**

Superboy was in close pursuit of the silver haired boy that had saved Miss Martian the other day. The boy ran to lose his super human pursuer, jumping over the objects atop the buildings, sliding into the alleyways, dashing to the left or right at random. "Superboy! He's aim is the western portside." Robin spoke via Miss Martians mental link. "Got it." Superboy replied. Aqualad's voice broke in. "Superboy. You, Artemis, and Robin take a new route and cut him off. Miss Martian, Kid Flash and I will direct our target too you." The team responded with a yes and split up to execute their plan.

He had to admit, they were a persistent bunch. Not entirely in the good way, but he'd let them have that much. He had emerged from his home to gather is meal. He didn't need to often, on account of the torque shingle, but when its magic commenced its reset, he had to hurry. He had to lose these brats! He turned right corner and found himself at fork. To the left was a church yard to the right a dark street. He bolted to the right and kept his speed for a minute at least when suddenly the pain kicked in. Stumbling in mid run, he fell to his knees. He had to get home or find something to eat soon. Turning he saw an alleyway. Perhaps he could hid till they gave up. It was the best hope he had. Crawling into the alley before steadily rising to his feet.

"Got 'im.", Artemis reported, having seen the silver haired boy crawl into the ally, "Sector Alu-C." "On our way.", Aqualad spoke, " Everyone. Close in" The team began their descent. When they all made it to the alley they saw him standing against the back wall at 6'0. Despite his hair was a little ruffled, his clothes dirtied from the chase, and how out of breath he seemed, but other wise, he looked fine. Aqualad walked up. "Who are you and why are you here?" The figure stared long at each of the team, analyzing them, before finally smirking. Kid Flash attempted to stop him as the red eyed teen literally faded into the ally's shadows.

**/LineBreak/**

**Tai: "Well that's good for now. Remember what I said, don't spoil anything."**

**Read & Revie**


	6. Ch06: Feed

**Tai: "So…"**

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Young Justice or any related media including DC comics. Taiski does own his OC.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_**Chapter 6: Feed**_

His breath was shallow. His eyes burned. He could barely stand at all. He was running out of time, he needed to feed and soon. Or he was finished. As he limped through the back alleys, arm on the walls to support himself, his nose caught the alluring aroma of something delicious. Increasing his pace, he came upon a Mexican restaurant. The smells of various foods and spices filled the air, people of various ethnic backgrounds entered and exited the building in pods. His eyes landed upon a small group of about four young adults. In the back of the group was a short Asian woman wearing a blue coat. In the middle were two Caucasian men one in a green sweat-shirt the other wearing a brown jacket. Finally, in the front was a Native American woman in a dark pink sweater. His eyes watched them, a smile slowly grew its way across his pale lips, before going after the group as they walked down the street. Then…..

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

**Tai: "Mwahahahahahaha!"**

**Howard: "Um… Don't you have to say something?"**

**Tai: "Huh? Oh ya! Everyone I am in need of two Ocs. The rules for submitting are below."**

* * *

**Rule 1: They must ether be super villain or civilian. (no new heroes yet)**

**Rule 2: One girl and one boy. (can ether be for villain or civilian role)**

**Rule 3: You must send him/her in before Dec.8****th**

**Rule 4: the description aspects are below:**

**Your Name (So I know who to credit): **

**Name: **

**Nicknames: **

**Alias (for villains only): **

**Gender: **

**Age: **

**Birthday: **

**Species (human, alien, monster, etc): **

**Hair: **

**Eyes: **

**Skin Color: **

**Other Physical Appearances (accessories, anything strange?): **

**Clothing: **

**Weapon (for villains only): **

**Personality: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Fears:**

**Hobbies: **

**Odd Habits: **

**History: **

**Powers/Abilites: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Favorite Foods: **

**Least favorite Food: **

**Themes (Songs that you feel represent your character, for the sake of inspiration): **

**What they would look like as the opposite gender (for the lols): **


	7. Ch07: Beginning to Understand

**Tai: "Ok. For thoughs of you who are confused about the Oc thing, I'm looking for one female character and one male character. Ether can be the villain or civilian."**

**?: "Disclaimer-bot. Its your turn."**

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Young Justice or any related media including DC comics. Taiski does own his OC.**

The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black

Chapter 7: Beginning to Understand

Recognized-Aqualad-B02. Superboy-B04. Artemis-B07. Robin-B01. Kid Flash-B03. Miss Martian-B05. "Arrg! We were so close!" Diane exclaimed. "How did even do that shadow thing?" "I'm not sure," Dick admitted, "but maybe we can use it to track him." He then started to look over the hologram-touch-screen-thingy **(A/N: sorry don't know what it's called) **to study the battle. "Well, I'm gonna get something to eat." Wally said before zipping to the kitchen. Conner went to the garage, most likely to work on the Genesphere, M'gann going with him to keep him company. Diane storming off to the obstacle course to blow off some steam. Meanwhile, Kaldur stood thinking over the events that lead to this point. "He was extremely fast when he rescued M'gann, but when running from us, he was barely faster than Wally. He preferred to stay in the shadows during the day. He could have token the left route, passing the church, and end up at his goal with little effort, but he took the right route. He was in pain before we arrived to apprehend him. And he could phase into the ally shadows." he pondered and by the look on Dick's face, he had come to the same conclusion. They had no idea what this meant, but the would find out.

**Tai: "Well?"**

**?: "What?"**

**Tai: "I'm asking what do you think of… What do you have on your face?"**

**?: *Wipes face* "Nothing."**

**Tai: "Hm…"**

**Read, Review & submit Ocs if you have ones to submit.**


	8. Ch08: A New Assignment?

_**Tai: "Well, I've asked for some Ocs and I've only gotten one submitted. I'm thankful for KINGREADER for submitting his Oc, but he's the only one who has. I won't be able to continue the story after this chapter if I don't have the Ocs people!"**_

_**Aka: "Seriously, submit your Ocs. Ether but PMimg Taiski or by posting their description in the reviews for chapter 6."**_

_**Tai: "DB!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC comics or Young Justice. Taiski does own his OC.**

* * *

The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black

Chapter 8: A New Assignment?

The team stood in front of Batman, waiting to be told why he called them. "Team," he spoke, "as of today, discovering the shadowed figure's identity will be a league assignment." The news led to what you'd expect. "What!" Artemis shouted. "Why?" Superboy asked. "Batman. I don't understand." Robin said."You will be investigating a chemical smuggling heist led by Cheetah and Copperhead. They are going to be meeting with an unknown client. The meeting point will be the North Gotham Cargo District. Your mission is to find out what they are exchanging and why." Batman stated, meaning the team had no say in the matter. He and Black Canary left via the Boom Tubes leaving the team with Red Tornado. "You all have fifteen minutes to prepare for this assignment." The android stated before leaving the group to their affairs.

* * *

_**Tai: "Okay you guys. I'll leave you to your own endeavors."**_

**Read & Review**


	9. Ch09: Battle on the Docks

_**Tai: "Ok, I'm gonna have to change the story's flow for now."**_

_**Aka: "It's ok. Don't panic."**_

_**Tai: "Disclaimer-Bot!…? Disclaimer-Bot?"**_

_**Aka: "Were is he?"**_

_**Tai: "I don't know! Quick! Aka, you do the disclaimer!"**_

_**Aka: "Um…Ok!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Young Justice or any related media including DC comics. Ryo is owned by KINGREADER. Darrin is owned by Chalant Lover. Taiski owns his OC.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_**Chapter 9:** Battle on the Docks_

Aqualad was floating under the dock. Superboy and Kid Flash were behind a stack of crates. Artemis and Robin were on the supporters. Miss Martian was invisible. The first to arrive was Copperhead and Cheetah. They were carrying with them a large suitcase. They walked into the warehouse and stood at the meeting table. "Ok. The fist group has arrived." Robin said via Miss Martian's Telepathic link. "So… How long do ya think we have to wait?" Kid Flash asked. Just then, a dark red 1978s Chrysler drove up to the warehouse. Out of the passenger's side emerged a sixteen year old Caucasian boy with black hair, green eyes wearing a blue muscle shirt, brown hiking boots and camouflage jeans. He had a rifle hung over shoulder. He walked over to the back door and opened it. The man who stepped out was about thirty. He wore a baby blue suit with a yellow diagonal striped tie, matching blue fedora hat and orange tinted shades. Out of the door opposite of the mans side emerged another boy of sixteen. This second boy was of, maybe, Asian descent, had green eyes, brushed down black hair, wearing a black/purple themed motorcycle outfit with red leather shoulder pads. He, after stepping out of the car, took a handled metal box from the back before following the older man and other boy into the warehouse. When the second group stood at the table, both placed their packages on said table before speaking the terms of the deal. "The serum was more effective than you said it would be." Copperhead hissed. "On the contrary, I never told you the strength the serum possessed. I only told you that the serum was far more effective than your 'Cobra-Venom'." This news had the team shocked to say the least. But, before they could continue listening, the suit man spoke. "Darrin, my boy, please shake out the rats." "Of course, sir." Darrin, the rifle boy complied. He took out his rifle and began to fire, freakishly close to the mark I might add, at the team, forcing them out of their hiding places. "It's the League's sidekicks!" Cheetah snarled. Darrin stopped firing and put up his rifle. The suit man commanded. "Ryo, kill them." Ryo, the Asian-ish boy, smirked before leaping at Superboy. Supy managed to bring his guard up, but it didn't help, as Ryo punched him straight through the building's wall. KF rushed at Ryo just to have Ryo knock him off his footing with a sweep of his leg. The rest of the team tried to rush Ryo. Then a whirlwind suddenly appeared, hurling the team out of the warehouse and into the bay. The Copperhead and Cheetah exchanged their package with the suit man's before both parties left.

* * *

_**Tai: "Thanks to KINGREADER and Chalant Lover for submitting their Ocs. And Chalant Lover, I had to add to your OC a little. I hope you don't mind."**_

_**Aka: "Yo, T-man! I found DB!"**_

_**Tai: "Great! Now, what was h… What the frog is he doing!?"**_

_**DB: *Singing and dancing along to Mr. Roboto***_

_**Aka: "Singing and dancing along to Mr. Roboto?"**_

_**Tai: "Sigh…"**_

**Read, Review & submit Ocs if you have ones to submit. **

**The due date is Dec.8****th**


	10. Ch10: Truely on the Run

_**Tai: "Hey guys. This the tenth chapter! Thanks for all your support."**_

_**Aka: "DB's still dancing. I'll do the disclaimer."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Young Justice or any related media including DC comics. Taiski owns his OC.**

* * *

The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black

**Chapter 10: **_Truly on the Run_

**KA-BOOM! **He was launched from his hiding spot, under a stack of bricks of a construction site, by the explosion. These people were serious about killing him. When he landed, he was meet with three of them. A tall, muscular Caucasian male with vivid blue eyes and short black hair with a curl wearing a blue uniform with a red-and-yellow S shield on his chest, red trunks, a yellow belt, red boots and a red cape. A tall and fair-skinned woman with straight waist-length black hair and blue eyes wearing a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's, a large golden belt, blue briefs with five white stars on them, red boots with a white stripe on the front side, silver bracelets around her wrists, red star earrings, and a golden diadem with a red star on her forehead. She also had a golden lasso, hanging from her belt. And a young, muscular, black-haired Caucasian male with blue eyes. His wore a mostly red costume with gold accents like a thunder bolt logo, sash, and boots. He also had a white and gold cape over one shoulder. They looked at him as he lied there in dirt. The older man, who looked like that tall boy with the anger issues, said. "You should have more in you then that. If you want to surrender now, you can." That caught him off guard. They didn't want to kill him? No… They were trying to trick him into a false sense of security. It'd been done to him before. But not this time. He leaped at the big man, knocking him to the ground. He then took off running. Could you blame him? It was three on one. Soon to be one on at least six if he stayed. They got over their shock fast, pursuing him with most hast. A wall of green energy stopped him before he could get into the ally way. He turned to see a Caucasian male with short brown hair wearing a dark green domino mask to hide his identity and a green and black costume. The torso and shoulders were green, while the legs, arms, and armpits were black. The forearms and hands of his costume were white, the feet green. On his chest was a logo that looked kind of like a green colored lantern. The green ring on his hand was producing the wall of energy blocking the path. This was bad. These adults were far more skilled then the team of teens that had chased him the other night. He had one chance to escape. He raised his arms in surrender. When the adults lowered their guard, he bolted and phased through the ally way shadows. When he un-phased, ending up in a automobile factory, he saw a large figure. It was dark so he couldn't make out who or what it was. But the figure, taking notice of him, ripped one of the assembly lines robotic arms and threw it at the 'intruder'. "Silver-boy leave Grundy alone!"

* * *

_**Tai: "This should led to an awesome fight."**_

_**Aka: "By your standards or in general?"**_

_**Tai: "Shut-up."**_

**Read, Review & submit Ocs if you have ones to submit. Due date is Dec.8****th**


	11. Ch11: Vs the Undead

_**Tai: "I hoped everyone had a great Thanksgiving!"**_

_**Stantler: "They did!"**_

_**Waldolf: "So why ruin their day with this story!"**_

_**Both: "Ohhohohoho!"**_

_**Tai: "Oh. You two."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Young Justice, DC comics, or Stantler & Waldolf. Taiski does own his OC.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

**Chapter 11: **_Vs the Undead_

"Silver-hair leave Grundy alone!" The gargantuan re-animated corpse shouted as he threw a robotic arm from the assembly line. The silver haired boy braced for the impact. The arm made contact, but, the boy caught it in his arms. The force was still enough to push him back into the wall, and into the next room, where he collapsed.

"Alright Grundy!" Superman shouted as he flew into the factory. "Just calm down!" "Superman…" Gundy, the zombie said. "Gundy just want be left alone!" Grundy grabbed another robotic arm and was about to throw it at Superman but suddenly…

**AAAHHHRRROOO!**

The two super beings turned toward the hole in the wall. Out of it leaped a large silver furred wolf. It lunged at Grundy, the impact's force pushing them both out of the factory and onto the street.

The citizens screamed in panic as the two giant beasts fought. The wolf bite Grundy on the shoulder. Grundy slammed his fists onto the wolf's back. The League arrived, trying to keep the fight from hurting the innocent people. Green Lantern used his ring to carry any citizens that didn't have time to run. Hawkman and Captain Atom blasted all the debris before they could cause damage.

Captain Marvel, Wonder Woman, and Superman all tried to break up Grundy and the wolf. Captain Marvel grabbed the wolf, flying high into the sky. Wonder Woman and Superman then engaged Grundy in a brutal fist fight. Several punches and kicks were throw within the twenty minutes it took to finally subdue Solomon Grundy. Then…

**SLAM!**

* * *

_**Tai: "Well, That's the chapter. What ya think?"**_

_**Waldolf: "Well, it made me have questions."**_

_**Tai: "Really?"**_

_**Stantler: "Yea. Like, why would you waste your time reading it."**_

_**Both: "Ohhohohoho!"**_

_**Tai: *sad face***_

**Read & Review**


	12. Ch12: While in the Infirmary

_**Tai: "Before I start this chapter, I have to admit something."**_

_**Aka: "And that would be?"**_

_**Tai: "When I first started writing this story, it was because I wanted to have something to fill the time-gap between the uploading of my One Piece story's chapters."**_

_**Aka: *Gasp!***_

_**Tai: "But since its gotten so popular, I'm going to spend more time working on it."**_

_**Aka: "Well, that's good enough."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC comics or any of its related media, including Young Justice.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

**Chapter 12: **_While in the Infirmary_

The team was in the infirmary. Why you may ask? Well… They got their, and mind my French, no a fence to any French reader, asses kicked badly. They were not in any critical condition, thank heavens, but that was not the case with their pride. After fighting cultists, losing their memories, and battling an android with power duplication powers, they were defeated by two teenaged bodyguards.

"This is just humiliating." Artemis put bluntly. "Took the words right out of my mouth." Kid Flash agreed. Then Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern came into the cave via boom tube with an injured Captain Marvel. "What happened to him?" Miss Martian asked, worried about the Captain.

"He was injured in battle." Wonder Woman stated. "By that silver-haired boy?" Aqualad asked. "No." Superman answered. "When we where chasing that boy through the city, he escaped into a car factory building. Inside was Solomon Grundy. When I arrived to factory, Grundy was fighting the boy."

"Solomon Grundy did this?" Robin asked, his hands motioning to the bite and scratches on Captain Marvel. "The boy got away when I entered the fight." The Man of Steel explained. "A large wolf came out of nowhere and attacked Grundy.

"The fight got outside," Wonder Woman continued. "We had to get involved. Superman and I took on Grundy while Captain Marvel grabbed the wolf and flew into the sky. When he came down, he was like this."

"The wolf disappeared." Green Lantern said. "Grundy was subdued and the others are out looking for the boy." This news brought a lot for the team to think over. The first was that the silver-haired boy was still at large. The second was that now a wolf that could go toe-to-toe with Solomon Grundy and Captain Marvel was also on the loose. And finally there was that blue suited man and his two teenage body guards. This brought a big problem indeed.

* * *

_**Tai: "Thanks for all the support guys."**_

_**Aka: "T-Man here is kind off down that his stories that he put more effort into aren't as popular as he wanted them to be."**_

_**Tai: "Aka!"**_

_**Aka: "What? You know I'm right."**_

_**?: "He right."**_

_**Tai: *grumbling***_

**Read & Review**


	13. Ch13: To Know Your Enemy

_**Tai: "Since this story has gotten so~ popular, I'm gonna have to do what I do with my One Piece and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo stories."**_

_**Aka: "And, that would be?"**_

_**Tai: "Write down a rough draft of the chapters on paper before typing a final draft online."**_

_**Aka: "But that means."**_

_**Tai: "Yes, the updating won't be as frequent."**_

_**Aka: "I don't think they'll like that T-man."**_

_**Tai: "Its ether that or have frequently uploaded chapters that are super short."**_

_**Aka: "Toque."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC comics or any of its related media, including Young Justice. Taiski does own his OC.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

**Chapter 13: **_To Know Your Enemy_

He awoke on a unknown rooftop, injured, with a terrible headache. His memory was foggy but he remembered enough. His instincts had gotten control over him. After all that time. Time of being able to keep those urges under wraps. How could he have lost control? How?

Then it hit him. That group of teenagers. Ever since he had saved that M'gann girl, his dark need to kill had re-arisen. When they chased him that night, it forced him to prolong his feeding. When that group of adults attempted to kill him it ended in that confrontation with the corpse named Grundy, and the lost of his control over his killing instinct. Could that man have put all of them up to this?

No. That man was dead. There was no way anyone could have survived being killed in that way. Then again, he had survived that cave-in. As well as that forest fire. But there was no way he could have survived being impaled with the statue's spear in the temple ruins. Maybe keeping an eye on the teens would get some answers.

But he had no idea where they lived. Or if they disguised themselves like he sometimes had to. Going under cover seemed to be the best option right now. Looking around the rooftop he saw some clothes out to dry. The only clothes that could fit him were a dark- green hoodie, blue jeans and black t-shirt. It was a start. He already had the other aspects of his disguise worked out. Now all he needed was a place to gain the information he wanted. He turned and saw just the place. Gotham Academy. This was going to be fun.

* * *

_**Tai: "Thanks for all the support guys!"**_

_**Aka: "Yeah! We've gotten over one thousand views on this story."**_

_**Tai: "The chapters will most likely be uploaded less frequently after this post, so please try to be patient."**_

**Read, Review & Check Out My Other Stories.**


	14. Ch14: New Kid at Gotham Academy

_**Tai: "Yo!"**_

_**Aka: "Dude, your sure about this?"**_

_**?: "He has a point."**_

_**Tai: "Shut-up! I'm uploading this chapter!"**_

_**Aka & ?: "Ok."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media, including Young Justice. Taiski does own the Oc used.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

**Chapter 14: **_New Kid at Gotham Academy_

Richard Grayson slammed his hand on his alarm clock, silencing it. He got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and made his way to the Dining Room. "Good morning Master Dick." Alfred, the Wane family butler, greeted. _**(Aka: *ROFL* Tai: "Grow-up.")**_ "Morning Alfred." Dick replied. "Master Bruce is on official business, so he will not be joining us today." Alfred informed.

The news didn't surprise Dick in the slightest. Bruce's schedule was always busy, especially since that silver-haired boy had been branded a threat for hospitalizing four young adults. How did Dick know of the reason Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, made the capture of the boy a league assignment?

Simple. He's Robin, the Boy Wonder. It was whelmingly easy for him to look up the events that happened the night the figure had escaped the team. The details were sketchy, but they all pointed to teen attacking the now hospitalized patients.

They had just left the restaurant after a celebration of the engagement of the oldest Caucasian man and Native American woman. Now the nearly weds were spending their preparation days in a comatose state.

The news of the event had shocked the team. They had no idea why the boy would do such a thing, but there was nothing they could do at this point. They had to focus on their own assignment. But who was the blue suited man? And what was his goal?

Dick would work on that later. Right now, he had to get to school. Alfred dropped him off at Gotham Academy. He got his books from his locker and went to class. He sat down at his desk just before the bell rang.

"Class," Mr. Halroin announced, "Today, we have a new student." The class turned as the new kid walked in. He was a Caucasian boy of average height with sky blue eyes, jet black hair, and California tan. He wore the standard Gotham Academy uniform, but with a red tie instead of the black one everyone else had. Behind him, Dick heard the girls whisper about, as they put it, how hot the new kid was.

"Please, young man," Mr. Halroin asked. "Tell us a little about yourself." The boy nodded. "My name is Simon Vlad. I just recently moved to Gotham, so I hope we can be friends." "Alright then, Mr. Vlad," Mr. Halroin said. "please take a seat next to Mr. Grayson." The class went with the lesson of the Dark Ages. When class ended, Simon stopped Dick in the hallway.

"Say Dick, I have been having some trouble with some subjects." He said. "Would it be ok if you tutor me?" "Um, I guess, but why ask me?" Dick answered. "Well, everyone says you're a boy genius." Simon replied. Before Dick could give a final answer, the bell rang. "Think about it, ok?" Simon called as he rushed to his next class.

* * *

_**Tai: "Two things. First is that, in this story, Artemis hasn't enrolled in Gotham Academy yet. Second is that I can't remember the uniform for the school that well, so I may have made a mistake with the tie color."**_

_**Aka: "Bye-bye now!"**_

**Read, Review, & Check out my other stories**


	15. Ch15: Libraries, Absences, & Relocation

_**Tai: "Yo! This is where the story (should) take a step further in terms of plot."**_

_**Aka: "Hahahahahaha! Oh, your serious. Then I'll laugh louder. Ahahahahaha!"**_

_**~Tai pushes a button making an anvil fall on Aka~**_

_**Aka: "Ow!"**_

_**Tai: "Anyway, on with the chapter!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any of its related media, including Young Justice. Taiski does own his Oc in this story.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

**Chapter 15: **_Libraries, Absences, & Relocation_

_[1__st__ person point. (Note that this chapter takes place a week after the last one)]_

This building is the perfect place for me. The architecture reminds me so much of my old home in Europe. But the book selection in this library is vastly superior to my old one. Everything from the origins of modern electronics to a list of the worlds greatest heroes, right at my fingertips. That abandoned hotel I now call home is nothing of the sort. The urban design, lack of anything legible, and abundance of filth and decay.

The only thing keeping me from making this school my new home is that my belongings are, at the moment, out of my reach. The Justice League, as they are called, are patrolling the western side of the city, making it very difficult to relocate. I'm unable to shadow travel such a distance. And even if I could, I'm only able to travel myself through the shadows. I can't bring anything with me, or anyone…

No. I can't depress myself with past tragedies. I must focus on the problem at hand. What can I do to get the league away long enough so I can get my stuff. I could have an event that would require them to leave. The students were talking about how that corpse, Grundy, was going to be moved to a prison. If I were to allow him to escape… No. It was too risky. If possible, I'd like a plan that wouldn't put innocent people in danger. But, if the league were to intervene, they would keep the people safe. I'd have to have hope in they do. But this brings up another problem. My most important possession is very large. Its to bulky to sneak away by myself. I needed help…

_[The next day. 3__rd__ person point]_

The day started out the same as usual. But when Dick sat at his desk, he noticed that Simon wasn't at school. That was weird, Simon was always the first to class. Something had to be pretty important for him to miss a day. "Maybe I should check up on him." Dick thought.

After school, Dick when up to the office. "Mr. Grayson." The desk lady said. "Why brings you here?" "I need the address of one of the students." Dick replied. "He's usually in class, but he wasn't today." The desk lady turned toward her computer. "What's the student's name?" She asked. "Simon Vlad, Ma'am." Dick answered. "I'm sorry," she said after typing the name, "But the school has no student by that name." Dick was surprised, but he thanked the desk lady and left.

That same night, a shadowed figure glided among the alleys. It approached the prison that was holding Solomon Grundy. When the guards got in his way he simply stared at them, and they let him in. from there, he snuck through the prison, passing the cells that had no meaning to him. Finally, he arrived at his goal.

Grundy looked up, at the person that he had encountered days ago. The one that tried to jump him at the car factory. "I'm here to get you out." the figure whispered. "All you need do in return, is head east." Grundy didn't believe that this figure, who attacked him before, wanted to help him. His doubt was silenced when the quiet infiltrator tore the bars of the cell, and some the wall, clean off. The alarms blared. "I believe you can manage the rest of your escape by yourself," The liberator said, "correct?"

"Grundy can do fine on own." Grundy answered. But his tone was to, zombie-like. Solomon began to bust his way out of the prison. His friend simply phased through the shadows on the walls.

* * *

_**Tai: "And the plot thickens."**_

_**Aka: "Got to admit, this is getting tense."**_

_**Tai: "If you guys find out who my Oc is, please don't spoil it for the others."**_

**Read, Review, Etc**


	16. Ch16: Four Men with a Wooden Box

_**Tai: "Chapter sixteen!"**_

_**Aka: "Hooray!"**_

_**Tai: "Now, all of you smart readers will probably piece together who my Oc is in this chapter. But please, don't say how he is. I'm going to revile who he is the next chapter."**_

_**Aka: "Hooray!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media, including Young Justice. Ryo is owned by KINGREADER. Darrin is owned by Chalant Lover. Taiski owns his Oc and the story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 16: Four Men with a Wooden Box_

[3rd person]

Solomon Grundy's fight with the Justice League was, for lack of better words, a total beat down. There were cars being thrown, punches received, and explosions. Dear lord were there explosions. But we're not focusing on the fight. I'm sorry, but we need to follow a group of men. Now normally, we'd ignore four men that had no speaking roles. But they were an unusual group. For one thing, they were from different social standings. The one on the front right was a construction worker. Behind him, one of the security guards from the jail Grundy escaped. Parallel to him was a school bus driver. And in front of him was a hotdog vender.

They were all carrying a large four-sided rectangular box made of Australian Satinwood. The sides of the box were carved with designs of grotesque demons and monsters along them. The top was pretty much the same, but it had a large bronze eye imbedded to the center, taking up the majority of space. The four men marched down the emptied street, faces blank, directly towards Gotham Academy. Waiting for them was a figure concealed in the shadows.

[1st person]

The fight between the Justice League and that corpse is getting out of hand. Why didn't I try to think of a better plan? At this rate, the entire city will be destroyed. I have to hurry. "Place it in the west bell tower." I told my 'volunteers'. "After that, leave the grounds and pass out." They immediately walked into the school grounds. I knew they would follow my orders without any trouble. That means I can get to the battle grounds and stop Solomon from hurting anyone. A shadow trip would do the trick.

[3rd person]

As the silver-haired boy emerged from the shadows, a concealed sniper stood behind a chimney. He had been assigned one job, kill the boy who had caused pain to the assailant and his master. The one that killed his master's fiancé. The one who burned down the base in Rome. The boy who just stepped out of the shadow. He had a shot on the boy's head. He slowly pulled the trigger. Then, his supposed 'partner' jumped at the boy from his hiding place, a bakery. "Dang it!" The assailant, Darrin, whispered. "Ryo. Stand down I got this one." he spoke over their COM link.

"*censor* off!" Ryo said. "Me and this guy have unfinished business." Ryo was keeping the boy on the defensive, whaling on him with his martial arts. The boy tried to phase away, but a gust of wind pushed him into Ryo's roundhouse kick. The boy, dubbed Alpha by Ryo and Darrin's master, gasped as the air was knocked out of him and fell to his knees. Darrin jumped down, landing beside Ryo, and pointed his rifle at the boy's head. "Ok monster," Darrin said, "This time there's no escaping us." The boy looked up. "How did he find me?" "The master has his ways." Darrin simply answered.

{meanwhile}

The team was watching the League fight Grundy from the cave. "Man," Wally said, "Grundy's tougher then usual." "Indeed he is." Kaldur agreed. M'gann felt a bit uneasy. "How did he escape?" she asked

Robin pulled up the security camera footage. The gang watched as Grundy was approached by a familiar looking silver-haired boy.

|video|

"_I'm here to get you out" he whispered. "All you need to do in return, is head west." Grundy gave a disbelieving look. The boy walked up to the bars. He then pulled the bars, and even some of the wall, clean off. He threw the part of the cell to the side before ripping the restraints from Grundy. The alarms blared as the boy stared Grundy in the eye. "You can manage the rest of your escape yourself," The boy asked, "Correct?" Grundy nodded. "Grundy can do fine on own." he answered. His tone was more, zombie-like, even for a zombie. Grundy the proceeded to smash his way through the jail, his liberator phasing through the shadows._

|video end|

Everyone was shocked. The boy they owed for saving M'gann's life had released Solomon Grundy from jail. "Why would he…" Artemis was interrupted by the computer alerting the team of something on the battlefield. It was the kid. He had emerged from a shadow and was heading toward the fight. He was then jumped by one of the suited man's teen bodyguards, Ryo, the one who wore the motorcycle outfit.

"Should we help him?" Dick asked. "He was the one who released Grundy in the first place." Artemis said. "But," Wally argued, "If he is fighting the bodyguards, then we might be on the same side." "We should help him!" M'gann said. "We could get some answers out of him." Conner said. "After we get the guards off him." "Alright," Kaldur decided, "We'll take the Zeta-tubes." The team did just that.

{back to silver hair}

Ryo sulked against a lamp-post as Darrin was about to finish the boy off. The team arrived, just as Darrin pulled the trigger.

* * *

_**Tai: "And, cliffhanger!"**_

_**Aka: "What!? But, he pulled th…"**_

_**Tai: "I know. Aren't I evil?"**_

_**Aka: "Yes."**_

_**Tai: "By the way guys. I have three story ideas in development, but am having trouble deciding which I should start first. I'm going to put up a poll on my channel. Tell me which of the options you think I should start first."**_

_**Aka: "You interrupted m…"**_

_**Tai: "Mahahahahahahahahaha!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc**


	17. Ch17: He is a Monster

_**Tai: "First, I want to thank Ryujin65 for spell checking this story."**_

_**Aka: "T-man..."**_

_**Tai: "If you guys are hesitant on voting on which story I should do next, I've typed the summaries for my stories on my profile."**_

_**Aka: "Enough talking! Get on with the story!"**_

_**Grimlock: "Yes! Story! Now!"**_

_**Tai: "Ok, fine!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics, any of it's related media, or Grimlock. Darrin is owned by Chalant Lover. Ryo is owned by KINGREADER. Taiski does own his Oc and the story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red & Heart of Black**

_Chapter 17: He is a Monster_

The gunshot rang though out the city. The silver-haired boy's body jerked from the impact before falling face first to the ground. The team stood, the event still burrowing into their minds. They weren't given much time to focus on it, for Darrin fired another bullet into the corpse. Then another. And another. Then ten more in a rapid repetition. The strange thing was that of all people, Ryo stopped Darrin's trigger happy moment.

"Oi! Rambo," he told his usually calmer partner, "The guys dead already. No need to waste shots on a body in a blood puddle." Ryo then walk up to the Sidekicks. He knew they would get over their shock and attack Darrin for killing the target. If only they were aware of what he was. Sure enough, the teenagers got over the shock. Instead, they were angry. Superboy jumped toward Darrin, but the sniper's reflexes kicked in as he shot the boy of steel in the chest. It didn't kill him, but the impact pushed him back, giving Darrin time to move out of the way.

Right into Kid Flash. Darrin was more of a far ranged fighter than a close up brawler. That was Ryo's strong point. But he was busy fighting the team of Aqualad and Artemis. Aqualad summoned streams of water and willed them at Ryo. Ryo merely punch the water, using his enhanced strength to 'shatter' them. Artemis tried to shoot Ryo with her arrows. That wasn't the best idea. Ryo moved the wind* to make the arrows go off coarse. "Is that all ya got?" Ryo mocked, "I know street punks that put up more of a fight!"

"If you're done playing around Genso**," Darrin shouted from the left, "I would appreciate some back up." The sniper was being ganged up on by Kid Flash and Superboy. He barely had the time to dodge there attacks. "Are you really so helpless, Apollo?" Genso joked, "No. That's your job." He retorted, "And you calling me by the wrong name isn't funny anymore!" Superboy punched Darrin in the face, knocking him back. "Not again!" Genso shouted before he ran towards Darrin.

"Dang, Scope***," Genso said when he reached his partner, "If you're just going to get in my way, then the master should send ya back to training." He offered his hand to Scope, which he took. "I don't need a lecture from the guy who got his…" "THAT FIGHT NEVER HAPPENED!" Genso interrupted.

An explosion from one of Robin's shuriken stopped the bodyguards from fighting each other. "Nice shot Rob." Kid Flash complemented. "I didn't do it." Robin admitted. "It was…" Batman. Yeah, I interrupted Robin, I know. But it was obvious. Lets get back to the story now, ok? The members of the Justice League that had been fighting Grundy were flying over the street. The ones that couldn't fly were standing on a platform Green Lantern made.

"Oh boy." Scope muttered. "Well, I came here for a real fight," Genso said, "so fighting the real league will do." "You boys have a lot to explain." Superman told Scope and Genso. "You can come quietly, or we can do this the hard way." "I choose the hard way." Genso smirked. Scope aimed his rifle at the man of steel's chest. "Not a good idea." Kid Flash commented. The two assailants were in a real bind. But, before anyone could do anything.

"HehehehehehHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone turned to the source of the psychotic laughter. What they saw was the silver-haired boy. His body rose, the blood and even a few shadows circling and seeping into him, healing his wounds. He stood, that laugh still on his lips. He then started to clap. That wasn't even the creepy part. His eyes were faintly glowing blood red. And his teeth, were sharp. They were fangs. How did he survive being shot over ten times? "You should know that it will take more then that to kill me." he said in a deeper voice****. "Didn't he teach you anything?" Scope was shaking in his boots. Genso didn't stay as scared for long, for he smiled. "So, you have a few tricks." he said. "Well then, I just might have more fun then I thought."

He jumped at the boy and slammed his fist down. Right into the concrete. The boy had slid to the side, dodging the punch, before chuckling at Genso's failed attempt. Genso really didn't like being laughed at, punching the boy in the face. His fist didn't reach the target, for he moved to side. His speed was astonishing. "I would give up," he suggested, "I have no time for you. I have somewhere I need to be." Genso was getting really mad now. This guy was mocking him. "I was going to tell you the same thing." he retorted.

"Enough Genso," a voice told Genso over his earpiece, to quiet for anyone without super hearing to pick up, "You're not ready to fight him or the league." "What!?" he shouted. He was going to say something more colorful, but he was engulfed by a green light and disappeared. Scope followed suit. The league stood for a second before turning their attention to the boy.

"You're going to try killing me now?" he asked, "you saw how well that turn out for them." "No," Batman said before throwing a metal ball at the boy. It was a smoke bomb. When the bomb released it's gas, the boy started to cough before collapsing. Superman picked the boy up and carried him to the Zeta-tube the team had used to get to the city.

"Wait." Robin asked, "What just happened?" "Yeah," Kid Flash asked, "Who is this kid?" "I think the right question would be, what is he?" Artemis said. Batman turned, and answered. "This boy, is a vampire."

* * *

_**Tai: "And, done!"**_

_**Aka: "Wait… A vampire? Really?"**_

_**Tai: "Yeah, so?"**_

_**Aka: "Well, I don't know how to say this but, are you a fan of Twi…"**_

_**Tai: "He's not that kind of vampire!"**_

_**Aka: "Really?"**_

_**Tai: "Yes."**_

_**Aka: "Ok then. That's cool."**_

_***: Yes one of Ryo's powers is wind manipulation (KINGREADER if you're reading this, I hope I'm right with that. Your Oc submission said Ryo had a wind related ability, that I'm going to revile later, so I hope you're ok with him being able to control wind)**_

_****: Genso is Ryo's 'costumed' name**_

_*****: Scope is Darrin's 'costumed' name (Chalant Lover, you didn't send in what Darrin's alias was, so I made one for him)**_

_******: think Goliath from Disney's Gargoyles.**_

**Read, Review, Etc**


	18. Ch18:Vampire of Any Name is Still Fierce

_**Tai: "First off, Happy Holidays everyone!"**_

_**Aka: "Yay! Christmas!"**_

_**Tai: "Aka, were trying to be culturally sensitive here."**_

_**Aka: "We are?"**_

_**Tai: "Aka Cho…"**_

_**Aka: "Alright! Don't use the middle name. Please!"**_

_**Tai: "Ok, back to business. This chapter will tell the name of my Oc here."**_

_**Aka: "About time! Do you know how hard it is to have a conversation with the guy when you don't know his name?"**_

_**Tai: "I'd assume it'd be difficult."**_

_**Aka: "And you'd be correct!"**_

_**Tai: "DB, you're up… Ok where is he now?"**_

_**Aka: "I'll do the disclaimer…"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski owns the plot of this fanfic and his Oc. Everything else is owned by their respected owners.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 18: A Vampire of Any Other Name's Just as Fierce_

**BANG! ZAP! ARGH! **"He's at it again." Wally said as he walked into the training room. It had been four hours since the 'vampire' boy was brought into the cave. The league had placed him in a specialized containment cell. He woke up two hours ago. And immediately he had started to slam into the wall, trying to breakout. The team was skeptic when Batman first told them that the boy was a vampire.

_[Flashback. Two hours ago]_

_The league and team stepped out of the Zeta-tube. "A vampire?!" Wally exclaimed, "Yeah right." "Batman, that's impossible." Dick said. The rest of the team was more than less the same. There had never been any evidence that vampires existence. So, none of the team believed that they could. Batman walked up to the computer as Superman, Wonder Woman, and Red Tornado brought the captive to his cell._

"_Computer. Play files 54 through 67." Batman ordered. "Years ago, before the league was formed, Gotham encountered a mysterious series of kidnappings." He said as the computer screened different pictures from newspapers, websites, etc. "I heard about that." Dick said. Most of the team had. "Yeah," Artemis said, "Wasn't the Penguin behind them?"_

"_No," Batman answered, "The public was led to believe that he was. The truth of the matter is, a vampire was responsible." That caught the team's attention. "Batman," Kaldur asked, "How can you be so sure?" Batman looked right at the Atlantian and answered. "Because, I was the one who stopped him*."_

_[Flashback End]_

Batman and the other Leaguers had left in response to a distress signal, so the team couldn't get any more questions in. Now, they were waiting for Batman to return to continue their conversation, while listening to their 'guest' bang his room's walls. He couldn't get out that easily. The cell had multiple defense protocols designed by Batman to hold him. Whenever the walls secame to an access amount of force, an electric jolt was sent through them. It wasn't lethal, but it was enough to stun the inmate. Another measure was that all the cells furniture were solid squares. That way they wouldn't cast any shadows for him to phase through, and just make sure, the walls, floor and ceiling all had lights built into them, so no shadows could be visible. The boy himself had specialized cuffs on his arms**.

"Ok, I'm gonna go interrogate him." Wally said before walking to the cell. And he was immediately stopped by Kaldur. "The league instructed us to not interact with him." the team leader said in a firm voice. "Come on Kal," Dick interjected, "Aren't you a little bit curious?" The Atlantian's poker face cracked a little bit. "Well I'm going." Megan said. The Martian's decision was the final desiding point. Kaldur, Artemis, and Conner all decided to go with their friends and get some answers.

The room had four video cameras, one in each corner of the ceiling, so that the cell mate wouldn't have a wall he could smash into and get observers. The team stood at the main screen. It showed the vampire slamming his shoulder into the wall, every time he did, he got an electric jolt. But he wouldn't give-up. He kept on tackling the wall. "You know," Wally said over the speakers, "The shocks aren't going to stop if you keep hitting it." The vampire turned his head left and right, trying to find the voice's origin. "We just want you to answer some questions." Dick explained, "We don't want to hurt you."

"Salvați rahat pentru recolta." Silver hair said in Romanian*3. It didn't sound like a complement, especially since he was giving a dirty look to the speaker. The boy stood, lost in thought, before sighing. "What is it you wish to know?" he asked. His voice wasn't as deep as when he preformed his little rise from the dead act. "First," Dick said, "What's your name?" The vampire looked shocked for a second. But he regained his composure quickly. "You plan on mocking me?" "What? No!" Wally attempted. "I know your games macelarii*4!" The cellmate shouted, "You and your superiors may act just, but I know your deeds!" The team had no idea what this kid was talking about. Did he…? "Hold on," Dick said, "I think we're all missing some context here. We aren't going to hurt you." "Don't lie to me!" the vampire roared, "Those tactics won't work a second time!"

He was losing control. They needed to calm him down. "Please," Megan said, "we just need to understand some things." The vampire's rage began to simmer down. He breathed and finally spoke. "My name is Octavian." he said, "is that all you need to know?" "No," Dick said, "Are you really are a vampire?" Octavian cocked his head. "You have doubts?" Artemis walked to the microphone. "Well, nowadays, vampires are considered fairy tales." "You humans deny all things different than yourselves?" Octavian asked. His tone was a little sarcastic. Maybe he was a human…

"Anything other questions?" Octavian asked in a completely serious tone. "Well," Dick asked, "Why did you hospitalize four people?" "Well," Octavian remarked, "I was in need of nutrition. They were the closest mortals I found." "So they were a snack?" Dick gathered. "In a different matter of speech, yes." Octavian admitted. Conner didn't like how this vampire seemed to regard human life. Didn't he have any guilt for what he did? "Aren't you even a little bit guilty for what you did to them?!" Conner shouted. Octavian smirked. "So, you do have an anger problem." he said, "You say I should fell guilt over my role in the natural order?" "There's nothing natural about killing innocent people." Conner argued. "I do not kill." Octavian said, "I feed on the amount of blood required and leave more than enough for life."

He was right. The 'victims' of his attack didn't die. In fact, a few minutes after it happened, a passerby had called an ambulance. The group would survive. "If you have any more questions, I suggest you ask them now." Octavian said, "I have places to be." Kaldur held the microphone. "What do you mean by that?" Octavian rotated his sniff neck. "There is a loose end I must tie. I can't leave it alone any longer." "You're talking about Grundy, right?" Dick asked. Octavian was surprised. "How did you…?" "You don't have to worry about him," Wally said, "The league already made sure his cell is filled."

"So," Octavian said, "No one was hurt?" "Why would you care?" Artemis asked, "You're the one who let him escape in the first place." "I had my reasons." Octavian said. Before the team could ask what those reasons were, Red Tornado walked into the room. "You are not permitted to be in this room." the android told the team. "Has another person arrived?" Octavian asked, being able to hear the new arrival through the speaker that hadn't been turned off. "Red Tornado," Kaldur said, "We only came in to question him." "And," Wally added, "We managed to learn his name." "As well as why he attacked that group of people." Dick finished.

**Bang! **Everyone turned towards the screen. On it was an image of Octavian rubbing his, now free, wrists. He had broken free of the cuffs! "I am not one to enjoy being restrained," He said, "If I have the option, I rather not have them." He walked over to the cell's bed and sat down. Red Tornado quickly brought the teens out of the room so the league could have some time with Octavian.

* * *

_**Tai: "This is the end of the mysterious figure persona that Octavian has had for most of the story."**_

_**Aka: "And the beginning of the…"**_

_**Tai: "Aka, No spoiling the story."**_

_**Aka: "But, I wanted to tell everyone."**_

_**Tai: "No now. You can tell them later."**_

_**Aka: "Fine."**_

_**Tai: "I wish all of you guys a Happy Holidays."**_

*: Yes. I'm making the 'Batman vs. Dracula' movie part of the Young Justice canon.

**: Think the cuffs Starfire was wearing in the Teen Titans prologue episode 'Go'

*3: You'll need to go to Google Translate and paste the praise in. Translate it into your native language to find out what it means.

*4: Macelarii is the Romanian word for butcher.

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	19. Ch19: When He Stands with Us (pt1)

_**Tai: "Ok, these next two chapters might change the rating of this whole story."**_

_**Aka: "Really now? What did you put into them, you…"**_

_**Tai: "Squirt Bottle."**_

_**Aka: *Hisses***_

_**Tai: "Let's continue."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any of its related media. Taiski does own Octavian.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 19: When He Stands with Us (part 1)_

_[1__st__ person point]_

How long has it been since they left me in this room? Days? Months? No. I would have lost control if I have been in this room for more than three months. Why did they just leave me in here? Is their plan to starve me to death? I guess I deserve such a fate. I'm nothing but a black-hearted monster. One that couldn't even save the person that mattered most to me.

_[3__rd__ person point]_

"What are they going to do to him?" Conner asked. The team had been banned from talking to Octavian. The league had kept him under constant supervision when he showed that the restraints Batman made for him proved ineffective. "I don't know," Kaldur said, "but I don't think he deserves this treatment."

"Why not," Artemis asked, "he hospitalized four people and broke Grundy out of prison." "Yes," Kaldur said, "but he didn't kill anyone of those people. And he was concerned of people's well-being." Kaldur was right. Octavian seemed genuinely concerned when he thought Grundy was still running a rampage.

"So," Dick summarized, "he doesn't kill, releases a super criminal from jail, is concerned for civilian safety, and yet refuses to tell us his reasoning." "Yeah, that's not suspicious at all." Wally deadpanned.

_[meanwhile, at Happy Harbor]_

A single figure sat in a normal coffee shop. He was about five feet tall, with green eyes and short blonde hair trimmed neatly. He wore a plaid coat over blue overalls and a grey collared shirt. He read the latest newspaper while drinking a cup of decaf. His watch beeped twice. He sighed, and stood. When he arrived by a cemetery, he pulled out glowing purple stone from his coat pocket. "My lordship must be very troubled," He said to the stone in a German accent, "if he is allowing me to use you again, my small friend." The man held the stone directly to the cemetery and chanted an incantation*. "_Gefallenen Soldaten aus Kämpfen längst vergangene endete, rufe ich dich aus deinem tiefen Schlaf, meine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Steigen! Spüren Sie die Wärme des Lebens ein letztes Mal!_" The ground soon started to rumble and a hand shot out of the closes grave.

_[Back at Octavian's cell]_

Octavian sat in the center of his cell, awaiting his enviable death, but suddenly he felt a howling in the back of his head. But, that only happened when…

"Hello!" he said to whoever was watching him at the moment. "What is it?" Green Arrow asked. "You must let me out, now!" Octavian told the league member. He seemed very distressed. "Look, kid," GA said, "we can't let you out. Bat's has dealt with vampires before, and he says you have to stay in that cell." Octavian slammed the walls in anger. "Listen you miserable waste of meat, a dangerous treat has surfaced." The vampire roared, "And unless you wish to burden responsibility for hundreds of deaths, I recommend you release me this instant!"

Green Arrow was about to reply to Octavian's outburst, but Batman contacted him over the intercom. "Green Arrow, there's a situation." "You got to be kidding," GA responded, "the blood sucker said the same thing." When Green Arrow arrived, Batman pulled up a screen. It showed Happy Harbor under attack by… "Zombies?" Green Arrow asked. Yes, it seemed that zombies were invading Happy Harbor. "Batman to Watchtower," the caped crusader said over the COM link, "every available members report to Happy Harbor, there's trouble." The team had been watching from the hallway. "Zombies?" Wally asked, "That's impossible." Dick said. How where there zombies attacking Happy Harbor? Kaldur decided to ask the one person who would know.

Octavian had started to slam the walls of his cell again. The shocks were still in effect, but he was ignoring them. In fact, they were only making him angrier. He stopped abruptly, and gripped his head in pain. When the team came into the speaker room, they saw Octavian's transformation. His body became a solid three-dimensional shadow, then proceeded to transform into a different shape. One of a wolf. The coat of darkness slithered off Octavian, revealing that he was the silver wolf that went toe-to-toe with Grundy and Captain Marvel. Wolf-Octavian made quick work of the cell wall, ripping through it like paper. He jumped into the closes shadow, and was gone. "Where'd he go?" Wally asked. Kaldur sighed. "He's outside."

_[Back to Happy Harbor]_

The league was under segue by the 'zombies'. Honestly, that's the only word that would describe the rotting, animate corpses. Their clothing was filthy and torn. They limped on decaying legs of flesh. Their eyes, if they had them, were glowing an eerie purple. And they would stop coming! When ever Superman, Wonder Woman or any other leaguer destroyed one, ten popped up to replace it. "Superman to Watchtower," the man of steel said, "We need back up!"

**AROO!** the zombies stopped their advance, and turned toward the howl's origin. On top of a flipped car stood the Octavian-Wolf. He growled at the horde and jumped. They, in turn, charged him.

* * *

_**Tai: "Well, I guess we'll have to wait for the big fight scene next chapter."**_

_**Aka: "Dang it!"**_

_**Tai: "It's ok, Aka."**_

_**Aka: ~Pouting~**_

_**Tai: "Happy Holidays everyone!"**_

*Translation of the incantation: _Fallen soldiers from battles long past ended, I call you out of your deep slumber, to do my bidding. Rise! Feel the warmth of life one last time!_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	20. Ch20: When He Stands with Us (pt2)

_**Tai: "Back to the battle."**_

_**Aka: "Finally!"**_

_**Tai: "The fight scenes might be a bit more graphic than I would usually write."**_

_**Aka: "I just hope they're not super short."**_

_**Tai: ~hits Aka with an umbrella~**_

_**Aka: "Ow!"**_

_**Tai: "DB. You're up."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski only owns his Ocs and the plot of this fic. DC Comics and related media belong to their respected owners. KINGREADER owns Genso.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 20: When He Stands with Us (part 2)_

A zombie spattered on the window of a convenience store. The Octavian-Wolf was tearing every zombie that came close to him. He would have gotten more action, but… **BOOM!** A large explosion blasted the fur-ball and plenty of zombies into the surrounding buildings.

"Ok, it's one thing to my hometown." Genso said, "but when you start a street brawl without inviting me, you've made my hit list." He jumped into the zombie horde and began to enjoy himself. Corpses, debris, and pieces of zombies flew everywhere. These zombies weren't that threading, at all.

"This is just sad," he mocked, "hundreds of enemies, and none of them can put up a descent fight!" Octavian appeared from the Halloween store he was knocked into. "You want a challenge?" he darkly asked. Genso turned and smirked. "We still have score to settle fang face." Octavian snarled and charged Genso. Genso swung his arms over his head, and a gust of wind knocked Octavian down.

"You use your powers," he told the vampire, "I'll use mine." The zombies surrounded the two teens. (No, I don't know how they did that unnoticed.) "Repulsive filth." Octavian muttered as he slashed the closest corpse in half. The body splattered, it's blood landing on Octavian's face and chest.

There was a pause. Genso felt a change in Octavian's chi, and instinctively jumped back to take cover. Octavian slouched forward slightly, then his face grew an inhuman smirk, and he rushed the zombies. "Gruh!" "Ruh!" "Beh!" was all they could say before the, now blood crazed, vampire slashed and cut their rotting bodies to pieces. "Hehehe…" he giggled in sick glee.

The league members were to busy with keeping the zombies Octavian hadn't gained the attention of away from the civilians. The team and Batman, however, saw Octavian's twisted personality flip. "We have to stop him!" Robin said. The rest of the team was feeling, for the most part, the same way. Batman didn't want to send in the sidekicks. But they decided to go on their own anyway. (Kids, what are ya gonna do?)

Octavian had a zombie up by its neck, his other hand posed to impale it through the face. He was suddenly levitated into the air. He struggled, but he couldn't break free of Miss Martian's telekinetic grip. "Superboy," Aqualad ordered via mind link, "guard Miss Martian as she get Octavian under control." Superboy nodded. "Artemis, Robin," he continued, "find out what is causing this. Kid, you and I must keep them back."

Everyone agreed to their assignments, except Kid Flash. But he had little choice at this point. He and Aqualad rushed the zombies. They were barely putting up a fight. In fact, they were actually slowing down. "Over there!" Robin alerted. On top of a toy store, stood the blonde haired man.

"I'm sorry," he said having appeared next to Superboy, an unconscious Octavian over his shoulder, "I must be leaving now." as soon as the blonde man warped away, the zombies melted. "Oh, no!" Genso shouted, "You are not getting away!" the bodyguard ran after the man, the team following suite. The blonde haired man stopped at the ports when he was far enough ahead. And because Octavian was waking up.

He dropped the vampire on the ground. "ugh…" "You need no help." Blondie said mockingly, "I'd say otherwise." Octavian stood and dusted himself off. "What do you want, Gruft?" he asked. "His lordship is anxious to know your answer, AJ." Gruft said. Octavian appeared in Gruft's face. "Don't call me that." "Why not?" he asked innocently. Octavian was about to hurt the blonde man, but Genso rushed by and slammed Gruft in the head. "That's what you get for…" Genso started, "What the!"

The team was right behind Ryo, so they saw what had stopped the guy's sentence. Gruft's head was bent in a way not even Elongated Man would be able to pull off. Octavian wasn't phased in the least. "That wasn't called for, kid." Gruft said as he moved his head back into place with a crack. "What are you?" Aqualad asked. "Well," Gruft said, "I'd say the word 'monster' comes to mind." Octavian grabbed Gruft's arm and threw him into a cargo ship before he could continue. "Dude!" Kid Flash shouted. "Don't let your enemy distract you." Octavian said before jumping after Gruft. Aqualad and the rest of the team followed Octavian into the cargo ship. "Genso," the COM link told him, "master doesn't want you involved in this confrontation." Genso didn't have a chance to respond for the green energy warped him away.

In the ship, Gruft and Octavian were locked in combat. "You stronger than the last time we fought." Gruft complemented. Octavian didn't respond, instead grabbing a metal pipe and slamming it into Gruft's head. The impact caused the 'monster' to stumble back. Robin and Artemis fired exploding projectiles at the man allowing Superboy to tackle Gruft. "This isn't how I would like the day to have gone." he said. More to himself than the group of teens before him. "I recommend you give up." Aqualad told Gruft, water blades drawn. Gruft smirked, stood and… burst into flames. Yeah, everyone minus Octavian was shocked at the sight. When Gruft's body had finished burning, his voice blew through the room. "Remember, AJ, he wants your answer…"

When the team returned to the cave, they were chewed out by their superiors for acting on their own. They asked Octavian a lot of questions. But, the main thing everyone wanted to know was who Gruft was and how Octavian knew him. "Well?" Kid Flash asked, "Spill already." Octavian sighed. "His name is Graft Wanderer^," he explained, "Years ago I met him while on the run from… a man." "Who?" Green Arrow asked. "The man," Octavian said, "who made me lose all hope in the human race." He was about to leave the room, but Robin stopped him.

"He called you AJ," The boy wonder said, "Does that Stand for something?" Octavian scowled. "It means Alucard Junior. It's his way of patronizing me." Batman had Octavian stay in a new cell, until he and the league could decide what they would do with him.

* * *

_**Tai: "Well, I hope this chapter has a more enjoyable fight scene."**_

_**Aka: "I doubt it."**_

_**Tai: "Aka, shut-up, or I won't update my Bobobo story."**_

_**Aka: "Yeah, you don't have the guts to do that."**_

_**Tai: : [**_

_**Aka: : 3**_

_**Tai: "Anyway, to answer the question before it's asked, Octavian's a vampire. That's why he went crazy when the blood splattered on his face. It's like a shark's behavior."**_

_**Aka: "Also, the poll on T-man's profile will close on January 5**__**th**__**. So vote while you can."**_

_^Gruft Wanderer is German for tomb walker_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	21. Ch21: The Benefit of the Doubt

_**Tai: "Next chapter!"**_

_**Aka: "…Yay…"**_

_**Tai: "Something wrong Aka?"**_

_**Aka: "You haven't updated your Bobobo story."**_

_**Tai: "I've been busy."**_

_**Aka: "That's a laugh."**_

_**Tai: "Keep that attitude and I won't update it at all."**_

_**Aka; "Sorry dad."**_

_**Tai: '**_**-_-'**

_**Aka: **_^w^

_**Tai: "DB. Please."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any of the related media. Taiski owns Octavian and the plot of this story.**

_**Talk Note: **_Normal is talking._ Italics are thoughts. _**Bold is 'badass' voice/ sound effects**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 21: The Benefit of the Doubt_

_[1__st__ person point]_

I have stayed in this new cell for but a few hours, and already I grow impatient. It is nothing different then the last one. What really troubles me is that Gruft's appearance. If Gruft was given permission to use his gem, then the war must be starting. I might have to take up his offer.

"Attention Robin. Attention Artemis." a voice boomed over the speakers, "You have exactly ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished." What? What's happening out there? They were in trouble… But, what could I do? They have me in a new cell. I couldn't help if I wanted to.

_[3__rd__ person point]_

Octavian slammed the wall in a desperate fit of rage. But no shock. He tried again. Still, no shock. "How?" he muttered. "Eight minutes." the voice announced.

Octavian slammed his fist into the wall. It only made a dent. But, the door slid open. "_Strange_," he thought, "_But I have more important things to worry about_." He ran down the hall, trying to find where the team was being held.

_[Going to skip a bit, cause y'all know how the episode's plot goes.]_

"Ok," Robin said, "make with…" **KA-BOOM! **everyone in the room turned toward the wall. There stood Octavian. "**Knock, knock**." he said. The two Red Tornado reprints charged him. As they were fighting, Robin and Artemis attempted to complete their EMP generator. The copy that controlled water saw them and summoned a wave that swallowed Robin. Octavian tried to stop them, but a fireball hit him into the water.

In the water, Octavian's body slowly sank. "_Where…_" he thought, "_Where am I?_" Now, you might be thinking why he would think that. But, he has a reason. You see, right now, Octavian's mind was floating in a group of black clouds. He was hallucinating. "_Octavian…_" a deep powerful voice whispered, "_Octavian…_"

"_Who… Are you?_" he asked. "_You know me, puerum*._" the voice replied. Octavian recognized the voice's owner. "_Sulphuris^,_" Octavian growled, "_Why have you invaded my mind?_" Sulphuris chuckled. "_Mi puer+,_" he cooed, "_I enter your mind but for three reasons._" "_And those reasons are?_" "_The first is to check up on you, for one._" Octavian scoffed, "_Of course you do, it's not like you need to know my answer._" "_Well, that was my second reason._" Sulphuris admitted, "_My third and last reason is to warn you._" That got Octavian's attention. "_Of what?_" "_That if you stay with these mortals any longer,_" Sulphuris said, "_Their lives will end._" Octavian tried to get more answers out of Sulphuris, but he began to awaken.

When Octavian awoke, he was laying on the floor. And Aqualad was kneeling beside him. "How are you felling?" the Atlantian asked. Octavian tried to stand, but immediately fell down. "Ow" he groaned. The team leader helped the fallen boy to his feet and walked with towards the rest of the team. "Hey, Oct…" Kid Flash started, "Dude! What happened to you?" The rest of the teens had shocked reactions to what KF was referring to. Octavian was confused, until he looked at his hands. They were older, non, he was older. "I was wondering when this would happen." Octavian deadpanned. "What are talking about?" Miss Martian asked. "I've haven't properly rested in days," Octavian explained, "therefore, my body has began to return to its proper age."

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Robin asked. Octavian nodded. 'You wouldn't allow it." he said to the league members he just realized were there as well. "And whys that?" A man in red, the Flash, asked. "It would allow me to regain my full strength," Octavian said, "Is that something you would allow your prisoner to do?" "You're not a prisoner." Black Canary said. "Really?" Octavian said, "Because from what I've seen, the only place you've kept me in is a cage!"

"Your behavior hasn't proven you deserve to stay anywhere else." Batman said, shutting Octavian up. The vampire walked over to the water. When he looked into the pool, a mature adult version of himself stared back. He sighed and walked up to Batman and held his hands out. "I'll come quietly," he said, "if that's what you want me to do." Batman brought Octavian back to his cell, and in it was a familiar Satinwood coffin. Octavian was shocked. "How did?" "I had it brought here." the vampire turned to the Dark Knight. "Why?" "You could have left the cave when you discovered that you could get out of this cell." Batman said, "But, instead you went to help the team. Robin told me how you fought the intruders."

"Why are you?" Octavian started. "You've proven that you have a strong sense of justice," Batman said, "But if you do anything to endanger the team or any innocent civilians, you won't see the next day. We're giving you the benefit of the doubt." Batman turned and left Octavian in a quiet state.

* * *

_**Tai: "Well, I hope Batman isn't to out of character."**_

_**Aka: "Zz..."**_

_**Tai: "Ok, that's really all I wanted to say for now. See ya guys!"**_

_*the Latin word for boy_

_^the Latin wor for Brimstone_

_+Latin for 'My dear boy'_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	22. Ch22: Gorilla Warfare

_**Tai: "Yeah! Two thousand plus views!"**_

_**Octavian: "I don't see the significance."**_

_**Aka: "I don't really care."**_

_**Tai: "Aw. Now I'm sad."**_

_**Aka: "You'll get over it."**_

_**Tai: "Yeah, I will."**_

_**Octavian: "That was fast. I'll be in going on a head."**_

_**Aka: "Ok. DB, you're up."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics. KINGREADER owns Genso. Chalant Lover owns Scope. Taiski owns Octavian, the other Ocs in this chapter, and this story's plot.**

**Bold is sound effects. **Normal is speaking. _Italics are thoughts._

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 22: Gorilla Warfare_

Octavian walked into the meeting room. His body had regained its teenage appearance, a good night sleep will have that effect. As he made his way to the meeting room, Octavian saw members of the league repairing and upgrading the cave. "Is there anything I could help with?" he asked, trying to prove his worthiness. "No, we have everything under control here." J'onn J'onzz replied. Octavian nodded and continued towards the meeting room.

When he got there he saw the team sitting at a table. Green Arrow offered them a bowl of pretzels. "Thanks," KF told him, "But no thanks." "Yea," Robin said, "what we want are answers, about Tornado and his siblings." "Exactly!" KF said. As Green Arrow tried to take the pretzels away, KF stopped him and began to eat them. Octavian walked over to stand next the table.

His mind came back to the mental conversation he had with Sulphuris. Could he afford to stay with the team? His thoughts were interrupted when Superboy slammed Aqualad into the wall. Octavian listened to the teens argue back and forth about how Aqualad knew of a traitor and didn't say anything.

"Enough." Batman said. The room instantly got quiet. "Do to Red Tornado, missing," he continued, "the team will be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift." "I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys." the captain said.

Octavian lost interest. He was only half paying attention when Batman gave the team's new orders. Something about a 'Guerilla Gorilla' as the Newspaper article stated. The team was not pleased. Octavian really would've cared less. He would follow any order to prove that he was not a burden or a threat. As the team walked to the Bio-ship, Captain Marvel caught up with Octavian.

"So," he asked, "Are you really a vampire?" Octavian turned to the Captain. "Yes." "That is so cool!" Captain Marvel exclaimed. "I've always wanted to meet a real vampire. Can you change into a bat? Like in the movies?" Octavian was getting a little uncomfortable. This man was very childish. Didn't he have any fear of Octavian at all? Octavian decided to drown out all outside noise until the team arrived to India.

The team landed, Aqualad tried to get the team to follow protocol. But, the others went off in pairs. Robin and Kid Flash went south, Miss Martian and Artemis went east, and Superboy went west. "I'll go after Superboy," Octavian offered, "If that's ok?" Aqualad nodded and Octavian followed the boy of steel.

Octavian thought about how much this team treated distrust. Robin said that the team was formed from the league keeping secrets from them. If that was the case, did the team tell each other everything they learned? Maybe that was why Aqualad's withholding of the traitor was such a big deal. "Then," he said to himself, "for me to truly be considered part of the team, I need to not keep secrets."

**Click! **Octavian stopped in time to doge the bullet fired. He scanned the surroundings, sniffed the air, and put up his guard. "_Where are they?_" A large log was thrown. Octavian dodged it. Then, a large group of very humanoid apes dog piled him. "What?' Octavian asked to no one in particular, "How did you…?" "Pretty sweet," a familiar voice asked, "Eh, fang face?" There stood Genso, cocky smile on his face.

"I see you've met the P.E.U, the Primate Enforcer Unit." he said. "You've given the master much trouble," a new voice said, "Monster." The new voice belonged to a man in his twenties, with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a suit of metal armor. "I don't know why he would trust these two idiots with your destruction," he said, "when we are so much more suited for that job." Octavian phased through the shadow made by the apes and appeared behind the blonde man.

"What do you mean we?" he asked. **Bang! **Octavian was blasted back by a beam of light. "Guh!" he exclaimed. The beam had burned. Really burned! What was?" **Bang!** "Guh!" A Native American woman wearing a full body jumpsuit flew down from the sky, landing next to the blonde man. "Us." she said. "My name is Silver Knight." the man said, "This lovely woman is my partner, Gold Sun." He pulled out a sword and slashed Octavian. "Guh!" the sword had burned him to. The only metal that burned when Octavian touched it was… "Silver." he said, "Your sword, and your armor I'm guessing, are all made of silver."

Silver Knight laughed. "But of course, do you truly think I'm called Silver Knight for any other reason?" He tried to slash Octavian again, but the vampire dodged the blade by phasing through a shadow. "Apes," Scope commanded, "tear him apart!" The apes roared and tackled Octavian to the ground. He was held better than when they had him before. "They must be fast learners." he thought. The apes didn't just hold him, not at all, they began punching, kicking, and biting him. Octavian was hurting, he didn't have the power to fight them all off. He hated felling so powerless, so vulnerable. "Get. Off. ME!" he shouted in his deeper voice. His body itself became a shadow and morphed into the shape of a large creature. One with a long tail, sharp teeth, webbed feet, and body covered with strong scales.

The apes were thrown off the back of a twenty-four foot long silver crocodile. "Well," Genso said, "This is unexpected." The chi powered boy jumped on the beast's back and held on to its neck. Croc-tavian didn't seem to like that, for he immediately rolled and swung around, attempting to get the human off his back. "Dang it," Scope shouted, "hold still!" he kept trying to shoot the croc but it wouldn't hold still. He did get a few shots in, but the croc's hide was to thick. "Ok," Gold Sun shouted in out rage, "this one's mine!" Silver Knight chuckled as he stepped back. "Go right ahead, my dear."

The beams of light that erupted from Gold Sun's hands did hurt the beast, but not as much as it hurt Octavian when he was in his human form. "If I may." Silver Knight said, sword drawn. **Floosh! **A burst of flames knocked the knight into his partner. "What?" Genso started, but he was interrupted by Croc-tavian slamming him into a large rock. Scope aimed to where the flames originated, but a whip-lash from a large black tail launched him into his colleges. "Marionette!" Silver ordered over the COM link, "get us out of here!" the green lights warped the four and their pet monkeys away.

A faint light surrounded Croc-tavian, transforming him back into Octavian. Who fell to his knees from exhaustion. "You lack control," a deep, powerful voice said. "If you come with me, I could help you with that." Octavian stood. "Sulphuris," He scowled, "it's not every day you greet people in person." Yes, the being known as Sulphuris had saved Octavian. He was hidden in the shadowy brush. The only that was visible were his black tail that was peeking out from the shadows, and his glowing purple eyes.

"I was in the neighborhood," the figure said, "and saw you were in need of assistance." The vampire huffed. "I can't go with you. I have a commitment to the team." Sulphuris sighed. "I know, mi puer." he said, "I just want you to be safe. You won't be if you stay among mortals." He launched into the air and flew off. Octavian knew that he was at risk among humans, but he had promised…

"_Link established._" Miss Martian voice spoke in his mind. "_What the?_" Octavian said. "_Oh right! O.T, you're not used to this._" KF's voice said in his mind, "_Miss Martian just put up a mental link. We'll be able to…_" "_Communicate._" Octavian interrupted, "_I get it._" "_Anyway,_" Artemis said, "_Should Aqualad really still be giving orders. And should you really be following them?_" Octavian waited as the team prattled on back and forth. Then Aqualad got everyone to listen to him. They went to a compound in the middle of the jungle. The team seemed to know what they were doing. They shut down the force field around the compound. But, they didn't account for a Howler Monkey acting as the alarm, summoning more of its pack.

The team fought the beasts, Aqualad telling them to remove the collars. As soon as they were removed, the chimps ran off. Then a large gorilla with a machine gun stepped out of the compound. Miss Martian tried to get past it while invisible, but it caught her sent and slammed her into the ground. "Get your paws off of her," KF said as he ran at the ape, "you darn dirty ape!" The ape was bigger than KF, so the boy didn't do any harm to the beast. Octavian rushed in and threw the big bozo into the compound through the wall.

The team ran into the building revealing a brain in a jar. "It's the Brain!" Kid flash said. "I can see it's a brain." Artemis said. "Not a brain, 'the brain'!" Kid Flash said. "In the flesh," the Brain said in a French accent, "Eh, so to speak." The Brain activated a trap that made the team lose control of their bodies, all falling on the floor. But Aqualad had Miss Martian psychically grab the remote and Superboy smash through the wall with his new wolf friend. The team fought the gorilla, Malla, as Octavian blocked the Brain's lasers from hitting Aqualad as he freed the Captain. The Captain removed the collar from a tiger. The Brain and Malla were surrounded.

"No, Malla," The Brain said, "this will not be our Waterloo." Multiple weapons appeared out of this mechanical body. "Au revoir mes ami." "Get down!" The lights went off. And the enemy was gone. Octavian lost interest again, he was beginning to worry himself. The team boarded the Bio-ship, Superboy adopting the wolf. Octavian looked onto the horizon, and among the largest cloud, he saw a winged figure flying by.

* * *

_**Tai: "Ok, first, I don't speak French. Second, yes, some vampires can turn into crocodiles. Thirdly, Genso's powers are wind chi, that allows him to enhance his natural abilities and control the wind. Sulphuris will be properly introduced later. Ok?"**_

_**Aka: "I think they get the idea."**_

_**Tai: "Ok."**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	23. Ch23: The Wings of a Sibling Bond

_**Tai: "Semi-filler time!"**_

_**Aka: ~Runs away screaming~**_

_**Tai: "Anyway, let's go!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics. If he did, then the comic universe reboot would not have happened. Taiski owns Octavian and the other two Ocs in this chapter, as well as the plot of this story.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 23: The Wings of a Sibling Bond_

_[3__rd__ person point]_

The criminal known as the Archer, a minor enemy Superman faced occasionally, was being pursued by the team. He had just stolen a jar of unidentifiable chemicals from Wayne Industries. Why he wanted them was not known, yet. "Aqualad," Robin said via mind link, "he just ducked into the warehouse." "Octavian," Aqualad said, "intercept. Superboy and Kid Flash will be there shortly." Octavian phased into the shadows behind him, ending up in the warehouse. The Archer was sneaking past the various crates. Octavian decided it was time he stirred the man a little. He creeped beside the felon mimicking the way he moved, like a mime, to blend better with the shadow cased. The Archer turned, seeing nothing. He sighed before continuing his getaway.

Octavian chuckled as he creeped around the man, making little noises and shadows, scaring the daylights out of his target. Archer was losing his mind. Who or what was making the warehouse creep him the heck out? Octavian was having way more enjoyment than he should have. He decided it was finally time to wrap up his fun. He appeared next to Archer and tapped him on the shoulder. The Archer turned and…

From outside the warehouse, Superboy and Kid Flash heard the terrified scream of the Archer. They rushed in to see the criminal on the ground in a fetal position, Octavian standing beside him holding the jar. "What did you do?" Superboy asked. Octavian looked up. "I stopped him." he answered simply. Superboy and Kid Flash kept questioning Octavian trying to get a more detailed answered. Octavian ignored them mostly, looking over the jar. The liquid chemicals were a cyan hue, fizzing and bubbling within their glass container.

"Heehee…" Octavian and Superboy turned at the sound, but no one else was there. The rest of the team arrived shortly. The incident with Archers current condition was talked over, both amusted the team and the league advisers. More specifically, Batman and Octavian.

"Your capture of Archer," Batman said, "has brought up questioning of your methods. If you wish to stay with the team, you will follow league standards." Octavian looked the caped man in the eye. "The league standards?" he repeated, "this criminals are in need of punishment. If not by death than by intimation. You originally used fear to prevent criminals from growing in power, and you say I am out of line for one encounter?" the conversation was like that for a few minutes, Batman ultimately won the argument, placing Octavian on probation from team missions and left him to his room.

As Octavian walked to his coffin to sleep the probation time off, a feather fell out of his cloak. He knelt and picked it up. It was a large coffee brown feather. Octavian's eyes widened as he recognized the feather. He rushed out of his room and was about to rush to the Zeta-tube, but…

"Hey Octavian!" It was Robin. Octavian turned to the boy wonder. "Yes?" Octavian replied. "So, Batman put you on probation?" Robin asked. Octavian nodded. "So, what are you doing out of your room?" the boy wonder's question got Octavian in a back-up position. He couldn't have the team or the league getting wrapped up in his business. Not this time.

"I, was just thinking on taking a walk." he attempted. Robin wasn't an idiot, unfortunately, for he saw through the lie. "Dude," he said, "the league can't have you causing trouble. We barely got over the fact vampires exist. If you do anything, the league will have your hide." Octavian knew this, but he had to make sure that the new arrival didn't attract the attention of that man. He decided to swallow his pride, and to let the team in on some information.

"The truth is, Robin," he said, "I encountered Genso and Scope during the India mission." Robin stared then he told Octavian to get the others. They needed to talk. A little later, the team were all in the living room. Kid Flash was stuffing his face. Artemis was staring at him. Miss Martian was talking to Superboy. Aqualad was standing nest to Robin. When Octavian walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Well?" Kid Flash asked. Octavian sat down. "When I was following Superboy," he said, "a large group of apes attacked me." The team thought Octavian meant apes supped up with Cobra-Venom. "They were extremely human like," he continued, clearing them of that thought, "Genso called them the Primate Enforcer Unit. He arrived with Scope and two other allies." "More allies?" Robin asked, "Who were they?"

"They called themselves Silver Knight and Gold Sun." Octavian explained, "Silver Knight was armed with a silver sword." "And why is that important?" Artemis asked. "Yeah," Kid Flash said, "It's just a sword." Octavian turned. "I am vulnerable to silver." he told them, shutting them up. "What about Gold Sun?" Aqualad asked. "She could fire light from her hands," Octavian said, "they burned when they hit me."

"How did you beat them?" Miss Martian asked. Octavian sighed. "I didn't." he admitted, "The only thing I was able to do was scared them off, for the moment." The team was getting suspicious. Octavian was keeping something from them. "What does this have to do with us?" Superboy asked. Octavian walked to the group. "I've learned that something they're after has arrived." he said.

"Where?" Aqualad asked. "The city where we caught the Archer." Octavian said. "We can't go," Artemis said, "the league wouldn't let us if Octavian came with us." "Unless," Robin interjected, "We sneak out." The team did just that. They took the Bio-ship to the last city they had went to. When they arrived…

"So, Octavian," Aqualad started. But Octavian immediately left the team behind by phasing through th Bio-ship's shadow. "What the?" Robin started. "That jerk tricked us!" Artemis shouted. "Search for him," Aqualad ordered, "He couldn't have gotten far."

_[1__st__ person point]_

I know that they'll be close behind me. So I need to get as far ahead as I can. They'll hate me for this, but I had no other choice. If that man knew who was here… No. I refuse to fail keeping another promise. There it is. The warehouse. That's were I need to be.

_[3__rd__ person point]_

Octavian stepped into the warehouse. He stuck to the shadows. His host should be arriving soon. "Octavian." He turned. The team had followed him? "How?" he asked. "Tracking device." Robin said, pointing to Octavian's shoulder. On it was said tracking device.

'You have to get out of here," Octavian told them, "Now!" "Why?" Artemis asked. "You have some explaining to do." Aqualad said. Octavian sighed. "Alright," he said, "I had to come here because…"

**Bam! **Octavian was knocked back by a figure ramming into him. The team rushed in to help their teammate. "Wait!" Octavian said, "It's ok." the team was confused (as you might be) until Octavian walked behind the crates. "It's ok," he said to who or what was behind them, "They're not going to hurt you. Come on out."

He walked out. "I come here to meet with someone." he explained, "one that's not very good with…" Bam! He was knocked down by the person he came to meet. "Heehee!" the person giggled, "Got you off guard Ottie." It was a girl! She had coffee brown hair, golden eyes and freckles. She wore a red tank top, short pants and a leather bead necklace. But there was something odd about her. It wasn't that big of a deal, just that her arms were bird talons merged with feathery wings! And her legs were also bird talons.

"Who are you?" Robin asked. The girl looked up. "Oh, hi!" she greeted, "I'm Hara. Nice to meet you." "Hara." Octavian said, "You can get off me now." Hara just then realized that she was sitting on Octavian. She jumped off him, blushing, and tried to regain her composer. "S-Sorry." she mumbled.

The team stared at Octavian's… friend. "You think they're?" Robin asked via mink link. "Maybe." Aqualad replied. "She seems nice." Miss Martian said. "Ok," Robin said, "Octavian you know you could have just told us." Octavian hung his head in shame. "Hey! Disco-boy!" Hara shouted getting up in Robin's face, "You leave Ottie alone! He's been through enough without you kids pushing him down!"

"Hara." Octavian interjected, "I didn't trust them, they have a right to be mad at me." "We're not mad,' Aqualad said, "We just want you to trust us enough with your problems." Hara pouted. "Are you calling me a problem, Fish-boy?" she huffed. This girl was insane. Superboy and Octavian heard footsteps. And the loading of a gun.

"Get down!" **Bang! **A bullet flew past the team. "What is?" **Bang! **Another one flew past them. "Team," Aqualad ordered through mind link, "Fall back." The team, plus their new friend, ran out of the warehouse. There they met the one responsible for the gunshots.

"Aloha." a tall eighteen year old girl greeted, "We'll be taking that Harpy off your hands, if you'd be so kind." Octavian stepped in front of Hara. "**She stays**," he snarled, "**You leave. Or else.**" the girl laughed. Her skin-tone was very tanned. She wore the standard military combat uniform her red hair peaked under her Boonie hat. In each hand, she held a black Bersa 83 pistol. "You kids should leave," she said, "These two beasts will be dealt with."

"I don't think so," Aqualad said, "Superboy now!" The boy of steel jumped at the girl, who moved out-of-the-way, but was knocked down by his impact with the pavement. "Ok," she said, "you fight with them, you'll die with them!" She began to fire her guns at the tea, who scattered to avoid the bullets.

The fight was relatively boring. Hawaiian Army Barbie shot at the team, dodged their counter attacks, and tried to get to Hara. The team dodged her attacks, counter attacked, and tried to keep her away from Hara. Hara was… hyperventilating. She was being pulled close to Octavian as he kept them behind a large construction vehicle. He looked over the cover and watched as his team fought. They were so willing to help him protect Hara, even after he lied to and used them. "Ottie." Hara whispered. "Ottie." he looked down. "Yes?" "I can't breathe." He loosened his hold. "Sorry." Hara looked him in the eyes, the moonlight reflecting off of them. She started to say something, but Kid Flash appeared in front of them.

"Hey," he said cheerfully, "The gun girl's gone." Hara turned to him, eyes glowing with murderous instincts. "Uh, is this a bad time?" Hara jumped the speedster. He dodged, but she started to chase him around the warehouse area. The rest of the team watched and smiled a bit. Before Octavian said that Hara would kill KF if they didn't stop her.

* * *

_**Tai: "My hands hurt!"**_

_**Tai: "Aka? Octavian? DB?"**_

_**Hara: "Hi!"**_

_**Tai: "Ah! Hara, don't do that!'**_

_**Hara: "Sorwy." ~whimpers~**_

_**Tai: "Aw! I can't stay mad at you little imp."**_

_**Hara: ~kitty face~**_

_**Tai: "Just to let you guys know, Hara's name is pronounced like the word horror. Just to help y'all out."**_

_**Hara: "Happy New Year!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	24. Ch24: The Truth Comes Out (Mostly)

_**Tai: "Second filler."**_

_**Aka: ~Runs away screaming before jumping out the window~**_

_**Hara: "How long has that window been there?"**_

_**Octavian: "Awhile."**_

_**Tai: "Aka's insanity aside, we have one more filler chapter to get through!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics. Taiski owns the Ocs Octavian and Hara.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 24: The Truth Comes Out (Mostly)_

The team walked out of the Bio-ship. The docking bay was empty. That could mean one of two things. Ether the league didn't know the team left, or they were waiting for the team. The second option seemed the most likely. Hara was amazed at the cave. The secret entrance alone had sent her into a fit of hyperactivity. Octavian shook his head when thinking on how she'd react to the real base.

"How was your trip?" Everyone turned to see Green Arrow standing by the door. "Green Arrow," Wally said, "we can explain!" Green Arrow went into saying how the team was not to leave the cave without letting a league member know. Octavian was getting annoyed with it all. Kaldur was explaining to the archer about Hara, how she was a friend of Octavian's, and how she had sent a message to Octavian to meet her. Green Arrow stopped Kaldur's explanation with a simple question.

"Alright," he asked, "where is she than?" Yeah, she wasn't with the group at the moment. "She was just here!" Megan said. "Where'd she go?" Artemis asked. "Hara," Octavian said, "You don't have to hide from anyone here." The others were confused, until Hara appeared out of thin air beside Octavian.

"There's something you don't see everyday." Green Arrow said. Hara was hugging Octavian's arm, looking very unnerved. "Hara's not good with meeting new people." Octavian said, giving Hara a comforting smile. Everyone walked out off the docking bay. In he meeting room, Dick repeated the story to Batman and the other leaguers.

"She's a bit childish," Dick said, "but Octavian can keep her in line." Batman looked at the girl, she pulling closer to Octavian when she felt his gaze. Octavian looked at the league members. "Hara won't be any trouble," he assured them, "She's only visiting." Batman finally decided. "She can stay." Hara's nervousness began to melt away, until Batman started to chew the team out. Then her nervousness was replaced with anger.

"You can't talk to them like that!" she exclaimed. Batman looked in her direction, and she retreated behind Octavian. "Batman," Octavian said, "Hara's right, I had the team take me so I could meet with her. I'm at fault, not them." The Dark Knight studied the vampire. So far Octavian was proving he had the makings of a hero, but he was also proving he was far more dangerous. What he did to the Archer had left the man traumatized. If Octavian continued to act as he did, well, it wasn't preferable.

"Yes, you are," he said, "you've also keeping information." The team looked at Octavian. First Kaldur, now Octavian. Octavian didn't reply. Hara stepped up for the vampire. "You've treated him like a freak!" she practically shouted, "You haven't even told him, have you?" That time she spoke very maturely, almost like a different person. "Hara," Octavian told her, "you're taking th…"

"No!" she said, "you don't know what this man has done!" "Whatever he has done," Robin said, "He did so to make sure people were kept safe." "What he has done," she said, "will leave millions dead!" The situation was getting out of hand. Octavian grabbed Hara's 'hand' and pulled her into the hallway. "Be right back." he called.

"Octavian," Hara tried to say, "You don't understand. He killed…" "He killed a vampire," Octavian said, "Hara, I know. But I'm here to show them that not all us are monsters." Hara shook her head. "No, Octavian," she started, "He didn't just…" She stopped taking, why wasn't that big of a deal, just Octavian pulling her into a hug. "Look," he said, "we'll talk about this later. Right now, they'll want me to explain some things. You stay here, I'll be right back."

Octavian appeared beside Wally, unintentionally scaring the boy. "Alright," he said, "what is it you need to know?" "First," Batman asked, "who are the two teenagers?" Octavian sighed. "Their code names are Scope and Genso. They serve their master, a man known by the alias Etille Quioccidit*. He calls them and his other elites, the Revolutionists."

"Other elites?" Green Arrow asked, "There's more than them?" "Octavian faced four during the India mission." Kaldur said, "And we may have faced another when we met Hara." "Over the years I've encountered him," Octavian continued, "the members of his elites continually change. He, however, has always remained the same. I don't know how or why. Nor do I know why he has decided to now find allies." "Is that all you know?" Dick asked. Octavian nodded. "I had to find Hara before he found out she arrived." Everyone looked to Batman. His final decision held Octavian's fate. Finally, he made up his mind.

"For now," he said, "you may stay a member of the team. Your still on probation. But, if you act out again…" Batman let that potential threat hang in the air as he left through the Zeta-tube. Things calmed down after that. Well, Hara made things not as calm as some would want, but nothing severe. Later that night, Octavian walked down the halls of Mount Justice. As a vampire, he didn't need regular sleep. Only when his body began to return to its true age did he sleep.

He needed answers. Hara said that Batman hadn't killed any vampire. Their were only a handful of vampires that fell into that category. He stopped in front of the Zeta-tubes. The human's technology never seemed to stay the same for very long. Octavian wasn't entirely old-fashioned, he knew how phones and most household appliances worked. Just computers gave him problems.

Normally, he wouldn't disobey orders more than a second time in a row, but he couldn't leave this question unanswered. He never used the Zeta-tubes before, and he wasn't going to test his luck with them now. He continued his nightly walk at the cargo bay. He inhaled deeply before closing his eyes. His body transformed into a large three-dimensional shadow, morphing into the shape of an animal with leathery wings, large ears and clawed limbs.

**RING! RING! RING!** The alarm woke Megan, Hara, and Conner. The three of them ran to the computer screen. It showed a large hole on the wall of the cargo bay. Megan did the rational thing and called the league, who along with the team, arrived shortly. The team was assigned with the important task of… staying in the cave. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. Episcally since Hara knew why this was happening.

"Octavian went to get answers." she said, "and I can find him. But, only if you let the team go with me." There was no time to argue, so the team was in the Bio-ship following Octavian. Said vampire was flying to Gotham City. He dived into the buildings when he found out he was being followed. He crawled down the side of a skyscraper, his claws digging into the brick. The team finally got a look at him, revealing a silver bat the size of a man. It's glowing red eyes stared at the ship.

"Miss Martian," Aqualad said, "try to patch a link with him." Miss Martian nodded. "Octavian," she said, "can you understand what I'm saying?" "You all assume that in this form I have the I.Q of a simple house pet?" The voice of her friend replied, "That is very insulting." He didn't give her time to apologize, for he flew in the direction of the cemetery. They followed and landed when he returned to his original form. He ran through the cemetery, stopping once in a while to see if he was still being followed. He finally stood in front of a crypt covered in moss. He inhaled and walked in.

* * *

_**Tai: "And… To be continued!"**_

_**Hara & Aka: "What?!"**_

_**Octavian: "You are far more evil than any other creature I've met."**_

_**Tai: "Mahahahahahahahahahahaha!"**_

_**Aka: "Don't you have something to say?"**_

_**Tai; "Oh yeah, right. To the state of the poll on my profile. So far, one story has gained half of the total votes and the other two have had to slit the remaining half evenly. The voting ends Jan. 5**__**th**__**, the day new episodes of Young Justice Invasion."**_

_**Hara: "Wow! How convenient."**_

_**Tai: "I honestly didn't plan that to happen. When I set up the poll, I decided that the 5**__**th**__** would give everyone enough time to vote. The fact new episodes are coming out was a complete surprise!"**_

_**Aka: "There's still time to vote people! Go, go, go!"**_

*Etille Quioccidit is actually the sentence '_Et ille qui occidit_', which, when translated from Latin, means _'He who kills_'.

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	25. Ch25: Origin Pt1, King's Tomb

_**Tai: "Hey guys. I was planning on uploading this chapter yesterday."**_

_**Aka: "Why didn't you?"**_

_**Tai: "Well… I got an origami kit for Christmas. Just remembered I had it and was messing with it."**_

_**One Piece Oc: ~Rolls eyes in annoyance~**_

_**Tai: "Dude! I'll work on the One Piece story when I can! In case you haven't noticed, I had to rewrite the whole story after chapter four!"**_

_**Octavian: "You seemed stressed."**_

_**Hara: "I haven't noticed." ~kitty face~**_

_**Tai: "You know… forget it! DB, go."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics. Taiski owns his Ocs Octavian, Hara, etc.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 25: Origin Pt1, King's Tomb_

"No…" Those were the words that escaped Octavian's mouth. The crypt led to a series of catacombs. The catacombs directly under the cemetery had candles and a coffin within it. The team and Hara walked up to Octavian who was crouching next to the coffin. Robin was looking around. He had a sense of familiarity. But the rest of the team was more concerned with Octavian.

Miss Martian walked up to the vampire. "Octavian?" she asked. Octavian turned to the group of teens. "What's that suppose to be?" Kid Flash asked. "It's the vampire's coffin, obviously." Artemis said. "Not just any vampire…" Octavian muttered. "It's the coffin of Count Dracula." A new voice, Batman obviously, said. "How did you get here so fast?" Superboy asked, but Octavian rushed up Batman and slammed him to the wall. "Do you know what you have done!" he shouted, "you have doomed thousands!"

"Octavian," Aqualad said, "Put him down!" "Yeah," Robin said, "the situation can't be that bad." Octavian let go of the dark knight and walked up to Robin. "You have no idea…" he growled, "the king of vampires was the only being in the world that could stop Etille." With that Octavian began to walk away, but was stopped by Miss Martian's telekinesis. "Why is that?" she asked. Octavian struggled to break free, and you know that it wasn't going to happen. "I'll tell you." Hara said. Everyone turned to hear what she had to say. And before that could happen…

"Move!" Batman shouted. **BOOM! **The explosion was from a grenade, thrown by an eighteen-year-old in probably the most awesome looking costume ever. He wore a red spandex body suit highlighted with tiger stripes, metal gauntlets over black gloves, trunks, shoulder pads and winged-boots with a purple belt lined with three more grenades. His mask was just like Batman's, but it covered his whole face, and the pointed 'ears' were a little longer.

"So…" he said in a deep voice, "y'all be the bunch who messed my girl's bird hunt." He clenched his fists, making three claw-like blades to pop out of the gauntlets on his arms. "Ya gonna wish ya didn't." _**(Before you ask, yes, this guy is a Wolverine parody.)**_ He leaped at the team, but Batman threw a smoke bomb, and the team escaped to the surface.

"Batman to Watchtower." Batman said as the team boarded the Bio-ship, "rendezvous at Gotham Cemetery." The team was told to return to the cave. As they flew in that direction, everyone listened as Hara continued her explanation. "Etille is a man who plans to remove from the world, all creatures like Octavian and I." she said. "What does that mean?" Artemis asked. "Monsters, Cryptics, Super-natural creatures." Octavian said simply. "And you didn't tell us this before why?" Kid Flash asked.

Octavian looked at the speedster. "I have been shunned by humans for over a hundred years," he said bitterly, "apologizes for my lack of trust." Aqualad decided to change the subject. "Are there any others we should know about?" Hara nodded. "Well, over there is a place." She was pointing to a floral shop. The team was going to ask why, but an explosion caused them to crash into the road. They ran into the shop to avoid any more attacks. And they were immediately engulfed in a yellow light and disappeared.

* * *

_**Tai: "Ok, I'm sorry this chapter is so short."**_

_**Aka: "Why is that?"**_

_**Tai: "The truth is I have to deal with a few things, and I won't be able update for a while."**_

_**Octavian: "This was all you could type at the time?"**_

_**Tai: "Yeah… Sorry."**_

_**Aka: "Whatever, I just want you to update the Bobobo story."**_

_**Tai: "I'll get to that and the One Piece story when I can!"**_

_**Hara: "I guess we'll see you guys later!" ~kitty face~**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	26. Ch26: Origins Pt2, Why They Aren't Seen

_**Tai: "Ok! Young Justice time!"**_

_**Aka: "Finally!"**_

_**Tai: "Before I get started, I have to bring up something KINGREADER asked me a few days ago."**_

_**Hara: "And that would be?"**_

_**Tai: "He asked if I would have chapters with Octavian and the team hanging around."**_

_**Aka: "What did you say to him?"**_

_**Tai: "I told him I would do that, but I forgot to mention that those chapters would have to be in a different story. The reason is that this story follows Octavian's time with the team. More specifically, the missions. I will have a story containing more simple moments Octavian has, but it will come out later."**_

_**Hara: "So… Story?"**_

_**Tai: "Right."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski owns Octavian and the other Ocs used in this story as well as the story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 26: Origins Pt2, Why They Aren't Seen_

When the bright light faded, the team found themselves within a deep limestone cave. "Where are we?" Wally asked. Dick tried to bring up his holographic computer, but nothing happened. "I don't know," he said, a bit shocked by the situation, "The screen won't come up."

"Well, that's just great!" Artemis exclaimed, "How are we suppose to contact the league?" "I think we should be more focused on where we are." Kaldur interjected. Hara stepped up to the higher rocks. "The Glenwood Canyon." she said. "What?" Conner asked. Hara turned her head back. "We're in the Glenwood Canyon."

"How do you know?" M'gann asked. Hara giggled, "Because, I live here." The team asked Octavian if he lived here as well, but he wasn't behind them. "Octavian?" M'gann called. "Up here…" Everyone looked towards the cave's ceiling. Octavian was hanging onto the stalactites above. "Sorry, the floor's of these caves aren't very safe." he said rather quietly.

"Why?" Wally asked. The answer came in the form of a large creature bursting from a wall. It was a lot like a rhinoceros, if they were the size of a school bus, had glowing yellow eyes, and had two sixteen inch long horns growing from their heads. It charged the team, bellowing deeply. Conner grabbed the beast by the horns and tossed it into a wall. While it was down Dick and Artemis threw explosives at it.

And… It got back up. Yeah, the explosives did nothing. The team was ready to go another round, but Hara stepped in front of the creature. "Hara! Move!" Kaldur called out. But the creature didn't hurt her. It sniffed her head, then snuggled its head against her. "Hee hee," she chuckled, "that's a good boy Gravillon." The team walked up to Hara. "Is this your pet?" Wally asked. Octavian landed behind the speedster. "No," he said, "Gravillon is one of the guardians." "Of what?" Artemis asked.

"Come this way and you'll find out." a new voice said. Everyone turned, revealing… Gruft! "What are you doing here?" Conner asked. "I live here." Gruft replied mockingly. Conner was about to attack the guy but M'gann stopped him. Gruft chuckled before motioning the team to follow him deeper into the cave. They were hesitant. Hara solved this by grabbing Octavian by the arm and pulling him towards the tunnel, the others following soon after.

When the group came to the end of the tunnel, they saw an amazing sight. They were standing on a cliff, deep within the catacombs, overseeing an enormous city. The building's design ranged from feudal Japanese palaces to Greek temples. All were made of limestone. As were the statues, walls, and stairs. The team followed Gruft down a stairway that led to the city's entrance. Standing on ether side of the gate were Cyclops, big one-eyed ogres.

"Commander Wanderer," the left Cyclops saluted, "welcome back, Sir!" "At ease." Gruft ordered, walking past them. "And a good day to you, Lady Skóni." the other Cyclops greeted to Hara. "Why, thank you, Rali." she replied. The team followed Gruft down the streets of the city. Until the citizens saw them. Or, more specifically, Octavian.

"He's back." "Be careful." "Yeah. We don't a repeat of last time." Those were the kinds of things they mumbled to each other. They stopped when Hara or Gruft looked in their direction. The team was getting a felling that sooner or later the citizens were going to riot. By suddenly, all the citizens stopped what they were doing and stepped back.

"What's going o…" Wally started. What stopped his sentence was a large shadow descending from above. "What is that?" Artemis asked in shock. Octavian sighed. "Sulphuris." he answered. Yes, it was Sulphuris. You finally get to see him. Let's continue, ok?

The shadow that was Sulphuris landed in front of the team and Gruft. And, he was very imposing. But, then again, that's fairly easy when you're a dragon. Sulphuris was a twelve-foot, black western-style dragon, with sharp black claws at the ends of his humanlike hands. His head was crowned with four horns, giving him a king like appearance. His glowing purple eyes glanced around the citizens, a look of disappointment flowing out of them.

"For shame," he scolded, "saying such things of a lost brother. Such acts show unworthiness." the citizens, who consisted of many different kinds of monsters and cryptic creatures, refused to meet the dragon's eyes. "Now," he said, "back to your activities, this is a haven for all." The creatures slowly returned to their normal day, Sulphuris bringing the 'guests' with him.

"It is good to finally have you here, Octavian." he said. "Hang on!" Dick said, "Octavian, you've known about this place?" Octavian didn't answer, his eyes wondering around the city. "AJ is not much of a talker," Gruft joked, "as you probably have found out by now." Wally was a bit skeptic about this whole scenario. "Ok, this is crazy." he started. "You find the city of 'fictional' creature unsettling," Sulphuris interrupted, "but, I assure you, we have no ill will towards the human race." "When the sciences come to power and the fear of the supernatural no longer kept our kind safe," Gruft continued, "Lord Sulphuris and the founders created this place. A haven for us to live in, away from the human's world."

"So, you're saying that things like dragons and goblins DO exist?" Artemis asked. "Yes," Sulphuris said, "centuries ago the ten founders, nine other Cryptics and myself, built this haven from scratch." Sulphuris stopped in front of a large statue in the center of a park of sorts. The statue was of the ten founders all posed around a spire. They included a werewolf, a Tengu*, a giant, and a few other creatures. The two that stood out the most to the team were one of Sulphuris, standing on his hind legs with his wings spread out looking like he was going to breathe a burst of fire, and one of…

"Octavian?" Dick asked. Octavian was just as surprised as the rest of the team. They looked to Sulphuris for answers. The dragon sighed. "That is Dragomir Sorin," he said turning to Octavian, "he was your father Octavian."

* * *

_**Tai: "Bumbumbum!"**_

_**Aka: "Dude! That's, like, the oldest cliché!"**_

_**Tai: "Squirt bottle!"**_

_**Aka: ~Hisses~**_

_**Tai: "Ok guys. I have to tell you about this awesome online series. It is called Death Battle. It is on the website . In it pop-culture's deadliest characters are pitted together in a duel to the death! Experts Wiz and Boomstick analyze each fighter's weapons, armor, and skills... and then the battle begins! Such battles include; Mario vs. Sonic, Batman vs. Spiderman, and the latest, SUPERMAN VS. GOKU!"**_

_**Aka: "OH MY GO… what does this have to do with this story?"**_

_**Tai: "I just wanted the readers to know about it if they don't already. Also, they take requests. All you have to do is post one on their comment wall and if they see it, or if one gets asked enough, there's a good chance it will happen."**_

_**Aka: "But what about the story?"**_

_**Tai: "Ok! Tell me what you think so far in your reviews. I just think that the show is awesome and to tell people about it."**_

_**Aka: "Whatever."**_

*A Tengu is a bird goblin that was believed to have taught martial arts to the Ninja and swordplay to the samurai

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	27. Ch27: A Friend in a Carbon Shell

_**Tai: "Chapter 27! Yeah! … Hello? Aka? Hara? Octavian? Anyone!?"**_

_**One Piece Oc: "…"**_

_**Tai: "Oh, Hi there. I guess you're here to find out when the next chapter will be posted?"**_

_**One Piece Oc: ~Nods~**_

_**Tai: "Well it should be out by next week unless something comes up. Is that ok?"**_

_**One Piece Oc: ~Rolls eyes before walking off~**_

_**Tai: "Ok then… DB!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski owns the Ocs used in this chapter as well as the plot of the overall story.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 27: A Friend in a Carbon Shell_

_Last time, the bright light that engulfed the team brought them to a grand civilization of mythical creatures deep within the Colorado Valley caves. There, they learned that Octavian's father, Dragomir Sorin, was one of the ten founders of this mystical haven! Now, we rejoin our heroes…_

Robin paced the floor of Sulphuris's living room. The dragon had been polite enough to let the team stay in the guest rooms until he could arrange their way home. This hospitality was a bit suspicious. Gruft and even Sulphuris himself had said this haven's purpose was to be a refuge for mythical creatures because humanity's fear and respect for them no longer was enough to keep them safe in the outside world.

So then why would they allow a group of outsiders to stay with them? And why were they helping the team at all? It just didn't add up. Robin decided to do some snooping. As he entered the hallway, the boy wonder went into stealth mode. He couldn't see any sort of surveillance, but he wasn't going to chance it.

"You know, if you wanted a tour, all you had to do was ask." Robin's reflex's acted faster than his head. He threw a shuriken in the direction of the new voice. The sound of metal meeting flesh was heard, and in alarm, Robin turned to see if he had killed some one. What he saw was Gruft standing behind him, with his face in complete shock. And his hand was cut off.

"I'm so sorry!" Robin apologized, "come on, I can bandage that up." Gruft chuckled before bending over and picking up his severed hand. "It's ok my friend." he said as he placed the hand back on its spot. The wound then healed and Gruft moved his fingers to make sure he put it back on right.

"You would not believe how hard it is to adjust this if I put it on wrong." he said jokingly. Robin stood there, in shock. "How did you do that?" he asked. Gruft sighed. "Why are people so amazed when I do that?" he said, "it's nothing to be proud of." "Nothing to be proud of?" Robin exclaimed, "You just…" "Healed my hand after it was cut off." Gruft finished, "I know, I know. But trust me, it gets very underwhelming after a while." Gruft turned and walked down the hallway, Robin following close behind.

"Hey," Robin said, "you seem a bit sore." Gruft rolled his eyes. "And here I thought I was being inconspicuous." Robin chuckled a little. "Trust me, you're pretty conspicuous." Gruft sighed again. "Have you ever been denied something before?" he asked, "Something important?" Robin thought for a moment. He had of course, but the way Gruft asked made the question more of an invitation to talk.

"What are exactly?" the boy wonder asked. The blonde German sat down. He then unbuttoned his shirt revealing a strange combination of shapes etched into his chest. There was a hexagram, octagon, octagram, cross and a series of dots within a circle. The design was familiar to Robin, something he had learned about in school.

"A Homunculus." Gruft said, "an artificiality created human." He re-buttoned his shirt and waited for Robin to get over his shock. "I was 'born' about seven hundred years ago," he explained, "I have no idea who created me or why. For the building I was born in was completely abandoned." Gruft stopped to see if Robin was still following the story. When he saw that the boy wonder was, he continued. "When I saw that no one was in the building, I searched through the town. But, it too, was abandoned. The memories that have risen in my head, I can't tell if they're mine or another's." Gruft stopped, as he and Robin were no longer alone in the living room.

* * *

_**Tai: "Some character development for Mr. Wanderer."**_

_**Tai: "… It's no fun when no one else is here to add their comments in."**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	28. Ch28: A Heart Blocked-Off Still Can Fell

_**Tai: "To make up for the last chapter being to short, I'm posting the next one up. And this chapter I made in one day."**_

_**Aka: "Ok. Whatever."**_

_**Tai: "I'm going to ignore the fact you guys went to get ice cream without me."**_

_**Hara: "I tried to get you one, but Aka ate it."**_

_**Aka: "Tattle tale!"**_

_**Tai: ~Begins to attack Aka with a hammer~**_

_**Octavian: "Let's just have the chapter start."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski owns the Ocs Octavian, Hara, Gruft and Sulphuris.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 28: A Heart Blocked-Off Still Can Fell_

Hara was standing at the living room entrance with the rest of the team, minus Octavian, behind her. She had a hurt look on her face. No one knew what was going to happen next. Hara flew at Gruft knocking them both out of the chair and to the floor.

"You jerk!" she shouted, "How come you didn't tell me about this? Huh?" Gruft didn't say anything for a few minutes. He smiled after that time passed then kissed Hara. Needless to say, the team was surprised. "Hang on a minute!" Kid Flash said. "Hara," Robin asked, "you and Gruft are…?" The two stood. Hara was blushing a little. Gruft let out a chuckle. " What did you think?" he asked, "That Hara and AJ were together?" The team's silence answered that question. Gruft laughed at the thought. "Oh this is rich!" he said between fits of laughter, "AJ, actually in a relationship!"

He stopped when Hara elbowed him in the gut. "Ok," Gruft rasped, "I deserved that." "Why do you find it hard to see Octavian in relationship?" Miss Martian asked. Gruft straighten his posture. "Well…" he said, "AJ is kind of… distant, as you probably know. He's never opened up to many people."

That was true. Even though Octavian had spent time with the team, on missions and at the cave, they still didn't know a lot about him. He still hadn't told them much about himself. "Then why," Superboy asked, "is he close to Hara?" Hara turned her head. "He saved my life." she mumbled. "It is a touchy subject." Gruft said before the team could ask more about the subject. The Homunculus wrapped his arms around the Harpy. She wouldn't look at him, but she didn't struggle.

"AJ is a lot like the older brother Hara has never had." Gruft continued, "It was hard enough for me to even get to know her when he was hovering over her all the time." Hara held back a fit of laughter, but barely. "How did you meet him Gruft?" Aqualad asked.

"Well, that is a funny story," Gruft said, "Weird funny not 'ha-ha' funny. I was traveling with Lord Sulphuris. We were following a lead. About a Cryptic in Gotham. It was AJ. When we found him, he had been feeding on a group of thugs in a warehouse." Gruft stopped to see if the team was still listening before continuing. "The building had somehow caught fire." he shuddered, "We managed to save him and brought him here." The team waited to see if Gruft would continue his story, but Gruft seemed to have lost interest in his own story and was now trying to get Hara to not be mad at him.

"Look, I'm sorry." he told her, "Come on, you can't stay mad at me and you know it." Hara started to fade, she was slowly turning invisible, and still wouldn't look at Gruft. He grabbed her arm. "No you don't." He said firmly, "I am truly sorry for not telling you about that, but…" Gruft stopped talking. He probably couldn't think of a reason for not telling Hara.

"This is getting awkward." Kid Flash said to himself. "Did Octavian know Hara before he met you Gruft?" miss Martian asked, trying to change the subject. Gruft nodded. "Yeah, AJ brought her here as soon as he was able to. He stayed for a while. But, something happened." "What the townsfolk were talking about?" Kid Flash asked. Hara, now visible again, and Gruft nodded. "AJ leveled three city blocks." Gruft said. The shock in the room was practically physical from that statement. "What happened?" Artemis asked. Gruft thought for a second.

_Flashback_

_The 'camera' zooms into Hara, Gruft, and Octavian taking a walk through the streets of the city. There were a lot of Cryptics walking in different directions. It was kind of like New York city, but with mythical creatures instead of humans. Hara and Gruft were separated from Octavian in the crowd. The vampire was being pushed back and forth by different creatures. He was getting a little angrier with each shove. He was keeping it in fairly well. That is, until a Satyr passed by him, its horns catching Octavian's necklace. When the necklace was off of Octavian's neck, things got out of control. First, shadows arouse from the ground and encased Octavian in a cocoon-like dome. After that…_

_Flashback End_

"After that AJ went on a rampage for about five hours until Hara and I got his necklace back on him." Gruft said. "He left the city the day after." The team was quiet after that. Octavian seemed to be more dangerous than a vampire should be, if that made any sense. By there was one more question that needed to be answered. "Octavian's a vampire," Robin said, "then, why can he walk under sunlight without burning to death?" Gruft was going to answer, but Sulphuris walked into the room and answered it first. "Octavian's necklace is a mystical artifact. As long as he wears it around his neck, he can withstand the light of the sun."

* * *

_**Tai: "And that is how you write two chapters in one day."**_

_**Aka: "So… You two aren't dating?"**_

_**Hara: "Nope!"**_

_**Octavian: "Not at all."**_

_**Tai: "Which reminds me. What do you guys think would be a cute pairing name for Hara and Gruft? I already have an idea for one, but I want to know your's."**_

_**Aka: "What's the one you thought of?"**_

_**Tai: "The one I thought of is 'CarbonFeather'."**_

_**Aka: "Lame!"**_

_**Tai: "Hey! You asked!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	29. Ch29: Isolation Leads to a Bitter Taste

_**Tai: "This should be a bit more action packed and might be a bit more graphic than normal."**_

_**Aka: "Should being the key word."**_

_**Tai; "You're still mad that I haven't updated the Bobobo story, aren't you?"**_

_**Aka: ~Pouting~**_

_**Tai: "Let's just get going…"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Genso is owned by KINGREADER. Scope is owned by Chalant Lover. Taiski owns the other Ocs.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 29: Isolation Leads to a Bitter Taste_

_[1__st__ Person point / Thoughts]_

_What will my fate be? That is the ultimate question. It plagues the minds of man, through out their years. But I am not a simple man, I am a vampire. A ravaging, immortal beast that prowls the moon lit night. And yet, the questions continue to haunt my mind. Why? I have done nothing but hurt. My primal rage, uncontrollable. My intentions, misinterpreted. The Justice League is a symbol of my greatest wish. And the team, they treat me like one of their own. But, for how long? I have been denied happiness before…_

_[3__rd__ Person point]_

Octavian's were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. It was Superboy. The boy of steel was one guess Octavian wasn't expecting. The first night the vampire stayed in the cave, he and Superboy had gotten into a fight. Why he was walking into the guest room Octavian was staying, he had no idea.

"Hey." the kryptonian/human said, like he and Octavian were meeting for lunch. The vampire nodded to show he heard Superboy. "Look, I know we got off to a bad start," the boy continued, "but… maybe we could be friends?"

"What brings the change in character?" Octavian asked, not understanding why Superboy would try to… well, you know. "First off," the clone said, "you saved M'gann." That was true. "And, to be truthful, the only reason I didn't trust you was because…" "Because I'm a vampire." Octavian interrupted, "I thought as much." Superboy stood up. "Hey! It's not like that!" "Then what is it?" Octavian asked.

"I didn't trust you because," Superboy said, "I was afraid you'd take M'gann from me…" Octavian stared at the boy for a minute. Then, what was being implied sank in. "You were afraid that," Octavian said, "M'gann would end up falling for me? When you wanted to be with her?" Superboy nodded.

Octavian was taken aback by this. This situation was new to him. He'd seen it happen while on his travels. But, he had never been a part of it before. Superboy didn't trust him at first because, he felt threatened. Threatened that M'gann would…

Octavian began laughing at this. The clone of _Superman_ was afraid that the girl he like would end up falling for another guy. "What's so funny?" Superboy asked, flustered. "I'm sorry," Octavian said between laughs, "It's just… You're the boy of steel. The thought of you…" Octavian couldn't finish his sentence, he was having trouble breathing. Superboy stood there for a minute, before joining the vampire in the laughing. The atmosphere in the room was starting to lighten up, both of the boys heard something. It sounded like heavy machinery.

"What's?" Superboy didn't get to finish his sentence. For an explosion interrupted him. "Octavian, Superboy," Aqualad's voice came in via mind link, "I think you should see this." The two walked out to the front of Sulphuris's house. What they saw was a sight most horrid.

* * *

_**Tai: "And… to be continued."**_

_**Aka: "What?"**_

_**Tai: "JK. JK."**_

* * *

Outside was a troop of armored gorillas with guns attacking the city. The rest of the team was already fighting to push the apes back. Superboy and Octavian immediately jumped in to help. After Superboy's classic 'I hate monkeys' line.

"What are these things?" Kid Flash asked via mind link. "The Primate Enforcer Unit," Octavian answered, "But that means… Everyone get down!" the team moved out of the way of Genso jumping in from atop a pile of rubble.

"Aw! I missed." the brawler exclaimed, "oh well, won't happen twice." He roundhouse kicked Aqualad in the face before the Atlantian and himself engaged in close combat.

"Artemis," Robin ordered, "Get to high ground and be our eyes and ears. KF, back up Aqualad. Superboy, MM, help me set up a perimeter." 'What should I do?" Octavian asked. Robin looked at the vampire. He was going to say something, but apparently, the bad guys like to appear at the most aggravating of times. It was that Hawaiian combat Barbie and the claw guy. They were standing on the bodies of civilians and the rubble of the buildings.

"Aloha." Barbie girl said. The claw guy extended his blades from his gauntlets and jumped at Robin. But… **Slash! **Gruft stood between the boy wonder and the would be assailant. In each hand, Gruft held a single edge sword, which he used to hold off the claw guy's, um, claws.

"Easy there Wolfe." he said, "if you want to rumble, I'm all to happy to oblige." 'Wolfe' didn't seem to like his nickname. "The name's Puma," The claw guy now known as Puma, like the cat, said, "Remember it, for it's…" "'Going to be the last name I ever hear.' Yeah, yeah." Gruft didn't seem that impressed.

"Hey!" Barbie shouted, "I'm still here! Don't ignore me!" She was going to shoot Gruft while his back was turned, but her arm was moved to the left by an invisible force, *coughHaracough*, and was distracted by that. "Robin," Octavian said, "we need to continue with a plan. What do you need me to do?" "You can die after I shoot your head full of bullets." Robin and Octavian turned to see Scope standing behind them.

* * *

_**Tai: "Ok, now to be continued."**_

_**Aka: "That's better."**_

_**Tai: "I know having Octavian laugh is a bit out of character, but he is more than what you've seen him as. His interaction with Superboy was originally going to be a rivalry where they continue to out due one each other. But that's a bit out of character for both of them. And, as I said earlier, Octavian's getting to know the team will be chapters in the story 'One with the Pack'. It will come out when I can write and upload it."**_

_**Aka: "You know the drill."**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	30. Ch30: Dancing with the Devil in a Suit

_**Tai: "YAHOO! 30 chapters! Yeah!"**_

_**Aka: "Whatever. When are you going to update…"**_

_**Tai: "Aka Choko Keishoku! If you ask me that again, I swear, I will lock you in the basement with a horde of mindless raving beasts!"**_

_**Aka: "… Justin Bieber fan stereotypes?"**_

_**Tai: "No! I'm not that evil!"**_

_**Aka: "Well, ok then."**_

_**Tai: "Anyway, thanks you guys for all your love and support! 3 you all!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any of its related media. Genso is owned by KINGREADER. Scope is owned by Chalant lover. Shuffle is owned by TheWrathOfMooCow. Taiski owns the rest of the Ocs in this chapter as well as the story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 30: Dancing with the Devil in a Suit_

Scope stood behind Octavian and Robin. He had his rifle aimed at Octavian's head. "You're dead." he growled. Acting quick, Robin threw a shuriken at the gun wielder. But just as quickly, a flash of light crossed past, slicing the shuriken in half. Scope lowered his gun and turned in the direction of the flash.

"Stay out of this Shuffle," he told the new arrival, "I've got this." The new guy was about thirteen. He had green dyed hair and purple eyes. He wore clothing similar to a casino dealer, bow-tie and all. In his hands was a deck of cards, blank on both side and faintly glowing.

"You know Master's policy, D-man," he said, sporting a Cajun accent, "We can't go all Rambo, got ta have to have a partner with us at all times. Even though my partner is hanging with his gal-pal right now." He had a bad case of ADD, cause he kept shuffling, reshuffling, and performing cheap tricks with his cards.

"You're just in love with the sound of your own voice," Scope retorted, "Just shut up already." Shuffle shrugged off Scope's harsh words and turned to Robin. "So, Boy Wonder," he asked, "wanna play a card game?" Before Robin could respond, Shuffle placed the deck of cards on the air.

No, seriously, he placed the cards on the air! He then raised his hands into the air, the cards reacting to him, floating into an orbital pattern around him. He pointed his left hand forward, and two cards shot at Robin. The Boy Wonder dodged, of course, and went into stealth mode, hiding amongst the rubble. Shuffle chased after him, cards floating around still.

Octavian was about to help his friend, but was stopped when a bullet flew into his head. He cried-out in pain as he gripped his head, already slowly healing. "Mercury tipped explosive shells," Scope said, "even you can't survive more than three shots. That shot alone is slowly killing you." Octavian looked Scope in the eye. A light of pure rage flowed through them. And on a vaguely familiar face…

"Darrin… Mane…," the vampire muttered. Scope's eyes widened. "So, you know my name," he said in disgust, "do you also know why I've come to kill you?" Octavian's brain was having a hard time processing information. Not surprising, since he had a bullet in it.

"You killed my brother," Sco… no, Darrin said, "and his friends." Octavian suddenly had a flash back to the night he first escaped the team, before he joined them. "He was in that group…" "Yeah! He went to propose to his girlfriend." Darrin shouted, "you attacked them after they left the restaurant."

"That's enough Darrin." a new voice interjected. Darrin turned and stepped back in shock. "M-master!" The man known by the alias of Etille Quioccidit walked up to Octavian and Darrin. The latter of the two bowing to the man.

"Master," he stuttered, "I thought you were fighting the dragon." Etille chuckled at that. It was a nice chuckle, the kind that a caring grandfather usually had, and it was very off-putting for a man whose name meant 'he who kills' to have it. "The gecko has been dealt with," he said with little interest, "I came here to deal with _this_ thorn in my side."

Octavian's heart sank when Etille said that Sulphuris had been 'dealt with'. The thought of his god father _**(A/N; yes, Sulphuris is Octavian's god father, I forgot to add that in the last chapter) **_hurt… No. He wouldn't let that happen!

"But, Master!" Darrin started. "Have I not been clear?" Etille interrupted, "I will deal with this filthy creature. His crimes against our cause will be paid in full. You will assisted your fellow Revolutionist. Understood?" Darrin nodded and left Etille with Octavian.

"So…" Etille said, "And again, it comes down to you and I, monster. Fitting that two, immortal beings, will fight to the end of one." he turned to the site of the mystical haven in flames, the fire reflecting in his gleeful eyes. "First, you and your kind," he said, "than, the Justice League and that foolish band of 'enlightened' individuals. Then, no one will stop the true masters of this world from ruling!" Etille turned to finish Octavian off, but was grabbed, by the throat, by the vampire.

_**[Warning: The following few paragraphs may hold content that some could find graphic. You have been warned.]**_

Octavian rushed forward, Etille still in his grasp, slamming into wall after wall of building debris. He then flung the man into air. He jumped and, when he was above his target, slammed him into the ground. He landed on the guy, knee first. Etille coughed out a fair amount of blood, which only released Octavian's instinct block. The vampire let out a bone chilling howl grabbing Etille by the forearm before squeezing it tighter and tighter.

"GUH!" Etille cried out. Octavian's grip got so great, that the forearm popped like an over squeezed orange. Blood spotted everywhere. The vampire wasn't done just yet. He grabbed Etille by his suite collar and punched him in the face over and over. Octavian stepped his foot into Etille's leg forcing his knee to dislocate. The man continued to cry in pain with each punishing blow.

"_**What's wrong?" **_Octavian asked, somehow able to control his blind instinct, _**"Why would an immortal fear death? After all, you've cheated it so many times before…" **_Flash backs of the cave-in, the forest fire and the temple ruins passed through Etille's head. But he was brought out of his daydreams when Octavian impaled a sharpen metal rod into his good arm.

"_**You speak of ruling the world,"**_ the vampire said, _**"but how can you do that with no head?" **_the meaning of Octavian's words clicked quickly. The vampire picked up a large square chunk of limestone which he hosted over Etille's head. "You won't kill anyone again…"

**SLAM! **The sound of Etille's skull crushing under the stone was brief, but clear. Octavian turned, transformed into his bat form, and flew towards the tallest building. He dodged and flew past the city's ruins and the remaining invaders. The team and the city guard had managed to force the enemy back. Octavian smiled at the site. But, he had a message to deliver.

The vampire landed on the top of the building, transformed back to his original form and turned to the battle site. He closed his eyes. What he was going to do would decide how his life would go. He opened his eyes, took a deep breath, and…

**ROAHHHHH! **His roar echoed through out the city. The enemy troops looked back and forth until their eyes fell on Octavian. The sight of him a-ok meant that their master had fallen. Immediately, a green light engulfed them and they disappeared.

* * *

_**Tai: "well, that's chapter thirty. What do ya think?"**_

_**Aka: ~Out to lunch~**_

_**Tai: "Wow, what a jerk."**_

_**Tai: "Anyway, I want to thank all you loyal readers and reviewers for your love and support. And special thanks to Ryujin65, Chalant Lover, KINGREADER, and Guest-Red for your reviews. Also thanks to TheWrathOfMooCow, Chalant Lover, and KINGREADER for letting me use the Ocs they submitted."**_

_**Hara: "Peek-a-boo!"**_

_**Tai: "Ah!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	31. Ch31: His Choice

_**Tai: "Big change is up to bat!"**_

_**Aka: ~Tied to a chair with a muzzle on~**_

_**Tai: "Oh. That's so he can't complain about the Bobobo story. Anyway, DB!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski does own the Ocs and the plot of the story.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 31: His Choice_

The city was in ruin. Some statues, buildings and bridges were little more than gravel. The streets were cracked, scorched and covered in the bodies of dead civilians. The fires, though no longer burning, had left their marks. But, the enemy leader was dead, his followers fled, and very few had perished.

The team was standing at the steps of the town hall, being awarded medals for their bravery. Sulphuris himself was placing the medals on them.

"For your acts of selflessness, courage in the face of battle, and spirit of honor," he said, "I, on behalf of all the creatures that live here, reward you with the sign of the great hero." The dragon gave each member of the team, Hara, Gruft and a few other solders that helped fight off the invaders. Kid Flash looked at the medal, it looked like Octavian's necklace. It was a golden coin like charm, about the size of a silver dollar, with intricate symbols linked in a design. The only things that were different were that it didn't have the red crystal imbedded in the center, instead having a copper star welded into it, and that instead of it being a necklace, it was a pin.

When Sulphuris stepped up to Octavian and put his medal on, he whispered in the vampire's ear. "Your parents would be so proud." Octavian thought of his parents. His father was a founder of the very city he was standing in. Nothing else came to mind in Octavian's mind. He had no memories of his father. Or his mother, he knew nothing about his mother and had been told nothing about her. Who was she?

Octavian's thoughts were interrupted by two Cyclops picking him up and placing him on their shoulders. The rest of the team was receiving the same treatment. The citizens were throwing a party in their honor. They caught on pretty fast. Kid Flash was eating a 'small meal'. Robin was showing a group of dwarves some of his tech. Aqualad was talking to Gruft about something. Miss Martian and Superboy were hanging by the doorway of a building. And Artemis was having an archery contest with a centaur.

Octavian smiled a little. Ever since he had met the team, his life had taken a turn for the better. Before, he had wandered the streets of an ever changing world never certain if the following day would be his last. His sorrow had met bright spots, yes. One was meeting Hara. She was so childish, yet so mature at the same time. She was always smiling, bringing joy to everyone she met. Another was meeting Sulphuris and Gruft. The dragon acted like a father toward Octavian, even before he was revealed to be his god father. Gruft was the closest thing to a brother Octavian had ever had. The Homunculus joked around, played pranks, and always retorted comically. But, he was mature, kind and never took a serious moment lightly.

Octavian's long life was in a time of joy. But, how long would it last? The first time this had happened, his closest friend's death had ended his time of joy. He spent the next years wandering alone. Then he had met Hara, then Sulphuris and Gruft, and finally the team.

"Ottie?" Octavian turned to the voice. Hara stood next to the rail the vampire was using as a seat, holding a plate of food. "I thought you'd be hungry." she explained. If it had been any other person, Octavian would have told them that, as a vampire, he didn't need to eat normal food, unless it was raw meat, he sometimes would snack on that if he couldn't have blood. But it was Hara, and he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"Thank you." he said as he took the plate. Hara smiled that pure smile that gave Octavian the nostalgic feeling of long ago. "So," she asked, "where will you go from here?" Her question caught Octavian off guard. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Come now, Ottie," Hara said, "you know what mean." Octavian's confused expression would disagree. Hara sighed. "Ok, let me spell it out," she said, "will you stay with them," she motioned to the team, "or, will you come with us?" Octavian looked away. He had chosen, but had no idea how to tell everyone. The chance that he'd end up hurting someone's feelings…

"It's ok." Hara said comfortingly, "you still have time to decide." And with that, the harpy flew off to rejoin the party, leaving the vampire alone with his thoughts. He had no doubt of the decision in his mind. He stood up and phased into a shadow.

"Ah, Octavian my boy," Sulphuris said as the vampire appeared into his study, "what brings you here?" The dragon knew why Octavian was here, or at least he had a good idea. "I've made my decision." the vampire said. The dragon looked up from the book he was reading. "Have you now?" he asked, "You have no doubt in your mind." Octavian nodded and noticed the book his god father was reading. _'Catcher in the Rye_' by JD Salinger. "Oh, you're curious?" the dragon asked, "It's a very popular book. Especially for teenagers." Octavian shook his head. He needed to focus.

_[skip to after the talk, yes I know I'm evil]_

The team stood in front of a large glowing crystal. It looked like a dead tree. "Um," Kid Flash asked, "What's this thing for?" Sulphuris chucked. "This is your way back home." he answered simply. "How?' Artemis asked, doubtful the tree of stone could help. "This object is known as the Soul Root," Gruft explained, "by reading the thoughts of the passenger, it can send the person to their desired destination." The team were going to ask more questions, some not even about the 'Root', but Octavian walked up to it, placed his hand on it and disappeared.

"Whoa." Was all Kid Mouth, I mean Flash, said. "Is it safe?" Miss Martian asked, to which Hara nodded. "I used it to find Ottie." she said. "Before you go," Gruft said, "I'm afraid I have to erase your memories." the team's reaction was you'd expect. The whole 'what? why?' thing. But Gruft held his hand up to continue. "I'm only going to erase the memories about the location of the city how you got here and how you got back." The homunculus explained, "Think of it as a safety precaution." The team eventually agreed, followed Octavian's example, and found themselves back in the cave.

"What happened?" that was Black Canary. She was standing in front of the spot the team appeared on. The team looked at each other before Aqualad finally said. "It is a long story."

_[Later (Mwahahaha)]_

The team had explained what had happened. How they went to a city of mythical creatures, how Etille and his followers attacked, how they fought them off, and how they're memories of the city's location and how they traveled to and from there were erased. They left out the part of Octavian's father, god father, and little necklace issue. They knew Octavian would say it himself sooner or later. They also didn't say anything about how Octavian had **killed** Etille. You know how that would end.

Octavian had been in his room the whole time, he said he was felling drained from the fight with Etille, and everyone let him be… Well, almost everyone. Octavian rose from his coffin, and stepped out. He walked over to the counter and picked up the things he stored in his coffin before he found a place to stay. He placed these precious items into the coffin and turned. Standing in front of him was Batman.

"You're good," the vampire said, "I'll give you that." Batman looked to the coffin, then back to Octavian. "Planning on going somewhere?" he asked. Octavian's eyes widened. "I…" he tried, but Batman stopped him. "Why the sudden need of a scene change?" the Dark Knight asked. Octavian sighed.

"I've decided to leave the team." the vampire said. "Why?" Batman asked. "I'm to dangerous to be around them." Octavian answered, "My feral instincts will be the end of them. I have to learn to control them. And I can't risk training them here.' Batman said nothing as Octavian continued. "If I lose control, people will die. I don't want to be a killer. Not of innocence. I can only do this if I go off on my own. That way, no one will get hurt when I return."

Batman noted the way he said 'when I return'. He wasn't trying to escape the league, he was going to become a better hero. The Dark Knight thought of how this boy wanted to prove himself. To not anyone else, just to himself. He feared that he will end up being nothing more than a monster. He wished to be seen as something more. Finally, Batman said.

"Follow me." Octavian stood there for a second, then picked up he coffin, before following the Dark Knight. They ended up at the Zeta-tubes. "Go through here," Batman told him, "then proceed to head in any direction you want." Octavian was speechless.

"Thank you." he said. The Dark Knight said nothing. "Before I go," Octavian said, "could you do something for me?" Batman raised a brow. "Please," the vampire asked, "if the team asks, tell them I went to train with Sulphuris. They'll know who that is." Batman turned to the controls. "If you're going to be a hero, you'll need a name." Octavian thought for a second. A name to call himself. One that matched. Then, the perfect name came to mind.

"My name will be," he said, "Alucard." The vampire then picked up his coffin and passed through the Zeta-Tube, the computer speaking aloud. **Recognized. Alucard. A-00.**

* * *

_**Tai: "Well, Octavian's story has taken a new path. What will he discover while traveling it? Keep reading to find out."**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	32. Ch32: Night will Help the Spark Endure

_**Tai: "A~nd… DB-GO!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Alex is owned by Ryujin65. Taiski owns Alucard and the story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 32: The Night will Help the Spark Endure_

Octavian, no, Alucard strolled the streets of Gotham City. He had exited the Zeta-Tube and headed west. The streets were relatively quiet. What ever was happening, or had happened, had left the bands of thugs off the streets. The source of this lack of punks appeared rather quickly. A squad of police officers were chasing someone. Alucard placed his coffin in a run down grocery store and phased through the shadows.

When he emerged from the darkness, he saw that the officers had caught the person they were chasing. It was a kid! He looked around sixteen, and he was being hand-cuffed. Alucard watched as the officers shoved the boy into a car. He followed the car in bat form, landing to a prison-like building. The sign on the front said 'Gotham Junior Penitentiary'.

"This one did all that?" one of the inside guards asked his buddy, unaware that Alucard was hiding in the shadows behind him. "Yeah," he buddy said, "those building fires that have been happening, apparently this kid's been starting them." Alucard's brow rose, if he wasn't in a shadow at the moment. They were blaming a teenager for a series of building fires? Humans never ceased to amaze him. How could a single teenager cause several buildings to burn down?

The vampire swept through the halls of the penitentiary before he heard a sound he was all to familiar with. The sound of someone banging their arms against a wall. He moved into the room the sound originated from as a shadow. He saw the teen, sure enough, slamming his arms into the cell wall.

"I can speak from experience that hitting the walls doesn't work." Alucard said as he arose from the shadow, scaring the teen. "Who are you?" The teen asked. "I am known as Alucard. A vampire." the vampire replied. The teen tilted his head. "Like Hellsing?" he asked. Alucard had no idea what the boy was talking about, but the look in eyes revealed a child, pushed down by the world, looking for a way to survive. Alucard turned to the wall. "To place a child in such a place," the vampire said, "for something he wasn't guilty for. It's disgraceful!" At the end of his little speech, Alucard punched the wall, creating a large opening. "Whoa." was all the boy could say at that. Alucard walked over to the teenager. "Uh… What are you doing?" he asked. "I'd suggest you hang on." was the vampires response. "Wait a minute! What do you plan on doin…OH MY GOD!"

Alucard hadn't allowed the boy to speak his option about being carried, for the vampire picked him up and jumped out of the hole in the wall, landing outside the property line. "What the heck is wrong with you?!" the boy shouted. Alucard just turned to walk away, his plan being to get the kid out of the penitentiary and let him go on his own way after that. The kid, however seemed to have other plans.

The kid shot a burst of flames that hit Alucard in the arm, completely incinerating it. "Oh God, I'm sorry, so sorry-" he began as he moved to help. Alucard's own abilities then activated. The shadows below him as well as the blood dripping from his shoulder shaped and formed a new arm, clothing and all.

"You really are a vampire." the kid exclaimed, "I thought my flames completely burned your arm off." Alucard glanced at this super powered child. "What's your name?" he asked. The teen looked at Alucard. "A-Alex." he said. Alucard's eyes faintly glowed a bluish hue. In his perspective, Alex's body appeared to be a black silhouette, the only thing visible in detail were Alex's blood veins and his heart.

"I can't see any internal bleeding," Alucard said, "you can probably find your way home, correct?" The vampire began to walk off, but… "Hang on," Alex said, "Where are you going?" "I… have a problem I need to deal with." Alucard answered. "Well, you helped me out." Alex said. "I can tell that we'll be seeing each other sooner or later." Alucard said before phasing through the shadows.

* * *

_**Tai: "I would like to thank Ryujin65 for letting me use Alex. I hope I didn't make him out of character."**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	33. Ch33: Irony is a Cruel Lady

_**Tai: "Big chapter number thirty-three. Lets go!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Ryujin65 owns Alex. Taiski owns Octavian and Skrillex.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Eyes of Black**

_Chapter 33: Irony is a Cruel Lady_

Alucard thought back to the boy he met, Alex. It was the first time Alucard had ever seen a person able to manipulate fire, and, to be frank, it scared him. Alucard was a creature of darkness, fire was a natural hazard to him, and someone who could control it was the embodiment of fear to him. Don't misunderstand, Alucard knew Alex wasn't hostel, but, the boy would always leave the vampire on edge.

The train Alucard was hitching a ride on stopped, signaling that it was time to get off. The vampire walked through the brush, coming to a small town. The billboard read: 'Welcome to Red Grove. The Happy Little Garden'. "Strange," Alucard said to himself, "gardens are usually green." As he entered the town, he failed to notice a small camera spying on him.

_(Meanwhile, at the receiving end of the camera)_

_A group of people stood at a large computer screen. You couldn't make out any distinguishing features about them, for the room was dark._

"_He's entering the town." one said. "Thank you captain obvious!" the person right beside him said. "We have no time for this foolery," the tallest one said, "the master wants him dead." A figure in front of a keyboard smiled. "Might I suggest sending 'it' in?" the others shuddered at the suggestion, but the tall one, who was probably the leader, smiled. "Send it in. Now!"_

_(Back at Alucard)_

The vampire had found a nice place to stay. An old saw mill. No one was using it, and it was boarded off. He put his coffin down and took out his personal items. These consisted of a picture of Gruft, Hara, and himself all standing in front of a waterfall; a bag of rounded stones; one of Hara's feathers; and an old burnt copy of Hamlet. He carefully placed the book on a table. It was 'her' favorite book and the only thing he was able to save from the fire.

He turned to close his coffin, not wanting to recall that horrible day, when he saw something he didn't remember putting in the box. It was a circular electronic device. It was yellow with a black bat symbol on it. Instantly, Alucard knew who had put it in his coffin. The Dark Knight was the most skilled master of stealth Alucard had ever met.

He opened the phone and saw only one call option available, Batman. He pushed the call button and waited for the phone to connect. "Hello." the Dark Knight's voice answered. "It's me." Alucard said. Their conversation wasn't that interesting, just talking about how the phone work, where Alucard was planning on going, etc. But, Alucard brought up a subject that is worth checking out.

"Before I left Gotham," the vampire said, "I met a teenager. His name's Alex and he has super powers, like the team." Batman listened as Alucard went into detail about how he met the teen Alex. Finally, the Dark Knight spoke. "I'll see if I can find this boy. I'll call back in a month." he hang up and Alucard placed the phone next to the Hamlet book. He phased into a shadow to scope out the town.

Alucard emerged in a grocery store, that was abandoned. He walked though the aisles, finding old food and dusty objects. "It seems that the saw mill isn't the only place abandoned here." he said to him self. **CLANK! **The sound brought Alucard into a defensive pose. He looked around, finding nothing. He phased into the shadows and emerged in another abandoned building, a daycare center. The old children's toys decorated the rainbow-colored rug.

**SQUEAK! **The sound caused the vampire's guard to go up again. Still, nothing around. "This is ridicules." Alucard said to himself. He was about to phase out again, but was stopped by a slash across his chest. "Guh!" he cried out on pain. The feeling of burning flesh slowly healing alerted Alucard that, "Silver... Just great!" Another slash, resulting in more burning pain, in the shoulder pushed the vampire to the ground.

"Who are you?" Alucard called out, "Show yourself!" the assailant stayed in the shadows, though Alucard could see his, or her, silhouette in the back of the room. "Come out of there." he said. The figure's glowing red eyes stared Alucard right in the head. Then, it jumped him, pinning him to the ground. The figure was tall and skeletal in shape, with glowing red eyes that resembled headlights. It's hands were metal claws, and it's body was no different. "A robot?" Alucard asked a load.

Yes. It was a robot. It's body was like a metal skeleton, with long claws for fingers, glowing red eyes, and a mouth lined with sharp teeth. On the top left side of its chest, a single word was printed, 'Skrillex model 230-440-001'. Skrillex lifted its left hand and struck down. It would have taken off Alucard's head, if the vampire hadn't phased into the shadows below him. Alucard appeared in the town's police station, also uninhabited, an sighed in relief. Until the robot slashed a hole in the wall and jumped at the vampire. Alucard could only dodge Skrillex's claws that he knew had silver in them. The robot caught on to his plan, and opened its mouth. From its mouth came the most horrible sound Alucard had ever heard. Like claws on the chalkboard amplified through a loud-speaker by two hundred percent.

The vampire gripped his ears, which left him open to Skrillex's downward slash. The pain of silver against his flesh was unbearable. Alucard could barely stand anymore. The robot rose its hand to finish the vampire off. Alucard raised his hands in front of him, in a desperate attempt to defend himself. The machine's claw slashed down…

And never made contact. Alucard looked up, and saw the shadows had risen from the ground and formed a barrier between him and his enemy. Skrillex seemed to be as confused as Alucard. The robot tried again, but Alucard pushed his hands forward and the shadows slammed the robot into the wall of the building. "How?" Alucard said. Skrillex started to move again, and Alucard moved his hands in a slamming motion repeatedly until the machine stopped moving. Then the vampire fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

_**Tai: "And that is the chapter. Alucard has discovered a new ability. And, as for the book, I'll keep that a secret for now. X3"**_

**BOOM!**

_**Tai: "Aka! You got out of the chair. And you've found a chainsaw… Excuse me, I'll be running for my life. See ya later!" ~Runs away screaming, Aka close behind~**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	34. Ch34: A City to Call His Own

_**Tai: "DB, let's just get to the chapter. Ok?"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski only owns the Ocs and this story's plot. Nothing more.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 34: A City to Call His Own_

Alucard's body floated over a mass of grey clouds in a black void. Vampires are essentially reanimated corpses, so they didn't really have dreams. Usually, Alucard experienced floating sensation, a mental message with another person, or in this case, a reliving of a memory. He didn't like the latter of the options. Most of his memories were nightmares. But this one was different. He felt the gentle touch of someone kind. It was familiar to him like he felt it before, it just been locked in the back of his mind.

The aura of the situation completed by the fact of someone singing some sort of lullaby. He couldn't understand the words, because this was probably an early memory, but the tone and voice was soothing. Whoever was singing had the most beautiful voice Alucard had ever heard. The only things he was able to see were two figures. One was most likely a grown man, for it was taller and more built by comparison to the other. That one was a woman. He couldn't make out any details, but the woman's hair was long and a silver color. That detail was enough to tell him that these two figures were his parents and he was re-experiencing one of his earliest memories.

But, tragic as it was, the vampire awoke from his 'dream'. he found himself in his coffin, which when he opened the lid, he found that it was in an abandoned subway station. "How did I get here?" he asked himself. Looking around, he saw all of his personal items were lying on his lap. And among them was a new item. It was a marble. The glass orb was a clear red color mixed with a solid black color swirling towards the center. It was a medium size, not really that big, but not to small that it'd get lost easy.

Alucard got up from his coffin and walked up the stairs to outside. The city he found himself in was the most modern city he'd ever seen. Buildings that were no shorter than ten stories lined the streets.

"Well, what do we got here?" Alucard turned to the new voice and saw a band of five punks. They all had crazy hairstyles, tattoos, piercings, and clothing that Alucard usually saw on people who stood at city corners. "Looks like we have a tourist," the one in front, a boy with a scorpion tattoo, said, "How's about we give him the tour?" His friends chuckled as they surrounded Alucard. They each pulled a weapon. The punk to Alucard's left had a crowbar, his buddy to his left had a steel chain. The punk to Alucard's right had a blunt pipe, and her buddy had metal baseball bat. The leader of the group pulled out a switch blade and proceeded to flip it around.

"Is this all you have?" the vampire asked plainly. The punks were taken aback by this. "Are you stupid or something?" The pipe wielding punk, a girl with green dyed hair, asked. "He has to be," the batter, who had three studs in his left ear and none in his other, said, "we have him out numbered!" The chain junky, whose black hair was hidden under a blue wool cap, snickered. "I've beaten twenty armed swordsmen with little effort," Alucard said in complete seriousness, "you are a small group of children, pretending to be more threatening than you really are."

The crowbar kid, a girl with a black bandana used as a face mask, didn't like that comment and rushed the vampire. She slammed her crowbar into Alucard's shoulder. And all that happened was the crowbar bent to the shape of his shoulder, like in those old cartoons. The punks reacted like any normal person would. They freaked out. Alucard sighed. He was so tired of people doing that. It really wasn't all that impressive. "He's a freak!" Batter said before swinging his bat at Alucard.

_[Meanwhile, in the forest outside the city]_

Sulphuris stood at the edge of the forest. Beside him were a black-furred, cyan-eyed wolf and a figure in a purple hooded robe. He turned to his company, looking a little displeased. "You're playing a dangerous gamble. You know that right?" The hooded figure looked away. The wolf, however, looked the dragon in the eye. "If he doesn't find a reason to train his true abilities, he'll never be able to end 'his' reign." Sulphuris closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You know that even for that boy, this is rushing things." The wolf popped its neck. "You sound like you don't believe he can do it." The dragon glared at the hound. "I don't doubt he can do it. I just need to remind you that the prophecy…" "Yes, the prophecy." the wolf joked, "Honestly, Sulphey, you need to lighten up!"

The hooded figure held out his, we'll reefer this person as a guy till told otherwise, hand and 'said' something in sign language. Sulphuris grumbled in frustration. "You two always double team me." he said, "You should take this more seriously!" The wolf, let's call him Balto until his real name is reviled, lowered his head. "I know. I just… don't want to act like everything is hopeless." The hooded figure signaled that it was time to go and he, Balto and Sulphuris walked into the forest. Well, Sulphuris flew away, but that's beside the point.

_[Back to Alucard]_

The band of punks were all laying on the ground, the remains of their broken weapons scattered about. Alucard held the leader up by the collar of his shirt. "**Are you finished with this pointless brawl?**" the vampire asked. The scorpion tattooed boy nodded in complete fear. "Good," Alucard said, "By the way, what is this city called?" the punk gulped, and, in a short fit of cockiness, asked, "Why do you need to know that?" Alucard's grip on the boy's collar tightened, shutting the brat up.

"The. Name." Alucard ordered. "Kunama! The city's name is Kunama!" The punk shouted in terror. Alucard dropped the boy. "Good. Thank you." he said. The Boy and his now conscious friends scurried back. "Who are you?" The green haired girl asked, completely horrified.

Alucard looked at the girl, a small grin on his face for that creepy fell. "The name is Alucard. Remember it." he said, "Now… **Get out of my sight!**" And they did just that. When they were out of sight, Alucard looked off into the distance. "Kunama huh?" he said to himself, "I think I'll stay here awhile."

* * *

_**Tai: "Here we go. If you're wondering about Aka, he's kind of ticked with me not updating my Bobobo story. Same as my One Piece Oc with my One Piece story. I've kind of lost inspiration for writing those stories. I'm not gonna abandon them, I'm just going to focus on what I feel like writing till my muse returns. Also, if you guys have guessed who some of the plot points hinted at in this chapter, PLEASE don't spoil it for the others! Stay toned for more updates and such." *;3***_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	35. Ch35: Killer Plants and a Plan of Action

_**Tai: "Onward to adventure!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski only owns the Ocs in this chapter and the story's plot. Nothing more.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 35: Killer Plants and a Plan of Action_

It had been about a week since Alucard had made Kunama City his home. In that time he had accomplished two things. One was that he had made the criminals, as well as the law enforcement, that the night had a guardian. The second was that he had learned how to manipulate the shadows like he had when he fought the Skrillex robot. However, he was only able to make walls of shadows to block or push things.

Tonight the vampire was make one of his nightly patrols. Moving from shadow to shadow, he thought about things. Like, what could the team be doing now? And, how long did he have this power over shadows? Someone's scream interrupted his angst-ing. He phased towards where the sound came from. When he emerged, he saw two teenage boys cornering a girl of the same age.

"Just leave me alone already!" the girl shouted. She had green eyes and long dark brown hair held back by a red bandana. She wore a pair of frameless glasses, a white lab coat on top a navy blue shirt and black pants with brown shoes. Her notebooks were laying on the ground. The two boys were trying to get the girl to 'spend some time' with them. But Alucard wasn't stupid, knowing their true intentions, he stood behind them and tapped one on the shoulder.

"You need to learn some manners." he said before tossing the both of them into a garbage bin. He picked the girls books up and walked over to her. "I believe these are yours?' he asked rhetorically. The girl took her books from Alucard and readjusted her glasses. "Thank you…" she said before she saw who was in front of her, "Ah! You're that vigilante!" She stepped back a little, but tripped over a rock. Alucard summoned a shadow to act as a cushion to break her fall.

"Are you ok?" the vampire asked. The girl nodded slowly. "Then I'm done here," he said, "have a safe journey home, Madam." He turned to leave but the ground started to shake violently. "What's going on?" Alucard asked to no one in particular. "I have no idea!" his current company answered. A giant plant then busted through the ground and began to wreak havoc.

"There's something you don't see everyday." Alucard deadpanned. The vampire jumped at the plant, and began to rip off the vines that were breaking the surrounding buildings. The plant, in turn swatted at Alucard. The fight went like that for a few minutes. When the plant creature tried to destroy a building filled with civilians, a burst of flames burned the vine to a crisp.

"Mine if we join in?" The question came from a red and yellow costumed man who had fire for hair, flying in to attack the plant creature. Alucard had no idea who this guy was. He was defending the civilians, so the vampire knew he wasn't a treat. A vine almost crushed Alucard, but a green-skinned man wearing a red boa, boots, gloves and black spandex shorts pushed him out-of-the-way.

"Keep your head in the game boy!" he said, "Now, said the Creeper as he turned away, there's a pile of mulch that needs to burn." This guy was obviously insane. "Hey!" the fire headed guy shouted, "could use a hand here!" The Creeper, as he called himself, chuckled, "Ok, but I don't have any to spare." He did some acrobatic jumps and moved a mother and her son out of the plant creatures reach. Alucard quickly assisted the two other heroes in dealing with the plant.

_[five minutes later]_

"This thing's beginning to tick me off!" Firestorm, the fire headed guy, said. Alucard was felling the same way. This thing just wouldn't quit. Suddenly, it did stop. It fell to the ground, not moving, at all.

"Wait, sorry" the Creeper said, "I blinked. What just happened?" Alucard cocked his head. "I have no idea," he admitted, "but, it seems the fight's over." "Yeah," Firestorm agreed. "Firestorm. Creeper.' Batman's voice said over the two heroes earpieces, Alucard's vampire hearing allowing him to listen in on the conversation, "Rendezvous at these quadrants." "Well," Creeper said, "it's been fun kid. Hey, maybe we could hang out sometime? Get some Ice-cream? My treat?" Alucard looked at the deranged man. "Per, haps?" he said, not knowing the right way to respond. The two members of the Justice League flew off to wherever they were needed. Well, Firestorm flew, Creeper hitched a ride on the fireman's back.

Alucard looked to where the girl he saved was, but apparently, she had left. He couldn't blame her. She was, most likely, not used to crazy things like he was. There were still times where he came across something that he hadn't seen before, like a fire manipulator for instance, but for the most part he stayed calm in front of those kinds of things. He phased into a shadow before the police could approach him. He didn't really want to answer a series of annoying questions. That was a thing the vampire saw as pointless.

_[Meanwhile]_

"This child is becoming a nuisance." one of the nine people at the table said. The person to the left scolded him, or her it was hard to tell due to the dark room, saying to not point out the obvious. "Enough!" the woman at the head shouted. She was about forty, with ebony skin, copper eyes and red hair. She wore a dark blue Pantsuit with a black tie with a gold cross over it at the collar, tall brown stockings, tall black boots, white gloves and simple frameless glasses. The look on her face told you that she was a no-nonsense type of person. Everyone else at the table immediately became quiet. This analytical ice queen sat down and turned to the man to her left.

He was a short red-haired man with a bushy moustache wearing green lounge suit with matching bowler hat. He cleared throat. "As you are aware," he said in a deep voice, "Our client is willing to pay an incredibly extreme amount of money for the head of this boy." One young men at the table's end wearing a Red Sea rig, minus the bow tie and cummerbund, chuckled. All eyes fell on him.

"What?" he asked, "Oh, like I'm the only one who thinks this is completely ridicules?" The young woman beside him, wearing black robes, a hooded cowl, a white scarf, and white gloves and white stockings held with a garter belt and black boots, swatted the back of his head. "Ow!" he shouted, "What the hell was that for woman?!" Said woman slammed the guy's head into the table. The other members at the table ignored the youngest member's squabbling, as it was common behavior between the two, and continued with the subject at hand.

"The Skrillex has proven ineffectual." the head woman said, "We must find a more efficient method to deal with him." A man with grey hair interjected. "I may know of just the man for the job, Madam." The smallest of smiles grew on the ice queen's face.

* * *

_**Tai: "Ok! This should lead to a small story arc. But, that all depends on how well the ideas I have flow. Until then, loyal readers, see you next time!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	36. Ch36: Know Right From Wrong

_**Tai: "And… Vámonos!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski owns the Ocs in this chapter and the story's overall plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 36: Know Right From Wrong_

Alucard walked down the stairway leading to the subway station. He kind of like the feel of the concrete tunnel. It reminded him of the castle dungeons he had stayed in while traveling Europe. The vampire stood by the tracks, mind in thought.

"Get out of there," a new voice commanded, "a true man faces his death head-on." Alucard pinched the brim of his nose. Another fool trying to prove himself 'tough', no doubt. He phased through the shadows, arriving above ground, face-to-face with some thing he never expected to see, another vampire.

How could he tell? Alucard was a vampire himself, obviously he could tell if he was face to face with one. This vampire had hazel eyes, cherry blonde hair and looked like he was ten, but, Alucard knew that a vampire's physical appearance wasn't always their true one for all he knew, this 'kid' could be older than him. The other vampire wore a yellow Mao suit with matching pants, brown military boots, and dark orange Bobble hat.

"About time!" the new vampire shouted, "I've been waiting forever! You sure do like to take your sweet time, don't you?" Alucard stared at the other creature of the night, which ticked of the little guy. "Don't just stand there, you jerk!" he shouted, "Fight me already!" "You came here to fight?" Alucard asked. "Of course! So let's get going already!"

The boy rushed at Alucard so fast that he didn't get a chance to defend himself, and the both of them rocketed into the building behind them. The people in the building screamed and ran in panic. Alucard pulled his arms in front of him and blocked a punch from the younger vampire. "Hit back already!" the little one said as he continued to strike at the hero, "What, are you to much of a coward to hit me?"

"There is no point in this." Alucard said, blocking every strike, "Why even start this?" the younger boy cocked his head. 'Why not?" he asked, "That's all we're good for." Alucard was taken aback from that statement, which the child took advantage of, firing a burst of blue energy from his hands. Alucard moved out of the instinctively, but when he saw the blast caused one of the building's support beams to fall, almost hitting a civilian, he willed the shadows to form a wall over the civilian, giving him time to run away.

"Weak fool!" the kid vampire shouted as he fired another blast at Alucard. This time it hit him square in the back. Alucard cried out in pain. "I'm your focus! Not them!" Alucard jumped the child, pushing him out the window. He jumped off the kid and landed behind him. "Than don't fight in a populated area." he retorted. The other vampire got to his feet and faced Alucard. "It's their fault for getting in the way!" he argued, "They should know when they're pathetic lives are at stake!"

The other vampire fired another blast at Alucard, but this time he dodged and took off running. "Where do you think you're going?!" the kid shouted. "Catch me and find out, child." Alucard responded. The kid growled and followed the hero. That was Alucard's plan, to get away from the civilians. But, he didn't account for this other vampire being physically faster than him. This other vampire slammed into Alucard, knocking them both to the road.

"Stupid sanguinarian," the young vampire said, "thinking you could out run me." Alucard turned to his opponent, confused. "What?" he asked. This other vampire smirked. "You don't know what that word means?" Alucard's face answered for him. "Wow… How stupid are you?" he asked, "A sanguinarian is a blood feeding vampire. Your kind thinks they're SO superior to the rest, but let me tell you something, You're not!"

This other vampire held hatred towards Alucard over something he had no control over. He truly was a child. "What is your name?" Alucard asked as he stood. "You couldn't be bothered to ask this before?" the other vampire asked, "As I thought, you're selfish! You don't care about the simple things other people have or cherish!" Alucard rushed behind the child and lifted him by the back of his collar.

"Hey!" the shrimp shouted, "Let me go!" Alucard watched in mild amusement as the younger vampire waved his arms and legs in a tantrum, trying to break free from his grip. "I asked for your name," Alucard said, "What is it?" The small vampire wouldn't answer him, however, instead he continued his little tantrum. To be honest, Alucard found it quite adorable how the so-called 'man' acted like a child, upset over a trivial matter.

"I said. Let. Me. GO!" the other vampire shouted in rage. At the last word, an explosion of blue energy expanded from the younger vampire's body, pushing Alucard straight into a building. The younger vampire regained his composer and, seeing that Alucard was inside a building, run in after him.

_[Inside the building]_

Alucard was embedded into a tank of chemicals. The building the blast had sent him into was a research lab of some kind. Right now, he could care less. He still had a ticked off, immature, vampire child to subdue. He pulled himself out of the tank, and didn't notice a small leak of the contains begin to spill.

"And… Punch to the face!" the other vampire said as he appeared out of nowhere and punched Alucard in the face. Alucard responded by swinging his arm into the opponent's chest, who in turn kneed Alucard in the stomach. The fight went like that for about a minute, both vampires striking with even strength, blow for blow. Alucard noticed that his opponent wasn't trying as hard as he was before.

"You're growing tired?" he asked. "No!" the other vampire answered quickly, "You're just weak." Alucard doubted his young opponent was correct. He was just to prideful to admit when he was tired. "If you are tired," Alucard said, "I wouldn't count it against you." "Shut up!" The young vampire shouted before clapping his hands together, firing one of his blue energy blasts into Alucard's shoulder.

Alucard willed the shadows below his feet to lift him up, to get to higher ground, away from the opponent and where he could think of a plan of action. "You can't get away from me that easy!" his opponent shouted. The younger vampire did something that caught Alucard off-guard. He flew to the high ground Alucard had landed on. "How…" he started, but then noticed that this laboratory still had people in it! There were three civilians in lab coats. One was an adult man with brown hair and a goatee. The other was a young adult with blonde hair and green eyes. The last one was… the girl he saved from those two punks. She stared at Alucard just as shocked to see him in the lab as he was to see her. But, then a smile grew on her face. She turned to the adult.

"See Professor," she said, "I told you that I saw the vigilante!" The 'Professor' smirked. "It seems you were right, Bianca." he said, oblivious to the other vampire charging another blast of blue energy. "Look out!" Alucard shouted. He jumped towards the younger vampire, causing the blast to ricochet off the ceiling after being fired, hitting the electronic control board beside the three scientists. The resulting explosion knocked the two vampires out of the laboratory building. Alucard landed on the ground hard. He stood to his feet, stumbling before he fell to his knees.

"You're really going to waste your time?" the younger vampire asked, trapped under a metal beam. Alucard got to his feet again and turned to the other vampire. "They had no way to save themselves," he said, "such a thing is wrong. They should have a chance to live." He didn't give the other vampire a chance to reply, as he phased into the building through the shadows.

Once inside, he saw the scientists near the broken control board. "What are you doing?" he asked, "You need to get out of here, now!" He saw the oldest scientist was trying to remove debris off the blonde-haired man. The girl, Bianca, was unconscious, lend against the wall, her lab coat on the ground away them and on fire. "Freddie's still stuck!" the oldest man argued, "we can't just leave him here!" Alucard saw the blonde man, Freddie, was also trying to get the debris off himself as well.

The ceiling began to groan, Alucard saw Freddie stare at him. "Professor," he said, "get Bianca out of here." "Freddie," the professor said, "don't give up now." The ceiling caved in, Freddie pushed the professor away from him and right into Alucard, who was standing beside Bianca. The ceiling fell on the area Freddie was trapped in. Alucard quickly grabbed both Bianca and the professor, jumping out the opening in the wall he originally entered through. The building collapsed soon after, Alucard seeing the other vampire had escaped, the professor kneeling beside the unconscious Bianca.

* * *

_**Tai: "And… Chapter end! This story is getting a bit intense, isn't it?"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	37. Ch37: Birth of The Unsaid Promise

_**Tai: "Alright, it's chapter thirty-seven."**_

_**Aka: "The thirty-seven!"**_

_**Tai: "Anyway, this is going to be a bit confusing."**_

_**Aka: "How so?"**_

_**Tai: "Well, I'm going to be switching the focus of the story every so often. Meaning, it won't be following Octavian the whole time."**_

_**Aka: "Oh good! I was hoping for a headache today."**_

_**Tai: "… DB, just go."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Genso is owned by KINGREADER. Taiski owns the other Ocs in this chapter and the story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 37: Birth of The Unsaid Promise_

The professor, James F. Kevin, sat beside the unconscious form of his assistant Bianca, laying in a hospital bed. His thoughts turned to the death of his lab partner, Fredric Grant, and the boy's sacrifice to insure the safety of both Bianca and himself. James didn't get to focus on the subject for long, for a shadow on the floor rose and formed into the vigilante.

"Ah!" James exclaimed, "Don't do that!" The vigilante turned to James. "My apologies," he said, "I didn't mean to startle you, sir." His gaze moved towards Bianca. "Will she be ok?" he asked. James cocked his head. Bianca had told him and Freddie that the vigilante had been the reason she was late to work. "The doctors say she should make a full recovery," James said, "but, I must know, how did you meet her? She arrived late, saying that she meet you."

The vigilante sighed. "She was cornered by two boys about her age." he explained, "I was patrolling the area at the time, and stepped in." James stared at the vigilante for a minute or so, studying his face and body movement. The professor would have said something, but the vigilante had apparently decided to leave, as he turned towards the open window.

"Before you leave," James said, "tell me, what is your name?" The pale-skinned boy glanced to James. "I go by Alucard," he said, "sir." The shadows below him covered him, and he transformed into the shape of a large bat. When the shadows flowed off his body, the now large silver bat flew out the window. James stood there for a second. "This is proving to be a dangerous predicament indeed." he said before returning his watch over Bianca.

_**[Meanwhile, 1**__**st**__** person point of view]**_

_W-Where am I? Who am I? I can't remember… Wait… am I in a stasis tube? How'd I get here? There are people outside. Do they know how I am?_

"Doctor," I hear one say, "the computer is reading a heart beat!" "What?" the 'doctor' replies, "that's impossible! The chemicals having a heart beat, it's ridiculous!"

_I'm chemicals? Really? That can't be… chemicals aren't alive… Hang on! If I'm chemicals, and I'm able to think logically, then… Ow, my head hurts. Then again, I don't literally have a head to hurt. Hee-hee, that makes me laugh. For some reason…_

_**[Outside the tube, 3**__**rd**__** person point of view]**_

A group of six scientists stood around the stasis tube that held a large amount of chemicals. The chemicals were a cyan color and fizzing within the glass container. The computer had alerted the scientists of something rather unnerving. A heart beat, signifying that the chemicals had grown a form of sentience in a sense. They were actually alive!

"Is it possible for us to actually talk to the chemicals?" one scientist asked. Before anyone else could say anything, **BANG!** The door was literally knocked out of its hinges. Standing in the doorway were two people. One was a man in his twenties, with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a suit of silver armor with a sword sheathed at his side. The other was a teenage boy of Asian descent, with green eyes and brushed down black hair, wearing a black/purple themed motorcycle outfit with red leather shoulder pads.

"No one answered when I knocked," the boy said with a smirk, "so I decided to let myself in." The older man walked up to the stasis tube and placed his hand on the glass. "This is quite the discovery," he said, "don't you agree, Marionette?"

A woman, about twenty, walked into the room. She wore a weird combination of a lab coat and cybernetic armor. She had electronic gloves and boots as well as a helmet that covered her entire head. Marionette, as she was called, walked up to the tube and placed her hand on the glass.

"Yes," she said, "I think we'll be taking it." One of the scientists tried to stop the three intruders, but the blonde man pulled out his sword and cleaved the poor guy in half. "Ouch," the younger boy said, "a bit quick to pull the 'cold-blooded killing' mode, Silver." the older man, or Silver as his friend had called him, merely sneered.

"He would have hit the alarm if I didn't do anything" he said, "Or he would have broken the glass if any of us were to waste time struggling with him." The kid rolled his eyes. "Hang on," he said, "I got the alarm." He picked up a metal tray and threw it into the wiring that powered the alarm system. "There! Now that won't be an issue!"

Marionette lifted her hands and all the equipment in the lab began to come to life. The gloves she was wearing released a cloud of dust that covered the machines, transforming them. Actually, the dust wasn't dust at all, it was swarms of nano-bots. The small automatons rebuild the machine holding the stasis tube so it could walk on spider-like legs and not need to be plugged into the wall. The scientists tried to stop the thieves from stealing the chemicals, but, Silver made short work of them. The three and the machine carrying the chemicals exited the building and disappeared in a flash of green light.

* * *

_**Tai: "Ok, as you can probably tell, the Revolutionists all have superhuman powers. Genso with his wind chi, Shuffle with his cards, Gold Sun with her flight and lasers, etc. That will be explained later. Anyway, I have a game for you, the readers."**_

_**Aka: "Oh boy! Is it Jenga?"**_

_**Tai: "No. It's a guessing game, I like to call, 'Guess the Revolutionists' Powers'."**_

_**Aka: "Aw. I wanted to play Jenga." *Sad Face***_

_**Tai: "While reading the actions of the Revolutionists, try to find out what powers they have. Place your guesses in the reviews or by PM-ing me. When the they flat-out say their powers, I'll place the people who guessed right at the end of that chapter."**_

_**Aka: "What's in it for the reader?"**_

_**Tai: "Um…"**_

_**Aka: "You don't have anything, do you?"**_

_**Tai: "No, I do! The readers will get… um… a…"**_

_**Aka: "Give T-man some time, he'll think of something. Anyway, see y'all later!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	38. Ch38: Vs The Man of Black Blazes

_**Tai: "Here we go!"**_

_**Aka: "T-man. That guy from One Piece is back."**_

_**Tai: "Oh… Ok, I'm still working on it. I'm at a road block right now. I'll finish it as soon as I can, ok?"**_

_**One Piece Oc: *Glares before leaving***_

_**Tai: "Ok then, DB go."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski owns the Ocs used in this chapter and the story's overall plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 38: Vs. The Man of Black Blazes_

Alucard sat atop a building, one of those older buildings with the eagles etched into the corners, staring at Kunama City below. "These people," he thought to himself, "they are just like those others. The ones who killed her." The vampire's mind recalled that time, though he tried as hard as he could not to.

_{Flashback, 318 years ago}_

_Octavian, who at this point in his life looked like a eleven-year-old, phased out of the shadow of a tree atop a hill. "Did I arrive early?" he asked himself. He was supposed to meet his friends today, but he was the only one at their meeting place. He looked around the tree, under the rocks and in the small tunnel in the side of the hill._

"_Where?" he started but was interrupted by the sounds of the villagers shouting and whatnot. The vampire hid within the tree's shadow. His friends told him that the villagers would hurt him if they knew of him and he trusted them with his life._

_The villagers were hanging a group of people. Octavian jolted in alarm when he saw that his best friend and her two brothers were the ones about to be hanged…_

_{Flashback End}_

Alucard's trip down memory lane was interrupted by the sound of metal clanking against the building's roof. He turned and saw a boy about eighteen in age. He would've been considered a Batman look-alike with his helmet, except that he wore a red visor that had two points that ended up just above his head. The visor had several vertical slits running over his eyes. His armor was black with a red chest plate, shoulder guards, and worn over a dark bodysuit. He also wore red gauntlets and boots with black groves.

"And you are?" Alucard asked, ready to fight this man if necessary. The knight, and the term is used very loosely, chuckled to himself. "The name's Calvolt," he said. Alucard stood and faced Calvolt. "And your reason for being here?" he asked.

"Well," Calvolt said, "You got a pretty big bounty on that head of your's. I'm here to collect it." Alucard knew what he meant. Someone wanted him dead, and was willing to pay for it to happen. The bounty hunter raised his hands in front of himself and a burst of flames erupted from them. Alucard jumped back instinctively to dodge, forgetting that he was on the roof of a twenty story building.

"Wow," Calvolt said aloud, "this guy's an all new type of stupid. Well, better get to the ground and gather what's left of him." He turned towards the elevator, but stopped when heard the sound of wings flapping. He turned and saw a silver furred bat the size of a man with glowing red eyes. "What?" Calvolt started, but stopped talking when the bat landed and transformed into Alucard.

"That was embarrassing," the vampire said, "You're not going to laugh at that, are you?" Calvolt rolled his eyes, although you couldn't see that from under his helmet. "I'm just going to take your bounty," he said, "fight back if you want. It makes this thing a lot more fun." Calvolt swung his arm, a line of flames following it like a whip. Alucard ducked and rushed at the armor-clad man.

Calvolt stepped back so Alucard didn't crash into him. Alucard didn't expect Calvolt to remove the mouth-piece of his helmet. Nor did he expect for him to exhale a flamethrower's worth of fire at him. The vampire phased into the shadows below him to dodge the flames. Calvolt somersaulted to his left when Alucard attempted to jump him from behind. The armored bounty hunter turned, lifted his leg and slammed it down. Alucard moved out of the kick's way before forcing his palm into Calvolt's chest. The strength put behind the palm sent Calvolt into the thirty story building across the street. Alucard phased into the shadows to intercept the hunter.

Alucard phased into the room Calvolt landed in, an office building. The people inside were already running out every possible exit. He turned his head to the left, then the right. "Telegram!" Calvolt shouted as he appeared out of nowhere and elbow-jabbed Alucard in the shoulder. The vampire staggered to the left, trying to regain composer. Calvolt took advantage of his target's wooziness by throwing a copy machine at the vampire.

"Oof!" Alucard's wooziness wore off pretty fast because of that. And it let him see that the hunter was about to blast him with another flame burst. "Well," Calvolt chuckled, "It's been fun kid." He moved his hand forward, and Alucard expected a stream of burning death, but instead a faint beeping was heard.

Alucard didn't know what it meant. But Calvolt sure did, for he lowered his hand and turned away. "What's with the change of heart?" Alucard asked, "To squeamish to pull the trigger?" Calvolt sharply turned his eyes aflame, metaphorically speaking. "I'LL SHOW YOU SQUEAMISH!" he shouted. He quickly raised his fists above his head, and the shadows below Alucard shot up in a spike shape, impaling him. The armored man calmed down, the shadows returning to normal, and Alucard's limp body landed with a thud.

"Well," Calvolt said, "That was easier than I thought." The hunter was about to grab his target and take his leave, but he heard the sounds of police sirens outside. "Son of a b***." he mumbled, 'Oh well, I can always raid the undertaker later." The bounty hunter turned and walked toward the wall, phasing through the shadows covering it.

_[Later]_

Octavian awoke in his coffin. "What?" he asked himself. After opening the wooden box, he looked around and saw he was in the subway station again. He thought for a second that the fight with Calvolt was just a strange hallucination. He looked at his cloths and that thought went right out the window.

His body had no physical injuries, but, the wine red dress shirt and grey vest over it were completely wrecked. Both had a hole, about the diameter of a bean can lid, straight through them, so you could see a little of the vampire's chest. Octavian panicked when the possibility of his cloak being ripped came into his mind.

Fortunately, and very strangely, the black cloak was unharmed. Octavian closed his eyes and focused. He was trying to will the clothes he was wearing to repair. How could he do that, I hear you asking, well, the bodies of vampires, like most mythical shape-shifters, are surrounded by a thin aura of magic. That's how Octavian can change his clothes with him. But unfortunately, this damage seemed too much for him to fix.

"Just great…" he muttered. Thoughts of Calvolt's ability to manipulate shadows as well as fire brought a small sense of fear within Octavian. This bounty hunter, again, a BOUNTY HUNTER, was able to control a thing vampire's naturally feared and the shadows, something Octavian had just began to learn controlling… Well, you get the idea. This kind of enemy was over Alucard's head. How could he possibly defeat him?

**Thud.** The slightly burnt Hamlet book fell beside Octavian. He leaned over and picked it up. He recalled the first friend he had ever made, and how he wasn't able to save her. The pain felt fresh and flowed from his black heart. He stood up, placed the novel on top of the makeshift shelf he had turned a box into. The vampire put his cloak back on, a renewed fire lit within him. He had failed to save her, but he had new friends, no, a family that he needed to become stronger for. Octavian walked up to a wall and phased through the shadows. The first thing he needed to do, was find a new shirt.

* * *

_**Tai: "And, finished."**_

_**Aka: "Wha-"**_

_**Tai: "The chapter."**_

_**Aka: "Oh…"**_

_**Tai: "I'm going to say two things."**_

_**Aka: "First?"**_

_**Tai: "First is to say that both Ryujin65 and Guest-Red guessed correct with Marionette being a Technopath. It was very obvious now that I think of it."**_

_**Aka: "And second?"**_

_**Tai: "I need some advice."**_

_**Aka: "Huh?"**_

_**Tai: "Do you guys, the readers, think I should skip to the five years later and have flashbacks explain what had happened between the years, or would you prefer me continuing as normal?"**_

_**Aka: "I'm hungry. Be raiding the fridge, be back later."**_

_**Tai: "Well, I'll just let you choose. Tell me via PM or review. See ya later. Aka! Don't you dare eat that slice of pizza in the back!"**_

_**Aka: "Where!?"**_

_**Tai: "**__**AKA!**__**"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	39. Ch39: Secret Identity

_**Tai: "Let's get the story going!"**_

_**Aka: "Yeah!"**_

_**Tai: "I have decided to go with the time skip idea."**_

_**Aka: "Less talky! More story!"**_

_**Tai: "Fine. DB!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski does own the Ocs used in the story and the story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 39: Secret Identity_

The Kunama bank's front door exploded. Five familiar punks ran out, each had bags of money hung over their shoulders. "Hurry!" the lead punk shouted, "he'll show up at any moment!" the last punk to make it out of the bank, who wore a blue wool cap, was suddenly grabbed by a shadow claw, which pulled him into the alleyway. "Dang it Grinder!" the ear-budded punk cursed before he to was pulled into the alley.

The other punks were picked off one by one till only the leader was left. The young man with a scorpion tattooed to his face looked from left to right. He pulled out a gun and prepared to shoot the man who had caused his gang so much trouble. "How many times have we crossed paths Sting?" a voice asked from the darkness, "Ten? Fifteen times? No. It's only been seven. Let's make this one quick, ok?" Sting, as he was called, shot to where the voice came from, but he obviously didn't hit the enemy. He turned and a hand grabbed him, pulling him into the darkness.

Cut to a few minutes later, the police see the band of bozos tied to a lamp-post, unconscious. "That Alucard guy again?" one asked. The other cops nodded.

_[Elsewhere]_

We enter the apartment of a young author, Denis Dragomir. Why? Well, because this seemingly average writer is, in fact, the hero Alucard. The young hero took the alias of the writer about five years ago, on request of Batman. Denis is best known for his bestseller 'Red Tears', a fictional story centering around a teen during the Salem Witch Trials. But, enough of that, we watch as Denis enters his room.

Denis was a tan skinned man, about 6'5, with long brown hair pulled back into neat ponytail, leaving two long strands of hair loose in the front. His eyes were a sky blue color. "That killed about five minutes." the writer mumbled. "What did?" Denis turned in alarm, only to find his neighbor, Philips Bradley, sitting on the window sill.

Philips, or Phil as his friends called him, was a man of Hispanic descent, with his black hair styled in a mullet and green eyes. He wore a green T-shirt and brown pants. "It's nothing Phil," Denis said, trying to change the subject. "I beg to differ," Phil argued not letting the chance to know where his friend always disappeared to pass him by, "it had to be important to have the 'Stoic Writer' in such a defensive mood."

Fortunately for Denis, and unfortunately for Phil, the last two members of their little group walked into the room. One was Phil's girlfriend, Tracie Mandy. Tracie was an African-American woman with black hair, her bangs highlighted orange, and hazel eyes. She wore a red restaurant managers uniform, as she was the current manager of her family's restaurant. She walked up to Phil, her arms full with snacks and drinks for their monthly movie night.

"Philip," she said, "Help me with these. Please, I can't carry them all." The last member of the group was a young woman by the name of Bianca. She had green eyes and long dark brown hair held back by a black bandana. She wore a pair of frameless glasses, a navy blue shirt and black pants with brown shoes. Bianca was a scientist working in the field of Neural Electronic Interface.

"I offered to help you," the young scientist said, "but you wouldn't hear of it." Tracie hushed Bianca, for she wanted Phil to feel sorry for her and help. Phil decided to help regardless. "Denis," Bianca asked, "Is the room setup of the movie." Denis mentally cursed. He had spent the time he fighting those punks instead of setting the room up. But, a quick mental command over the shadows had that problem fixed.

"Yes," he said, "all is ready." the gang sat down on the couch in front of the TV, Tracie sitting in Phil's lap. The movie started. "What is this?" Denis asked. His friends looked at him. "You haven't seen Transformers?" Phil asked. Denis nodded. "It's one of the best franchises out there!" Tracie exclaimed, "How can you not heard of it?" Denis turned his head, trying to hide his embarrassment, but to little avail. Phil started laughing at the look on his friends face. "Oh this is rich!" he said, "He's blushing!" Denis grumbled a little. "You sound like Gruft." he said.

"Who?" Bianca asked. Denis realized he backed himself into a corner. "He's… my brother.' Denis finally said. "You have a brother?!" Phil and Tracie exclaimed at the same time. "How come you've never brought up before?" Bianca asked. Denis didn't say anything, looking a bit uncomfortable with the questions. Bianca placed her hand on his. "You don't have to say anything now," she said, "let's watch the movie, ok?"

"Well," Phil said, "what are you waiting for?" Bianca caught what Phil was implying before Denis did, pulling back and blushing fiercely. Denis soon put together what was being implied, and he to began to blush. "Phil," Tracie scolded, "Don't pick on them!" Phil chuckled. "I was only messing with them." he said. Denis scowled and, without anyone noticing, he used the shadows to smack Phil in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Phil exclaimed. Denis, or Octavian whatever you want to call him, smirked as Tracie and Phil argued over Phil's little outburst he and Bianca watching the movie. He didn't know any of the characters, but could see the effort put into the series. The movie ended and the friends left Octavian to stay in the moonlit room. 'Well, what are you waiting for?' Phil's comment repeated in the vampires mind. He had a few things to think over.

* * *

_**Tai: "Ok. The next two chapters will center more around Octavian Phil, Tracie and Bianca. I hope you guys are ok with that."**_

_**Aka: "I like Phil. He makes me laugh."**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	40. Ch40: How We Became Friends

_**Tai: "This chapter will mostly be flashbacks. Just needed to let you know that."**_

_**Aka: "Dude, I'm allergic to flashbacks!"**_

_**Hara: "Well, then you should leave for this chapter."**_

_**Aka: "What will I do if I'm not annoying T-man?"**_

_**Tai: "Go hang out with your girlfriend or something, I don't care."**_

_**Aka: "Fine!" *Storms off***_

_**Hara: "… Aka's got a girlfriend?"**_

_**Tai: "Yeah, that'll be explained later. For now the chapter should get rolling."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski owns his Ocs and the story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 40: How We Became Friends_

Octavian lay within his coffin, reminiscing the past. The memories he was re-watching were of Bianca, Phil and Tracie. The first was of Fredric Grant's funeral.

_(Flashback)_

The coffin of Dr. Fredric Grant was slowly lowered into the ground. The air was thick with a desolate aura. Alucard stood away from the rest of the group, hidden within the shadow of a tree. He didn't know the man personally, but found the right thing to do was to pay his respects to him. He had sacrificed himself to save the lives of his friends.

The other people left after sometime, except for two. Those two where Bianca and James. They stared at the tombstone, almost if that would bring him back. Alucard knew that they were just grief-stricken by the event, not believing that the man would come back to life.

When they finally left, Alucard walked up to the grave and placed a Camellia flower on the gravestone. The vampire turned and walked away from the stone.

_(Flashback end)_

The scene changed to the day Batman ordered Alucard to create a secret identity.

_(Flashback)_

Alucard stumbled into the subway station, weak for he had yet to feed. He focused on defending the citizens, he had lost track of his internal alarm. He was in a serious pinch. If he were to feed, then his reputation of a hero would be tarnished. But, if he did nothing, he would die.

"Having trouble?" Alucard spun towards the new voice. He sighed with relief when Batman was seen standing in the station. "I have no idea how you can manage that," the vampire said, "but regardless, what brings you her?" Batman cut straight to the point.

"You need to create a secret identity," he said, "if you wish to stay a hero." Alucard, not understanding the meaning behind the Dark Knight's words, thought the man was threatening him. As in if Alucard didn't get a secret identity, Batman would terminate the vampire. Alucard would have retorted, but the life was draining out of him. Batman noticed this.

"You might want this." The Dark Knight handed Alucard a blood bag. Alucard held the plastic baggie, uncertain if it was poisoned or not. Batman's expression didn't build confidence. Alucard felt another jolt of pain and decided that he would die regardless, so he bit into the baggie and drained it of its contents.

The vampire gagged at the taste. "It is very stale," he said plainly, "how long has it been in this bag?" Batman didn't answer the question, instead, he helped Alucard set up a secret identity. Choosing a name, occupation, etc. the Dark Knight also set up a plan for how Alucard could get the blood he required every three months. He would have stations where baggies were stored for him.

_(Flashback end)_

Alucard didn't like the taste of the blood stored, to stale. But, he never complained. He was thankful for the Dark Knight's charity. And it was better than starving. His mind once again replayed a memory. The time he first moved into his apartment.

_(Flashback)_

The vampire, disguised as Dennis Dragomir, walked into his apartment room. He had placed his coffin inside an empty cavity of the bed, to make sure no one could find it easily.

"So," a new voice said, "you're comfy?" It was Phil. He was the landlord's son, so he could get into any room if he felt like it. "It is nice," Dennis said, "thank you…" "Phil." Phil finished, "Nice to meet you." Dennis shook the boy's hand, seeing a glint of a childish soul within Phil's eyes. The glint was very similar to Kid Flash's, and that was an unnerving thought.

"Well," Phil said, "see ya around man." The boy left Dennis to himself. Hours passed, and the writer felt bored. He decided to explore his new surroundings. He phased into the shadows and began to travel about the building. He saw nothing that interesting. Until he came to a certain room.

The room itself wasn't the interesting thing. It was very tidy, not much trash on the floor, the shelves were filled with notebooks and electronic gizmos. The interesting thing was who lived in the room. The young woman walked out of the bedroom and laid on the couch. She wore frameless glasses and a red bandanna. The one who lived in this apartment was the scientist Bianca.

_(Flashback end)_

Octavian focused on the memories with Bianca in them. The moment he introduced himself to her as Dennis. The 4th of July firework show, and how Phil poked fun at him for being scared of the explosions.

The most vivid memory he had been the first Thanksgiving he spent with the gang. It didn't involve any extreme moments, except how they acted when he said he had never had a Thanksgiving dinner before than. It wasn't worth mentioning. Nether was the day Phil asked Tracie out.

What was worth watching in detail was the Christmas party.

_(Flashback)_

Dennis Dragomir walked through the mall, trying to find presents for Phil, Tracie, Bianca, and James. The professor was a lot like Bianca's unofficial guardian, for her older sister had severed contact with her two years earlier. Dennis found that to be inhumane, especially since Bianca's sister was her only living relative.

"What would they want?" he asked himself. Dennis peered into different windows, but couldn't find anything. After walking for a few minutes, Dennis saw a small shop at the corner. The sign said 'Little Memories'. Dennis walked in and found a lot of things. The shelves had old books, wooden puppets, different instruments, and plastic toys.

"Welcome young man," the store owner said, "please let me know if I can help." The owner was an elderly African-American man with grey hair and wise blue eyes. Dennis walked up to him. "I'm looking for some Christmas gifts for my friends," he told the owner, "do you have any suggestions?" The owner stared at Dennis for some time. Finally, he spoke.

"I have some things," he said, "wait here please." Dennis waited for some time. When the owner walked out, he held a box with five items inside. One was a wooden music box. The outside was painted sky blue with little clouds on it. Beside it was an old leather sketchbook. Next to that was a plaid stuffed puppy with a little bow tie on.

The last two items caught Dennis' attention. One was a black bandana with three little bats sown into the side. The last thing was a small wolf, carved out of wood. The wolf seemed to call out to Dennis, beckoning him to touch it.

"I hope you find my suggestions satisfactory?" the owner said, "Octavian?" That caught the vampire off-guard. "I don't know…" he started. "Don't worry boy," the shop owner said, "you're not the only one with a secret." the shop owner pointed to his ears, showing them to be pointed.

"You're," Dennis started. "A Forest Elf. And, a friend of Sulphuris. He sends his regards."

_(Flashback end)_

Octavian remembered that after leaving the old elf's shop, he had the gifts wrapped and ready for the party. His friends had liked the gifts a lot. But, the vampire had made a decision. One that he couldn't go back on. He rose from the coffin and prepared for the night. He had to make sure everything was perfect, for his date with Bianca.

* * *

_**Tai: "Ok, this should be eventful."**_

_**Hara: "Ottie's going to ask her out!?"**_

_**Tai: "Um… Yes?"**_

_**Hara: "…"**_

_**Tai: "Hara? You ok?"**_

_**Hara: *Squeals like an anime fan-girl***_

_**Tai: "Ow my freaking ears!"**_

_**Aka: "See y'all later!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	41. Ch41: The Date (Pt1)

_**Tai: "Time for Ottie's date!"**_

_**Hara: "Yay!"**_

_**Aka: "As long as there are no flashbacks, I'm fine."**_

_**Tai: "Let's get the chapter rolling!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media in any way. Taiski owns his Ocs and the story's overall plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 41: The Date (Pt1)_

The room fell silent. James lowered the book he was reading, Tracie almost dropped the glass of water in her hand, and Phil choked on his sandwich a little. Bianca's face was redder than a tomato and she was speechless.

"What did you just say?" She asked Denis. The writer blinked. "I asked," he repeated, "Do you want to go on a date?" His straightforward tone was the reason the room had fell silent. Everyone knew from the five years of hanging out with Denis that he wasn't one to prolong the subject. He always went straight to the point. Even so, this was just ridiculous. He had just walked up to Bianca, in front of everyone present no less, and asked her out.

"I-I don't know," the scientist stuttered, "this is so sudden. Do you have anyplace in mind?" Denis nodded. "I've set reservations at the L'or Reine," he said, "well, they've already been set. The company I write for is hosting a party. I originally said I couldn't go for I needed a date." Tracie popped up beside Bianca. "She'd be happy to go!" she said for Bianca, "she's just at a loss for words. Excuse us for a minute." Tracie dragged Bianca into the other room, leaving Denis with James and Phil.

"So…" Phil said slyly, "you've had this planned out for how long exactly?" Denis turned and sat down, ignoring Phil's double meaning entirely. "H-hey!" Phil shouted, "Don't ignore me, you jerk!" James hushed Phil, then turned to Denis. "Do you have any other plans for the night?" he asked in complete seriousness.

"I was going to plan a dinner," Denis said, "but the party will be serving food. So, I didn't think any further than that." What no one in the living room knew that Bianca and Tracie were listening in on their conversation. "Bianca," Tracie said sternly, "What are you thinking? That boy just asked you out, and you get all weak in the knees?" Bianca, still blushing, didn't answer her friend. Tracie frowned at that.

"That boy," she repeated, "Just. Ask. You out." Bianca stood. "I know Trace," she said, "It's just… I've never been asked out before. I don't know what to do." Tracie placed her hand on Bianca's shoulder. Bianca looked up at her friend. "Just say yes." she said, 'It's simple." Bianca stared at Traci, dumbfounded. "But," she argued, "he only asked me so he could go to that party." Tracie shook her head. "You don't know that," she said, "he never said that was the reason. You're jumping to conclusions."

Back with the guys, Phil was poking Denis to get some answers, literally and metaphorically speaking. The writer ignored his pestering, his eyes closed as he waited for Bianca and Tracie to re-enter the living room. The vampire wondered what was taking the two girls so long. The guy was mature in many ways, but also naïve in other ways. He didn't realize that his little question was extremely sudden for Bianca. Nor did he realize that by not explaining further, he risked the whole thing.

Finally, Bianca and Tracie entered the living room. Denis looked in their direction. "Well?" he asked, "Have you decided?" Bianca turned her head away from Denis. Tracie motioned her to answer. Bianca inhaled deeply. "Just answer me this," she said, "is the only reason you asked me out on this date so you could go to that party?"

Denis blinked. He stood and walked up to the girl, and cupped her check with his hand. "My apologizes," he said, "if you don't wish to go, I won't force you. This isn't the first time the company's thrown a party, I've never found much interest in them. I only thought the party would be a good place, but anywhere you want is fine." The others watched as Bianca and Denis conversed over where they would go, not interrupting the two. After a little talk, they decided to go to the party. Except there was a problem.

"Um… I don't really have anything to wear." Bianca said embarrassed by the fact. Tracie leaped up to her friend, a glint in her eyes. "I got you covered," she said before grabbing Bianca's hand and darting out the door, "See you in a few hours! We got to get ready!" The boys stared at the open door, what transpired still sinking in. James was the first to snap out of his daze.

"How far through have you thought this?" he asked Denis. Said man gazed to the ground. In truth, he didn't think that far, he only thought about where they would go and that was about it. James saw this, and placed his hand on Denis' shoulder. "You can borrow my car if you want," he said, "you'll need a way to get there." Denis stared at the man, dumbfounded. But…

"I can't," he said sadly, "I don't… have a license." Phil, who had bet his record for being quite, decided to laugh his but off at this. "Dude! You don't have a license?" he said between fits of laughter, "that's hilarious!" James ignored the other boy's comments and offered to drive them. "You would that?" Denis asked.

"Of course," James said, "you wouldn't want to look like an idiot in front of Bianca would you?" Denis nodded. James asked another question. "Do you have a suit? If not…" "I have one," Denis said, "thank you." Denis went into his room to prepare for the date, an old scar heal within his blacken heart.

* * *

_**Tai: "Yeah this chapter is getting to long. Part two will have the date. Ok?"**_

_**Hara: *Giggling like a schoolgirl***_

_**Aka: "How long is she going to be like this?"**_

_**Tai: "Until part two's done, most likely. I hope I'm not going to fast for you guys. Let me know if I need to slow down or what I can do to improve."**_

_**Aka: "And… Cue ending!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	42. Ch42: The Date (Pt2)

_**Aka: "T-man, Hara's squealing is getting on my nerves!"**_

_**Tai: "Don't worry. I've called in some help."**_

_**Aka: "Who?"**_

_***Alex approaches looking at Tai and Aka, who immediately hides behind Tai***_

_**Alex: "Relax, Tai called me because he said you have a situation? I am not gonna roast you unless Tai tells me or you nag about the Bobobo story." *Looks at the giggling, squealing Hara blinking and waves* "Hello Hara."**_

_***Ryu looks around chewing on cold Domino's leftovers* **_

_**Ryu: "So...this is your place, nice." *begins searching for spoilers only to have a mystery OC cloaked in shadows to hide his appearance protecting them* **_

_**Ryu: "Tai call him off I was just kidding."**_

_**Tai: "Down!" *OC stops what he was doing before walking back into the corner***_

_**Tai: "Anyway Alex, do you think you can do something about her?"**_

_**Aka: "Preferably to make her quite."**_

_**Alex: "I don't know I kinda like her like this if she's annoying Aka."  
Ryu: "Alex...don't make me get Cassie or Artemis."  
Alex: "Okay okay, don't sic Arrowette on me. Hey, Hara." *holds up new copy of Mondlicht* "Why don't you come with me and read this and enjoy some pizza, Ryu's treat."  
Ryu: "Hey wait a-" *roasted by Alex***_

_**Tai: "Anyway, let's get the chapter rolling."**_

**Disclaimer: Neither Taiski or Ryujin own DC Comics. Taiski owns his Ocs and the story's plot. Ryujin owns his Oc, Alex.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 42: The Date (Pt2)_

Denis pasted the front entrance of the apartment building. James stood by the door, watching the boy. "You don't have to be so nervous," he said, "Tracie tends to go a little overboard when she's given the chance to be artistic." Denis wasn't nervous, at least, that's what he kept telling himself. He just didn't want them to miss the party, yeah that was it.

"Hey Denis!" Tracie's voice called from the end of the stairway, "sorry for taking so long. Here's your diner date." When Bianca entered the room, any thoughts Denis was thinking went straight out the window. As he suddenly forgot how to.

Bianca was dressed in a turquoise dress that hugged her body and reached down to her ankles. Thin straps held the dress to her shoulders. Her hair had been permed, leaving it wavy and she was wearing a bead crochet necklace made from crochet lace, sterling silver, and green beads that matched her eyes. Speaking of which, Bianca wasn't wearing her glasses. Or her bandanna for that matter.

"Breathe Denis," James said as he patted the writer on the shoulder, "you two have a party to be at." Denis nodded, took a deep breath, then readjusted his bolo tie. Bianca walked up to him, a bit embarrassed, as the faint blush on her face indicated. "Is this over doing it?" she asked, "Tracie can get a bit… wrapped in her work." Denis shook his head.

"It's perfect," he said assuredly, "those colors suit you well." He offered his arm to her which she took and they walked to the car.

_[A few minutes later]_

The two young adults walked into the ballroom. It was an extremely extravagant place to say the least. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, beautiful floral arrangements were placed around the room, a large buffet table stood in the left side, and the calming sound of a classical band filled the room.

"You were asked to how many of these?" Bianca asked, dumbfounded by how Denis could turn down invitations to such grand places. "I've never found the point to such expressions." he said simply.

"Denis Dragomir?" a new voice called, "Well, isn't this a treat." the owner of the voice was an African-American man in his mid thirties. He wore a three-piece suit, like Denis, but his was brown whilst Denis' was a dark blue. Also Denis had a bolo tie while this man had a green striped tie. Denis shook the man's hand.

"Mr. Howlar," he said, "how have you been?" Mr. Howlar chuckled. "All has been fine," he said, "It's certainly an unexpected surprise to see you here, Denis. I thought you didn't like the ballroom." Denis shook his head. "I never said that," he said, "I said I'm not the sort to enter unless I have a reason to."

Bianca felt a bit awkward standing beside the two men as they conversed. "And who is the young lady with you?" Howlar asked. Bianca turned and curtsied. "Hello sir," she said, "I'm Bianca Brook." Howlar chuckled before excusing himself, apparently he had his own date to get back to.

"That was awkward." Denis deadpanned. The two spent the time at the party in silence, away from the crowd. Bianca had never been to a party like this and Denis didn't wish to leave her alone.

Then the band stopped playing the calming background music, instead beginning to play a different tune. Denis held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. A blush grew on Bianca's face. "I'm not the best dancer," she said, trying to avoid the thing." Denis, however, wouldn't hear of it. "Then allow me to lead." he said as he pulled her to the dance floor.

_{Play this song while reading the following: watch?v=Yy97WA6CLYU}_

Denis placed Bianca's hand to his shoulder while holding the other in his. He then placed his first hand to her side before following the music in a smooth waltz. Bianca, at first, was a little reticent for she hadn't danced before, but she slowly began to open up, and was enjoying the music as she and Denis followed it.

"You're doing exceptional Bianca," Denis complemented, "I thought you said you weren't the best dancer." Bianca blushed at his words. "I guess I just needed a push," she replied bashfully, "thanks." the room became dark and a spotlight fell to Bianca and Denis, as well as three other pairs. The two looked towards the man in control of the lights and saw Mr. Howlar standing beside him. "That man…" Denis said with a bit of gratitude. Bianca nodded, a smile on her face.

_{End the song, but you can continuing listening to it if you want}_

After a few hours, Denis and Bianca left the party. The latter of the two wanting to walk through the garden in the back before they went home. The garden was on the same level of elegance as the ballroom. Everything was calm. But, a faint howling glided through Denis' head.

The next events went by very quickly, but they still held an impact. First, a scream was heard from the ballroom. Emerging from the walls were tens if not hundreds of phantom-like creatures made of mist. Their skin was bleach white, transparent, and faintly glowed against the warmer air. They had no faces, only blank plates on their heads.

"What the heck?" Bianca shouted in shock. A large boom was heard behind them. Standing there was a man-sized humanoid crab with black eyes and a red exoskeleton. His pincers clipping the air with anticipation. "Khorosho mal'chiki! Vy znayete rutina!" The giant shellfish ordered in Russian, his voice like a gargling broke, "Voz'mite ikh i davayte idti!"

The phantoms acted immediately, swarming the guests and taking them. But they only took the women that were present. Denis, or Octavian, stood in front of Bianca trying to keep her safe from the large crustacean. "Stay behind me!" he told her. Then, three of the mist phantoms swarmed Bianca and vanished with her.

* * *

_**Tai: "And Cliffhanger!"**_

_**Alex: "Okay, Aka is right you are very devious with the cliffhangers."**_

_**Ryu: "Yeah. Definitely. Hara let's go."**_

_**Alex: "See ya Tai, I'm available to help next time Otter needs someone to tag in."**_

_**Ryu: "Yeah. Enjoy the next chapter people, and I can't waste a chance to do this but. BANG!...see ya space cowboy." **_

_***walks off playing Real Folks Blues, with Alex & Hara***_

_**Alex: "Those new OCs we saw are something I can't wait to see which of them appear first."**_

_**Tai: "Ok. See ya later dude!"**_

_**Aka: "Have Hara back by curfew! Gruft's gonna kill you if anything happens to her!"**_

_What the crab said translated: 'Ok boys! You know the routine! Grab them and let's go!'_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	43. Ch43: The Bad Man

_**Tai: "I just want to thank Ryujin for all of his help. I was stupid and forgot to say that last chapter."**_

_**Aka: "Hey, Hara's back."**_

_**Tai: "Don't let her in!"**_

_**Aka: "Why?"**_

_**Tai: "She won't want to know who is in this chapter."**_

_**Aka: "Um… Ok then. Hara, I think Gruft's been looking for you. Better go find him."**_

_**Hara: "Ok! See ya!" *x3***_

_**Aka: "Ok, she's gone."**_

_**Tai: "Good. DB!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 43: The Bad Man_

Octavian growled as Bianca vanished right in front of him. The crab man let out a strange sound, most likely a laugh. That was his second mistake. His third mistake was taunting the vampire. "Pretty sad," the crab man said in perfect English, "not being able to save that wench of yours. Eh, tough guy?"

**BOOM! **The crab man was sent flying into the building across the street. Alucard, now in his hero outfit, he transformed into it while he shadow traveled, appeared behind the crab and slammed his face into the ground hard. The vampire then stomped the shellfish till his shell cracked, receiving a cry of pain from the latter.

"**Pretty sad," **Alucard mocked, **"not being able to save yourself. Eh, shell head?" **The crab pushed Alucard of him and tried to slam him with his left arm. Alucard grabbed the arm before ripping it from its socket. Crab-man screamed in agony. The vampire used the shellfish's own arm as a weapon to beat him with. Slammed into a wall the crab tried to reason with the enraged hero.

"Please," he begged, "spare my life. I didn't want to kidnap anyone. He made me do it." Alucard looked at the crab. **"Who?" **he asked. Crabby used his good claw to draw a symbol into the floor. It was a crescent with a four pointed star to its left, both within a circle. Octavian recognized the symbol. He had faced the man, no, the sick mongrel that the symbol belonged to before.

"**Where is he?" **Alucard asked. When the crab didn't answer, Alucard lashed out in rage, **"TELL ME!" **he shouted, **"NOW!" **Crabby looked at Alucard. Then he smiled. Well, to the best of his ability. "To bad you'll never find out," he said deviously, "Die!" The crab opened his mouth and shot a burst of boiling water at Alucard. The vampire was shot back into the building behind him by the blast's force.

"Idiot," Crabby spat, "thinking he could overthrow the lordship." He turned around, his left arm re-growing. Only, the pincer was bigger then it was before, making him look more like a fiddler crab. The remaining five mist phantoms swirled around him and they vanished.

What the crab, who was the real idiot for not making sure that Alucard really had been defeated, didn't know was that the vampire was still alive. Well, not really alive since his is a vampire, but you know what I mean. He had used the crab's old arm to block the water burst. The impact still sent him into the building, but that didn't hurt him much.

He knew that he had to get to Bianca and save her as well as all the other kidnapped women before it was too late. Alucard looked to the crab-man's old arm, and got an idea.

_[Meanwhile]_

The crab man walked through the hall of an old castle. The castle walls were decorated with melee weapons from varying countries, form axes to katana, and it had metal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. He entered the room at the end of the hall and knelt before the man standing in front of the window.

"My Lordship," he said, "the hunt was successful. We've captured many." The 'Lordship' turned revealing himself to be a tan skinned man of twenty-five with black hair and chestnut-brown eyes. He wore a leopard fur jacket over a purple silk shirt, black leather pants, snake-skin boots, and a necklace with a large shark's tooth on it. He had a sick smile on his face, one that showed he took great joy in what he did.

"Very good Douglas," he said, "how many are there?" The crab, Douglas, was about to speak, but someone interrupted him. "There are around thirty, my lord." The new voice belonged to a large figure, the same size as Douglas, who hid the upper half of his body in the shadows. The lower half of him showed that he wasn't human, having stone grey skin, clawed feet, and a tail. He wore a pair of shorts and what looked like a cloak. He had his arms hidden under the cloak, so you couldn't see what they looked like.

The Lordship's smile grew a little larger and he turned to the window again. "Very good," he said, voice as vile as his deeds, "Orestes, prepare a group of them for the moonlight meal." The shadowed figure, Orestes, crossed his right arm in front of his chest in salute. Before he left the room, however, he turned to his master and asked a question.

"How many do you want my lord?" The man didn't turn to the figure, but answered. "I believe four will do. I wouldn't want to waste the whole group." Orestes nodded before leaving the room. Douglas snapped his pincers in edginess, waiting to be dismissed.

"Is something wrong, Douglas?" the lord said menacingly. Douglas jumped at the question, afraid to answer. "I asked you a question," the lord said, "answer me or I'll add shellfish to the menu." Douglas gulped. "Your arm," the lord said, "it's different from before. What happened? Don't tell me that the humans did this." Douglas was too scared to say anything. His master didn't like that. He raised his hand, but the crab spoke up before the lord could do anything.

"Was not humans, my lord. It was, a vampire." he said the last word quietly. "A what?" his master asked. Douglas swallowed before repeating. "It was," he said, "a vampire, my lord."

The Lordship did nothing for a few seconds. Then, he threw the oversized crab at the door, breaking it, and into the hall. Douglas tried to stand, but his now angry master stepped on his chest, preventing him from doing so. "What did this vampire look like?" the man asked. When Douglas didn't answer, he asked again. "DID HE HAVE ANY DISTINGUISHING FEATURES?" He shouted, "EYE COLOR? HAIR COLOR? ANSWER ME NOW YOU MISERABLE SHELLBACK!"

"He had, silver hair." Douglas rasped before passing out. The man's eyes widened. "Orestes!" he shouted. Immediately, the shadowed figure appeared beside his master. "Is something the matter, my lord?" he asked. "Postpone the meal!" the master said, "Prepare the guard and have them be put on full alert! We're gong to have a visitor and I want his head at my feet! With or without his body!" Orestes saluted before rushing out to fulfill his master's orders, taking the unconscious crab with him.

The master stood at the window. "So, Octavian," he said, "you've managed to find me. No matter. For soon I'll have your head, as my greatest trophy!" The man then laughed evilly.

* * *

_**Tai: "Cliffhanger for this chapter's going to be to long if I don't."**_

_**Aka: "Ok. Ottie's got a beef with the evil guy, I get that. But why didn't you want Hara to see the chapter?"**_

_**Tai: "That'll be explained later."**_

_**Aka: "Ok. But, Douglas? Really?"**_

_**Tai: "The name Douglas comes from the Scottish surname Dubhghlas, meaning 'dark river'."**_

_**Aka: "Ok then… What about Orestes?"**_

_**Tai: "Derived from Greek word orestias, meaning 'of the mountains'."**_

_**Aka: "Ok…"**_

_**Tai: "See ya next time!"**_

_**Aka: "That's my line!"**_

_**Tai: "Well, to bad!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	44. Ch44: Alucard's Wrath

_**Tai: "And this is going to be one crazy chapter."**_

_**Aka: "Meaning?"**_

_**Tai: "That Octavian isn't going to hold back. At least, not very much."**_

_**Aka: "I highly doubt that he would go that far."**_

_**Tai: "Want to bet twenty bucks on that?"**_

_**Aka: "Fifteen."**_

_**Tai: "Deal."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski doesn't own DC Comics. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 44: Alucard's Wrath_

Inside the large castle, legions of mist phantoms and Orcs, primitive human-like creatures with grey skin covered with coarse hair, patrolled the grounds. The Orcs wielded Dane Axes and kanabō while the phantoms ether held boar spears or arming swords. Their master had ordered a full alert, so they weren't going to take this lightly. The troops were ether walking around, sharpening their weapons, or standing in attendance. They were prepared for anything…

Excepted for a very enraged vampire who could easily pass by their defenses. Alucard rose from the shadows, right in front of a pair of Orcs. Before they could alert their brethren to the intruder's location or attack said intruder, he sent both of them flying into the next room through the wall. The group on the other side stared at the two bodies before looking at the hole in the wall. Alucard walked into the room, picked up the two kanabō off the ground beside their first owners.

The group of Orcs charged the vampire. He swung his left arm, sending them across the room. One of them attempted to call for backup, only to have Alucard slam the kanabō in his right hand on its back, knocking the wind out of it. He walked into the next room, and treated the opposing troops with similar behavior. Only he broke both kanabō, so he replaced them with a Dane Axe in his right hand and an arming sword in his left.

A group of about twenty Orcs and ten phantoms surrounded Alucard. The vampire solved this problem with two actions. First, he threw the Dane Axe into the chain keeping a chandler above them. When the chain was broken, he phased into the shadows below, allowing himself to dodge the impacting large object. The enemies weren't so lucky.

Alucard continued his stroll through the enemy base. He didn't practically care if anything he struck down survived the blows or not, he had to rescue the kidnapped people. The enemy forces were nothing important. If one of Octavian's friends were to see him now, they wouldn't be able to comprehend how ruthless he was fighting. A perfect example would be right now, when a foolhardy Orc tried to jump the vampire from one of the higher levels.

Alucard spun around and impaled the Orc through the chest. When a phantom tried to do the same thing to Alucard with his boar spear, the vampire tossed the dead Orc at the phantom causing it to disintegrate. Octavian grabbed the spear from the ground and spun it around him, hitting the other mist phantoms that attacked him head on.

"Wycofać się!" a booming voice commanded. The Orcs and phantoms did exactly what the new person said. They stepped back, allowing the new person to walk up to Octavian. It was Orestes, who flew down from the higher levels and landed in front of Octavian. He wore full body armor, including a helmet that allowed his horns to poke out.

Yes, I said horns. For you see, Orestes is a gargoyle. The cloak he wore wasn't a cloak, but his wings folded up. He had bleach white hair that reached his tail and nut-brown eyes. Strapped to his side was a steel arming sword, decorated with gold and bronze trimming. A matching round shield was attached to his left arm. The gargoyle stood over Octavian, a deep hatred burning within his eyes. Along with a sense of, respect I think.

"It has been some time, Octavian," he said, "have you come to remove the lord from this mortal plane?" Octavian stared at his old opponent, not answering the question. Orestes sighed before drawing his sword from its sheath. "Regardless of you reasoning," he said, "I can not let you succeed." Douglas burst from the ground and tried to cut Octavian in half. But the vampire jumped back and threw the spear in his hand at the crab.

The spear went straight through Douglas' knee, resulting in the crab scream of pain. Octavian landed on the wall and crawled into the next room. Orestes flew after him. Douglas removed the spear from his knee and burrowed close behind. Orestes landed and was hit by a Knobkerrie Octavian had thrown from the wall. The vampire moved across the wall, throwing weapon after weapon at the gargoyle.

"Reduced to throwing things at me?" Orestes asked, "I know you can do better than this!" Octavian didn't respond to the stoneman's words, continuing his tossing of harmful objects. The wall Octavian was on began to crack. He jumped off it instinctively, Douglas bursting into the room.

"Stupid vampire!" the crab shouted, "How did you even find this place?!" Octavian pointed to Douglas' arm, which confused the simple-minded crawdad. Orestes suppressed the anger towards his dimwitted associate. "You idiot!" he scolded, "He track your scent from the arm he ripped off!" Douglas's brain computed what was explained, was about to attack the vampire, but Octavian had better places to be so he grabbed a Flying Claw from the wall and tied his two opponents to each other with it.

"What the?" Douglas exclaimed before Octavian knocked him out with a shield he grabbed off the wall. Octavian walked off with the shield and a katana, leaving Orestes to struggle in the chains.

* * *

_**Tai: "And the next chapter will have Octavian fighting the big boss."**_

_**Aka: "That fight wasn't that big."**_

_**Tai: "Really now?"**_

_**Aka: "Yeah. You said that this would be a big fight with Octavian going all Rambo."**_

_**Tai: "No. I said that Octavian would be fighting more ruthless than normal. That happened, so you owe me fifteen bucks."**_

_**Aka: "He didn't fight that ruthlessly."**_

_**Tai: "You want to be the next target?"**_

_**Aka: "No…"**_

_**Tai: "Then hand over the cash."**_

_**Aka: "I hate you so much."**_

Some Small Facts:

(A Dane Axe is an early type of battle-axe, used between the European Viking Age and early Middle Ages.)

(A kanabō is a knobbed club used in feudal Japan by samurai.)

(A Boar Spear was used for hunting. It's short and has two 'wings' on the spear-socket behind the blade.)

(An arming sword is the traditional sword that knights were depicted of using.)

(Wycofać się! Is Polish for Stand Down!)

(A Knobkerrie is an African club used in South and East Africa, having a large knob at one end and can be used for throwing or for clubbing an enemy's head.)

(A Flying Claw is used to ensnare a foe and throw him off-balance, constructed with a spring mechanism within the metal claw that allows the claw to open and close as the tether is pulled or released, and is often used as a makeshift grappling hook.)

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	45. Ch45: Finished

_**Tai: "We're up to chapter forty-five everyone!"**_

_**Aka: "Whatever, let's just get it over with."**_

_**Tai: "Ok fine. DB."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story.**

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

* * *

_Chapter 45: Finished_

Octavian entered the castle's ballroom, ready to finish off the mongrel and get out with the captured. He turned to his left and saw the monster sitting down and reading a book. Said monster noticed his guest had arrived and placed the book down.

"It's been some time," he said, "how have you been?" Octavian didn't respond, he had nothing to say to the jerk. He didn't care what the kidnapper before him had to say, he was going to end this criminal. "You don't stand a chance," the jerk said smugly, "I'm far stronger than you in every way."

"The way I remember," Octavian said, "I beat you with no challenge what so ever." The mongrel didn't like that, his face red with rage. "I only let you win!" he shouted, "I'm far stronger than you!" Octavian doubted that boast was true. He raised the katana in his hand.

The next moment, the mongrel was slammed straight through the wall, out into the garden, where he fell into the fountain. "What's wrong?" Octavian mocked, "Are you not supposed to be better in every way?" "Shut up!" mongrel shouted, "you've sealed your own doom! The night is perfect!"

The clouds moved, revealing the full moon, and mongrel began to change. His body doubled in size, growing fur, his hands sharpening into claws, face narrowing and teeth sharpening. The kidnapper and master of the castle was a werewolf. One very tall, muscular, and furry. Octavian didn't look impressed. He had seen much more impressive things, that and he had already faced the guy before.

"You have released the beast!" the wolf-man said, "Any hope you previously had of beating me is now gone! You are nothing compared to my greatness!" Octavian threw the rounded shield at the wolf, the metal disk ramming into the foe's chest, then he delivered a roundhouse kick to the wolf's face. The force of the kick sent the wolf back into the ballroom, albeit, through a new hole. "Over twenty years," Octavian said, standing over his opponent, "and you still play the same old song."

Wolfie gasped as he staggered to his feet. Only to have Octavian punch him in the snout, leaving him back on the floor. It was obvious that Octavian was the better fighter of the two, but the wolf refused to submit. He jumped at Octavian, trying to claw the vampire. Octavian dodged the blows, his anger draining. The wolf was proving to be a waste of Octavian's time. He decided to finally finish this.

He slammed his palm into wolf's chest, resulting in the mutt smashing into the wall behind him. He lifted his head, only to find a katana blade inches from his forehead. The vampire's expression showed no mercy. His red irises glowed with a harsh light, which contrasted with the dark black in his pupils and sclera.

"Hehhehheh," the werewolf chuckled, "you're seriously going to end this?" Octavian didn't answer. "Well," the wolf said, "do it." Octavian raised the katana, Wolfie bracing for the end. The katana went down. And the wolf cried out in pain. He moved his hands to his face and felt the warm sensation of blood flowing from a cut. Octavian didn't kill him, instead leaving a large cut across his face. It was very red and rather ugly.

"What the crap is this?" Wolf-man shouted. Octavian turned to the fallen wolf from the doorway. "Strike two," he said, "You don't deserve the easy way out. You deserve to suffer." The vampire walked out of the ballroom and made his way to the lower dungeons. The werewolf was truly an idiot, for he designed this castle after the last one he lived in. Octavian entered the dungeon and saw the captured woman restrained in cages. Their clothing was turn a little and some of them had cuts and bruises.

The vampire grabbed the keys from the hook and was about to unlock the cages. But Wolfie seemed ready for round two. He pounced on Octavian, the two rolling on the ground, struggling to hold the keys. "You are more foolish than I thought!" Wolfie said, "Never leave your enemy un-restrained!" He raised his claw to finish Octavian off…

**THUD! **The werewolf fell to the ground. Standing over was Bianca, holding a metal pipe. Octavian stared at the girl, bewildered. "How did you?" he asked. Bianca put the pipe down and helped Octavian to his feet. "I picked my way out of my restraints," she answered, "I started working on the cage when you came in."

Octavian's gaze remained on Bianca, till he noticed that she was in the worst shape out of the group. Her dress was very ripped and stained with dirt and blood. Her blood. Octavian's rage grew at the thought of her being hurt. Bianca saw the anger in his eyes and placed why it was there.

"I tried to fight the guard," she explained, "you can guess where it got me." Octavian closed his eyes before removing his cloak. He placed it on Bianca's shoulders. "You need it more right now." he said.

_[Later]_

The police arrived after one of the kidnapped women used the castle's phone to call for help. Wolfie and his minions were taken into custody and the cops were helping the women get back to their homes. Bianca sat on a bench under a tree, waiting for the police to finish with helping with the others. Octavian's cloak was still wrapped around her and the injuries she had sustained had been treated, now being covered with bandages.

"In need of a ride?" Bianca spun to see Octavian standing behind her. "You're good at that" she said. Octavian shrugged. He offered his hand. Bianca was hesitant. Looking into his eyes, she saw little to read, just vague emotions drifting in a sea of red and black.

She took his hand and rose to her feet. The shadows below rose up and engulfed Octavian, transforming until he was the shape of a bat. The shadows retreated back down and a human sized silver bat stood in Octavian's place. Bianca held in a small scream. The bat lowered its body. Bianca realized that it was telling her to climb on. She slowly did so and, once she was safely secure, the bat took off into the night sky.

* * *

_**Tai: "Well, this little story arc is done. Time to work on the next."**_

_**Aka: "Is this story complete?"**_

_**Tai: "No! I'm just done with the story arc!"**_

_**Aka: "Oh…"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	46. Ch46: Trusted with the Truth

_**Tai: "Let me elaborate for you guys."**_

_**Aka: "About what?"**_

_**Tai: "This will be the first of two fillers, Aka don't jump out the window."**_

_**Aka: "Ok…" *Sad face***_

_**Tai: "After the fillers, there will be three story arcs."**_

_**Aka: "Wow! Stepping up your game much?"**_

_**Tai: "Anyway, let's get to the chapter."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 46: Trusted with the Truth_

The Octavian bat landed in front of the apartment complex and allowed Bianca to climb off. She turned to ask Octavian how he knew where she lived, but he had disappeared. "Where did?"

"Bianca!" Tracie called as she ran to her best friend. She then hugged Bianca. "Are you ok?" she asked. Phil walked up to the two girls. "We were really worried about you B." he said then he noticed the cloak, "Nice cape. Where'd you get it?" Bianca, Tracie finally off her, remembered she was still wearing it. "Um… well, Alucard… let me use it." she stuttered.

"Alucard!?" Phil exclaimed, "As in the local hero Alucard?" Bianca nodded. "How?" he asked. "Now, now," James said, "let's continue this inside." Tracie shut Phil up when he tried to argue and the group walked into the apartment. When they arrived at the floor, they saw that Bianca's door was opened. They where alarmed until a familiar voice was heard.

"Can you come in?" Denis asked, "I… want to tell you something important." they were confused, but decided to listen to what their friend had to say. "How'd you get back when James didn't bring you here?" Phil asked as he entered, followed by the others. They noticed that Denis wasn't in the room. "Denis?" Bianca called. "Where are you?" Tracie asked.

A shadow rose on to wall and began to grow in size. Everyone stepped back in surprise. Alucard stepped into the room, the shadow retreating back to the ground. Bianca took off the cloak and handed it to the hero. "I guess you want this back?" she asked. Alucard said nothing as he slowly took the cloak from Bianca and put it back on.

"Don't you want to clean it first?" Tracie asked. Alucard didn't respond. The shadows rose and covered the cloak. When they returned to their original spots, the cloak was clean, not a speck of blood on it. "I guess not." Phil muttered.

Alucard took a deep breath as the shadows covered his body. When they removed themselves, Bianca, James, Tracie and Phil saw Denis in the hero's place. Needless to say, they were speechless. Phil was the first to speak.

"D-Denis?" he stuttered, "you're Alucard?" Denis didn't respond, instead turning his head away. "Thought as much." Everyone turned to James. "You, knew?" Alucard asked. James nodded. "It wasn't hard," he said, "after watching your body language." Alucard blinked. "When you moved in," James explained, "you acted the same as you did when you went to check up on Bianca at the hospital."

"You visited her at the hospital?" Tracie asked. Phil burst out laughing, Bianca and Alucard blushing a little. "Anyway," James continued, "I knew that your identity needed to remain secret, so I didn't say anything." The room fell into an awkward silence. Phil was the one to break it.

"So… are you an alien?" he asked. Alucard blinked again. "What?" he asked. Phil repeated. "Are you an alien?" he asked. Alucard sighed. "No," he said, "but, I'm not human ether." "What's that supposed to mean?" Tracie asked. Alucard turned away. "You wouldn't believe me." he said. "Oh come on!" Phil said, "It's not like you're a vampire."

Alucard flinched when Phil said vampire. Bianca gasped. "You're a vampire?" she asked. Alucard looked her in the eye and nodded slightly. "Wait!" Tracie asked, "then how can you walk outside during the day?" Alucard opened his collar to reveal he had a golden coin like charm about the size of a silver dollar, with intricate symbols linked in a design and a red crystal imbedded in the center set in a pauldron like guard just above his chest. "This charm's magic allows me safety from the sun's light," he said, "and has… other benefits."

Alucard re-closed his collar, another awkward silence filling the room. "So," Alucard said, "do you have any more questions?" Bianca raised her hand. "Yes?" Alucard asked. "Is Alucard your real name?" Bianca asked, "Or do you have a different one?" Alucard thought whether to tell the people before him his real name. sure they were his friends, and they weren't freaking out over the fact he was a vampire, but Batman said he needed a secret identity to be a hero. If he told them, what would happen?

"I was told to keep my identity a secret." he said. "By who?" Phil asked. Alucard looked away. "Batman." he said quietly. Phil fell out of his seat when the word Batman was spoken. "Y-You k-know B-Batman?" Phil asked. When Alucard nodded, Phil nearly fainted. "So," Bianca said, "You're a member of the Justice League." Alucard shook his head. "Not yet." he said, "I'm not ready to join."

"You seem ready to me." Tracie said. "Yeah," Phil agreed, "You saved B and a whole bunch of kidnapped people. If that's not proof you're ready, I don't know what is!" Alucard smirked. "I appreciate the compliments," he said, 'But I still have much to master." James, who had been quiet most of the conversation, asked an important question.

"If you were told to keep your identity a secret," he asked, "then why are you telling us this?" Everyone turned to Alucard. "I… I could have stopped the kidnapping before it happened," he said, "or at least tried to, but I hesitated. I can't live with anyone I know be thrown into danger." Bianca smiled. "You want us to be safe," she said, "That proves you're good enough to be a Justice League member."

Alucard didn't move. "We still don't know your name," she asked. Alucard smiled. "My name," he said, "is Octavian Sorin."

* * *

_**Tai: "Chapter end!"**_

_**Aka: "Aw! Ottie's got a crush!"**_

_**Tai: "I think that was obvious."**_

_**Aka: "Yeah, but it's so cute when he's blushing in spite of himself."**_

_**Tai: "…Anyway, I'm sorry it took me longer to post this chapter. Some personal life things came up. Everything's ok now, so no need to worry."**_

_**Aka: "See you next time!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	47. Ch47: A Dark Reveal

_**Tai: "Filler number two."**_

_**Aka: *eating a hotdog* "What?"**_

_**Tai: "Let's get going."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski only owns the Ocs in this chapter, not DC Comics. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 47: A Dark Reveal_

It has been two days since Octavian revealed to his new friends he was a vampire. Since then, he had began to stay in his hero form around them while in the apartment building. He would still disguise himself as Denis Dragomir when he needed to, but he no longer need to stay in that form as much.

Octavian now was entering Bianca's room on request of Tracie. Bianca hadn't left her room since this morning and Tracie had grown a bit more protective of the scientist. Octavian could understand that all to well. He knocked on the door, not wanting to be rude. But when no one answered, Octavian let himself in.

"Bianca?" he said aloud. No answer. He walked passed her couch and her kitchen until finally finding the girl sitting at her work desk, writing something down. Octavian peered over her shoulder to try finding out what it was she was working on. And his face meet her fist. Stumbling back, Bianca turned to face him.

"Ok Phi-Octavian!?" she said as she saw that she had just punched a vampire in the face, "I'm so sorry! I thought you were Phil." Octavian regained his composure and rose to his feet. But he stopped when his face meet Bianca's. they were mere inches apart and they had no idea what to do. Well, they did, but they were to frozen in place they couldn't think straight.

Fortunately for them, Tracie and Phil walked in to see their two friends, staring at each other. "Um…" Phil said, "Are we interrupting?" Octavian phased into the floor and reappeared in the kitchen. Bianca turned quickly and stuffed her notes into their folder. Tracie slapped Phil in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he shouted. "You idiot!" Tracie silently scolded, "They were _this_ close!" Phil raised his hands defensively. Octavian didn't pay any mind to their conversation, he was to focused on the fact Bianca was so close to him. It hadn't bothered him before… he… asked her out… That was the answer!

Octavian hadn't thought that it would have this much of an impact on him. How could he have been so stupid!? He really needed to focus on planning before he acted. Now he was experiencing feelings on a whole new level.

**Flap! **The sound of wings in motion brought the vampire out of his little break down. The air lingered a familiar scent. He rushed out the door, Bianca and the others following close behind. When they finally caught up with him, he was on the roof, looking back and forth.

"Octavian," Bianca called, "what's wrong?" Octavian didn't answer, instead continuing his observation. He jumped to the left and saw nothing happened. Then…

**Bam! **Octavian was knocked back by a figure ramming into him. His friends rushed to help him. "Heehee," Hara said sweetly, "got you again Ottie." Bianca, Tracie and Phil were extremely confused. Who was this girl? And why did she tackle Octavian to the ground? And, most importantly, why did she have bird wings and talons?!

"Hara," Octavian muttered, "you can get off me now." Hara did just that. Then she noticed the three humans looking at her. "Oh hi there!" she said cheerfully, "Who are you?" Octavian walked up to his friends. "Hara," he said, "This is Phil, Tracie, and Bianca. Guys, this is Hara." Phil opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to.

Hara sensed the confusion. "Oh, you're wondering about these," she said, "well, I'm a harpy." Phil and Tracie slowly opened to Hara as they walked back to Bianca's apartment. Bianca, however, was a bit… what's the word? Well, my point is, she wondered if Octavian and Hara were dating. They seemed pretty close. Octavian placed a hand on Bianca's shoulder. She looked to him.

"Hara," he asked, "how are things with Gruft?" Bianca, Phil and Tracie remembered Octavian talking about his brother who was named Gruft. Bianca put together that Hara must be dating Octavian's brother, that was why they're so close! Hara's smile changed into a frown at the question. Octavian's face grew a worried look.

"Hara," he asked, "did you and Gruft break up?" Hara quickly raised her hands defensively. "No." she said, "Nothing like that." Octavian looked Hara in the eye. "What happened?" he asked. Hara looked away. "Hara!" Octavian said loudly.

"Ottie…" Hara said slowly, "Gruft… Gruft's… dead."

* * *

_**Tai: "…"**_

_**Aka: "…"**_

_**Tai: "…"**_

_**Aka: "You… are… the… most… evil person I've ever met!"**_

_**Tai: "…"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	48. Ch48: The Enraged Heart

_**Tai: "Before I start the chapter, I want to apologize to those who were upset by the reveal of Gruft's death. I hope you understand that it was for the good of the story and that you can forgive me for the choice I've made."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Genso is owned by KINGREADER. Scope is owned by Chalant Lover. Shuffle is owned by TheWrathOfMooCow. Taiski owns his Ocs and the story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 48: The Enraged Heart_

The room fell silent. Everyone's eyes fell on Octavian. How would he react? He stood, perfectly still, as Hara's words sank in. Bianca lifted her hand before he moved. He placed his hand over his eyes.

"Is this a joke?" he asked, "Are you getting back at me for not visiting?" Hara lowered her head. She wasn't joking. She would never joke about this. Octavian knew that, but he didn't want to believe that… "What happened?" he asked, voice near a threatening tone, "How did he… die?"

Hara took a deep breath. "Sulphuris had us on a retrieval mission," she said, "we were following a lead of cryptic, somewhere in Brazil." Bianca, Tracie and Phil would have asked some questions, but they would wait till after Hara was done.

"Gruft heard something coming from the brush," Hara continued, "and told me to wait till he checked it out." "But it was a trap." Octavian concluded. Hara nodded. "He sent me back through the Root Path when he saw we were out numbered," She said, her eyes watering a little, "W-When we returned to the site of the ambush, all we found was this." Hara held out a small round purple stone, faintly glowing with power.

"Gruft's stone." Octavian said. Hara nodded. The other's decided it was time they were brought up to speed. "Ok, a little context would be helpful man." Phil said, not trying to be disrespectful. Octavian quickly said that he, Gruft and Hara weren't the only mythical creatures in the world and that they, Gruft and Hara, tried to find those other Cryptics and bring them to a haven. He then asked Hara an important question.

"When did this happen Hara?" She immediately stopped looking at him. "Hara," he said, "when did this happen?" Hara built her courage and answered. "Two years ago." she said. Octavian's eyes widened.

"And you didn't tell me sooner?" he asked, anger slowly growing, "Why?!" Hara stared him right in the face. "Because you'd take it personally!" she yelled back. Octavian clenched his fists and his pupils and irises transforming into red vertical slits, signaling his anger was at a high level. He turned and took off running.

"Octavian!" Tracie shouted. "Where are you going?!" Phil called out. Octavian phased into a shadow, reappearing outside the building. He fell to the street, transforming into bat form before he hit the ground and flying off. Hara grabbed Bianca's arm and ran to the roof.

"Where are you taking me?" Bianca asked. "To Ottie," Hara answered, "I figured that you'd be able to talk some sense into him." Bianca blinked at the harpy. Hara stopped when they reached the roof. "Ok," Hara instructed, "Hold my arm and focus on me. I'll handle the rest." Bianca slowly nodded and did what she was told to. The two girls were engulfed in a yellow light and vanished.

_[Meanwhile, Somewhere secret]_

In a dark room of a secret location, a figure walked down to sit amongst a group of twelve others. When he sat down the meeting started.

"Those fools have proven ineffectual in destroying the target." the head figure said. The figure that entered the room last threw his arms up. "No," he said sarcastically, "I would have never guessed!" The head figure turned to the other one. "Silence Genso!" he shouted, 'I don't have the patience for your remarks."

Genso stepped up to the head figure. He hadn't changed much in five years. He was older yes, but he was pretty much the same. Except that he seemed to be growing a mullet for some reason. "Oh!" he exclaimed, voice still sarcastic, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

Silver Knight, the head figure, stepped up his 'comrade'. He also was pretty mush the same, except he had a silver shield on his left arm. "You best watch your tongue, boy," he warned, "are I'll chop it off."

"Here we go again." Scope muttered to Gold Sun, "Every day the same routine." Scope was wearing a camouflage bandanna and a pair of shades, Gold Sun a mask which obscured the lower-half of her face.

"Yeah," Puma said, "You'd think they'd get bored with it." Puma was wearing his usual costume, but with a few alterations. For one, it was completely black, say for his belt buckle and gauntlets, which were dark grey. Also, he didn't have shoulder pads on anymore, as they kept getting in his way.

Puma's girlfriend, the Hawaiian Army Barbie girl, rolled her eyes as she cleaned her guns. She now wore her hair longer and in a ponytail. Shuffle chuckled as Genso and Silver Knight shouted back and forth. His only change was that he wore a top hat with a grey band. "You'd be surprised, buddy." he said.

"Enough!" a mechanical voice shouted, "You're both acting like children." A figure in a dark red isolation suite walked between his two comrades. "We have plenty of troubles without you two arguing." he said. Genso glared at Silver Knight before moving back to his seat.

"Well then Corrosive," Silver Knight asked, "do you have any bright ideas?" Corrosive shook his head. "I'm not the one that comes up with ideas," he said, "that's Marionette's department." Marionette stepped up to the group. She hadn't change other than she was older.

"Well…" she started before the alarm sounded. Everyone jumped to their feet. "What's going on?" Genso asked. Marionette pulled up a holographic computer, similar to the one Robin uses, and checked. "It's escaped!" she shouted, "Skrillex 01 has escaped!" The others stepped back in alarm. The situation was very bad.

* * *

_**Tai: "Ok. First, the guessing game is still in effect. I'll list the powers already known. Genso can use wind chi, making him able to control the wind and boost his natural abilities. Gold Sun can fly and shoot lasers from her hands. Shuffle has that pack of super cards he can will to do things. And Marionette is a Technopath. Just to let you know, all the revolutionists have a super power. Try and guess what they are. Submit your guesses via review or PM and I'll write who was right the chapter their powers are revealed. See ya!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	49. Ch49: Girl Talk

_**Tai: "And this is the next chapter."**_

_**Aka: "Thank you Captain Obvious!"**_

_**Tai: "Squirt Bottle."**_

_**Aka: *Hisses***_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics. Taiski owns his Ocs and the story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 49: Girl Talk_

"Fan out!" Silver Knight shouted to his comrades, "Stay in pairs and keep COM-links on! We can't let that freak escape!" The twelve other Revolutionists began to split off to find the escaped Skrillex 01, but Marionette stopped them to give an additional order.

"If you find it," se said, "don't kill it. I still need it in my experiments. For… reference." As the Technopath left the room with her partner, the others felt a dark aura from their head technical expert.

_[Elsewhere (Please don't hurt me!)]_

Bianca and Hara appeared in the center of a sandy clearing of the rainforest. Bianca let go of Hara's arm and stumbled back nauseously.

"Oh… my stomach," she moaned, "how do you deal with that?" Hara shrugged. "I don't know," the harpy responded, "but we have to get moving. Ottie will be heading to the haven. From there, he'll come to where Gruft and I were attacked via the Root Path." Bianca blinked. "You mentioned that before," she said, "what is it exactly?" Hara turned to explain.

"The Root Path uses a mystical artifact to teleport anyone to where ever they focus on." she said, "that's how I found Ottie." Bianca noted how Hara used a nickname to address Octavian, even though, when Bianca or any of the others tried to do so, he didn't let them. The scientist felt a bit uneasy with how close Octavian and Hara seemed to be.

The two hiked through the forest for what seemed like hours before Hara stopped in front of a small cave. The harpy walked up to the cave and motioned for Bianca to follow. When Bianca entered the cave, she found a bunker. One with a small generator powering a lamp and other electrical devices. Hara walked over to one of the hammocks and sat down.

"You set all this up?" she asked the harpy. Hara shook her head. "Not by myself," she said, "Gruft helped." Bianca sat in the other hammock. "How did you all meet?" she asked Hara. Hara looked at Bianca before she began her story.

"When I was ten," she said, "a lot of people were kidnapped, myself included." Bianca interrupted Hara to ask a question. "Were the kidnappers made of mist?" she asked. Hara's eyes widened. "You've meet them?!" she exclaimed. Bianca nodded. Hara was now the one wanting to ask questions.

"How did you escape?" the harpy asked. Bianca smiled. "Octavian saved me." she answered. Hara let a laugh escape her lips. "He saved me too," Hara said, "after that, he let me stay with him until I was well enough to move on my own." Bianca felt a small pain in her chest. "But," Hara said, "a few mouths later, he brought me to the haven. Where I met Gruft." Bianca felt the pain subside.

"But enough about me," Hara said, "tell me about you. How'd you meet Ottie?" Bianca stared at Hara, trying to figure out why she was being so nice to her. Hara saw this and giggled a little. "What?!" Bianca said defensively. "It's nothing," Hara said, "really, you don't have to worry. Ottie is like my big brother. I'm not going to take him or anything like that."

Bianca's cheeks reddened at that. "I-It's n-not like that!" she said defensively, "I-It's not like I…" Hara interrupted her. "You like Ottie," she said, "you don't have to hide it. It's kind of obvious." Bianca's face looked like a tomato.

"R-Really?" she asked. Hara nodded. "But," the harpy said cheerfully, "Ottie's a bit dense when it comes to that kind of thing." Bianca sighed. "Then how do I get him to… understand?" Bianca asked. Hara shook her head. "You don't have to," she said, "he fells the same way." Hara's words caught Bianca off guard.

"H-He does?" she stuttered. Hara nodded. "Ottie seems very protective of you," Hara said, "I saw how he acted around you. He doesn't act like that around just anyone. He's comfortable around you." Bianca shook her head. "Why would he like someone like me?" she asked, "I'm a bookworm. A geek. Why would anyone like me?"

Hara grabbed Bianca's shoulders. "You're being to hard on yourself," she told the girl in front of her, "Your very smart and you're very nice. Those things alone will get anyone's attention. You haven't felt this way before, have you?" Bianca shook her head. "Well, let you in on a little secret," Hara said, "nether has Ottie."

Bianca stared in disbelief. "But," she said, "he's a vampire. He's like three hundred years old, isn't he?" "He's fifteen hundred ninety," Hara said. Bianca stepped back in surprise. "He's actually very young for a vampire," Hara explained, "and he won't age like a human would."

"And in all that time," Bianca asked, "he hasn't had these kinds of feelings?" Hara shook her head. "Ottie's specific species of vampire only have one mate in their lifetime." Hara said, "They take longer to pick someone as a result." Bianca didn't know that. "What about his brother Gruft?" she asked. Hara cocked her head. "Gruft's not Ottie's brother," she said, "At least, not biologically. Sulphuris, Ottie's godfather, adopted Gruft. He's taken Gruft's death very hard." Bianca noticed something around Hara's neck. Just under her shirt.

"What's that under your shirt?" she asked her new friend. Hara stepped back, covering her neck. "Nothing!" she said defensively, "Nothing at all." Bianca placed her hand on Hara's arm. "Hara," she said, "you can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Hara stared at Bianca. "Not even Ottie?" she asked. Bianca nodded and Hara pulled out a copper chain necklace. But what got Bianca's attention was the beautiful emerald ring on it. "Hara," Bianca asked, "what is that?"

Hara smiled as she gently held the ring in her hands. "It's the ring Gruft gave me when he proposed," she said softly, "a year before he died."

* * *

_**Tai: "And chapter done."**_

_**Aka: "Wow! You're trying to tick people off aren't you?!"**_

_**Tai: "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"**_

_**Aka: "You are putting Hara. Hara! Through so much right now. Why?!"**_

_**Tai: "I'm trying to build drama. Please don't hurt me!"**_

_**Aka: *Angry Face***_

_**Tai: *Apologetic Face***_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	50. Ch50: One Break-out and One Break-in

_**Tai: "We are finally at fifty chapters guys!"**_

_**Aka: *Pouting***_

_**Tai: "DB. Just go."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Genso is owned by KINGREADER. Scope is owned by Chalant Lover. Shuffle is owned by TheWrathOfMooCow. Taiski owns his Ocs and the story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 50: One Break-in and One Break-out_

Octavian landed in front of a cave and returned to his human form. His face was dark and his mood matched. The vampire walked to the cave and punched a hole in the rock, revealing a secret tunnel, which he entered.

"Hey!" a Tengu guard shouted, "what do you think you're doing?" When Octavian didn't answer, the Tengu and his three buddies flew at him, swords drawn. Octavian spun to dodge the first two swords and delivered a kick to the third Tengu's chest. When that one was launched back, Octavian used that as a distraction to send the other two flying with a punch to the face.

"Hostile intruder at the south-western gate," the second Tengu said into a metal shell, a magic COM-link, "we need backup!" Octavian took off running deeper into the cave. Five minutes later a jolt of electricity hit him. "Argh!" he cried out. Five Venti, storm spirits, flew down from the ceiling. Their forms changed from humans with smoky wings and eyes sparking with electricity to horses dark storm-cloud bodies and manes crackling with electricity every so often, meaning they were becoming very chaotic, so Octavian had to ether defeat them fast or get away.

They chuckled like maniacs as they zapped Octavian over and over. The vampire fell to his knees, smoke rising from his clothing and hair. "He ain't so tough!" the Venti on the far left cackled. His buddy beside him laughed. "Yeah!" the leader said, "those bird brains were overreacting. Come on, we got the Python's next meal now."

They were about to grab Octavian but the cave's shadows moved to him and surrounded him while simultaneously hitting them back. A figure in a purple hood with 'his' hand raised walked up to the shadow bubble, face concealed by the shade made by the hood. The only features visible were the figure's red eyes and a lock of silver hair.

_{Elsewhere}_

Genso and Scope carefully crept down the hallway. They heard foot steps and readied to jump out. When they did they immediately met with a metal fist in Genso's face and two pistols aimed at Scope.

"Jian? Freya?" Scope said when the two Revolutionists stood before them. Freya, the Hawaiian Army Barbie who I finally found a name for, lowered her guns with a scowl.

"Oh, it's you," she said grudgingly, "wait a minute while I load my exploding shells." Jian, one of the three last Revolutionists, rolled her eyes as her skin change from metallic back to normal flesh.

Jian was a mature African-American woman of thirty-five, making her the oldest Revolutionist, with blue-green eyes and back hair. She wore a skin-tight, full-body, blue body suit that exposed her forearms with a black bullet proof vest over it and matching boots.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Genso asked, "You were supposed to be searching the west side." Freya glared at Genso. "We are!" she said, "What are _you_ two doing in the west side?" Scope shook his head. He had no time to deal with Freya's temper. He had enough of that from Genso. "This is Scope." he said over the COM-link, "Skrillex 01 isn't in the west side. Is anyone doing better?"

"Shuffle and I found nothing in the south side," Puma's voice said, "but we managed to meet up with Silver Knight and Gold Sun." "Excuse m-me," the timid voice of Swerve, Marionette's partner, said, "we found traces of Skrillex 01 in the northeast side. And we've m-meet up with Flamebird and Corrosive."

Genso smiled when his girlfriend was mentioned. "Flame?" he asked over the COM, "You listening?" Flamebird's voice didn't answer and Genso grew worried. "Corrosive!" he shouted, "Is she ok?" Corrosive's voice was heard over the link.

"She's in the vent system," he said, trying to find the target. She can't give away her position." Genso physically relaxed when he heard that. Scope started making his way to the northeast side, the others following. "This thing better hold up a fight." Genso said, feeling bored, "otherwise I'm going have to go for a walk." Scope shook his head.

**BOOM! **A tall figure crashed through the wall. It was an anthropomorphic cybernetic tiger-like creature. It's face, torso, tail and legs, retaining the most cybernetic appearance, were a dark shade of orange. It's arms, which seem to be part of its true biological form, were a pale white with large black strips, almost matching its hair, which was pure white and short, barely reaching its shoulders. It's teeth and claws were made of titanium, while it's eyes were lit blue. It's had five large claws on each hand, and three claws on each foot. And on the left side of its chest, the following was written; Skrillex 01.

* * *

_**Tai: "And that is the end of this chapter."**_

_**Aka: "Wait! That's-"**_

_**Tai: "Yes. I know."**_

_**Aka: "So, he was-"**_

_**Tai: "Yes, he was. And to list the Revolutionist powers already known. Genso uses wind chi, Gold Sun can fly and fire lasers from her hands, Shuffle has his deck of cards he can control, Marionette is a Technopath and Jian can make her skin metallic. The others are still unknown at the moment. So send in your guesses."**_

_**Aka: "Hang on."**_

_**Tai: "What?"**_

_**Aka: "That name, Flamebird, sounds familiar."**_

_**Tai: "It's probably what you think it is. I'll reveal who she is the next chapter. And you guys are free to guess if you want."**_

_**Aka: "Oh. Ok then. See you next time!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	51. Ch51: The Past is Visited

_**Tai: "And back to Young Justice."**_

_**Aka: "That was a different ending, wasn't it?"**_

_**Tai: "My thoughts on that later. We have a chapter to do!"**_

_**Aka: "Roll that disclaimer!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media, otherwise Young Justice would be running for ten seasons. Genso is owned by KINGREADER. Scope is owned by Chalant Lover. Shuffle is owned by TheWrathOfMooCow. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 51: The Past is Visited_

Jian was thrown back by Skrillex 01. Scope and Freya shot at the cyber-tiger, but the bullets didn't even leave a mark on its hide. Genso jumped on to the creature's back and had managed to grab hold of its neck. Skrillex stopped trashing around for a second to see who was on its back. When it saw who it was, its eyes gave off a bored expression before it slammed into the wall back first.

Genso took the full force off the impact and fell unconscious. He slid off Skrillex's back and hit the ground. The others were about to unleash another barrage of blows on to the cyborg, but the lid to the air vent opened and was thrown at Skrillex.

Flamebird landed in front of Skrillex, her blue eyes filled with anger. Genso's girlfriend was a twenty year old woman with blonde hair. She wore a costume similar to Nightwing's with a red tunic and gold V running across the chest, yellow utility belt, red cape with a flame like design, and a domino mask with yellow lenses.

Skrillex growled at the girl responsible for the vent cover hitting its face. Flamebird pulled a bird-shaped throwing blade from her belt and threw it at the beast. The blade was sliced in half by Skrillex's claws. Scope took the distraction to fire an exploding shell at the creature. The blast covered the hallway with a smokescreen which the Revolutionists used to back some distance between themselves and the Skrillex.

"Corrosive," Flamebird said over the COM-link, "Skrillex 01 is in the west side! Jian and Genso are unconscious. We need backup, now!" she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned to see her boyfriend standing beside her. "Genso here," he said over the COM-link, "I'm up but Jian's still down." Silver Knight's scoff could be heard over the link, but Genso ignored it. "Anyway," the street fighter asked, "what's taking you guys so long?"

A flash of green light appeared and when it faded, the other two teams appeared. Swerve's hands returned to a non-glowing state. She was a small tan ten-year old girl with her braided cherry-blonde hair hanging out the back of her grey Motolisa helmet. She also wore a long-sleeve grey top, along with a black skirt that reached her knees, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots.

Sliver Knight grinned. "Is this fast enough, Genso?" he asked. Skrillex 01 roared at the group surrounding it before charging them head on.

_[Meanwhile]_

Octavian felt weightless as a scene formed around him. He was a spirit observing the scene from the air, unable to move. He was in a beautiful concert hall. The hall was empty say for three figures on stage. One was a women of twenty-four. She was absolutely stunning, like an actress in a big blockbuster movie. She wore a deep blue tunic covered by a cowl. But, what stood out the most about her for Octavian was that she had silver hair that reached her shoulders and red eyes. This woman he was seeing was most likely his mother!

The second figure was a man of twenty-five. He wore black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a black vest overtop, a long black cloak, white gloves and black dress shoes. He was very pale, had short trimmed black hair and cyan eyes. Around his neck was the charm Octavian wore! It was still attached to a necklace like it was when Octavian first met the team. Come to think of it, the man looked like an older version of Octavian. Meaning that, the man was Octavian's father!

Octavian couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was watching his parents and, Sulphuris!? Yes, the dragon was standing in front of Octavian's parents. And from the looks of it, the three were talking about something. Octavian decided to listen in.

"So why did you call me here anyway?" Sulphuris asked, looking very laid back compared to how he was now. Dragomir, Octavian's father, smiled as he placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. "We're expecting," Octavian's mother said, her voice matching her appearance. Sulphuris stumbled back in surprise. "Th-That's wonderful!" he exclaimed happily, "I'm so happy for you two." Dragomir nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too," he joked, "but Lior and I brought you here to ask you something." Sulphuris cocked his head.

"And, that is?" he asked. "We would be honored," Lior, Octavian's mother said, "if you would be the child's godfather." Sulphuris smiled at his two friends. "The honor would be all mine." he replied. Dragomir chuckled. "Hey," he said, "don't take all of it, buddy." Octavian watched as the three people before him began to laugh at his father's little quip. The scene started to fade away and Octavian didn't want it to just yet. But he was already starting to awaken.

"By the way," Sulphuris asked, "have you thought of a name?" Octavian stared at his parents, observing everything he could so he wouldn't forget, as they answered. "His name," his father said, "will be Octavian Mars Sorin." The scene faded away and Octavian woke up.

* * *

_**Tai: "And, chapter end."**_

_**Aka: "Octavian's middle name is Mars?"**_

_**Hara: "I didn't know that."**_

_**Octavian: "Nether did I."**_

_**Tai: "I think it fits. After all, you are pretty dangerous in battle."**_

_**Aka: "Good point. But what were your thoughts on the last episode?"**_

_**Tai: "Well, it was nice. But I'm upset that they showed, spoilers by the way, that they showed Darksied. He's my favorite DC villain and I wanted to see him in action!"**_

_**Hara: "What about Wally's death?"**_

_**Tai: "He's not dead."**_

_**Aka: "In denial?"**_

_**Tai: "No. if you read the comics, you'd know that its most likely that the Wall-man is stuck in the Speed Force."**_

_**Octavian: "If you say so."**_

_**Aka: "See you next time people!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	52. Ch52: How Did He Do That?

_**Tai: "Back to the story."**_

_**Aka: "Go!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Genso is owned by KINGREADER. Scope is owned by Chalant Lover. Shuffle is owned by TheWrathOfMooCow. Taiski owns his Ocs and the story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 52: How Did He Do That?_

Octavian awoke to find himself trapped in a sphere of darkness. The bubble was a solid shadow, formed around him to keep him inside. Octavian tried to will the bubble but it resisted his attempts. It even stopped him from phasing through it, meaning he couldn't get out as easily as he wanted. "What's going on?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice said from outside, "that's good." The voice was familiar, but Octavian was more focused on trying to get out of the orb. "This is nothing personal," the voice's owner said before the bubble started to shrink. Octavian saw that he couldn't transform and was running out of time.

"Let me out!" he commanded. "And what would that accomplish?" the person outside asked sarcastically, "You have about ten minutes before you're crushed. We'll see if you can break out of this, Alucard." Octavian punched and kicked the bubble around him, but to no avail. He started to panic. Flashes of the people he knew ran through his head. Hara, Sulphuris, Gruft, the team, Tracie, Phil, and Dave all made their way through. Octavian fought back again, but was slowly tiring. _'You're doing exceptional, Bianca.' _Octavian's eyes widened when the memory played. _'I thought you said you weren't the best dancer.' _The blushing face of Bianca shined in Octavian's mind. _'I guess I just needed a push,' _she replied bashfully, _'thanks.' _

Outside the bubble, the hooded figure felt a pulse of energy pass from the orb. "What's wrong?" The black wolf, who we decided to call Balto, asked worried. The hooded figure said something along the lines of _'he's breaking out' _in sign language. "How?" Balto asked, "he can't be growing stronger that fast! Could he?" Balto's question was answered when a large explosion broke the bubble and sent a shock wave that blasted everyone near the center back.

_[Meanwhile]_

Genso and Puma charged Skrillex 01 head on. The creature tried to slash them with its claws, but the two dodged with Genso and Puma jumping and sliding respectfully. When he was up close, Puma dealt an uppercut to the cyber-tiger's jaw. Skrillex stumbled back and nearly fell back.

"Open fire!" Silver Knight ordered. Gold Sun, Flamebird, Freya and Shuffle unloaded on to the Skrillex. The creature's hide shielded it from most of the impact, but it still was getting hurt. Scope stared at the creature, his gun aimed. From behind his shades, you could see a faint light. Through his eyes, everything was like a targeting grid. He took aim and fired.

The bullet hit Skrillex and it stumbled back. Scope was prepared to fire again, but the creature suddenly jumped him. Corrosive got between the two and held out his palm. A small hose head popped out and a glowing cyan liquid jetted out. The liquid grazed Skrillex's shoulder and splattered on the wall behind it. The liquid fizzed and slowly melted the wall and Skrillex's shoulder, the creature screeching in pain.

"Move!" Corrosive shouted as he pushed Scope back. Skrillex slashed Corrosive in the chest. The beast's claws made short work of the containment suite. But again, Skrillex screeched in pain as the same liquid that Corrosive fired at the creature began leaking from the slash in the man's chest.

"No!" Marionette shouted as she ran to Corrosive's side. Swerve held her hands out which started to glow. Skrillex roared before the walls to its sides bended around the creature and trapped it in a dome. "Why didn't you just do that in the first place?!" Genso shouted. Swerve raised her arms to cover her face, a small whimper escaping her lips.

"Ryo, don't shout at the poor girl!" Flamebird scolded her boyfriend. "She could have saved a lot of trouble if she-" "Enough!" Marionette shouted, getting everyone to see that Corrosive wasn't doing so good. His suite leaking, the chemical melting the floor as they dripped. "I'm fine," he said weakly, "get Skrillex-" "No," Marionette said sternly, "its fine right now. We need to get you to the infirmary."

The other's were shocked at how Marionette was acting right now. She sounded genially concern for Corrosive, the exact opposite of how she usually was. She always surrounded with a dark and sinister aura. But she was very worried of Corrosive. "I lost you once," she said, her voice shaking, "I won't lose you again." Swerve lifted her hands and the three left in a flash of green light.

_[Meanwhile (Again)]_

Hara and Bianca had finally found their way to the site where Gruft was last heard from. Hara's face held a pained expression, the memories of what happened feeling fresh in her mind. Bianca placed her hand on the harpy's shoulder and gave a supportive smile.

"It's ok," she said, "you don't have to blame yourself." Hara shook her head. "It was my fault-" "No it wasn't!" Hara stared at Bianca, shocked at how loud the quiet girl had shouted. Then she started laughing. "You sound like me." she said between fits of laughter. Soon Bianca laughed along with her friend.

"We should get ready for when Ottie arrives here." Hara said. Bianca nodded before a large shadow fell over the two girls. "Bianca move!" Hara shouted before the giant figure attacked.

* * *

_**Tai: "And next chapter we should have the answer to that new mystery."**_

_**Aka: "But-"**_

_**Tai: "Squirt bottle."**_

_**Aka: *Hisses***_

_**Tai: "Now to get the power thing over with. Corrosive can shoot a melting chemical, or is it something more than that?"**_

_**Aka: "Obviously it is, knowing you."**_

_**Tai: "Squirt bottle."**_

_**Aka: *Hisses***_

_**Tai: "Also, Scope has Target Locking vision. Meaning he can lock on to a target and hit the desired spot with little problem."**_

_**Aka: "He uses a gun, he has to have a-"**_

_**Tai: *Holds up a squirt bottle***_

_**Aka: "Shutting up."**_

_**Tai: *Puts bottle down* "And Swerve can manipulate space to a degree. I'm only saying the powers flat-out because no one was guessing for any Revolutionist."**_

_**Aka: "Yeah, maybe because, they're having trouble! Give them some better hints! Dang!"**_

_**Tai: "Fine. Puma has an eye related power, Flamebird is the only non-powered Revolutionist, Freya's power is related to her uniform, and Silver Knight-"**_

_**Aka: "Enough! Don't give them to much!"**_

_**Tai: "Fine. See you next time."**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	53. Ch53: Heavy Metal

_**Tai: "Before we start, I'd like to thank my buddy Ryujin65 for helping me write this chapter. Thanks so much."**_

_**Aka: "Ikou!"**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 53: Heavy Metal_

"Bianca move!" Hara shouted as she pushed the girl out-of-the-way. The attacker was a ten feet tall golem made of Granite. Its head resembled a Chaldician helmet it had a suite of Lamellar armor over its robot-like body. In each hand, the golem held a six-foot limestone column attached to a metal handle in each hand. On the left side of the golem's helmet, the number 56 was painted in black.

"Move!" Hara repeated, motioning Bianca to run away from the golem. Only to be stopped by another golem. This one was eight foot tall and made of bronze. Its head was like a manikin's, but with an ax blade sticking out the top. On ether side of the ax blade, the number 34 was etched in. The golem's body was also like a manikin's, but it was designed to look like it was wearing dōgi trousers, which were made of a bronze fiber, and bronze geta sandals. In its left hand was a bronze Zanbatō, a large double edge sword, the blade being five feet long and two feet wide with a three-foot handle. This golem hand no problem wielding the massive blade.

"Ok, let's just-" Hara was interrupted by, big shock, another golem. The third golem was nine feet tall and made of red brick. It had a rook chess piece motif going for it, having a cylinder like body, limbs, and head with a crown resembling a fortress. It's number was 66, painted in blue on its stomach. This golem wielded a heater-shaped shield and an one-handed flail, both made of iron, in its right and left hands respectively.

And then a smaller golem appeared on the brick golem's shoulder. This last golem was four feet tall and was made of copper. Its head was designed to look like a coyote's head with a lean, sleek body to match. It even had a tail for decoration. The small golem had a copper Qiang spear. The number 82 was etched into the small golem's right thigh.

Hara stood between Bianca and the golems, determined to not let her friend get hurt. 56 raised its left hand and slammed it down, Bianca screaming as their impending doom approached. But, it never came.

"What?" Hara said in shock. Bianca opened her eyes and saw a 7 feet tall teenager with reddish skin, grey eyes, and brown hair. He had a stitched scar that started at the bottom of his left eye and ended at his jaw. He wore cargo pants, Russian army boots, and a steel diadem. His entire right arm looked like it was made of steel. As did his upper torso. His left arm, neck, collar-bone and head having skin on it looked very disturbing to Bianca. Then again, Bianca had a crush on a vampire and was friends with a harpy, so she shouldn't be one to judge right now.

The red giant held 56's 'club as easily as the golem could, stopping the rock head from crushing Bianca and Hara. "Don't hurt people," he said in a monotone voice, his voice stressing the syllables of each word, "it's not right." 56 attempted to swing its other 'club at the red giant, but he flipped 56 on to its back, not having it land on Hara and Bianca, but instead on top of 66.

Suddenly 82 emerged from the pile unscathed and jumped toward the "protector" of the group, driving the Spear towards him only to have the steel arm block the copper Qiang spear, and suddenly this coyote looking golem felt a hand of flesh take hold of his tail and thus far the unknown numbered teen spun throwing the smallest of the creatures, next of course to Hara and Bianca toward 34, who rather callously hacked through the creature with his bronze Zanbatō.

The 2 remaining Golems circled one another, though this unknown guardian stayed in front of Hara and Bianca. "Don't move...I'll protect." the 2 Golems clashed, in the center of what looked more and more to Hara like a pit in a coliseum where gladiators, or rather these golems were tossed just for amusement, considering the carnage. The 8 foot tall bronze creation swung his massive blade down toward the self-appointed protector of Hara and Bianca, who again used his arm to block 34's attack however the power that enabled him to wield the blade so easily, managed to force this almost human looking amalgam of flesh and steel down to a knee.

Out of the corner his scarred eye, he saw Hara and Bianca pry free the spear from the cleaved Golem rolling it to their protector who, managed to push aside 34's blade long enough to take hold of the spear and drive it into the neck of the last standing enemy, dropping him, though despite the brutal combat, a look of sadness remained apparent in his eyes, the calmness of the situation enabled Hara and Bianca to make out the number 100, painted in gold on his metal shoulder.

"Why...why did they do this?" the teen softly asked as if expecting an answer from his fallen brethren. Hara calmly approached their saddened protector looking at him. "What-erm...who were they?" the teen looked up at Hara and Bianca his eyes staring at them. "My brothers... they all became like..." He motioned to the scattered bodies. "this after father's death."

The teen-looking being looked deep in thought as if he were thinking hard on his next set of words. "May...I come with...you. it'll...be lonely here... now."

Hara looked at the big guy and nodded. "Sure," she said, "come on, we're waiting for Bianca's boyfriend." Bianca blushed the deepest shade of red ever. "He's not my boyfriend Hara!" she exclaimed.

Hara grinned. "Not yet he isn't" she said, a missives glint in her eyes. Bianca didn't like how Hara was looking at her. What was this harpy planning on doing?

**BOOM!** The sound of thunder shook the ground. The rain followed soon after. The red giant motioned to Hara and Bianca to follow him. He carried the remains of his brothers on his shoulders as he walked into the forest.

They followed the big guy to a door on the side of a cliff. "Come… in…" he said as he walked inside. When they walked in, Hara and Bianca saw the largest room they had ever seen their lives, the roof reached forty feet. The walls were carve right out the cliff's stone, with large ladders and platforms built into them. There were cavities dug into the smoothed walls, each had a golem inside. They varied in size and shape. But the two largest were in the center of the room.

One was a twenty-foot iron human with a wrecking ball for a right. The number 1 was painted on it forehead in red. The other was a bronze Chinese dragon, the same size as the human, with the number 2 written in black on its snout. These two colossi were posed in the room's center, like a museum display.

"Um, excuse me, Mr.…" Bianca asked. "Model 100" the red giant said, "father called me Model 100." He walked up a ladder and placed each of his brothers into a cavity. He looked very sad as he passed by each golem, alone with his siblings standing in their own wall cavity, off-line.

Hara stared at the poor guy, no one should be put through this. "How about we give you a new name?" she said, "the one you have doesn't fit at all." Model 100 blinked. "What is wrong with it?" he asked. "Nothing's wrong with it," Hara assured him, "I just think I'd be able to call you something else."

"What makes you think," the big guy said, "you can give me a new name?" Hara stood face-to-face to the golem. "Golems were built to be Royal Guardians, and I'm a noble." "What?!" Bianca exclaimed. Hara smiled at her friend. The big guy, however, stared at Hara before bowing to her. "My deepest apologizes your majesty." he said in his monotone voice.

Hara shook her head. "No. My names Hara," she said, "I'd like it if you'd call me that." Model 100 nodded obediently. 'Of coarse, Lady Hara." Hara shrugged. "Close enough." she said, "Now, for your new name." Hara placed her hand on her chin as she thought, eyes focused. "I got it!" she exclaimed, "Your new name is, Basilisk." The big guy stared at Hara for a moment. Then he smiled. "I like it." he said happily.

* * *

_**Tai: "And, this chapter is good!"**_

_**Aka: "Yeah, of course. Ryujin, T-man thanks you again for you help, blah, blah."**_

_**Tai: "Oh, hush you."**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	54. Ch54: Rebirth

_**Tai: "I have no comment."**_

_**Aka: "Same here."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Mirroria is owned by Ryujin65. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 54: Rebirth_

Octavian rose to his feet, the memories of the most resent events slowly returning to him. He had broken free of the black orb and, passed out? That seemed the most probable. He rubbed his eyes, then saw that his hand was different. It was still pale, but a tint of grey had been added to his skin. Looking down, he saw his clothing had gained a different appearance.

His tail coat, pants and shoes were a very dark red. The cloak following suit with the coloring, only with a bronze lining instead of gold and the inside was purple instead of red. Placing his hands on his face, Octavian felt that his ears were slightly pointed. Seeing that the cave floor was polished from his escape, the young vampire saw his eyes were now entirely black, say for his slit pupils, that were red. His teeth were now all sharp, his fangs slightly sharper than the others, and his hair was now a pale grey.

"What's happened to me?" he asked to no one in particular, "What have I become?" "You've evolved," a voice answered, "your true nature has awakened. Don't despair." Octavian turned to see that the hooded figure and Balto were walking away. "Where are you going?" he asked, "Who are you?! What did you do to me?" Octavian heard the reply.

"Your power grew when your life was in jeopardy," the voice he heard when he was trapped said, "we had nothing to do with how you look now. If you aren't satisfied with how you look, change it back. Your powers extend to that, don't they?" Octavian inhaled, then closed his eyes. The shadows rose and surrounded his body. When they fell off, Octavian's body was like it was before. But he felt different, more… balanced. He turned to the hooded figure and Balto. Just in time to see them phase through a shadow on the wall.

"Where…?" Octavian started before his mind was hit with a flash of pain. The vampire screeched in agony as images of dark figures passed through his eyes. Octavian fell to his knees again and after a few seconds, the pain faded. Octavian's body fell into the shadows bellow him and floated in a sea of darkness.

_[Meanwhile]_

Swerve sat in a chair beside Marionette, handing the Technopath tools when asked for. "Wrench." "W-Wrench." "Drill." D-Drill." You get the idea. Marionette was rushing her progress, desperate to save Corrosive's life. His body was an extremely acidic chemical, nearly everything the liquid touched when it wasn't at room temperature instantly melted.

Almost everything being the key words. Corrosive's suit was designed by Marionette to be resistant to the chemical's acidic effects, and had other benefits. Marionette felt her heart beat faster every minute. The one person she cared about most was dying before her eyes, and she was rushing to save him.

"Pliers. Now!" she shouted. Swerve withdrew in fear, not liking it when people yelled at her. Another hand grabbed the pliers and handed them to Marionette. "Here." the person said. Marionette finished her work on Corrosive's suit. "That should do it." she said. Corrosive didn't move. Nothing happened, the room was still. Marionette felt tears beginning to fall.

"I'm sorry." the other person said. Marionette turned to see the thirteenth Revolutionist, Mirroria. Mirroria was a Vietnamese girl of about sixteen. She wore a blue Hanfu robe with black Hanfu shoes. On her back was a sheathed single-edged sword in a black sheath. "I'm really sorry Haley," she said, "I wish there was something I could do."

"Don't you mean, something we could do?" the sword said. Mirroria unsheathed the sword and threw it into the air. The sword morphed into a human. The blade became his left arm, the hand guard became his right arm, the handle split into his legs, body and head. He landed on his feet.

"Seriously Mirro," the guy said, "I feel like chopped liver half the time. Marionette, if you need anything, let me know. Ok?" The former sword was a red-headed boy of eighteen with hazel eyes. He wore a slightly torn plaid coat over a purple jersey with black pants and white sneakers. Around his neck was a shark's tooth necklace.

"Bowie!" Mirroria said very harshly, "This isn't the time to make jokes!" Bowie lowered his head, ashamed of his insensitivity. Marionette was fighting the tears coming out of her eyes, and failing. "I didn't even get to say good-bye." she sniffled. Swerve hugged her partner, trying to make her feel better.

"Why don't you?" "Because he's dead!" Marionette practically screamed. Bowie cleared his throat. "Is a floating ball of light normal?" he asked. Marionette, Swerve, and Mirroria looked to where Bowie was pointing. A large ball of blue light was indeed floating in front of them.

"Why would you want to say good-bye?" the orb asked, in Corrosive's voice! Marionette walked back as her two friends walked back in surprise. "Is… Is it really you?" she asked. The orb tried to nod, but you know how that goes. Marionette felt more tears fall, but these were different. She was feeling the deepest joy she had ever experienced in her life.

"How?" she asked, though she could have cared less at the moment. Corrosive would have shrugged, but knew he couldn't at the moment, so he responded verbally. "I don't know," he admitted, "but my memories have finally returned." Marionette's smile fell instantly. "You know then?" she asked. "Yes," he said, "you've used innocent people as lab rats, slaughtered men, women and children, and worst of all…" Marionette flinched, waiting for the last thing he had to say.

"You brought me back incomplete." he said, his tone telling Marionette he was waiting for her to ask him something. "What?" she said, letting him finish. "You saved my life," he said, "but have taken my heart." In the background, Bowie pointed his finger to his mouth, faking a gagging. Mirroria pushed him out of his chair. Marionette, however, was confused. "Why aren't you mad at me?" she asked, "The last time, you broke up with me. Why the change?" Corrosive took possession of the suit and stood. "I guess that I've seen that you're more caring then I thought." he said.

Corrosive scratched the back of his head, a little nervous of about he was about to say. "Maybe," he said, "we could try again?" Swerve smiled brightly jumping up and down with joy. Marionette slowly smiled. "I guess there's no hazard in doing so." she said, returning to her more creepy tone.

* * *

_**Tai: "And the last two Revolutionists have been revealed!"**_

_**Aka: "Wait. What!?"**_

_**Tai: "I'd like to thank everyone that submitted. I will have more submitting things for later stories, including this one. But for now, this is good."**_

_**Aka: "Ryujin, you made Mirroria, so you can't guess what her power is. That would be unfair to everyone else."**_

_**Tai: "Bonus points for whoever gets the joke surrounding Bowie's naming."**_

_**Aka: "See ya later!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	55. Ch55: A Demon's Angel

_**Tai: "And this is the fifty-fifth chapter. Just putting that out there."**_

_**Aka: *Reading ahead* "So… Octavian's going t-"**_

_**Tai: "Shut-up Aka!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 55: A Demon's Angel_

Octavian phased out of the shadows, collapsing on the floor of a large room. He had no idea where he was, but he was to tired to even think straight. Octavian knew that he had traveled in the shadows farther than he ever had before. How he knew that he didn't know or care. He was just so tired.

When he woke up, Octavian found himself on a bed. "How?" he asked before being interrupted. "Ottie!" Hara said as she tackled Octavian, a worried look on her face. "Hara," Octavian said, "what are you doing here?" Hara smiled. "We tried to beat you to where… Gruft died." she said, her smile falling at the last words. "Wait. We?" Octavian asked.

"Lady Hara," Basilisk said as he walked in with a tray of snacks, "has your friend awoken yet?" Octavian tensed when he saw the golem. Hara sat up and took a cracker from the tray and ate it. "Ottie,' she said, "meet Basilisk. Basilisk, meet Ottie." Basilisk extended his hand. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said, "Ottie."

Octavian held back the urge to hit the golem, not liking it when people other than Hara called him that. "It's Octavian, actually," he said, "it's nice to meet you too, Basilisk." The two shook hands, the atmosphere felling pleasant. Until Octavian picked up a familiar scent coming from the other room.

"Hara," he said, voice having a slight edge to it, "you didn't bring her. Tell me you didn't." Hara looked away, not meeting Octavian's eyes. The vampire rushed into the other room. He saw Bianca looking through a bookshelf. "Bianca?" he asked. Said girl turned to Octavian. "Oh, hi," she said nervously, "when did you wake up?" Octavian sensed her nervousness.

"Not long ago," he admitted, "why are you here?" Bianca felt her cheeks heat up. Ever since Hara's talk, Bianca felt more unable to handle her feelings, especially when it came to Octavian. She nearly fainted when Basilisk asked her… well, let's just say that the golem needed to work on his social skills. Octavian appeared in front of Bianca and placed his hand on her forehead.

"You're looking a bit red," he pointed out, "you might be catching a fever. You should lay down." Bianca wished that Hara would pop up and distract Octavian, but she didn't. Out the corner of her eye, Bianca saw Hara grinning at the scene before her from the doorway. "Bianca?" Octavian said, "did you hear me?" Bianca quickly stepped back.

"I-I'm f-fine, r-really," she stuttered, "e-excuse me." Octavian stood and watched her pass him and walk to another room, closing the door behind her. Hara silently snapped her fingers, having wanted her two targets to get farther than that. Basilisk blinked before walking to his battle damaged brothers to fix them.

"So…" Hara said as she walked up to Octavian, "what happened?" Octavian didn't respond, still staring at the room Bianca rushed into. "Ottie?" Hara asked. No response. "Ottie!" she shouted. "W-What is it?" he asked. Hara mentally grinned. Her 'big brother' was thinking about Bianca. That would make her plans work out much better.

"You appeared out of the shadows and fell over," she explained, "what happened?" Octavian did answer. He turned and started to walk away. "Hey!" Hara exclaimed, "aren't you going to answer me?" Octavian looked at Hara out the corner of his eye. "You kept a secret from me," he said, "I think this is fair trade."

Hara felt hurt. This wasn't Octavian's normal behavior. What had happened? "Wait, Ottie," she said as she flew after him, "hang on a minute!" Octavian turned to his 'little sister'. "Yes?" he asked. "Um… you want to talk?" she asked. Octavian exhaled. "Sure."

_[Meanwhile, the streets of Great Britain]_

Two figures in the shadows walked down the streets. One was taller than the other and was wearing black shades. The shorter figure had a gold cross wrapped his neck. The wind was still, a faint fog floated in the air, and the only sound was of the footsteps of the shadowed figures. A man of twenty ran into an alleyway, the taller of the two figures rushed after him. The other figure followed close behind.

The man panicked as the two figures grew closer to him. The taller figure removed the golden chain that was wrapped around his torso like a sash. He spun the chain over his head before throwing it at his target. The chain rocketed straight through the man's chest, blood splattering the alleyway.

"Guh!" the man cried out as the chain was forcefully wrapped around his neck from his chest by the tall figure. The poor target stood with his mouth opened wide, revealing he had fangs. He was a vampire. The taller figure jumped over a fire escape, the chain hanging the vampire before the tall figure turned and gave it a quick pull.

The vampire instantly burst into a mess of flesh and blood. The tall figure pulled the chain, spun it over his head, and finally whipped it around his torso having it resemble a sash once again. The second figure nodded to his partner before the two walked into the fog, disappearing into the night.

_[Back to Octavian (Don't worry, that scene will be explained later)]_

Octavian spit out the tea he was currently drinking. "W-What did you just say?" he asked Hara. "I said, you love her, don't you?" Hara repeated, "I'm right, aren't I?" Octavian really hoped his face wasn't red at the moment, but it was. "Come on Ottie," she said, "you can tell me." Octavian stared at the cup in his hands. Hara smiled. "You know," she said, "this is a lot like that time, isn't it?"

"Yes," Octavian said, "only you're the one asking me." Hara nodded. Years ago, Hara and Octavian had the same conversation. Only, like Octavian said, Hara was the one talking to him instead of the other way around. "So," Hara asked, "what are you going to do?" Octavian didn't know how to answer that question. He never really felt this way before. He had the feeling rise before, but they didn't have time to grow.

"I don't know," he said, "I don't even know how to bring up the subject to her." Hara placed her hand on Octavian's lap. "Just tell her," she said, "or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Octavian was all to familiar with regret. It was something he faced his whole life after Rebecca died, and he wasn't able to save her. If Bianca were to…

"No," he said to himself, "I won't let that happen." He stood up and walked out the room. Hara smiled as the vampire left her alone with her thoughts. "Gruft," she said quietly, holding her engagement ring, "you wouldn't have believed this in a million years."

* * *

_**Tai: "That does it for this chapter."**_

_**Aka: "Sniff… Sniff…"**_

_**Tai: "Aka? Are you, crying?"**_

_**Aka: "N-No. It's just raining, that's all."**_

_**Tai: *Smirks***_

_**Aka: "Anyway, who were those guys? The ones who killed that vampire?"**_

_**Tai: "They're people Ottie will meet later."**_

_**Aka: "Aw~! I wanted to know now!"**_

_**Tai: "No whining."**_

_**Aka: "Ok." **_

_**Tai: "See you guys later."**_

_**Octavian (Demon voice): "Don't call me by that name!"**_

_**Tai & Aka: *Run away screaming, Octavian chasing after them***_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	56. Ch56: The Founding

_**Tai: "Ok. We're back. Managed to subdue Ottie."**_

_**Aka: "Yeah, trapping a guy in concrete will subdue anyone."**_

**BOOM!**

_**Tai: "Crud, he got out!"**_

_**Aka: "Run away!"**_

_**Tai & Aka: *Run away screaming as chibis, a chibi Octavian chasing after them***_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski owns his Ocs and the story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 56: The Founding_

Octavian made his way to the room Bianca had locked herself in. You know why if you've read the last chapter, so let's move on. A screwdriver rolled by Octavian's feet and he picked it up. Turning his head, Octavian saw the golem, Basilisk, working on another golem on a table. The golem was made of copper and was cut in half. Basilisk carefully reconnected wires and circuits or replaced them with newer ones. The golem's face held no readable emotions, but a deep pain was vaguely shown in his grey eyes.

"You dropped this," Octavian said as he placed the screwdriver on the table. Basilisk didn't reply, so Octavian stepped back to leave him to his work. "She is prone to fainting," Basilisk said, eyes focused on repairing his brother, "keep that in mind." Octavian returned the favor with no response before walking to Bianca's room.

"Bianca?" he asked after knocking the door. No answer. Octavian heard the sound of running water behind the door. She was taking a shower? Octavian turned and walked to give her privacy. Hara, watching from the other room, was confused at first. Then she was upset, was Ottie backing out? Then she heard the shower running through the door, and she calmed down.

"Always the courteous one, Ottie," she whispered to herself. Octavian stood by the bookcase scanning through the shelves for one to pass the time with. _Founding…. Founding…. Founding!…. _Octavian turned, seeing nothing. Returning to his book search, he heard the voices had returned. Repeating the same word over and over.

Octavian turned again. And still, there was no one there. Was he going crazy? No. If he was, it would have happened by now. He heard a scream for Bianca's room. Quickly, the vampire phased into the shadows… only to have the shadows try to grab him!

"What!" he shouted in alarm, thrashing against the tendrils of darkness, trying to break free. Hara and Basilisk saw the tendrils wrapping around Octavian, the sound of a violin strumming one long low note over and over slowly whispering through-out the room.

"Ottie!" Hara exclaimed, Basilisk rushing to help the vampire. The tendrils hit Basilisk back when he got to close. Octavian continued struggling as Hara tried to help him. Then the tendrils hit Hara back… yeah, you know how this is going to end…

Octavian, seeing what happened, yeah the shadows are dead, let them have it. "Get…**OFF!**" the shadows were shot into the surrounding walls, before landing on the ground and rushing around the floor in a wild act of panic. _Punished!… Punished!… Punished!…_ The sound became short and high-pitched as the dark forms scrambled. Octavian stared as the dark streaks disappeared into the walls.

He then ran to Bianca's room. "Bianca!" he said, "Are you ok?" the door was lock but, before Octavian could try to get in, Hara walked passed him and into the bathroom with a change of clothes. When Bianca walked out she was holding her right shoulder, a pained expression on her face.

"Are you ok?" Octavian asked placing a hand on the one holding her shoulder. Bianca took a breath, trying to calm down. "I'll manage," she said, "thanks." The group made their way to where Octavian and Hara had their talk. "What happened?" Basilisk asked.

"I was about to step out of the shower," Bianca explained, "when the shadows tried to grab me." Hara shook her head. "Ottie had the same problem," she said, "can't be a coincidence." Octavian wasn't listening, looking at Bianca's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Are you hurt?" Octavian's eyes, in spite of himself, began to turn split irises. If those shadows hurt Bianca… "Ottie!" Hara snapped, getting Octavian's attention, "It's ok. Bianca's ok." The vampire calmed down a little.

"Bianca," he said gently, "you can tell me. Please let me help you." Bianca's cheeks turned red. Octavian placed his hand on her forehead. "I think you're getting a fever," he said, " you're face is red." In the background, Hara faced-palmed a little. How could Ottie be so dense?

Bianca slowly lowered her hand from her shoulder. Imbedded into her skin was a strange tattoo. It looked like an Owl standing in a circle. "What does it mean?" Hara asked. Basilisk stared at it for a second. "I've seen that mark before," he said, "its symbolism escapes me, unfortunately." Octavian felt his anger rising. What was that mark's significance? Was it a bad thing? A good thing?

"Sulphuris would know what this mark means," Hara said, "we could ask him." Octavian nodded. The dragon would have the answers, also the ones about Octavian's parents. But before Octavian could say they should get going, those shadow tendrils returned and completely engulfed Octavian, pulling him down into the darkness, the sounds of his friend's shouting fading away…

* * *

_**Tai: "And that's it for this chapter."**_

_**Octavian: *Standing up, very ruffed up* "What happened?"**_

_**Aka: "You wouldn't stop chasing us, so I beat you up."**_

_**Octavian: "…"**_

_**Aka: "What?!"**_

_**Octavian: "I doubt that you could hurt me."**_

_**Aka: "You wanna go again Edward?"**_

_**Octavian: **_**"What did you just call me?"**

_**Aka: "You heard me!"**_

_**Tai: "ENOUGH!"**_

_**Aka & Octavian: *Cower in chibi form***_

_**Tai: "Anyway, I have to ask you, the fans, a question. What songs do you think would fit the Ocs going off what you've seen of them? I'd really like to know and see what you come up with. The list of characters is below. Thanks for your support, and see you next time."**_

_List of characters:_

_Octavian_

_Hara_

_Gruft_

_Sulphuris_

_Bianca_

_James_

_Phil_

_Tracie_

_Basilisk_

_Skrillex 01_

_Dragomir_

_Lior_

_Calvolt_

_The Revolutionists (Individual members and/or as a group)_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	57. Ch57: Confined By Light

_**Tai: "An-"**_

_**Aka: "How come Hara walked in to the bathroom before Octavian?"**_

_**Tai: "…What?"**_

_**Aka: "In the last chapter. Why did she do that?"**_

_**Tai: "Obviously, Hara didn't want Bianca and Octavian to get embarrassed."**_

_**Aka: *Smug Face***_

_**Tai: "What!?"**_

_**Aka: "You just didn't want the story to turn rated M, right?"**_

_**Tai: "I-I don't know what you're talking about."**_

_**Aka: "I'm right, aren't I?"**_

_**Tai: "Squirt bottle!"**_

_**Aka: *Hisses***_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Genso is owned by KINGREADER. Scope is owned by Chalant Lover. Shuffle is owned by TheWrathOfMooCow. Mirroria is owned by Ryujin65. Taiski owns his Ocs and the story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 57: Confined By Light._

_Founding.… Founding.… Founding!… _The word was repeated over and over in Octavian's head. He found it _very _annoying. The shadows slowly formed into humanoid shapes, their eyes glowing a blood-red. Octavian pulled away from them. The figures gave him a confused look. They seemed to say, why is he acting like this?

Octavian didn't say anything. He was unsure about how he was going to approach this. The middle figure walked up to Octavian and pointed to the left. Octavian turned to the left, seeing a light. The figures disappeared. But not before they pushed Octavian in the direction of the light.

_{At the same time}_

Corrosive walked down the hall, very bored. He knew that what his comrades have done was very immoral, yet… Marionette… No. He knew that this was wrong! _Argh! _Why did that mad scientist affect him so much?

"Maybe because you're completely whipped?" Corrosive turned to see Genso, who had somehow read his mind, and Scope walking up the hall. "Like you're one to talk," Scope said, "Betty's got you wrapped her finger." Genso blushed fiercely. "T-That's not true!" he stuttered, "Not true at all!" Scope and Genso started arguing and Corrosive left them to it, not in the mood to play mediator.

"This is the biggest mess I've ever gotten myself into," he said to himself, "what do-" He was interrupted by Alucard falling out the wall and to the floor. "What the?" he exclaimed, confused to what is going on. A stream of bullets flew by Corrosive's head.

"Move it Corrosive!" Genso shouted as he run at Alucard. Scope fired again. Alucard was light-headed from the forced shadow traveling so, with Genso and Scope double teaming him, this wasn't a fight he was going to win now. "The vampire is in the east wing!" Scope said over the COM-link, "We are engaging it now. But get here, NOW!"

Genso gave Alucard a roundhouse kick to the chest, the vampire went flying back, landing hard on his back. Genso rushed up to the vampire and delivered a heel drop kick to the gut, Alucard coughing up a bit of blood from the hit's force. Shuffle and Puma ran from the opposite hallway, Shuffle stopping to stand by Scope.

"Back up, Lucy," Puma said, "I got this." Genso glared at Puma, then kicked the guy in the head. "What the heck!" Puma shouted. "The name's Genso!" Genso shouted, "don't call me anything else unless you want me to kill you, Batman wannabe!" A tick mark appeared on Puma's head. The masked Revolutionist than punched Genso in the jaw. Genso returned the blow with a knee to the stomach.

Alucard slowly rose to his feet. Puma and Genso were fighting each other, so they didn't notice. _**(Aka: Idiots. Tai: Squirt bottle. Aka: *Hisses*) **_He shook his head, waking up. Scope was about to shoot Alucard, but a beam of golden light passed his head and hit Alucard straight in the chest.

"Out of my way," Gold Sun ordered Scope, "I got this." Scope didn't argue, stepping out of her way. Silver Knight smiled as Alucard was hit repeatedly with Gold Sun's solar beams. Then, a ringing was heard in his ears.

"Move!" he shouted. He moved Gold Sun out-of-the-way. A stream of Corrosive's acidic chemicals shot past everyone and hit the wall behind Alucard. "That's enough," Corrosive said, "he's down already." Silver Knight scoffed. "A cryptic isn't down until they're dead," he said, "and this one isn't dead yet."

Gold Sun was about to fire at the unconscious Alucard, but then another person stopped her. Marionette placed her hand on Gold Sun's shoulder. "No, that's enough." she said. "Do you really want to try that?" she asked Silver Knight as he was about to argue. Yeah, SK might seem to be in charge, or at least he thinks he is, but really it's Marionette who runs the show.

Swerve hit Puma and Genso over the head to get them to stop fighting. The were about to yell at the girl, but Marionette's glare made them think twice. Corrosive walked off, Marionette and Swerve following close behind. "Don't kill it," Marionette ordered, "lock it up now." Silver Knight reluctantly followed Marionette's orders.

When they were in Marionette's lab, Marionette asked Corrosive a very important question. "Why did you stop them from killing that cryptic?" Corrosive shook his head. "Let me ask you something," he said, "Why are you doing this? Why are you fighting them in the first place?" "Because the master-" "He's dead!" Corrosive interrupted, "He's dead already! Why can't you all except that? What ever he's done for you, it doesn't matter! Just move on and make something better with your lives!" Corrosive was fed up with this whole operation.

"You have the greatest potential," he continued, "and you waste it on wagging war on an enemy who doesn't want to fight! Why?!" Swerve whimpered, causing Corrosive and Marionette to fall silent. Mirroria and Bowie, sheathed in sword form, walked up to the poor girl and hugged her. Well, Mirroria hugged her, Bowie was a sword so he can't do that.

"Can't you two have your argument somewhere Swerve can't hear?" she scolded, "She's just a kid!" "And people say I'm insensitive." Bowie said. Corrosive looked away, ashamed of himself. Marionette turned to him. "You still didn't answer my question," she said, "Why did you?" Corrosive sighed.

"He saved Bianca and Professor Kevin's lives," he said, "He was doing work as a local hero last time I remembered." Marionette stared at her boyfriend in disbelief. "You must be kidding," she tried, but his eyes only cemented his word's truthful meaning. Marionette placed a hand over her eyes. "Well that's great," she said quietly, "just real great."

* * *

_**Tai: "Ok! Silver Knight's power should be pretty obvious now."**_

_**Aka: "Why does Octavian saving Bianca and the professor's lives mean so much to Corrosive?"**_

_**Tai: "That will-"**_

_**Aka: "Will be explained later, yeah, yeah."**_

_**Tai: "Oh hush. I guess we'll be seeing you guys later?"**_

_**Aka: "I'd say so."**_

_**Tai: "Well ok then."**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	58. Ch58: Freed by Darkness

_**Tai: "So to recap; Octavian's captured by the Revolutionists, Corrosive's trying to persuade Marionette to quit, the both of them have a connection to Bianca and Professor Kevin, and Octavian still hasn't figured out Bianca likes him. Did I miss anything?"**_

_**Aka: "Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!"**_

_**Tai: "Um… Aka?"**_

_**Aka: "Ottie and B haven't gotten together yet. And Hara has a golem to do her bidding."**_

_**Tai: "Of course! How did I forget all that?"**_

_**Aka: "I don't know."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Genso is owned by KINGREADER. Scope is owned by Chalant Lover. Shuffle is owned by TheWrathOfMooCow. Mirroria is owned by Ryujin65. Taiski owns his Ocs and the story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 58: Freed by Darkness_

Octavian awoke in a lit room, tied to the walls with chains. He observed his surroundings. The room was well fortified and had cameras watching his movements. "Very familiar," he whispered. "Oh good," a familiar voice said over the speakers, "you're awake."

Octavian saw Silver Knight slowly approach him, smug grin plastered on his face. "It's quite the convenience that you landed in our home, monster," he said, "now you have no one to break you out." Octavian processed what he'd just heard. The he smirked. Silver Knight's smug face was replaced with an angry scowl.

"And you haven't killed me…why?" he asked. Silver Knight was about to retort, but Genso and the other Revolutionists walked in. Octavian observed them. They were merely children, without a parent to guide them on their way. Quite sad actually. "Really stupid of you coming here," Genso said, "should've stayed away."

"So I wouldn't humiliate you again?" Octavian retorted, "Or do those other battles not count because you didn't have to gang up on a weakened opponent?" Some of the easier angered members were getting restless. "Never were able to beat anything mystical in a far fight," the vampire continued, "always had to rely on cheap tactics." Octavian was starting unravel the Revolutionist's calm front, and he kept his taunt going.

"And now that you've finally have me defeated at your feet," he said, "you didn't seize the opportunity of killing me. Or were you just to incompetent in that regard?" Puma unsheathed his blades and tried to slice Octavian's head off, but Jian stopped him. "Struck a nerve, didn't I?" the vampire mocked suavely, "Eh, imitation Dark Knight?"

Puma shouted in rage and Jian was having a hard time holding him back. Octavian felt a dark pleasure growing in his chest. A pleasure from seeing how easily people could be unraveled. And how easy he could find their sore spots. It was… interesting how the mind could be dragged along by ones emotions.

"Enough mind games," Scope said, "time to end you." The sniper raised his gun and aimed for Octavian's head. Octavian didn't move. Instead, he closed his eyes and thought one word. _Move…_

_[At the same time (Oh get over it)]_

Corrosive walked past cages and large tubes, all filled with repulsive creatures and machines. He stopped in front of the holding cell for Skrillex 01. The beast was unconscious, locked in restraints bolted to the wall.

He dodged the bullet that was fired at him. Turning, he saw Mirroria standing on top of a large vehicle, a hand gun in her grasp. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, "Shouldn't you be with the others?" Corrosive placed his hand over his face. "It's incredible how easily one can be defeated," he said, "wouldn't you agree?"

"Is he implying something?" the gun asked, "I think he's implying something!" Mirroria cringed before emptying the gun's barrel and throwing it into the air. The gun changed shape, the handle splitting into arms, its barrel transformed into legs and a torso and the trigger changed into a head. Bowie landed on his feet raising to stare Corrosive in the face.

"Get out of my face Bowie," Corrosive said, "unless you want plastic surgery." Bowie shrugged off Corrosive's 'threat' and walked to stand by his partner. "What are you up to?" Mirroria asked. Corrosive looked at Skrillex 01. "He still has the right," he said, "the other biological experiments are dead. He can't be locked away." Bowie burst out laughing. "A-Are you serious?!" he exclaimed, "That thing's a freaking murder machine!"

"Aren't we all?" Corrosive responded. Bowie opened his mouth to respond, but Corrosive's COM-link interrupted him. "Yes?" Corrosive asked, though he knew why he was being called.

_[On the other end (A few minutes before the call)]_

The shadows reacted to Octavian's silent command, rising up and moving around the room. The Revolutionists dodged the dark masses, in complete shock of what they were seeing. "What the?!" Puma shouted. "How the heck are the shadows moving?" Freya asked. Flamebird turned to Octavian, seeing him move his head to the chains restraining him. The shadows became like blades, cutting the chains and allowing Octavian to stand up.

"It's the vampire!" she shouted, "He's doing this!" "When did he learn to do this?!" Genso asked. Octavian chuckled. "You haven't been keeping an eye on my activities, have you?" he said, "Not very wise." Silver Knight growled and charged Octavian, who stepped out-of-the-way.

"Love to stay," the vampire said, "but I have somewhere I need to be." He stepped through the shadows and was gone. Silver Knight slammed his fist on the ground in rage. He turned the COM-link. "Corrosive! Swerve! Marionette!" he shouted, "All of you get down here. RIGHT! NOW!"

* * *

_**Tai: "Done!"**_

_**Aka: "Wow, Ottie's pretty twisted, ain't he?"**_

_**Tai: "Yeah… He is… pretty twisted…"**_

_**Aka: "And he's a hero?"**_

_**Octavian: *Appears behind Aka* "Trying to get there."**_

_**Aka: "Eep!"**_

_**Tai: "Yo!"**_

_**Octavian: "Hello."**_

_**Tai: "So… Bowie can change into more than just a sword."**_

_**Aka: "What else can he change into?"**_

_**Tai: "That's. My. Secret."**_

_**Aka: "Aw! But I wanna know!"**_

_**Octavian: "Calm down you."**_

_**Tai: "See ya guys!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	59. Ch59: An Old Face Re-emerges

_**Tai: "DB? Where'd he go now?"**_

_**Aka: "You're asking me?"**_

_**Octavian: "I'm not waiting. I'll be going on ahead."**_

_**Tai: "Sure, go ahead. Aka, you'll do the-"**_

_**Basilisk: "I'll do it."**_

_**Tai: "Really? Well… ok then. Go on."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Mirroria is owned by Ryujin65. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 59: An Old Face Re-emerges_

Octavian rose from the shadows, finding himself in a large laboratory. Many mutated creatures were floating in tubes and large war machines were scattered about the room. "Needing an exit?" Octavian turned to see Corrosive leaning up against a tank-like vehicle.

"Who are you?" Octavian asked, taking a fighting pose. Corrosive raised his hands. "Now there's no need so eager," he said, "I just want to talk, that's all." Octavian slowly lowered his guard to a less obvious stance. Corrosive chuckled at the vampires expression. One of slight defense mixed with a child's curiosity, it was very strange to see someone have this look on their face.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving Bianca and James' lives," Corrosive said, "I hope they've been doing well." Octavian stared at Corrosive, a look of shock on his face. "How do you know them?" he asked. Corrosive was about to say something, but Mirroria jumped out from the shadows and tried to slash Octavian with Bowie.

"Whoa!" Octavian exclaimed as he dodged the blade. Mirroria attempted to swipe the blade to Octavian's left, but a shadow wall rose up and blocked the sharpened piece of metal. Mirroria glared. Then she threw the sword into the air.

"Bowie! Blue!" she ordered. "On it!" the sword replied. While in mid-air, the sword transformed into human form. Before he hit the ground, Bowie transformed again. His hands merged into a sharpened spearhead and the rest of his body morphed into the spear itself. Mirroria grabbed the spear, spun it, and took a fighting pose.

_[At the same time]_

Corrosive walked up to Skrillex 01's cage. He knew that Marionette would chew his head off for this, but… It was something he was ready to deal with. He placed his hand on the command board and typed in the code.

_[Back with Octavian]_

Octavian tried to dodge the spear, but Mirroria was very fast. The vampire felt the spear graze his shoulder, side, leg, arm, and cheek at least once. Mirroria stepped back, the spear behind her head.

"Bowie," she asked, "how many?" The spear made a grumbling noise before answering. "About one forth of the strikes hit him," it said, "maybe if you kept at it, we could have hit somewhere vital." Mirroria glared at the weapon in her hands. "Shut up!" she yelled, "it's your fault we're doing so bad!"

"My fault?!" Bowie exclaimed, "I'm just the weapon! You're supposed to be the one who fights here, not me!" Octavian watched as the two 'partners' argued back and forth, spewing insults like _Soul would be a better partner than you _and _well at least Yamcha knows how to fight_. He cocked his head to the side. Why was this such a big deal?

"Um… excuse me?" he started. "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" the two partners shouted at him. Octavian stepped back in surprise, eyes wide. "Are they really arguing?" Octavian thought, "the Revolutionists are worse off then I thought." Then, Octavian heard a growling.

He turned and saw a large anthropomorphic cybernetic Saber tooth tiger-like creature standing across the room. Mirroria and Bowie fell silent. Not a sound was heard in the room and no one moved. Corrosive stepped up and pushed the tiger into Octavian.

The beast jumped over the vampire and turned to Corrosive. But it remembered how Corrosive's chemicals had stung it, and attacked Octavian instead. Mirroria and Bowie used this as an opportunity to get away from the big guy.

"You should get this guy out of here before the ceiling starts falling in, hero," Corrosive said, "wouldn't want another laboratory to cave-in." Octavian's eyes widened. "Y-You…" Octavian stuttered, "You're alive?" Corrosive didn't answer, instead choosing to press a button that sent Octavian and the tiger creature out of the base via a green flash of light. Corrosive turned and started to make his way out of the lab with Mirroria and Bowie, now in human form, following close behind.

"What did he mean by you being alive?" Bowie asked, "Have you two met before?" Corrosive nodded. The three entered Marionette's more personal lab. "Years ago," he said, "he saved the lives of my two lab partners." Marionette crossed her arms, facing away from Corrosive. The man wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture.

"There wasn't anything you could have done that would've change what happened," he whispered, "don't be so hard on yourself." Marionette didn't answer. "That man," Corrosive continued to explain to Bowie and Mirroria, "as well as my lab partners, believed that I had perished in a building collapse. But they were mistaken." Bowie scratched his head.

"How did you survive a building collapse?" he asked, "I mean, it just isn't possible." Corrosive chuckled. "Tell me," he said, "what does everyone in this room have in common?" Bowie looked around the room, seeing Mirroria, Swerve, Marionette and Corrosive in the room with him. "Um…" he started.

"Oh for the love of-" Mirroria exclaimed, "we all have powers idiot!" A light bulb lit in Bowie's head. "Correct!" Corrosive said, "You know that you and Mirroria have a shape shifting ability, that Swerve can manipulate space, and that Marionette is a Technopath. But, what is mine? What is my power?" Bowie, Swerve and Mirroria thought for second. They had no idea what Corrosive's powers were.

"The answer is simple," he said, "my power is the ability to have my soul, my life force, leave my body and possess other objects. My power is Soul Manipulation." Swerve gasped. "S-So," she stuttered, "you…"

"Yes," Corrosive finished, "when the building caved-in on me, my soul took possession of the chemicals I was known by. Years later, when I 'died' again, my soul left those chemicals and I'm the containment suit you see before you." Bowie still had one question. "If Corrosive isn't your name," he said, "then what's your real name?" Corrosive grinned, if he had a mouth that is. "My real name," he said, "is Fredric Grant."

* * *

_**Tai: "And… Plot twist!"**_

_**Aka: "Whoa!"**_

_**Tai: "I know!"**_

_**Aka: "No, not that."**_

_**Tai: ?**_

_**Aka: "Look at this."**_

_**Tai: "… Aka… that's… a beetle."**_

_**Aka: "Yeah! It's a Stag Beetle! A **_**blue**_** Stag Beetle!"**_

_**Octavian: "Ignore the idiot. His puny mind couldn't understand a true plot twist if his life depended on it."**_

_**Aka: "What did you say Edward!?"**_

_**Octavian: **_**"What did you call me!?"**

_**Tai: "Oh boy."**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	60. Ch60: Introductions

_**Tai: "And… go!"**_

_**Aka: "Hey!"**_

_**Tai: "… Yes?"**_

_**Aka: "Aren't you going to update your Bobobo story?"**_

_**Tai: *Holds up a switch***_

_**Aka: ?**_

_**Tai: *Flips switch***_

_***Anvil lands on Aka***_

_**Tai: "Disclaimer please."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski owns his Ocs and the story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 60: Introductions_

Octavian and Skrillex 01 appeared in the jungle in a flash of light. Skrillex 01 slashed Octavian across the chest, the wound burning. It's claws had silver in them! "Just great," Octavian said to himself, "can't get to close." The vampire jumped back and disappeared into the jungle brush. Skrillex roared and chased after him.

_[At the same time]_

"Hara," Bianca asked, "are you sure this is the right way?" Hara nodded. "It's just past this tree," she said, "don't worry." Bianca had no idea how she allowed Hara to convince her to do this. Now, she was following Hara and Basilisk to some unknown location.

The group stopped in front of a large cliff. Hara placed her hand on the rock, revealing a secret door. "Stay near Bianca, Basilisk," Hara ordered, "keep her safe till we meet with Sulphuris." Basilisk nodded. "As you command," he said, "Lady Hara."

Bianca was overwhelmed by all she saw. Mythical creatures roamed the caverns, all working hard to fix damages the cave had been given. Hara looked around the cavern, seeming to be looking for something. Or someone.

"Sulphuris!" she exclaimed happily, "Over here!" Bianca was confused, she saw no one in that direction, just a large column of stone. Then the column started to move. Bianca tried her best to hold back a scream. A large black dragon walked up to Hara, a smile on its face.

"Hara!" it, no he, said, "good to see you're ok. And I see you've made friends." Hara nodded cheerfully. "This is Basilisk," she said. Sulphuris cocked his head. "One of… Tercero's creations?" he asked. Hara and Bianca were confused, but Basilisk nodded.

"Yes, my father was Tercero Grant," he said, "of what significance is it?" The dragon, Sulphuris chuckled. "He was a good friend," he said, "that's all." Basilisk looked away, lost in thought. Then, Sulphuris saw Bianca, and Bianca felt very nervous. Sulphuris was Octavian's godfather, according to Hara, and he was a dragon. That combination didn't vote much confidence in Bianca.

"And who is this?" he asked. Hara grinned. "This is Bianca," she said, "Ottie's girlfriend." Sulphuris choked on his own breath. "Octavian's girlfriend?!" he exclaimed. Bianca waved her hands in defense, face redder than ever. "H-He's not my boyfriend!" she stuttered, "it's nothing like that!"

"Not yet, he isn't!" Hara said, a mischievous light in her eyes. Sulphuris calmed down, seeing that Hara was just being Hara. "Well, regardless," he said, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Bianca." Bianca nodded rather hesitantly. "Now, lets continue our conversation somewhere else," Sulphuris said, "follow me."

_[Meanwhile]_

Octavian slid under a fallen tree to dodge the large rock Skrillex 01 threw at him. The vampire willed some shadows to strike Skrillex, but the creature blocked the darkness with its claws. Octavian picked up the fallen tree and threw it at Skrillex. While it sliced the lumber to bits, Octavian ran, not wanting to be at any disadvantage.

Skrillex jumped at Octavian and managed to slash his back. Octavian cried out in pain. The vampire turned and kicked the cyborg tiger back a few feet before continuing to run away. Skrillex stood slowly and dusted itself off. It saw a mountain path and made its way in that direction.

_[Elsewhere (Anyone else getting dizzy?)]_

Sulphuris led the trio to his home. Bianca was both amazed at the mystical haven and terrified of it at the same time. The city was beautiful in its limestone construction. But, it held creatures that were said to eat humans. That was obviously terrifying to anyone who wasn't use to this kind of thing.

"So, Bianca," Sulphuris said, "how did you meet Octavian?" Bianca blinked. "Um… I'm sorry," she said, "I was distracted. Could you repeat the question?" Sulphuris nodded. "I asked, how did meet Octavian?"

"Well, I first met him when he stopped some… punks from hurting me," she said, "I didn't get to know him till he introduced himself as Denis Dragomir some time later." Hara gasped. "Denis Dragomir?" she asked, "As in, the writer of Red Tears? Ottie's that Denis Dragomir?" Bianca nodded and Hara went into a fit of giggles.

"Hara's a fan of that book," Sulphuris said, "you know how she is." Bianca nodded again. Sulphuris continued his questions. "How has he been doing?" he asked, "Octavian that is." Bianca saw the eyes of a parent when she looked into Sulphuris' eyes. The dragon was very protective of Octavian. Bianca felt an emptiness growing. The only family member she had abandoned her when she was very young. Really, Professor James was the only person she could call family.

"I'm sorry," Sulphuris said, "Octavian's parents trusted me with his wellbeing, so I have trouble restraining my protective nature." Bianca shook her head. "No it's not that," she said, "I'm just… unsure of how he's doing right now." Sulphuris leaned forward.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, "Is Octavian hurt?" Basilisk passed by. "Octavian was captured by shadows," he said in his monotone voice, "we don't know where he is." Hara slapped the golem in the back of the head. "Don't say it like that!" she exclaimed. Sulphuris stood and made his way to another room. Bianca, Hara and Basilisk followed him.

_[Meanwhile (I think I might hurl)]_

Octavian ran into a stony canyon. Skrillex 01 wasn't anywhere behind him, had Octavian lost him? The answer was… no. The cyber tiger jumped down from the top of the canyon, landing on Octavian. The vampire kicked Skrillex off himself and summoned shadows to slam the beast into the cliff side.

Octavian stopped to catch his breath. This fight was taking its toll on him. If he didn't finish this fight soon, it was all over. Skrillex broke free from the shadows and charged Octavian, who charged the beast in return.

* * *

_**Tai: "Sorry but this chapter would be too long if I were to keep going."**_

_**Aka: "Mr. Chomps wants to know where you get the names for your characters."**_

_**Tai: "Who?"**_

_**Aka: *Holds up the blue Stag beetle***_

_**Tai: "… Why is he called Mr. Chomps?"**_

_***Beetle bites Aka's hand. Aka falls over as a result.***_

_**Tai: "Ooh. Well, there's this website. It's called BehindTheName. You can find names of different meanings, origins, and uses. Is Mr. Chomps happy?"**_

_***Mr. Chomps nods.***_

_**Tai: "… Ok… See you guys later!"**_

_**Octavian: "That beetle concerns me."**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	61. Ch61: Tiger Claws

_**Tai: "…"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 61: Tiger Claws_

Octavian was slammed into the cliff side. Skrillex 01 roared and slowly walked up for the kill. The vampire's body pulsed. Skrillex stop its advance, confused. Octavian's eyes shot open, glowing blood-red. The vampire rushed Skrillex, scrapping the identification on its chest clean off.

Octavian let out a low growl as he turned. Skrillex returned the animosity. The two beasts jumped into the air, crashing into each other. Octavian transformed into his wolf form and bit Skrillex's shoulder. The creature responded with a slash across the chest. The fight continued like this for a good time…

_[Elsewhere]_

In a dark room, filled with strange books and objects, Bianca, Basilisk, Sulphuris and Hara stood. Bianca, Hara and Basilisk grabbed ingredients and made their way to Sulphuris. The dragon stood over the cauldron, smoke rising over out of the black pot. He murmured an incantation, one to quiet to make out the words. Sulphuris held out his hand and asked for an ingredient. Hara handed it to him. "As soon as this is done," Sulphuris said, "we'll find Octavian."

_[Back with Octavian]_

The vampire transformed into his human form and jumped to the higher cliff side. He slammed his fist into the rock and caused an avalanche to fall on top of Skrillex. Skrillex slashed the rocks as they fell, breaking them into pebbles.

"Need a more direct approach," Octavian thought. Skrillex jumped at Octavian, who dodged before retaliating with a flurry of jabs to Skrillex's chest. The large tiger roared, enraged, then swung its tail across Octavian's chest. Octavian didn't think it would hurt him that much, and was surprised when a chainsaw revealed itself at the end of the tail. The saw left a good-sized gash in Octavian's chest. The vampire choked up blood as he fell back.

Skrillex approached his fallen target, about to deliver the finishing blow, then a burst of flames jetted between him and Octavian's unconscious body. Sulphuris landed near the tiger, Bianca, Basilisk and Hara getting off his back and rushing to Octavian.

"Ottie! Ottie can you hear me?" Hara exclaimed in panic. Basilisk turned to Skrillex, very angry at the cyber cat. Bianca was still staring at Octavian's face. He always had been a dead body, one of the reasons she was so hesitant with her feelings, but he had never looked so… lifeless before.

"How did this happen?" she asked herself, "How did I end up in a place like this?" Bianca lowered her head, tears beginning to fall. In the background, Sulphuris shouted something the lines of 'settle down, Laohu. I'm not your enemy.' Bianca wasn't pay attention to that, focusing on Octavian.

"If you didn't need to protect me," she said, "none of this would have happened." The tears were falling harder now. "I'm so sorry," she choked, "so, so sorry." She felt a hand run across her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Octavian's hand wiping a tear from her cheek.

"A face like yours," he whispered, "shouldn't shed these tears." The vampire tried to get up, but winced when he struggled to do so. "Stay here," Bianca said, "I can handle this." Octavian tried to stop her but he was to hurt to do much. Skrillex saw the green-eyed girl's approach and readied its claws. Sulphuris and Basilisk attempted to keep the tiger away from Bianca, but failed. Skrillex raised its claw and was about to slash Bianca in half.

"Stop!" Everything grew silent, Bianca just yelled at the killer tiger… and it worked. Skrillex stopped its attack. Its eyes flickered, like it was blinking, confused as everyone else. Bianca stared the big guy in the eye. "Now down!" she commanded. A second passed, then Skrillex obeyed. Everyone was stunned, Bianca was ordering the creature around like a dog.

"Good boy," she said sweetly, petting Skrillex's head, "Good boy." The tiger let out a purring sound, it was acting kind of cutely right now. Octavian forced himself to his feet, Hara helping her big brother stand. Skrillex growled at Octavian when the vampire made his way to Bianca.

"Laohu, no!" she ordered. Skrillex stood down. Octavian stumbled over and Sulphuris helped him up. "Don't over exert yourself," he said, "you've wasted enough energy already." Octavian's wounds were slowly healing, the key word being slowly. It would take some time before he was at full health.

"We should tend to his injuries," Basilisk recommended, "returning to the haven is the best option." Octavian stood. "I'm fine," he said, then he fell over, "don't worry." Bianca helped him up. "You're going to rest," she said sternly, "understand?" Octavian tried to argue, saying he was fine, but Bianca interrupted. "No arguing mister!" she said. Octavian stared at her, mystified. "Ok." he answered.

The group disappeared in a flash of light, unaware of a figure watching them from the shadows. The figure wore a pearl white cassock, grey pants, brown boots, a purple shirt, a clerical collar, white gloves, and a silver cross around his neck. This figure pulled out a phone and punched in a number.

"Hello?" a voice answered on the other end. The figure cleared his throat. "Sir, a large group disappeared in front of me," he said, a British accent in his voice, "what should I do?" A laugh was heard over the phone. "Return home," the man said, "your work on this matter is done."

"But sir-" "Don't worry," the voice interrupted, "they'll be following the target from now on. Good job. Now return home." the figure clenched his fist, but ultimately followed his orders. He hung up, put away his phone and made his way out of the canyon.

_[Meanwhile, on the other end of the phone call (Great Britain)]_

A man got off the phone and walked into another room. There were two figures within this room. One was a figure wearing clothing similar to the one that called, but with a few differences. For one, his cross was gold. Other was that his boots and shirt were black and he didn't have a clerical collar around his neck. "Is there a problem sir?" he asked.

"Arker, Louis," the man said, "I have a new assignment for you." Arker, the first figure nodded. He turned to his partner, Louis, and tapped him on the shoulder to wake him up. "Louis, wake up," he said, "wake up, we have an assignment."

Louis rose slowly, still a little tired. Louis was a man with his hair dyed a dark black. He wore dark shades and a black hiking mask over his face. He wore a full biker outfit consisting of gloves, pants, boots and jacket. His jacket had a yellow cross on the back and a gold chain wrapped around it like a sash. On the palm of his left glove was a circle with a vertical line on the top in yellow. He yawned and followed Arker out the door after the older man.

* * *

_**Tai: "And… chapter."**_

_**Aka: "…"**_

_**Tai: "What? Was the Octavian line too sappy?"**_

_**Aka: "…"**_

_**Tai: "Was it how Bianca being able to tame Skrillex 01?"**_

_**Aka: "…"**_

_**Tai: "Was it the appearance of Arker and Louis? What?!"**_

_**Aka: *Falls over unconscious. Mr. Chomps jumping up and down happily***_

_**Tai: "Alex! Did you have anything to do with this?"**_

_***No answer***_

_**Tai: "Alex? Ryu? Anyone?**_

_**Mr. Chomps: *Sits on Tai's shoulder and falls asleep***_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	62. Ch62: The Most Painful Memory

**_Ryu: "Last time was an awesome chapter."_**  
**_Alex: "That Bianca chick has a fierce side to her, wonder if she has some Amazon in her."_**  
**_Tai: "Ok. Let's get this chapter running!"_**  
**_Ryu: wait where is Aka?"_**  
**_Aka: *Still unconscious*_**  
**_Alex: "Wow. Edward hits hard doesn't he?" *quietly tying Aka to a metal pole to begin roasting him on a spit*...what I'm hungry and I want something to feed the tiger in case he tries to eat me like he did Edward."_**  
**_Ryu: "Grrr! Will you quit it? Do I have to call Artemis about your behavior again." *pulls out phone as Alex and Ryu scuffle*_**  
**_Tai: "DB!"_**

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 62: The Most Painful Memory_

"Hold still!" Bianca said as she and Hara tried to bandage Octavian up. The vampire wasn't being the best patient, trying to say he was fine even though there was a large cut across his chest.

"I'll heal on my own," he said, I just need time to-" "Listen here mister!" Bianca said, "You're hurt. And unless you want trouble, you'll let us patch you up. Understand?" Octavian, and Hara for that matter, were shocked at how… authoritative Bianca was being right now. How? Why?

Octavian clenched his fist, his pride and head arguing over what to do. If he said no, what would happen? "Octavian, you need to be at full strength." Bianca said. Octavian looked up, seeing Bianca staring him in the eye. Hara had disappeared from the room, Octavian had no idea why…

Then it hit him. Hara was giving them some time alone. That harpy… this was her plan all along. Octavian ultimately sighed in defeat. "Fine." he said. Bianca nodded and turned to the first aid kit. "I'm going to need you to remove your coat," she said, "They'll be washed while I bandage you up."

Octavian defensively grabbed his shoulders. Bianca blinked at this reaction. "What's wrong?" she asked. Octavian didn't move. Bianca had an idea, one very ironic thing she could do to get him to cooperate.

"Octavian," she said gently, "you can tell me. Please let me help you." Octavian glared. She was using his previous words against him. Finally, he complied.

_[With Hara]_

The harpy hummed as she flew down the hall. This was the best idea she's ever had! Letting those two love birds be alone was the greatest way to get them to admit their feelings! Hara grinned like she'd just had a whole box of chocolate.

"Oh, Hara," Sulphuris said, "how's Octavian doing?" Hara blinked, discovering that she'd flown into Sulphuris's book room. "Um… They-I mean, he's doing great!" she said nervously, "Perfectly ok!"

Sulphuris saw through her façade. "What are you planning?" he asked. Hara's eyes widened. Then she pouted, upset that Sulphuris could see though her so easily. "I'm not up to anything bad," she whined childishly, "just trying to get Bianca and Ottie together."

"What?" the dragon asked alarmingly. Hara was scared. Sulphuris could be terrifying if he felt like it. "Hara, do you realize," he asked, "what could happen if you're successful?" Hara shook her head. Why was Sulphuris so worried over this? Many Cryptics had gotten in relationships. Gruft and herself for example.

"Even though this is common in the haven," the dragon said, seemingly reading Hara's mind, "a human and cryptic relationship is very dangerous!" Hara's eyes widened. What had she done? Bianca could be in danger, and it would be her fault!

"She didn't know," Basilisk said in a protective voice from the other side of the room, "you can't blame her for that!" Basilisk glared at Sulphuris as a Zanbatō emerged from Basilisk's shoulder falling into his hands as he walked in front of Hara, thinking the Dragon posed some sort of threat. Sulphuris stared for a second before chuckling.

"Tercero's master piece, Model 100," he said, "so, that man finally did it." Basilisk lowered the weapon in his hands, confused. Then he remembered Sulphuris said he knew his father. "What do you mean?" he asked. Sulphuris motioned for Hara and Basilisk to sit down, which they did.

_[Back with the love birds (:3)]_

Bianca gasped as the scars on Octavian's back became visible. The marks were large burns that started at his shoulders and ended at the small of his back. As a whole, the burns looked like bat wings on Octavian's back. Some of his torso was covered by the pauldron like guard just above his chest, so Bianca had no idea if the burns reached that far. But, she wondered how he got those marks.

Octavian refused to meet her gaze, felling the memories of the burns returning to him. The very painful memories. "Wh-What happened?" Bianca asked, concerned look in her eyes. Octavian mentally argued with himself again, trying to decide what to do. "Don't bottle things up," Bianca said kindly, "it'll just hurt you in the long run." Octavian decided.

_{Flashback, 318 years ago}_

_Octavian, who at this point in his life looked like a eleven-year-old, phased out of the shadow of a tree atop a hill. "Did I arrive early?" he asked himself. He was supposed to meet his friends today, but he was the only one at their meeting place. He looked around the tree, under the rocks and in the small tunnel in the side of the hill._

"_Where?" he started but was interrupted by the sounds of the villagers shouting and whatnot. The vampire hid within the tree's shadow. His friends told him that the villagers would hurt him if they knew of him and he trusted them with his life._

_The villagers were hanging a group of people. Octavian jolted in alarm when he saw that his best friend and her two brothers were the ones about to be hanged._

_Octavian growled before rushing passed the villagers, cutting the ropes and standing in front of his friends. The girl, Rebecca, gasped. "Octavian?" she asked. She then grew concerned. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed, "Get out of here!"_

_Octavian didn't listen, grabbing her arm and pulling her always from the crowd, Rebecca's two brothers following close behind._

_The group ran into an old shed. Octavian looked at his friends, worried look on his face. Rebecca looked at him. Then she slapped him. "You idiot!" she shouted, her two brothers trying to hold her back, "What the heck were you think?!" Octavian blinked. "I was… just trying… to help…" he said, "Why is that so wrong?!"_

_Rebecca's blonde brother, Jason, explained to Octavian that the village thought that all of them were witches and the show he just gave only solidified their opinion. Octavian felt horrible. He wasn't give time to apologize, for the other brother Michael, who shared Rebecca's black hair, alerted the group that the villagers were approaching the shed._

_{Flashback end}_

"We tried to escape," Octavian concluded, "But Rebecca didn't make it." He choke up on the last sentence. "I couldn't save her..." he whispered, "she didn't do anything wrong…" Octavian was interrupted by Bianca wrapping her arms around him.

"How long have you kept this in?" she asked. "I don't know," he said, "I don't know…" Bianca pulled back and looked Octavian in the eye. She was about something, but Laohu, the new name for Skrillex 01, who had slept at the edge of the couch stood up. He accidentally, or purposely, bumped Bianca into Octavian, their lips meeting and eyes wide with surprise.

They slowly melted into the kiss, not caring if anyone was watching them. The cyber tiger glanced in their direction, grinning, before exiting the room.

_**Tai: "And done!"**__**  
Ryu: "Ah, finally...damn it I missed the chapter"  
Alex: "It was pretty good. Hm... I wonder if Ottie has a whip, with Bianca's commanding voice he could enact a Castlevania fantasy." *snickers until a hand cracks him upside the head*  
Artemis: "ALEX! RYU! what's this I heard about you fighting? again? and those lewd jokes. you are worse than Wally. Tch, friends shouldn't fight, now don't let me get another call from Hara."  
*Alex and Ryu have arm around one another* Alex and Ryu: "AYE!"**_

_**Tai: "Oh hey, Aka's up."  
Aka: *Yawns* "What I miss?"**_

_**Alex: "That evil villain Calvolt tried to cook you. We saved you though, Aka."  
Ryu: "Really? What a lame ** story you idiot."  
Artemis: "GUYS!"  
*Alex and Ryu, and Aka for some reason*: "AYE! We're friends!"**_

_**Tai: "Thanks for the help Ryu."  
Hara: *Squealing like a fan girl again*  
Aka: "Just great."  
Mr. Chomps: "Review or I'll devour your souls!"  
Tai: "AH!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	63. Ch63: An Aching Feeling

_**Tai: "Sorry about this chapter being so late. I was having trouble deciding how to start it. But now, we can start!"**_

_**Ryu: "Blame me, I was bouncing ideas off for my story on him."**_

_**Alex: "Actually he was spraying Garlic-scented air freshener in Ottie's room. "**_

_**Ryu: "Yes, that too. I take it you are done trying to kill Aka?"**_

_**Alex: "For today, I don't want to push my luck and summon Artemis again."**_

_**Hara doing a perfect imitation of Artemis' voice: "ALEX! RYU!"**_

_**Ryu & Alex: "AYE! We're Friends and behaving!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics, though he wants to, or any related media. Mirroria is owned by Ryujin65. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 63: An Aching Feeling_

Hara nearly dropped her teacup when Sulphuris was finished explaining. "There's no way something like that's possible!" she argued, not wanting to believe it was true. Sulphuris sighed, confirming he wasn't lying.

"Tercero was the most brilliant member of the founders," he said, a distant look in his eye, "while other founders' strongest attributes rained within the field of battle, Tercero's was that of an inventor, a problem solver. He was always working on his golems, his 'children' as he called them." The dragon looked at Basilisk. "But, he committed the greatest taboo. The creation of a golem of flesh and steel."

The room fell quiet, eyes on the golem. Basilisk didn't move. Hara had no idea what to say. What could she say that would mean anything? Nothing, that's what. Basilisk closed his eyes and Sulphuris motioned Hara to leave the room. She was about to say no, but Sulphuris handed her a first aid kit.

Hara muttered something in Greek, remembering that Octavian and Bianca were still in the other room. She quickly took her leave, allowing Sulphuris to continue his conversation with Tercero's son.

_[We'll be following Hara (Sorry if that upsets you)]_

Hara ran down the hall to where she left Bianca and Octavian. But she stopped when she saw Laohu walk out the door. "Hey kitty-cat," she said, "what I miss?" Laohu glanced to the door. Hara, her curiosity getting the better of her, peeked through the door. She had to stop herself from crying out in joy.

Octavian and Bianca were kissing! Hara couldn't be more happy, but… the scene reminded her of how Gruft first asked her out. And now, she felt conflicting emotions. On one hand, she had succeeded in getting those two together. But on the other hand, she couldn't help but feel jealous of them.

Hara sighed, and Octavian broke the kiss, alerted to her spying. Hara scrambled to hide, not wanting them to see her.

_[Following Ottie now]_

Octavian broke the kiss when he heard someone sigh. It came from outside the room, near the door. Bianca was about say something, but Octavian hushed her pointing to the door. He rose slowly and walked out, grabbing his cloak as he made his way to the door.

Glancing around the hall, Octavian saw no one except for Laohu, who was sleeping under the window. The cyber-tiger opened one eye and glanced from Octavian to the curtain beside the vampire. Octavian got the message. He pulled the curtain back.

"Hara." he said in his monotone voice. The harpy kept her wings over her face, like that kept her out-of-sight. "Hara, stop it," Octavian said, "that's not hiding you." Hara peeked one eye out, before covering her face again. Octavian sighed. Why was she acting like this now?

"Hara, I can see you," he said. Hara turn herself invisible. "No you can't," she argued. Octavian pinched the bridge of his nose. **"Hara," **he said, **"just stop." **The harpy returned visible and lowered her wings.

Octavian used that to pull her into a hug. Hara gasped as he did so. "Thanks for the push," he whispered, "soră." Hara smiled, returning the hug. "Just looking out for you," she said, "adelfó." Octavian released Hara and walked back into the room, Hara and Laohu following close behind.

_[Back to Basilisk (I'm dizzy too, don't worry)]_

"Now, what will you do?" Sulphuris asked, "You know how you were made, and need to decide what you will do." Basilisk placed his cup down. What will he do now? He was created through a taboo, forbidden to be used method. He shouldn't even had been made, but yet, here he was. Why didn't his father ever tell him this while he was alive? Was he ashamed of what he had done? Or did he not care enough to trust Basilisk with this truth?

Basilisk slammed the wall in his enraged thoughts. Sulphuris didn't say anything, for he knew that this was something Basilisk had to work with. On his own.

_[Somewhere else (I think I threw-up in my mouth a bit)]_

Arker backed against the wall as 2 vampires had him cornered, one mangy long-haired male crouching hungrily. "Not so tough without that freakish brute at your side are you, Priest?" Arker sighed, as he shook his wrists briefly as 2 bayonets dropped from the sleeves of his coat the handles being snatched firmly by his hands, beheading the first Vampire before he brought the two bloody blades up to form a cross.

"The souls of the living dead...shall be cast into eternal damnation...AMEN!" he moved in to land the final strike on the other Vampire however the supernatural creature was faster than he anticipated, driving a hand into Arker's stomach causing Arker to fall against the wall, just as Louis used his golden chain to tear through the vampires that had jumped him in order to isolate the two. However, the youth and wide eyes belonging to the female vampire caused a memory to stir through Louis' mind.

The Vampire that impaled Nathaniel, turned intending to strike the distracted and apparently in pain from his "migraine" however he stopped after a Bayonet tore through his back and the tip of the silver blade stuck out from his stomach, Arker rising to his feet as the wound was healing.

"Filthy creatures. So lost in your hunger that you can't even finish a prey off before moving onto the next meal. Our Holy mission shall let us cleanse your kind from this world." Arker beheaded the Vampire with his other blade, extracting the other before reforming the cross as he began saying a prayer for the two "beings" he had slain, something practically taboo within his organization, however he believed all beings deserved peace in death regardless of what they were in life.

Louis shook his head hard, the memory fading. "You ok partner?" Arker asked as he helps Louis to his feet. Louis nodded. For as long as Arker knew the guy, he had never heard Louis talk. He probably mute, ether that or that he didn't feel like talking.

"You guys available for a night over?" Louis and Arker turned to see Mirroria standing by the door, Bowie in sword form in her hand. Louis reached for his chain, but Arker stopped him. "I'll take that as a yes?" Bowie asked. Mirroria threw a folder to Arker, which he caught.

"That's the target," she said, "he's been causing trouble lately and has kidnapped a civilian. We need your help in bringing him in" Bowie scoffed what his partner said, obviously not agreeing with her. Arker and Louis opened the folder and looked over the picture. "We don't bring in Vampires and we aren't hired thugs." Arker stared at Mirroria, his hand sliding toward a bayonet yet his partner stopped him speaking for the first time even though his eyes honed in on the picture like an owl staring at a field mouse. "We'll do it.

The being in question was a vampire, male and was about twenty in appearance, with silver hair and red eyes. He wore a black tail coat, with matching dress pants and shoes, and a black cloak with a red inside. The vampire was Octavian. Louis' eyes shone with a brief glint of recognition, though it disappeared too fast for Arker to notice. "Okay then...but if he fights back I can't guarantee his body will be intact."

_**Tai: "And we'll continue next time."**_

_**Ryu: "I can't wait. keep them coming. though Louis is interesting. lost memory perhaps?"**_

_**Alex: "I wanna know more about this Louis guy too. who was it he thought of?"**_

_**Aka: "Troll." **_

_**Alex: *Summons Fireball* "What was that?"**_

_**Bianca: "ALEX! AKA!"**_

_**Alex & Aka: "AYE!"**_

_**Alex: she's scarier than Artemis."**_

_**Aka: "For once, I agree with you."**_

Soră is Romanian for sister.

Adelfó is Greek for brother.

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	64. Ch64: Five Things

_**Tai: "So… Hey! Where is everybody?"**_

_**Alex: "Ryu is setting up cameras in Bianca's room."**_

_**Ryu: *Squirt bottle* "That's not even funny to joke about."**_

_**Alex: "I know but, Ottie has been so neutered lately I think he's forgotten he's a Vampire."**_

_**Ryu: "True...lately Edward has been scarier than him. He's been more Angel than Angelus."**_

_**Alex: "He always was, but Angelus is far cooler than any vampire aside from Alucard of course."**_

_**Cassie: "What was that about cameras?" *explosively violent thuds followed by screams***_

_**Basilisk: "Lady Hara, mission accomplished." *holding crushed cameras in hand***_

_**Hara: "Good job Basilisk. Tai, we can start the chapter."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Mirroria is owned by Ryujin65. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's overall plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 64: Five Things_

"There!" Bianca said as she completed wrapping the bandages around Octavian's chest, "Finally done." Octavian stood up and moved his left arm around, for it was the arm used for support. He found it was harder to move _**(no duh)**_, that would get some getting used to.

"You'll have to have those on for a few days," Bianca said, "depending on how long it takes for you to heal." Hara stepped between Bianca and Octavian, smile on her face. "Ok, now that you're patched up," she said, "I have a favor to ask." Octavian nodded, ready to help his 'little sister'.

"Could you sign my book?" she asked, holding up a copy of Red Tears, "Please?" She was using her puppy dog eyes, an old habit of hers. Octavian shook his head, chuckle escaping his lips. Did she really need to ask? Taking the book from her hands, the vampire was about to sign, but saw he had nothing to write with.

Feeling embarrassed, he turned. "Um… would it be too much trouble to ask-" "I'll get a pen," Hara said, "be right back." And with that, the harpy was gone, leaving Octavian with Bianca. A long silence filled the room, except for Laohu's steady breathing as he napped and Bianca putting away the first aid kit. Octavian's mind started to yell at him. To talk to her. But his mouth wasn't working.

"So," Bianca said, "I guess I'll let you hang with Hara?" She was about to leave the room, but Octavian grabbed her wrist. She turned to him. On a spur-of-the-moment feeling, Octavian pulled Bianca closer to him and wrapped his other arm behind her back, bringing them closer. Bianca's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.

"I've never felt like this before…" Octavian whispered into her ear, voice shaking. Bianca slowly returned the embrace. "I know," she said, "nether have I." Octavian pulled back to look Bianca in the eye. Did she just say what he thought she said? "H-How?" he asked, "I would have thought guys would be following you around." Bianca blinked, then turned away.

"I-I can't see what they would find attractive in a geek like me." she stuttered. "Don't say that!" Octavian argued, making Bianca look at him in surprise. "Why do you continue in pushing yourself down?" he asked, "You're beautiful." Octavian faintly blushed when he realized he said that out loud.

Bianca blushed at his compliment. "You really think I'm beautiful?" Octavian slowly nodded. "Yes," he replied shyly. Bianca gave him a disbelieving look. "What makes you say that?" she asked. Octavian's face flushed a deeper red. Bianca's hopes, though she'd never admit them, fell. "I guess I'm nothing special-"

"No!" Octavian interrupted, "Not at all." Bianca's hope grew. "Y-You have… beautiful eyes, for one," he stuttered, "a-and… you're the kindest person I've met." Bianca cocked her head. "Even kinder than Hara?" she asked. Octavian chuckled. "You know what I mean," he said, "and, for a third thing…" He closed the distance between their faces.

Bianca started to melt into the kiss, but Octavian pulled back. "For a third thing," he said, "is that you never leave my thoughts." Bianca didn't know how to reply, she had never been this kind of situation before. What should she do? Octavian watched as Bianca calculated what he'd said. He let out a small laugh, not a chuckle but still a bigger sign of amusement.

"What?" Bianca exclaimed, "What's so funny?" Octavian let go of Bianca and sat down on the couch, but he was still holding her hand. "You're always over thinking something," he said, "the face you make when you're doing it…" Bianca felt hurt, till Octavian finished, "it's so endearing." Bianca's mind went into overdrive, trying to process these new emotions.

"I don't know how you feel about me," the vampire concluded, "but that's how I-" "Ilikeyoutoo!" Bianca said quickly. The room fell silent again. "I like you to," Bianca repeated, "you're handsome, warm-hearted, have soft hair, always keeping me safe and act so cool when you're in a fight!" As Bianca was catching her breath, Octavian stared at her, watching everything she did. She…liked him too?

Whoa!" Bianca and Octavian turned to see Hara near the doorway, Basilisk holding the door open. The two lovebirds blushed in spite of themselves. Hara turned to Basilisk and hit him upside the head. "Why'd you open the door?" she asked, very angry at the golem. Basilisk cocked his head. "The purpose of the door is to be opened," he said nonchalantly, "is it not?" Basilisk looked at Bianca as he bowed in apology. "A thousand pardons...Lady Bianca...Sir Ottie." he was holding Hara's own copy of Red Tears. "Um...Ottie when you get a moment from the torrid passion with Bianca, can we talk. Sulphuris told me some...troubling news."

Octavian saw the pen in Hara's hand, and took it to change the topic. "Here," he said as he signed the inside cover, "done." Hara carefully took the book from Octavian's hands and opened it to the signed page. She read what he wrote aloud. "To my little sister," she said slowly, "who's helped me see the brightest in life." Bianca smiled as Hara closed the book. The harpy in question placed her newly signed book on the table before hugging Octavian, who returned the embrace. Basilisk stared as his eyes shone with a look of guilt or perhaps being left out in the cold. He was afraid this would become a true reality once Hara and Ottie learned of his origins.

"So… we'll leave you two alone. Bye." Hara said quickly as she left the room, Basilisk following obediently. A very long silence emerged soon after. Basilisk looked down at Hara. "Are they going to bed one another now?" an audible thud echoed down the hall as Hara struck Basilisk upside the head for putting that mental image of her big brother and his girlfriend doing..."that" in her mind again. Laohu woke in the commotion rising as he looked at the two of them turning his head toward the window as if something caught his eye.

Outside meanwhile, Louis pulled Bowie to the ground. "Quiet...that cat of hers is more attentive than we thought." Arker grumbled. "Damn it...how are we supposed to simply catch this Vampire while they have an entire circus of freaks in there? That bird girl seems to be a weak point for the vampire though."

Louis gripped his head, more pain starting to resurface, but it passed by quickly. Nathaniel looked at his comrade resting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Louis? You've had these migraines the entire way here." Bowie, in human form, yawned. "I'm tired of waiting," he said lazily, "I say we bust in and get the captive."

Mirroria hushed Bowie via a smack on the head. Arker looked at Bowie. "Are you an idiot? Observation, Analysis and deduction is the best way to understand how monsters operate. Your little ragtag group might be the new kids on the block, but the Vatican have dealt with Cryptids in our holy mission for nearly 1,500 years now. From Gabriel Van Helsing to us the brothers of Iscariot"

Mirroria's eyes shone an oceanic blue, almost as reflecting light itself, watching Octavian and Bianca as she mentally etched the details of their appearance in her mind though, for some reason her mind felt unable to do it to Basilisk the only unknown factor among Octavian's allies as far as the Revolutionists were concerned. "Don't you think it's weird how the 'captive' isn't trying to get away?" she pointed out. Arker shook his head. "And you claim being able to destroy these creatures," he mused, "the vampire must have hypnotized her. The only way to save her now is to end its life." Bowie grinned widely. "I'm up for that." he said before transforming into his sword form, which Mirroria grabbed before sheathing.

"Have any ideas?" she asked. Louis didn't say anything, glancing to Arker through his dark shades. The priest was silent for a moment before getting an idea. It wouldn't be subtle, but it would give them the advantage of surprise, and that was all that Arker and Louis needed to get the job done. Mirroria and Bowie would need to keep up. Arker's head bowed as he let two of his hidden blades fall out from his sleeves gripping the handles into a cross praying not just for himself but for his partner, and even their enemies should they die tonight. Bowie muttered a bit confused. "What is he doing Mir?" Louis's chain slid into his hand. "Get ready, novellini." The masked vampire hunter said simply.

* * *

_**Tai: "And this chapter's getting to long."**_

_**Ryu: "No way. Chapter was perfect."**_

_**Aka: "Aw! I wanna see them fight!"**_

_**Alex: "Me too. I wanna see how Ottie handles Arker."**_

_**Ryu: "Plus we may get to finally see Mirroria's power in action."**_

_**Tai: "Calm down or there won't be a fight scene at all!"**_

_**Alex: *Summons solid black flames* "What was that?!"**_

_**Ryu: *dials speed dial* "Oh Cassie-"**_

_**Alex: "NO DON'T!" *Alex yells magically appearing in Natsu's clothes* "KARYUU NO HOUKOU!" *stream of fire roasts Ryu and Tai***_

_***Basilisk, Hara atop his shoulder carries a To Be Continued sign***_

Note: novellini is the Italian word for greenhorns or novice

**Read, Review, Etc. (Plus check out Ryu's story, Young Justice Inferno)**


	65. Ch65:GoldSign,GreyEdge,WhiteAi m,DarkCor...

_**Tai: "As promised, here's the fight."**_

_**Ryu: "Alright!"**_

_**Aka: "Yay! Violence!"**_

_**Alex: "Heck yes."**_

_**Tai: "Yeah… great… DB!"**_

_**DB: "…"**_

_**Ryu: "Where is he?"**_

_***DB struggles against ropes***_

_**Alex: "My turn."**_

**Alex's Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Mirroria is owned by Ryujin65. Taiski owns his Ocs and this Story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 65: Gold Sign, Grey Edge, White Aim, Dark Core_

Arker burst into the room through the window, landing on Laohu's head, shifting his blades into a combat stance and jumped toward Octavian, intending to kill the Vampire and release his hold on the girl, however just as the blade came close to Octavian's head, a strong gust of wind knocked him off course as Hara stood there glaring daggers at the priest. "Do not even think of hurting Ottie!" Arker growled. "Listen you little chicken. He is an abomination in the eyes of the lord. And the souls of the living dead shall be cast into eternal damnation! Amen!" he lunged forward as Hara, thanks to her combat training with Gruft was able to dodge the strikes.

When Louis attempted his chance to fight Octavian, the first thing he did was ensnare Laohu in a shock collar, shutting down the cybernetic tiger, before kicking it aside, and turned only to see a shimmering steel fist coming to his sternum knocking Louis into the next room, preventing for now the face to face meeting between Louis and Octavian. Basilisk's arm glowed a purple hue as a weapon that could only be described as a spiked wrecking ball on a chain, emerged sliding into his hand as he deflected strikes from Louis' gold chain while the man nimbly avoiding Basilisk' own violent strikes.

"Now he's open" Mirroria chose to leap into the room drawing Bowie as she held her hand to the scattered glass and flung it toward Bianca who was trying to free the ensnared Laohu to bolster their numbers since there was no telling how many enemies they were facing. however her eyes widened seeing the glass approached. "We were told to capture you, Vampire...the girl is expendable." Mirroria chuckled as her true facial expression was hidden beneath a toboggan like hat and a cloak that covered up to her mouth as very few beings alive, aside from Bowie and Marionette knew Mirroria's true form or her power.

Octavian realizing their intent and target, moved in front of Bianca, his back getting punctured savagely by the shrapnel as he shielded Bianca from the broken glass and other debris that was shot into the room by Mirroria, Louis and Arker's break in. He was kicked in the back by Mirroria, but he didn't fall. He heard the sound of a sword being drawn and felt a blade slice him in the back. But he wouldn't let Bianca out of his arms, there was no way he would let her get hurt.

Suddenly Laohu broke free of his binding, and rose up sliding under Bianca's frame and carried her off, as she was in his mind his master, and despite the protests from the girl he needed to protect her, tearing through the Vatican sent backup that came with Louis and Arker, the bullets from their gun barely succeeding in denting his armor, before Laohu's saber-toothed tiger like fangs began glowing and moved till they stuck out horizontally, the newly unlocked energy blade-like fangs tearing through the men like butter as Bianca covered her eyes from the gory carnage.

Basilisk growled panting as he and Louis had forsaken their weapons for the time being and were locked up in a test of strength, Basilisk glaring down at him even as Louis spoke. "Not human...what are you?" Basilisk stared back as his eyes filled with hate for the attempt to harm Hara or his friends. "you invaded my home...who-no, no human is as strong as me...what are you, intruder?" he got distracted seeing Arker about to stab Hara and Louis took advantage driving his gold chain into Basilisk's stomach before whipping him through the wall to near the Hara and Arker fight.

Hara's eyes widened seeing her fallen protector. "Basilisk!" she used her invisibility power for a moment, before knocking Arker around like a rag doll, sending him over to Mirroria and Octavian. "the girl's powers work too well on humans. let me take care of the Vampire you deal with her." Mirroria nodded as she swapped calling the glass not just from Ottie's wounds but nearby as she blocked a talon strike from Hara, holding her hands out to the girl's face activating her own power as this drew a reaction from Bowie. "Wow! this must be serious. Mir never lets anyone see what she can do and live."

Suddenly the glass formed into a figure resembling Gruft before his death, just how Hara remembered him as he approached her, looking wounded. "Hara my dear..." the sudden sight of her beloved lowered Hara's hate and anger, as she saved "Gruft" from a strike from Mirroria. "Dammit. I thought Marionette had Calvolt and his partner killed that little pest." Gruft groaned as he stared at her. "I survived...barely. Only the hope..."- he coughed in pain - "of seeing you my love...saved me."

Hara's eyes welled up with tears as she held him, unaware of the illusion she was under, as Mirroria called it Fate's Mirror, a trick meant to present the victim with the sight of the person they desire to see most, pushing away their guard and reason, leaving them open for a fatal strike. Basilisk struggled to his feet as Louis saw Hara and "Gruft" memories and feelings flooding the masked priest's head, until Basilisk pulled on the chain driving a fist into Louis' face, cracking the man's shades, as Basilisk turned, shielding Hara from what would be a fatal blow, as she couldn't dodge thanks to Gruft holding onto her, from Mirroria as Bowie cut into his ribs. Bowie groaned at the hard collision. "Ow...what the hell is this guy made of?"

Arker and Octavian had traded blows, though the Vampire's reflexes enabled him to dodge before the silver bayonets got too close, Octavian staring at the panting priest. "Who are you? You dare come into this haven...**Threaten my Love and my Family!"** Octavian growled as he drove his hand into the man's chest, killing him, before tossing him into the wall, before turning intent on dealing with the rest of the intruders until, he felt silver slash across his back. The priest was not dead as the wound had begun regenerating, as he used his other Bayonet to stand. "I am Nathaniel Arker, priest and loyal servant of the Vatican...the purger of your kind. I am no Vampire, I am merely a soldier of God, doing his work."

Arker heard Louis whistle, the signal for retreat, as Arker threw a silver bayonet into Octavian's leg just as the Vampire charged intent on stopping their withdrawal. the fake Gruft fell back into glass as Mirroria and Bowie made their exit, however Louis' cracked shades allowed his one of his eyes to meet Hara's and a look of recognition shown in both of them, as a certain yet due to the time-lapse, now foreign feeling, filled Hara's heart as she reached out just as the man disappeared.

Basilisk collapsed from his own injuries being caught by Hara, who held him in a hug. "Thanks Basilisk." Octavian heard Laohu's approach as Bianca ran over to him pulling out the blade, staring at it as she noticed the metal matched that of Laohu's claws before tossing it away, kissing him as her arms held him up, along with aid from Laohu who had finally come around in accepting Octavian, since his "master" held him so dearly. Basilisk looked at Octavian and Bianca. "Ottie...who were those guys...my father never mentioned...priests like that."

Octavian shook his head as he felt the wounds healing sitting atop Laohu's back. "I don't know. but they came after us, they had every intention of killing all of us, even Bianca, though I felt a difference in the intent of the Priest and the masked girl. one seemed willing to kill to capture me, while the other truly believes in his mission to kill me. I do not think...they are working together." Hara's hands rested over her chest as she thought about the one named Louis staring at the ring in her hand. "It can't be...can it?"

To Be Continued…

* * *

_**Ryu: "Ooh Drama."**_

_**Tai: "Ok, I don't usually use adult language… but DAMN!"**_

_**Alex: "See this is why Ottie needs me. I could have taken them all."**_

_**Ryu: "You have enough on your plate. the Spitfire fans are still mad at you."**_

_**Alex: "I can't help it. She loves me. Mirroria meanwhile, what a nasty power."**_

_**Ryu: "Indeed. plus we saw Laohu unlock a new ability."**_

_**Tai: "Yeah, and soon the greatest-"**_

_**Aka: "Ryu did a lot of the writing. I just noticed that."**_

_**Tai: "… Yeah, I'm not that good at fight scenes."**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	66. Ch66: Two Truths

_**Tai: "And now for something completely different."**_

_**Ryu: "Yeah last Chapter was exhausting."**_

_**Aka: "An update for the Bobobo story?"**_

_**Alex: "Again with that?"**_

_**Tai: "Nope!"**_

_**Kaiziro: "Awh. No love for anime." *Sad Face***_

_**Aka: *Sad Face***_

_**Ryu: "Kai-kun. Shh stay back. your a secret I haven't finished the first chapter of your story yet."**_

_***Alex falls into mysteriously dug pit***_

_**Tai: "DB!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Ryujin65 owns Mirroria (not like that you pervs). Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 66: Truths_

Sulphuris looked over the broken rooms. His face revealed no emotion and that led Bianca to think he was mad. But he wasn't, he wasn't angry in the slightest. At least, not with how trashed his house had gotten in the fighting. No, the dragon was angry with something else.

"This is unacceptable!" he growled, practically roared. Everyone, even Octavian flinched when the dragon outwardly expressed his anger. He was usually calm and collected, and to see him go off like that was… well… you get the idea.

"Sulphuris?" Hara started, but the dragon stormed out of the room, smoke fuming from his nostrils. When Sulphuris had left the building, things got a little too quiet. Basilisk approached carrying a fresh tray of blankets, bandages and other medical supplies looking at the small human girlfriend of Ottie. "Did I gather everything?" Octavian's eyes shifted to the Hara's self-appointed protector. "You are well, Basilisk? I remember before the intrusion you stated you wish to talk to me about something?"

Basilisk felt like electricity had coursed up his spine as he stiffened up, looking toward Hara briefly. "I do not recall, Octavian. Perhaps your injuries from the fight have mixed up your memories." Bianca shook her head cleaning Octavian's wound from the silver bayonets the priest had. "No I heard you say you wanted to talk about something Sulphuris mentioned. Plus, I think that's the first time you've called him Octavian."

Basilisk gritted his teeth briefly as he turned looking at them. "I apologize, Ottie... I mean, Octavian, habits of nobility have a way of imprinting on golems. I wanted to talk with you about this." He raised up his vest revealing the number 100 on his body as he sighed. "Sulphuris told me he knew my father, Tercero Grant. however I am...forbidden or at least I am what my father considered his perfect creation. his 100th Golem. one born of flesh and steel." He stared at them awaiting any sort of reaction from them.

_~meanwhile Bianca, Hara and Octavian processed this information~_

Arker shoved Louis despite being the smaller of the two as they were on a transport headed to the Revolutionist's base. "Why did you make us withdraw? I had the Vampire beaten. you have been acting weird ever since you saw that overgrown chick-" Louis reacted to the shove by slamming Arker into the wall yet before he could do anything he felt the point of one of Arker's bayonets at his stomach. "I am not the stronger man but do not think I can't kill you, amico mio." Louis backed off as the two stared briefly until Bowie's voice broke the silence. "Awh, I wanted to see who'd win."

One thud echoed the transport as Mirroria sighed fixing her toboggan and cloak after smacking Bowie. "Idiot. I am doubting Marionette's wisdom in this. That priest is determined to kill the vampire...and we've seen examples with other organizations as to how the Iscariot brotherhood treats those that interfere in their missions. that priest took a direct blow from Alucard, something that could've potentially brought down one of us, and yet he recovered in plenty of time to strike back."

Bowie looked at her. "Corrosive could take him out." Mirroria hit him again whispering now. "they're listening." Arker stared up at Louis. "So...meeting their boss, huh? Perhaps we can convince her that staying out of our way is the best option for them, unless they wish to give us information on that tiger and the golem that dwelled within the vampire's lair."

Louis nodded slightly. He wanted to know who asked for their help in the first place, and why. "So, had to retreat did you?" Arker and Louis turned to see a new figure. "Hey Mari," Bowie greeted, "yeah… got a little crazy back there. Sorry." Arker stared at the woman before him. She struck him as a very calculating and intelligent person.

"So, you two are members of the Iscariot brotherhood," she said, "I had my own ideas for what you'd look like, and I must say, I'm under whelmed." Louis mumbled something incoherent. "Regardless," she said, "you've done well. Being able to escape that vampire alive shows how skilled you really are." A man in a red containment suit stepped beside her.

"I'm sure you had quite the exhausting experience," he said, "please follow Swerve to the guest rooms." A young girl walked up to Arker, looking at him with sweet innocent eyes as she offered her hand. Arker stared at the woman. "You are the "Boss" of these greenhorns, hm? May I ask why you seem so interested in not only capturing an abomination like a vampire but harboring others as well?" Arker's gaze didn't flinch despite Puma and a few others' attempts at intimidating him and his partner.

Arker's eyes shifted to Corrosive looking him over. "My Partner was right to call the two you sent with us novellini. They had so little info. Yes, they were able to prepare us for the pet tiger, and the little chicken girl the vampire had but they made no mention of any Golem." Corrosive's body tensed as he looked toward Bowie and Mirroria. "A Golem?" Bowie nodded. "Yeah, Mir actually had to use her powers in the fight, and when we went to kill the bird girl he got in the way. It was like hitting a steel pillar. My head still hurts. He had a number on his shoulder, 100 I think."

Louis broke his silence since he actually went toe to toe with the aforementioned Golem. "He was a taboo creation. one born of flesh and steel. Whoever made him broke some very sacred rules even among alchemists. He was able to summon weapons from his arm." at that Corrosive backed up closer to Marionette. "We need to talk. I think this Golem might be related to my Grandfather." Marionette's stoic face hid her intrigued state, as she knew just how brilliant a mind Tercero Grant was, especially when it came to artificial living beings. If he were alive today she would have every intent on recruiting him to her organization.

_~meanwhile back at Octavian's compound~_

Basilisk was amazed at the comforting reactions he received, even getting a hug from Hara. "But...what I am, even monsters think is forbidden." Bianca's smile, which could ignite a spark of kindness within the devil's heart, lit up the room as she clutched Octavian's hand. "You are our friend. A person cannot choose how they are born or who they love, it's how they live that matters." Laohu groaned a little nauseous at how cheery that was but he more or less agreed resting at Bianca's feet.

Basilisk's eyes shifted to Octavian. "Ottie, you have no issue with my creation?" Octavian gritted his teeth as he leered at Hara for a moment since she obviously had not corrected Basilisk's "issue" with what to call him. "I was once considered a monster too. I've met others who were considered monsters by people, even though they were simply clawing out a means to survive, in my time." Octavian's eyes briefly shifted to a newspaper detailing the story of Young Justice member Phoenix stopping Killer Frost and Icicle Jr. from robbing a bank on his own.

"You make your own way in this world. I am a creature that is often looked at, and sad to say, commonly is evil and worthy of the extermination the Vatican does, however I choose to be better than what people expect." Hara nodded patting Basilisk's head. "Yeah, Ottie's right. You can't help how you were made. But you've done nothing but good things since I've known you so that makes you good in my book, Basilisk."

_~at the Revolutionist HQ~_

Things had not proceeded as peacefully between Arker and Louis and the Revolutionists, since technically Marionette had refused Arker's "request" to back away and allow them to do their job and kill Octavian. Yet what they did not expect however was a familiar voice to enter the room and Arker turned seeing the Cardinal they reported two standing there. "Now now, my children. that is no way to talk to our allies. Lady Marionette has been such an angel with her aid. How do you think we recovered to so quickly after the numbers we lost when Enrico Maxwell went rogue?"

Marionette smiled politely. "It is nothing, really," she said sweetly, "it would be natural for us to join forces. After all," her face grew dark, "we have the same enemy." The Cardinal nodded, unfazed by Marionette's sudden change in character. Arker and Louis followed him out when he started to leave. Corrosive waited for everyone excluding Marionette, Swerve, and himself to leave the room.

"Haley," he said, "why are we working with these people?" Marionette turned to Corrosive, her arms crossed. "Why are you bringing this up Fredric?" she asked. Corrosive wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "You know that he isn't a bad guy, she'll be save with h-"

"You don't know that!" she interrupted, "We have no idea what that vampire is really like! I'm not going to have Bianca be put in danger!" Swerve held Marionette's hand reassuringly, the latter of the two flinching at the contact. She rapped her free arm around Corrosive's body. "I can't have her be put in danger." she whispered, "I just can't." Corrosive felt horrible for the woman before him. And he couldn't even give her the reassurance that Swerve could, the reassurance of another person's touch. How could he? He didn't have a true body, just a suit of plastic and metal.

* * *

_**Tai: "And this chapter is done!"**_

_**Alex: Finally that mushy stuff**_

_**Ryu: "Sniff...Sniff..."**_

_**Hara: "Sniff…Sniff…"**_

_**Aka: "Sniff…Sniff…"**_

_**Tai: "…What?"**_

_**Ryu, Hara & Aka: "IT'S SO SAD!"**_

_**Tai: "…Yeah… I guess being unable to feel the touch of the one you love is pretty sad…"**_

_**Alex: "Tai are you sure Aka is a male, getting all mopey over that."**_

_***Ryu, Hara & Aka glare down at a now chibi Tai with rage as Alex picks him up and flees***_

_**KA-BOOM!**_

*Amico Mio is Italian for My Friend

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	67. Ch67: Harebell?

_**Aka: "What's up?"**_

_**Tai: "It'll be ok Hara, we'll keep you safe."**_

_**Hara: *Puppy Eyes* "Pwomise?"**_

_**Ryu: *Huggles Hara* "Promise of the century, Hara."**_

_**Alex: "Promise. I swear on Tai's life" *death glare***_

_**Tai: "Promise."**_

_**Aka: "What they said."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 67: Harebell?_

Octavian placed a chair back to original spot. Hara and Bianca convinced him to help clean up the damaged rooms. He didn't mind helping out, but something had been gnawing at the back of his mind. Ever since he saw that newspaper… Why was that young hero so familiar?

"Ottie!" Hara exclaimed, her voice in panic, "Help me hide, please!" Octavian's brain couldn't process what happened. One minute, Hara was running to him, the next, she had vanished into the room behind him. "What…the heck?" he muttered.

"Move!" another figure ordered in a buzzing voice as he ran passed Octavian. He was a strange insectiod creature, with a head of a stag beetle, the body of a mantis, and the legs of a grasshopper. Close behind the bug man were two other strange creatures. One was a faceless human with moldy grey skin and small mushrooms growing from his head. The other was cat hybrid, with the head of a lion, the upper torso of a tiger, and the back torso of a cheetah. They were chasing after Hara…

And that was the only motivation to stop them Octavian needed. The vampire ran close behind the large cat and slammed its head into the floorboards. The mushroom man turn just in time to see Octavian roundhouse kick him into the wall. The bug was the only one left.

Than the cat pounced on Octavian, pinning him down. The mushroom man made a moaning sound, and the bug nodded before continuing to chase after Hara. Octavian tried to lift the cat off himself, but the fur ball was stubborn. Mushroom man made another moaning sound, he didn't speak English obviously.

Than he was hit outside the head by Bianca using a metal pole. But the pole sank into his flesh, Bianca retreating back in surprise. Octavian quickly phased into the shadows below him and reemerged in time to scoop up Bianca in his arms. Jumping back, the vampire had time to see Laohu tackle the two intruders out the window.

"Are you ok Bianca?" he asked, holding her bridle style. Bianca was faintly blushing still not used to the… actions couples where suppose to do. The sound of glass breaking followed by Hara's scream lead Octavian to place Bianca on her feet, but still holding her hand, and having Laohu to run ahead of the couple to help their friend. however Laohu found himself blindsided by the cat hybrid which had found itself almost shifting gears from its initial focus on Hara to trying to overpower Laohu as if its own feline pride had been wounded by how easily Laohu had taken it and it's partner down.

Basilisk was defending Hara from both the bug and a two large snakes, one green and teal, the other brown and amber. The golem was fighting with a pair of brass knuckles, but these each had a six-inch blade protruding from the knuckle. The bug was swiped at Basilisk trying to cut him down, but the twin snakes got in the way of the bug, trying to bite the golem. Basilisk leaned letting the Snakes bite down on that steel arm of his, as the pain the serpents felt in their jaws became evident as Basilisk flung one snake at the bug who was trying to sneak by to get to Hara, stopping his approach, before the bug jumped back narrowly avoiding the Golem's left-handed punch, before Basilisk crushed the 2nd snake against the rock wall. making for one less enemy to deal with.

"Stay behind me, Lady Hara...they won't get near you" the usual stoic or "kind" speaking Golem sounded nothing like his usual self, now he was almost feral, as if he had reached his boiling point. yet while his attention shifted the bug had unleashed a dirty trick cutting a thread that had obviously been set up before the attack dropping a decent sized boulder down on top of Basilisk. the bug and snake started the approach the horrified Hara but stopped seeing the boulder start the shake and move as it rose up, Basilisk growling as he rose to his feet showing every bit of the feral attitude his brethren Hara and Bianca encountered on their initial meeting were exposed to.

Basilisk's steel right arm was crackling with energy, his right arm sliding out of joint as a claymore-looking blade emerged from his forearm, though rather than a physical blade it was one that looked like lightning itself captured in the form of a sword, and cleaved through the boulder and the remaining snake with ease. Hara was witnessing for the first time the 100th weapon of the Golem Brotherhood.

Meanwhile Laohu roared as he and the cat hybrid tore at each other, the fungi creature laying in ribbons around them as Laohu and his new "playmate" cared little for intruders as they were more trying to kill one another, much like how when Laohu initially met Octavian, roaring fiercely at this odd cat creation which did so in kind before the two collided again.

Basilisk groaned barely wounding the monster bug from hell, as the mantis' scythe like blades shimmered in the moonlight. the blade he had used was as high in payment as it was in reward, and Basilisk could barely stand yet he held himself up as if his very will to protect Hara was what held him up on his knee in front of her even as the scythes descended. "I'm sorry...Hara...brothers...I won't be able to fix you...forgive me." Hara's sigh of relief and the lack of blades carving into him prompted Basilisk to open his eyes as the shadows themselves seemed to rise up shielding him as Bianca had made her way to Hara's side, holding her, while Octavian picked up one of Basilisk's small (for him) anyway, swords with little ease and ran through the bug threatening his friends.

"Thekla Harebell Christiane Skóni!" Hara flinched, running to hide behind Octavian and Basilisk, the latter of the two stepping forward to protect the harpy. Standing in the doorway was an elderly women, with coffee brown hair, golden eyes and freckles. She wore a blue sweater and khaki pants. But what stood out the most to Bianca, Basilisk and Octavian was that she had a cross between a bird's talons and wings for arms and bird talons for feet.

"Hara…" Bianca asked, "Who's that?" Octavian pinched the brim of his nose in irritation. He had met this woman before, and it wasn't a good memory to reflect upon. Basilisk readied himself, by the way Hara was acting, this woman was a dangerous opponent. Hara whimpered before answering Bianca's question. "She's," the harpy said quietly, "my grandma."

* * *

_**Aka: "Wait. What?"**_

_**Tai: "Don't worry Harebell, we'll protect you from-" *breaks out laughing***_

_**Ryu: *smacks Tai* "Your doubting women can be dangerous. Oh Cassie, Artemis we have a chauvinist here!"**_

_**Hara: *Angry Pout***_

_**Tai: "Sorry, sorry. It's just-"*breaks out laughing again***_

_**Alex: *puts together knife, fork and plate* "Alright let's roast this turkey!" *summons giant fireball approaching Hara's grandmother***_

_**Hara & Tai: "Alex don't!"**_

_***Hara's grandma summons a miniature tornado that engulfs Alex***_

_**Aka: "Haha!"**_

_***Aka is swallowed by the tornado***_

_**Tai: "Um… Mr. Chomps? Can you help-"**_

_**Mr. Chomps: "Bite me infidel."**_

_**Tai: "Fine you jerk."**_

**Read, Review, Etc**_**.**_


	68. Ch68: The Reasons for Some Things

_**Aka: "Dead man walking!"**_

_**Alex: "Indeed."**_

_**Tai: "Thanks for the votes of confidence. Artemis. Cassie. Before you beat me to a bloody pulp for my little comment last chapter, will you let me explain myself? Please?"**_

_***Artemis and Cassie crack their knuckles* **_

_**Artemis: "Make it fast. Cassie is a bit angry today."**_

_**Alex: "Yeah, She found the secret chapter Ryu wrote. Why do you think he isn't here?" *Dark cackle***_

_**Tai: "Look, I was laughing at the fact Hara's was hiding from her grandmother. I didn't mean to offend anyone. But… I'm not taking chances." *Tai throws a smoke bomb and disappears when the cloud clears***_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Mirroria is owned by Ryujin65. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 68: The Reasons for Some Things_

"Who sends monsters to attack their own granddaughter?" Bianca exclaimed. Octavian's gaze stayed on Hara's grandmother. The first time they met, she came off as an uncaring woman, which angered Octavian to no end.

"Not an attack, _human_," Hara's grandmother said, her voice hinting venom at the word human angering Octavian further, anazó tóra!" at her command, the five creatures reformed at Hara's grandmother's sides. "A retrieval."

Bianca was dumbfounded at what she had just seen. "How did they?" she started before Octavian placed his hand on her shoulder. "Why are you here Madam Skóni?" he asked, hiding his growing irritation with the elder harpy. Hara's grandmother didn't even glance at Octavian.

"I merely came to retrieve my granddaughter, vampire, this doesn't concern you." Octavian held back his urge to kill the old bird, but he was able to stop himself. Hara remained 'hidden' behind Basilisk, who was gathering is weapons from the ground. Hara's grandmother glanced at him, but paid him little mind, focusing more on her granddaughter hiding behind him.

"Thekla! Stop hiding right now!" Hara let out a small squeaking noise before standing in front of her grandmother. "Now, it's time for you to come home, Thekla," she said, "you are in so much trouble young lady." Hara didn't respond, or look at her grandmother, her hands griping the collar of her shirt tightly.

"Why are you being so hard on her?" Bianca asked/shouted at the older harpy, "She's been through a lot, you should be trying to support her, not scold her over unimportant things." Octavian inwardly smiled at her out burst. Hara's grandmother, however, glared at Bianca.

"And how would you know what Thekla's been through?" the older harpy asked. "Because I've spent time with her," Bianca said firmly, "and that's more than you have. I doubt you even know why she's been so sad." Hara stared in awe at how Bianca was talking to her grandmother. "You have no real idea what your own granddaughter been suffering through," Bianca continued, "and still you walk in and order her around. Like she's your property. What's wrong with-"

"Enough!" Hara's grandmother shouted, her servants cowering in the corner, "You don't have any right to tell me how to act towards my own grandchild! I may not spend time with her, but I've done everything in my power to make sure Thekla remains happy." Bianca stepped back, a little intimidated by the old bird.

Octavian stepped in front of Bianca, facing Hara's grandmother with an angry glare. "This is a waste of time," he said calmly, "Hara's staying here and that's final. She'll return home when she feels she's ready."

"And why is it that you know that Thekla would be safer here," Hara's grandmother asked, "when Skóni Manor has multiple trained guards? I assume that she'd be much safer there." Octavian let a smirk grow on his face. Hara's grandmother tilted her head in confusion.

"Basilisk is far better suited to defend Hara," Octavian explained, "especially if the 'trained guards' are on the same level as those five." Said five guards glared at the vampire, but he paid them no mind. Basilisk walked to the group, readjusting his metal arm.

"Was I needed for anything?" he asked, "I believed someone said my name." Hara's grandmother gasped when Basilisk walked up, a shocked look on her face. "Granny Cadi?" Hara asked. "It can't be…" Cadi murmured, "he actually went through with it. That idiot actually made his perfect creation!" Basilisk growled looking at the elderly woman. "Speak ill of my father again and I will be preparing baked chicken tonight" He continued approaching her until her guardian monsters moved in front. "You have forgotten how this went last time?"

_[Meanwhile, In A 'Top Secret' Location]_

Arker stared at the man ahead of them that unease in his stomach growing as he exchanged looks with Louis being doubtful of what exactly the purpose was of them coming to such an out of the way facility. "Father...I must ask, we were more than effective against the Vampire kind over the centuries. We do not need the Greenhorns clutching our hands like mewling babies being asked to be shown the way." Louis walked behind him, his eyes shifting Mirroria who was watching them, wondering where her partner was hidden now.

Mirroria huffed a bit offended at the shorter man's tone. she was unsure that such a conviction driven man could be turned to their side, despite Marionette's intrigue after hearing about the healing ability she observed Arker possessing. She knew Mar had wanted for a while to find out exactly how the Vatican created humans with such profound abilities of regeneration that even exceeded some Cryptids. Louis on the other hand was a puzzle wrapped inside an enigma jammed inside a taco, as Bowie had put it.

She had tried to etch some detail about him into her mind for her power but, she found nothing...well nothing useful anyway. The only occasional glimpse was off some girl who's face seemed obscured in shadows as if something was holding back Louis' memories but the "cracks" in the veil meant whatever the cause was, had begun to fail. If only she could pierce it herself she could use the girl in order to get an advantage on this brute who was capable of going one on one with a Golem and winning.

_[Meanwhile, back at the Compound. great now Tai's getting me dizzy too.]_

"You look just like him," Cadi said, "don't know why the crazy gear head would do that." Basilisk blinked. "You…knew him?" he asked. Bianca tapped Octavian's shoulder. "I'm lost," she said, "could you…?" Octavian nodded, knowing what she was going to ask. Quietly, he explained to Bianca about the founders.

"Sulphuris and…a few others founded this haven," he said, "Basilisk's father was one of them. As was… mine." Bianca saw the emptiness in the vampire's eyes, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It'll be ok," she assured him, "we'll find some answers."

"What!?" Hara exclaimed, bringing Octavian and Bianca back to he conversation. Cadi sighed at her granddaughter's inability to understand what she had just said. "Thekla, do I really need to repeat myself?" Hara nodded. "Fine, now pay attention," she said, "Tercero and I were in a relationship for a short time. We just had different paths is all." Basilisk bluntly asked, "Were you intimate or was that not something you did?" Hara hit the golem in the back of his head, Cadi looked flabbergasted, Bianca covered her face and Octavian just pinched the brim of his nose. But, Bianca brought the conversation back on track.

"Wait," she asked, "Tercero was human, right? If so, how did he live for so long?" Octavian suddenly realized that. How could a human live that long? "I don't know how he was able to do it," Cadi admitted, "but at the time I didn't care." The older harpy smiled slightly, making her look more like Hara. "How is he?" she asked. Everyone grew quiet very quickly. Cadi understood what they were implying and stood.

"Take me to his workshop," she said, no commanded, "I need to see for myself." Octavian glanced at Basilisk, waiting for his response. Hara stood and spoke for him. "Don't worry Granny Cadi, we'll take you." Basilisk looked at Hara as his eyes burned almost with a look of defiance before turning to guide her. "Be respectful, a woman of your manners would not be welcome where my brethren lay, if not for Lady Hara's request." Cadi stared looking at Basilisk awed by both his resemblance to his "father", Tercero but also to the fact he had such loyalty. "I am Hara's grandmother, if you serve her then you serve me."

Basilisk shook his head even as they walked. "No. I protect Lady Hara, from anyone. Should even my Father return from the beyond and intend to harm Hara I will protect her. She...saved me from the rain, the sadness...and gave me my most prized possession...my name." He marched on, til as he passed the cavern inserts seeing his brothers and sisters lay there lifeless despite all his time working as Hara's hand stroked his back comforting her protector...no her friend. Soon they arrived at the doors and Basilisk turned to Cadi.

"I do not have a key to his personal lab. Only he did, and he told me before he died to bury it with him. But he said that the duplicate key could be found within his beloved caddie, I always thought he meant golf until now. I am glad...that he had a life outside of this. I apologize...Cadi, for my anger. I... his mind thought wondering if Golems were even supposed to have such a possibility. "I love Lady Hara and my new family. They accepted an abomination without hesitation."

Octavian closed his eyes, but opened them when Bianca stood as well. Noticing this, Bianca turned to him. "I have to get my notebook," she explained, "I'll be back soon." Laohu rose, but Bianca told the cyber-tiger to keep Octavian company. Cadi's bodyguards were also told to stay behind, since it was going to be a short trip. Octavian watched as Bianca left the room to follow Hara's group, and as the bodyguards left to return to Skóni Manor.

Laohu curled up beside the window and Octavian closed his eyes, intending on waiting till Bianca's return. While Octavian thought he had a brief flashback to Russia as he remembered a hulk of a man knocking him to the ground, a human wearing the same symbol as the man who gave him a chance to be a hero. the man's cowl had been ruined in the fight with the thugs he encountered thinking Octavian was one of them, however that dirty blonde hair, peridot green eyes and fierce intent to survive but protect as well instantly allowed him to make the connection about the hero in the newspaper.

Laohu's constant fidgeting kept him awake, after a few moments he used his tech to allow him to speak, rising to sit staring at him. "Tell me...Vampire...Why did you get all...- he searched his database for comparisons to Ottie's mood when his father was brought up.- Twilight, when you mentioned your dad? How does that girl control me...is she one of them, the long extinct monster tamer tribe? I thought they were exterminated years ago after they made the mistake of attempting to force a Dragon into submission. Though this "Founding" my records say that, the current elder was also a member. Was I made to protect Bianca?"

_[Returning to where we were before (And I'm gonna hurl)]_

Mirroria listened to the priest's conversation, but felt a tap on the shoulder. She quickly turned to see Bowie grinning his annoying smile. "Mari's pulling a meeting," he said, "that means you too." Mirroria would have told her partner to buzz off, but she knew better than to ignore Marionette's orders. Mirroria grabbed Bowie's jacket stopping him. "Wait. Don't tell me with your inability to stay out of any private business you aren't curious about it."

Bowie thought about it hard, almost enough to alert smoke detectors, as soon he turned to go. "Come on," Bowie said, "last one there has to hang with Silver Knight." She past him just as he finished talking, leaving him in her dust. Bowie saw her so far ahead watching the "Mirroria" behind him fall into a pile of glass. "Oh that's dirty!" He took off after her.

Meanwhile, Nathaniel Arker stared in the room looking at these odd devices that nearly filled the massive room of the warehouse as only a dozen or so looked operational, the vibes that were causing the pit in his stomach practically screaming through his body like waves of Madness from his favorite book series, Soul Eater. "Louis, what the hell is going on?" The Cardinal smirked sadistically stroking the red tinted metal of the cross bearing soldier. "Progress. Unlike the fools in the other sections, the Iscariot Brotherhood has not turned our eyes from the tide of progress."

Cardinal Vincent Kenway mashed a few buttons as two machines stepped down, a silver blade emerging from a slot built into the forearm on the right arm as the device had one on the other arm as well. "Now, I've began in other places giving orders to wipe out the human element to the Iscariot Brotherhood so you can be replaced by more reliable, more obedient AI. This is Lady Marionette's payment for our alliance. Our machines are combat ready, your adoptive sister Yumi found that out firsthand."

Arker's eyes widened as he stared in disbelief, the usually arrogant priest's voice shaky. "What...did you say?" "She made it back, she was a tough woman, worthy of the Iscariot name, but we had to test the machines on somebody. Don't worry they'll be used again when we kill all of that Vampire freak's allies, including that whore granddaughter of one of the founders." The Father cackled as his changing voice began to resonate within Louis as that veil that blocked his memories began to dissolve almost entirely as He could hear an familiar woman who's sight filled his heart with love scream for his help being run through by one of these Mecha Templars.

That was the name engraved in their shoulder, as Arker trembled drawing not his bayonets, but reached behind him under his jacket and pulled a blood-stained sheath as the significance of the weapon was well known to Louis, though when Arker told the story a different villain had been responsible for her death. He had tears streaming down his face, drawing the sword. "I am going to make sure there isn't even enough of you left to go to Hell you Bastard!"

* * *

_**Aka: "Since Tai and Ryu aren't here, I guess I'll end the chapter."**_

_**Ryu: "I am sorry, Cassie. I had not decided which way to go. You and Alex are great together plus, you have a beautiful daughter in Helena. I guess I got hung up on Alex/Artemis."**_

_**Cassie: "Okay...just no more Flare arrow chapters."**_

_**Alex: "Oh right. Cassie, Aka was making lewd comments and asking for your number."**_

_***Ryu watches Cassie soar off flying after the lecherous Aka, blushing realizing he was alone with Artemis.***_

_**Mr. Chomps:**_ **"Bring me offerings infidels!"**

_***heavy foot stomps heard behind Mr. Chomps as Laohu stared at Mr. Chomps watching him move like a cat seeing a mouse as his tail began to sway* **_

_**Laohu: Mouse!...*chases Mr. Chomps.***_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	69. Ch69: Stained with Blood

_**Tai: "Ok Aka. I know the joke you want to do."**_

_**Aka: "What joke?"**_

_**Tai: "But I'm not going to let you do it. This is going to be an action chapter. So don't make jokes that'll ruin the mood."**_

_**Aka: "Nani?"**_

_**Tai: "You know, whatever. Someone please do the disclaimer."**_

_**Hara: "On it!"**_

**Hara's Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics. Mirroria is owned by Ryujin65. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 69: Stained with Blood_

Arker rushed Cardinal Kenway, sword aimed at the man's heart. However, one of the animatronic priests blocked his blade with its own. "Nathaniel," The Cardinal chided, "I'm ashamed of you. Attempting to kill your superior. And over what? The life of a lower person?" Arker pushed the metal soldier back. "DON'T TALK ABOUT YUMI LIKE THAT!" he shouted, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Really now Nathaniel," Kenway said, "Do you really think you can? Louis, kill the traitor." Arker turned to Louis, who armed his chain and spun it over his head. 'Is he really going to kill me?' Arker thought. The sound of Louis's chain striking his target rang throughout the room.

_[With Mirroria and Bowie (I'm building tension)]_

The two Revolutionists entered the meeting room, but no one was there. "What gives Bowie?" Mirroria asked, "Where is everyone?" Bowie looked to his left. Then his right. Then he shrugged. "Bets me," he admitted, "maybe we're early?" Mirroria glared at her partner. He was always doing things like this.

"Whatever," she sighed, "I'm gonna see what info I can get from those arrogant priests. Tell Marionette I wont make it to the meeting, ok?" "Do you have to?" Bowie asked, "I mean, it's kind of boring waiting here by myself…" Mirroria glanced at Bowie, the latter fidgeting with his necklace. He wasn't acting like his normal self. Normal Bowie didn't quietly fidget, normal Bowie made quick quips and made Mirroria want to punch him.

"Wha-" A large explosive sound interrupted Mirroria. Bowie jumped, transforming into sword form while in midair, Mirroria catching and sheathing him before running to where the explosion originated. She hid behind a pillar and glanced into the room.

_[And what she saw…]_

The two android priests were imbedded into the wall by Louis's chain. Arker and Kenway stared at the masked man, both dumbfounded. "Louis…" Kenway growled. Arker didn't say anything, Louis didn't give him time to. He grabbed Arker's arm and pushed him out into the hallway.

"What? Louis!" Arker shouted. Louis turned to his partner. A silent message passed between them. Arker was about to help Louis fight Kenway's metal minions, but Louis used his chain to close the doorway in, sealing him inside. "You idiot!" Arker shouted. He tried to move the debris, but one of the androids burst out.

'Eliminate. Traitor.' the machine said in its monotone voice. The blade on its right arm extended and it rushed Arker. His training kicked in as he expertly dodged the blade. But he didn't expect for the android's eyes to fire lasers. The beam skinned his shoulder, a burning pain sent through Arker's body.

Then the machine stopped. Arker was confused, until he followed its gaze. Standing in the hallway was Mirroria, Bowie in sword form sheathed on her back. Arker saw the robot stare her down. It was debating if she was a threat. Then it made its decision.

'Unidentified. Persons. Eliminate.' It rushed her. "Mira, move!" Bowie shouted. She flipped back, grabbing the air vent and throwing the cover at the automaton. It sliced the metal like butter. "What are you doing?" Bowie exclaimed, "Don't throw things! Use me to rip this bucket apart!" Mirroria glanced at her partner, then nodded. She landed in front of the bucket and cut it across the chest plate with Bowie. The machine stumbled back, Mirroria used that as an opportunity to toss Bowie into the air so he could change form.

"Bowie, Green!" she ordered. "Ok!" he responded as he morphed. His legs melded together, as did his arms. His body flattened to and extent. When Mirroria grabbed him again, he had taken the form of a 39 in. long sword. Arker slowly stood and armed himself with his bayonets. "Hey!" Bowie shouted, "This tin can's our target! Back off, robe boy!" Arker ignored the sword's insults. … You don't wake up expecting to do that, huh?

'Eliminate. Eliminate. Eliminate. Eliminate.' The bot continued to repeat that single word over and over as it attacked Mirroria and Arker. Blades clashed and nether side gave ground. Until the robot priest got into Mirroria's blind spot. She felt its blade slash across her stomach and the warm sensation flow from the wound. Arker stabbed the robot in the shoulder-blade. Sparks flew as the machine freaked out, arms flailing about. Arker slashed the robot's arm from the elbow. The limb was cut clean off.

"The joints are the weak points…" Arker thought, "One mystery solved." his thoughts were interrupted by Bowie. "Mira! Come on, stay awake!" he was panicking. Arker saw that she wasn't moving, but she was still breathing, albeit shallowly. Bowie was scrambling around Mirroria, afraid to touch her, as if it would wind up killing her.

"Move." Arker said, having enough of Bowie's anxiety attack. He carefully pick Mirroria in his arms. "Hey!" Bowie started. "If you want her to die, then go ahead and waste time by starting an argument." Arker interrupted. Bowie shut up. "Now, call your friends," Arker continued, "they should know of this." Bowie nodded, guiding Arker towards the infirmary. The shape shifter pulled out a small device and placed it into his ear.

"Alert! Code Red guys!" he exclaimed, "That crazy Cardinal sent his new bots on me and Mira! She's hurt real bad! Get over to the infirmary, ASAP!" There was no response for what felt like hours. Then, an answer.

"Bowie, this is no time for jokes," Silver Knight said. "THIS ISN'T A JOKE LUKE!" Bowie shouted, "MIRA'S HURT! NOW, IF YOU RATHER WAIT UNTIL THE ROBOTS GET YOU, FINE! BUT I'M NOT GONNA LET MIRA DIE!" He hung up and slammed COM-link on the ground, the piece of plastic shattering on impact.

* * *

_**Tai: "Cliffhanger."**_

_**Aka & Hara: "NO!"**_

_**Tai: *Pulls out a gun* "What? Is there a problem?"**_

_***Aka & Hara back off***_

_**Tai: "… Good." *Puts gun away***_

_**Hara: "How many forms does Bowie have?"**_

_**Tai: "Um… about… eight."**_

_**Aka: "He llllllllllllllllllikes her."**_

_***Tai shots at Aka's feet three times***_

_**Tai: "Don't rip off Happy! That was your first strike."**_

_**Aka: "You shot at me three times!"**_

_***Tai shots one more time***_

_**Tai: "Strike two. Wanna get to the third?"**_

_**Aka: "I'm good."**_

_**Tai: "Good boy."**_

_**Hara: *Kitty face* "Read and Review."**_

**What Hara said (=3)**


	70. Ch70: My Father's Five Guardians

_**Tai: "I know people are worried about Mirroria-"**_

_**Aka: "You're cutting to somewhere else, aren't ya?"**_

_**Tai: "How'd you know?"**_

_**Hara: "It's kind of your thing now."**_

_**Aka: "Yeah."**_

_**Tai: "I'm just following the example of my favorite writers…" *Pouting***_

_**Aka: "Whatever man, I'll do the disclaimer."**_

**Aka's Super Mega Awesome Disclaimer: Taiski does not, repeat does not, own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 70: My Father's Five Guardians_

Basilisk led Hara and Cadi to a large reinforced steel door. The metal had large dents coming from the _inside_ and burn marks across the sides. "I recommend you allow me to enter first," Basilisk said, "they won't hurt me as much as they will you." Hara blinked, but Basilisk opened a smaller door welded into the left side of the bigger door. Sounds of metal clashing against metal were heard from inside.

"Basilisk!" Hara exclaimed with concern. She entered the room before Cadi could stop her. "Thekla, don't!" Cadi cried before following her granddaughter into the room. When the two harpies entered, they saw something both strange and terrifying. Basilisk was fighting five… golems? It was hard to tell, since they were smaller than most golems Hara had known. And they were insects.

There was a wasp made of brass, with the number 96 written on its abdomen in brown, a scorpion made of what looked like zinc, with the number 95 written in purple on its back, a cobalt dragonfly with the number 97 written in blue on its tail, and two beetles, one a stag beetle, the other a Japanese rhinoceros beetle, both made of steel.

They charged Basilisk, and he didn't fight back, he just hit them back and nothing more. The scorpion jumped and nearly grazed Basilisk's cheek, but he dodged. The wasp buzzed by Basilisk's shoulder, but he swatted it back. The dragonfly wasn't charging Basilisk, but it was firing lasers from its eyes that grazed the golems back. The two beetles didn't attack Basilisk as much as the others. The rhino beetle hovered by the action, watching with no real interest. The stag beetle, however, was actually trying to stop the other bugs from hurting Basilisk.

Basilisk was so focused on defending himself, he didn't notice Hara and Cadi. The wasp and dragonfly noticed them. "Thekla," Cadi ordered, "close your eyes!" Hara did as her grandmother instructed, Cadi stepping in front of Hara to protect her. The wasp rushed at the two harpies.

_[A~nd… With Bianca!]_

"There it is!" Bianca said with success, picking up her notebook. She flipped through the pages, checking to see if everything was in place. It was an old habit that stayed with her since childhood. As she glanced at the old plans, one in particular stood out.

It was a plan for some sort of robot. No, a suit of armor. She didn't come up with this! Where'd it come from? In the corner of the page, the letter M was written in a curly signature. "Why would this be in here?" Bianca asked no one in particular. Then, an idea popped into her head. But she would have to get Basilisk's approval to use his father's tools first.

_[Back with Basilisk, Hara, Cadi and the bugs]_

Hara opened her eyes and saw the dragonfly hovering in front of Cadi and herself. The wasp was making a series of electronic sounds. It was angry at the dragonfly? For getting in its way? The dragonfly responded in a similar matter. It was arguing with its friend? No. It was arguing with its sibling!

"What are you doing here?" Basilisk exclaimed with a mixture of frustration and concern, "Didn't I say to wait outside? These guys are dangerous!" Cadi glared at Basilisk, who retreated a little. "I tried to stop Thekla from coming in," she said, "but she didn't listen."

"Granny Cadi…" Hara pouted. Upon hearing the word Cadi, the bugs swarmed the older harpy. But they weren't hurting her, quite the opposite. They were being really friendly, stag resting on her shoulder, dragonfly circling her head, and scorpion jumping into her opened hand. The rhinoceros beetle glanced at Cadi, but flew over to, a table? The wasp followed suit, after giving dragonfly a dirty look.

Hara looked at the little guys hovering around her grand mother, and smiled. "Aw! Their so cute!" Dragonfly flew over to Hara and, after flying around her, landed to rest on her head. Basilisk turned and walked over to the table. (He was jealous) The table wasn't a table to be truthful. It was…

"A coffin." Basilisk said, "Father's coffin." Cadi moved over to said coffin and looked at it. Or what was inside. It was a glass coffin, at least the top half was. Inside was an old man who looked a lot like Basilisk, minus the scars and metal diadem. His snow-white hair was framed on the pillow his head rested on.

Tears slowly formed in Cadi's eyes, something Hara had never seen in her grandmother. Hara had no idea her grandmother had any tears to shed, she was always so stoic. Even more Octavian. "Gran?" Hara asked, "You ok?" Cadi let the tears fall. She was at her breaking point. Tercero was dead, and she didn't even get to say goodbye. Hara saw the pain in her grandmother's eyes and, on a spur of the moment feeling, hugged her.

"It's ok granny," she whispered, "it's ok." Cadi returned the hug, sobbing her old heart out. Basilisk watched the young harpy comfort her grandmother, with no emotion visible on his face. His father's… lover? Was that what they used to be? He didn't know. His father never really talked about his past. He was more focused on other things. Fixing Basilisk's brothers and sisters, that kind of thing.

"Basilisk?" Basilisk turned to Hara. "Yes Lady Hara?" he asked. "Wha-Who are these little guys?" she questioned, pointing to the insects. Basilisk smiled. "These are my older brothers," he patted the wasp, "and my older sister. Father made them just before he made me. They were made to protect his body after he died." The scorpion made a beeping noise. Basilisk sighed. "I know Scour," he replied with an annoyed tone, "you don't have to repeat it."

"What'd he say?" Hara asked. "Scour was made first," Basilisk explained, "so he thinks he's the best of the bunch." Scour made a screechy sound. The dragonfly flew over and swatted Scour on the head with its tail. Scour started to chase the dragonfly around the room. "Scour!" Basilisk shouted, "Leave Azhi alone! He's baiting you!" They continued their little cat and mouse game. The stag beetle was about to intervene, but Basilisk stopped him.

"Don't bother Stag," he said, "you know how they get." The rhinoceros beetle made a clicking sound and the two stopped. "Thank you Heracles." Basilisk said. The wasp buzzed with an angry aura. "Sorry Monet," he said with a hint of adoration, "Lady Hara. Lady Cadi. This is my older sister Monet." Monet nodded her head in a greeting. "Why are they not?" Hara asked, "You know." "Father did something that's allowed them to stay functioning," Basilisk explained, "He gave them personalities."

* * *

_**Aka: "Wait, that's it?!"**_

_**Tai: "Yep."**_

_**Aka: "Cadi isn't such a bad person, is she?"**_

_**Tai: "Nope."**_

_**Aka: "Am I your favorite Oc?"**_

_**Tai: "Nope."**_

_**Aka: *Sad Face***_

_**Tai: "Relax ok, I was joking around."**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	71. Ch71: The Chain of Command

_**Tai: "And back to see how Mirroria's doing."**_

_**Aka: "I'm dizzy."**_

_**Tai: "It'll pass, relax."**_

_**Hara: "I got the disclaimer."**_

**Hara's Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Genso is owned by KINGREADER. Scope is owned by Chalant Lover. Shuffle is owned by TheWrathOfMooCow. Mirroria is owned by Ryujin65. Taiski owns his Ocs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 71: The Chain of Command_

"Is she going to be ok?" Bowie asked for a third time since they had gotten to the infirmary. Arker was getting annoyed by it, but he admired Bowie's dedication to his partner. A thought of whether Louis was ok or not flashed in the priest's mind, but he had to focus on the matter at hand.

"She should be fine," he said, his voice giving off no emotions, "but that's not our biggest concern right now." Bowie didn't listen. He was staring at Mirroria's face. It was very pale and her eyes were closed shut. This wasn't the person Bowie knew. Mirroria was not like this… not at all.

"Bowie?" He turned to see Swerve standing next to him. He jumped back in surprise. "Swerve!" he exclaimed, "Don't sneak up on me!" Tears formed in Swerve's eyes. "No. No. No. Please don't cry!" Bowie said quickly, trying to apologize. But someone entered the room.

It was Marionette. Bowie stood up and tried to explain why Swerve was in tears, but Marionette was focusing on Mirroria. She turned to Arker, who had been silent since Swerve had appeared. "What happened?" she asked in a very strong voice, "Why is she like this?" The priest didn't say anything, but Bowie stood up for him.

"It was my fault," he said, not looking Marionette in the eye, "I reacted to slow and the robot got in her blind spot." Bowie lowered his head in a bow. "I'm sorry." he said loudly. Marionette remained quiet for what felt like hours. The silence was broken by Freya and Jian entering and rushing to Mirroria's side. Puma, Shuffle, Genso, Scope, and Firebird followed close behind.

"What happened?" Firebird asked. Bowie didn't say anything. He was to ashamed of himself. Genso was about to ask him if he was ok, or something along those lines, but Bowie run out of the infirmary. "What's his problem?" Scope asked no one in particular.

"Probably ashamed of himself for being such a horrible partner." Silver Knight, in more of a jerk mood than usual, strode into the room and glanced at Mirroria. "Can't say I blame the fool, she's in dreadful condition." Everyone in the room glared at Silver Knight with hatred. "Everyone out!" he ordered, "we have a traitor to deal with and I'm not letting him get away." No one moved. Silver Knight seemed to know this was going to happen, and glanced at them. "Well? Are you going to stand there or am I the only one cares about this?"

Genso and Puma pushed Silver Knight to the wall. Or tried to. Silver Knight moved out-of-the-way and slammed his elbows into the backs of their heads, sending them to their knees. "You'll have to better than that if you want to land a hit on me." he said with arrogance. Freya and Scope aimed their guns at Silver Knight's head, but he moved his shield to block just seconds before they aimed. Shuffle tried to throw one of his cards at the blonde jerk from a different spot. But when he circled around, his nose was suddenly inches from Silver Knight's blade.

"Sad," the jerk said, "Can't get a finger on m-" He was interrupted by his armor pulling his arms around his back, dropping his sword in the process. "What?" he exclaimed. Marionette walked up to him and kicked him in the leg, bringing him to his knees.

"Release me n-" "You're in no position to make orders," Marionette said, "you never were." Silver Knight was about to respond to that, but Marionette kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall over. "You may have been Master's 'favorite'," she continued, "but I was the one he trusted most. You're not the one in charge, Lucas. I am! I always was. And unless you want to have your arms removed from their sockets, I suggest you leave. Now!" The nano-bots that were holding Silver Knight's, no Lucas's arms flew back into the compartments in Marionette's gauntlets. Lucas stood, growled slightly, but left the infirmary.

Everyone was quiet, than they cheered, but Marionette hushed them. "Mirroria needs rest," she said, "All of you are to find that traitorous Kenway, understand?" Everyone nodded and rushed out the infirmary. Marionette and Swerve lagged behind to stare at Mirroria, but ultimately exited the room.

_[With Arker]_

Arker had left the room before Silver Knight had entered. He was looking for Bowie, to tell him that what happened to Mirroria wasn't his fault. He didn't really like Bowie, the guy was kind of obnoxious, but Arker saw how Bowie cared for Mirroria. That was something Arker respected in a person.

"If you're looking for Bowie," a new voice said, "then you should stop." Arker turned to see Corrosive standing in the hallway to his left. "Bowie needs sometime to himself," the man said, "he won't listen to reason when he gets like this." Corrosive passed Arker, and the priest stopped him.

"Has he gotten like this before?" Arker asked. Corrosive nodded. "Bowie talks big, but he's had the hardest out of all of us." Arker was curious to what Corrosive meant, but didn't want to intrude. "You should get out of here." Arker blinked. "Kenway's a snake, he'll convince the others that you attacked him for no reason." Corrosive turned to Arker. "I can help you escape," he said, "follow me." Arker didn't want to leave, but knew Corrosive was right. Kenway had lied to Arker and Louis for years. The priest followed Corrosive into a dark lab with green lights.

* * *

_**Tai: "So?"**_

_**Aka & Hara: "…"**_

_**Tai: "?"**_

_**Aka & Hara: "SO COOL!"**_

_**Tai: "Yeah… cool…"**_

_**Aka: "So Silver Knight-"**_

_**Tai: "Lucas."**_

_**Aka: "Lucas. He can see the future?"**_

_**Tai: "Yeah. About five minutes at most."**_

_**Hara: "Marionette's cool."**_

_**Tai: "I don't think Ottie would be too happy to hear that."**_

_**Aka: "Hi Octavian!"  
*Tai hides behind Hara***_

_**Aka: "Got yea! He's with Bianca." *Suggestive smile***_

_**Hara: "Tai, it's ok."**_

_**Tai: "Ok… Anyway, next chapter should get us back to Ottie. Or to somewhere else, I'm not sure."**_

_**Aka: "That's a good sign."**_

_**Hara: "Squirt Bottle."**_

_**Aka: *Hisses***_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	72. Ch72: The Backbiter

_**Tai: "That's. My. Secret." *Smug Face***_

_**Aka: "Tell me!"**_

_**Alex: "Do it now I'm too excited to wait."**_

_**Tai: "No. it'll ruin the surprise."**_

_**Ryu: "Tai, your horrible with secrets."**_

_**Hara: "Oh come on, please?"**_

_**Tai: "Sorry Hara, Ryu you have to wait."**_

_**Hara: *Puppy Dog Eyes***_

_**Tai: "Nice try but I've grown immune."**_

_***Alex holds up baby Helena who uses her chibi puppy dog eyes on Tai***_

_**Tai: "… Someone do the disclaimer!"**_

* * *

**Bianca and Laohu's Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 72: The Backbiter_

Corrosive directed Arker to a metal platform beside a large tube with an alligator snake hybrid. "I know one person who can help you in this situation," he said as he typed in the quadrants, "if you can get him to where Kenway keeps the robots, you can stop the massacre before it even starts." Arker stared at Corrosive. "Why are you helping me instead of your comrades?"

Corrosive didn't look up, but he answered the question. "They were taken advantaged of. By the 'Great Master' they practically worshiped," He glazed at Arker, "he saw how they were pushed down by other people, and used that to make them think they were important to him. All he wanted was to use their powers for his own goals." Corrosive was setting in the last piece of quadrants, but a laser shot passed his hand and fried the entry pad. The machine Arker stood on whirled to life. The priest was engulfed by a green light before he could even blink and then he was gone.

"What?" 'I hope he was sent to a tar pit." Corrosive turned to see Silver Knight, grinning sadistically. "What are you doing?" Corrosive asked. Silver Knight chuckled. "Well, I've thought," he said, "if no one appreciates my being here, then why should I stay?" Corrosive sighed. "When all you do is act all high and mighty," he said, "and expect others to just flock to where you tell them too, you were never a worthy leader. Or member to begin with. From what I was told, the 'Master' allowed you to do whatever and never did anything to you when you failed. You are a spoiled child. Always have always will be."

Silver Knight growled before drawing his sword and charged Corrosive. The target in question pushed a button on a metal shelf beside him. The shelf moved and revealed a gun rack. Corrosive pulled a strange cross between a sniper rifle and a mini-gun. He aimed it Silver Knights shield arm. He pulled the trigger and the next moment Silver Knight saw his shield, as well as some of his armor on his left arm, had been reduced to scrap metal on the ground behind him.

"You'd be surprised what you can discover if you spend some time in the real world," Corrosive deadpanned, "you should try it some time." Silver Knight yelled and ran at Corrosive, sword aimed at his neck.

_[And now with Arker]_

Arker groaned as he pulled himself to his feet stopping at a knee as he vomited his body feeling like he had been microwaved, and his hand reached out grabbing the side of a tree, pulling himself up so he could lean against it as his mind turned toward thoughts of Louis worried about his partner and yet other thoughts began to creep through the muddled veil while his body reoriented itself from the teleportation. "Yumi...I'm sorry." He slid his hand under his jacket and pulled out his fallen sister's sword staring at the blade. "How could i have been so foolish. I willingly signed up for Kenway's group and all along he was the one...how many lives did I end on his command that didn't deserve it?"

Arker groaned as he noticed a cavern, letting his sister's broken katana return to it's place under his jacket and as he gazed at his new surroundings the familiar sights began to click with his memories letting him know exactly where he had been dropped, quietly reaching for his bayonets. "Great, this is what he considered a friendly place?" I doubt he will be greeting me as an amico. Stay alive Louis, we'll get payback on Kenway." he approached the cavern though with each step his hair began to raise up on his neck. "that Golem servant of the Vampire...he was able to hold off Louis easily and even interfere with that Mirroria girl's attack. he will be an unpleasant enemy if things reach that level.

_[And now with our lovable heroes]_

Laohu licked Bianca's hand after the girl gave him a pretty decent sized bit of meat, chewing on it hungrily as this at one point vicious beyond all reckoning beast had settled in pretty nicely into its role as Bianca's guardian; He had even gotten to the point where he let Octavian approach without growling at him. Meanwhile Basilisk looked over at Hara. "Lady Hara...I am sorry that your Grandmother was so upset. it was not my intent." He was still a little distant as he felt unusually jealous by how attentive Hara was to his older siblings.

"It's ok Basilisk," Hara said, "I had no idea how long Granny Cadi had been holding all that pain in. You did a good thing. If she held that pain in any longer…" Hara trailed off. Basilisk understood what she was saying. Then, he felt something crawl on his leg. It was Scour.

"What is it?" he asked his older brother. Scour made a series of beeping sounds, Monet cutting in every now and again. Basilisk's eyes widened when they stopped talking. "He's where?" the youngest golem asked. Hara and Bianca over heard the conversation.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked. Basilisk turned. "They said Ott-Octavian disappeared." he said. "We have to find him!" Hara exclaimed. Laohu, who was listening in on the whole thing, stood nudged Bianca's shoulder. "What is it Laohu?" she asked. Laohu walked to the balcony and pointed outward.

_[With our favorite vampire]_

**"Shut up!" **Octavian shouted for about the hundredth time. The voices had returned,_ Founding_, they kept saying. Over and over! It was driving him crazy! He saw a shadow move and instinctively punched the stone wall, shattering it. This continued as Octavian wandered away from the haven and into the over caves. He had went to the balcony to get some fresh air, than the voices returned to torture him.

Octavian walked over to a group of trees and slowly dropped to his knees. He turned to lean against the closes tree and get the voices to be quiet. Taking deep breaths, Octavian felt his head clear and that the voices were leaving. He opened his eyes to see a pair of dark eyes looking back at him. It was a young black bear. It looked confused. And kind of scared.

"Are you alone out here?" he asked. The little thing made a whining sound. Slowly, Octavian placed his hand out. The little bear sniffed his hand, than hugged Octavian. For such a little guy, the bear was pretty strong.

Arker stared at the Vampire and the little bear, moving behind a tree as he reached down to clutch a bayonet worried about what he was going to do. He tried to remain out of sight upon seeing Laohu charging at full speed with Bianca on his back rushing up to the Vampire's side. suddenly though a spiked Pole mace_**(look up Xiahou Dun's weapon from Dynasty Warriors 6)**_ came towards him Arker barely leaping out-of-the-way landing in the open field, yet his feet barely made contact with the ground before a horizontal mini-tornado knocked him off-balance. Somehow in the middle of the roll Arker managed to pull out a Bayonet throwing it towards Hara only for Basilisk to use his body to block it.

"Damn it..." His hand slid behind his jacket pulling out the katana. "I did not come here in search of a fight Vampire...I was told by someone you could help me." Octavian stood, holding the little bear, and looked Arker in the eye. Laohu and Basilisk were about to charge Arker, but Octavian held his arm up. "Put down the katanna," he said, "then we'll talk."

Arker hesitated, but put Yumi's katanna away. Octavian nodded. "Who told you I could help you?" he asked the priest, "and why do you need my help?" Arker looked at the friends of Octavian turning as his eyes eventually came to rest on Bianca. "You aren't some captured hostage are you?...Kenway lied about a lot it seems." Arker lowered his head, while his left hand still remained on the sword squeezing the sheath. "I was sent here by a group operated by Marionette. I think his name was Corrosive. Kenway is going to betray them, he's going to betray the rest of the Iscariot brotherhood."

He closed his eyes thinking of what had occurred with Louis. "He betrayed me. the man had his new creations, these mech version of the Iscariot soldiers ready to kill us. he tested them first on my sister. my partner, Louis who your big lug head of a servant here." He motioned to Basilisk which led Hara to move to the side of her friend protectively despite her grandmother's objections. "Hara get back, Golems are just servants of nobility." Basilisk held her as that jealousy he had, was all but gone seeing how ready Hara was to defend her friend.

"I need your help to save my friends, to save my partner. I seriously doubt Kenway will stop once all of us are hunted down he's likely to turn his sights on anyone who could pose a threat to his appeal to the top. I just don't get it, the kind of technology meant to create such a perfect machine doesn't exist...plus it had...instincts, of all things much like your mechanical kitten over here." Laohu growled though he was in place obeying his "master". "Please...help me, Vampire..."

Octavian nodded. "Very well." The other's blinked. "What!?" "Ottie," Hara said, "he tried to kill you. You're really going to trust him?" Octavian didn't look at her. "If Corrosive sent him, he must be trust worthy," he said calmly, "don't worry."

"Why makes you so sure?" Bianca asked. Octavian smiled. He leaned closer to Bianca. "You should know Corrosive is a good man," he whispered, "he saved your life."

* * *

_**Tai: "A~w! you're so cute Helena!"**_

_**Alex: "Be careful with her." *is still in that overprotective daddy mode***_

_**Aka: "You're ending the chapter? Really?"**_

_**Ryu: "Yeah...no fair."**_

_**Tai: *Pulls a gun to Aka's face* "Got a problem with it?"**_

_**Aka: "I-I'm g-good."**_

_***Cassie glares at Tai who's wielding weapons while holding her daughter* TAI!**_

_***Tai goes back to cooing over Helena while Basilisk reads over a scrip in a black folder***_

_**Basilisk: "You're really going to have this happen?"**_

_**Tai: "Basilisk put that down!" *Hits the golem with a large kanab**__**ō**__*****_

_**Hara: "Tai!"**_

_**Basilisk: "Ow. Bianca hits harder than him."**_

_**Tai: "No one read that! It's not to be read! Understand!?"**_

_***Helena coos as she grips the manuscript reading it***_

_**Aka: "No comment."**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	73. Ch73: Self Punishing

_**Tai: "Sorry this took so long guys. I was helping Ryujin with his story."**_

_**Aka: "Yeah…That should be coming out sooner or later."**_

_**Tai: "That's correct, but we're here for this story!"**_

_**Aka: "So let's go!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media (Teen Titans and Young justice would be on their next season if he did). Genso is owned by KINGREADER. Mirroria is owned by Ryujin65. Scope is owned by Chalant Lover. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 73: Self Punishing_

Mirroria awoke in her infirmary bed. Looking around, she saw the pile of gifts by her bedside. "What's going on?" she asked no one in particular. "Ah, you're awake. That's good." Mirroria turned to see Scope leaning against the wall. "We've been worried about you Mir," he said, "how ya feeling?"

Mirroria lowered her head. "I'm sorry," she said. Scope blinked. "Excuse me?" he asked. "I'm sorry," Mira repeated, "I was careless and you all had to worry about me." Scope sighed. "It wasn't your fault," he said, "it could have happened to anyone." Mirroria didn't answer. She gripped her shirt and felt something around her neck. It was Bowie's shark's tooth necklace.

"How did-?" she asked but saw Scope had left. "Jerk," Mirroria said, "didn't even tell me where everyone was." "Their looking for that punk Kenway," Genso said as he walked in, "I would suggest you stay in bed and rest. And not go looking for Bowie." Genso left without another word, making Mirroria question if she was losing her touch.

She stood, a bit shaky, and made her way out of the infirmary and into the hallway. 'Where would Bowie be at a time like this?' she thought. He walked around for what felt like hours. Until she heard sounds inside of a lit room. She entered. Inside she saw Bowie hitting a sandbag over and over. He must have been here a long time, for he was covered in sweat, looked out of breath and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Mirroria approached her partner slowly. What would she say? What _could_ she say? Bowie had noticed she was in the room and turned to see her behind him. "You should be in bed." he said. Mirroria was quiet at first. "Why are you even here?" Bowie asked, "Is there something you want?" "Um…"

"Mira, say something." Bowie said. Mira found her voice. "You left this." She pulled out Bowie's necklace and handed it to him. "I'll be going now," she said. But Bowie stopped her. He placed his hands behind her neck and fastened the necklace on. "It looks better on you." he said. He turned to hit the sandbag some more, but Mirroria spoke up.

"Why are you pushing yourself?" she asked, "Do you think I'm weak?!" Bowie stumbled back. "I don't think you're weak," he said. "Then it's because you're weak?" she asked. Bowie's temper rose. "I'm not weak!" "Your behavior speaks otherwise!" she retorted. The argument went like that for some time until the breaking point was met.

"Why do you even do this anyway?!" Mirroria yelled. "BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" Bowie shouted. The room fell quiet. A minute passed. Two minutes. Three minutes. Then what Bowie said sank in. Well, that, and the fact he was shirtless. Mirroria's cheeks flushed a bright red. "W-W-What are you talking about?" she stuttered, "W-W-Why would you say that?" Bowie leaned forward and pulled Mirroria into a hug. "Because it's true." he said, "I've liked you for a while now. I was going to tell you before, but you know what happened."

Any words she was going to say died in Mirroria's throat. What could she say? Bowie, seeing that she wasn't saying anything, released the embrace and started for the door. He felt heartbroken, seeing Mirroria's silence as a rejection. He exited the room holding back his tears.

_[With Octavian]_

The vampire and priest were in a conversation, Hara was playing with Basilisk's older siblings, the golem was watching over the harpy per usual, and Laohu was taking a nap by the opened window. Bianca walked up to Basilisk and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes Miss Bianca?" he asked. Bianca took a deep breath. "Would it be ok if I use some tools to build something?" she asked. Basilisk thought over the question. Each second felt like the longest moment for Bianca. Finally, he spoke. "I suppose it would be ok," he said, "what is it you want to make?"

Bianca bit her lip. "It's kind of a secret." she said. Hara popped up. "Oh, I love secrets!" she exclaimed, "What's this secret?" Bianca couldn't come with a response. But Basilisk cut in for her. "I don't this she's comfortable with telling us, Lady Hara," he informed Hara, "perhaps we'll find out sooner if we go with her." Bianca didn't have much say in the matter now. Hara and Basilisk were coming with her to see what she was going to work on.

"Where are you going?" Octavian asked. Bianca turned to the vampire and smiled. "It's a secret," she said, "you'll find out later." Octavian approached Bianca and pulled her close. "Just be careful," he whispered, "ok?" After placing a quick kiss on his cheek, Bianca left Octavian with Arker and Laohu.

Arker looked at Octavian. "You are in a relationship with her?" he asked. Octavian nodded. "Is that a problem?" he asked the priest. Arker was quiet. Normally yes, it would be a problem to have a vampire be in a relationship with a human. But lately things had gotten complicated. Kenway had killed Yumi, Louis was missing, Kenway had most likely brainwashed the Revolutionaries to his cause, and now Arker was working with someone he would've hunted down days ago. Yeah, this was a long day.

"It's no problem," Arker monotony said, "I'm going to take a nap, if you don't mind. It's been a long day." Octavian nodded. "It's fine," he said, "I hope you can adjust to this." Arker sighed. "That makes two of us."

* * *

_**Tai: "DONE!"**_

_**Aka: "YEAH!"**_

_**Hara: "What's with the screaming?"**_

_**Tai: "Nothing much. Anyway guys, I was wondering how the story is progressing thus far. Tell me in the reviews or PM me, ok?"**_

_**Aka: "YEAH!"**_

_**Hara: "Why is he screaming?"**_

_**Tai: "He ate a whole box of cookies, he'll be like this for a bit."**_

_**Aka: "YEAH!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	74. Ch74: To Mend Center, Find Secrets, Etc

_**Tai: "Stuff came up. That's why the chapter's late."**_

_**Aka: "And I'm doing the disclaimer!"**_

**Aka's Super Special Mega Awesome Disclaimer Part 2: Taiski does ****not**** own DC Comics or any related media. Mirroria is owned by Ryujin65. Shuffle is owned by TheWrathOfMooCow. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 74: To Mend Center, Find Secrets, Etc._

"Dude! What's wrong?" Genso asked Bowie as he passed. But Bowie didn't answer. He was still torn-up from Mirroria's reaction of his confession. And now, not only did he fell empty, but he didn't have his father's necklace anymore. Maybe he should have taken it back before he left the room.

"Hey!" Bowie turned to see Genso and Flamebird staring at him with looks of concern. "Oh, sorry," he said, "didn't see you there." He tried to make it seem like nothing was wrong, but they saw through it. "Did something happen?" Flamebird asked. Bowie didn't answer. Genso tapped him on the shoulder. When Bowie faced him, Genso punched hm straight in the jaw, sending him flying into the wall.

"What the hell was that for?!" Bowie exclaimed. "You're not being truthful," Genso said. Bowie opened his mouth to say something, but the words died in his throat. "It's got something to do with Mira, doesn't it?" Shuffle said as he jumped on Bowie's back.

"Hey! Get off!" Bowie shouted as he threw the younger Revolutionist off himself. "Is that true man?" Genso asked. Bowie's silence answered that question. Genso was silent before he headed in Mirroria's direction. Flamebird grabbed his arm before he could get far.

"Let me go! I'm gonna-" "No you're not!" she interrupted, "Leave Mira alone." Genso looked his girlfriend in the eye. She looked back. A silent argument passed between them. Finally, Genso gave in. He really _was_ whipped. "Look Bowie," Flamebird said, "it's probably not what you think. Have you talked to her?" Bowie nodded.

"That's the problem," he said. "What? Did you confess your feelings?" Genso joked. Bowie slowly nodded, causing Genso and Shuffle to stumble back. Flamebird smiled, than frowned. "Why are you so sad then?" Bowie didn't answer. Genso was about to start his angered meeting with Mirroria, but again Flamebird kept him on a short leash. "I'll talk with her," Flamebird told her boyfriend, "You and Shuffle stay with Bowie." And the orders were given.

_[Elsewhere (Deal with it)]_

Octavian strode down the hallway to Sulphuris's library. He had to know about his parents. The library was the best start. Opening the door, Octavian headed to the first shelf to his left and started there. He had plenty of time to look through the books. Any ones that didn't have any relevance he simply put away before starting another.

What the vampire didn't know was that Laohu was watching him from the doorway. Even if Octavian was his masters chosen mate, Laohu's original programming still made Octavian a possible threat. And the treat wasn't even aware that Laohu was in the position to end it.

Octavian picked up a book labeled 'Important'. Opening the book and landing on the exact middle page, Octavian saw pictures of Sulphuris and another dragon. This dragon was serpentine, with two three-clawed arms, no horns, emerald eyes, and was a gleaming pearl color. The picture beside had Sulphuris and this other dragon hovering over a smaller younger dragon. One black and purple European dragon with two horns and red eyes.

Octavian immediately slammed the book shut after realizing what the book's true context. Placing the book back into the self, a photo fell out. Hesitantly picking it up, Octavian's eyes widened. The photo held Sulphuris and Octavian's parents in it. They were standing in front of a mountainside, an infant Octavian in his mother's arms.

Octavian placed the photo into his pocket and left the room, not wanting to come across anymore personal items. Walking out the room, Octavian passed Laohu. "Good boy," he said as he petted the cyber-tiger on the head.

_[Moving to another place now]_

"Are you sure this is right?" Basilisk asked, "Because I think if we were to-" "I know it doesn't seem like how a golem's built," Bianca said, "But this isn't going to be a golem." Bianca was currently following the blueprints to the battle armor she had found in her notebook. Basilisk was helping in the construction, and he was trying to give relatively unhelpful advice.

"Well, what is it going to be?" Hara asked, perched on a chair. Bianca flashed a smirk. "Something that'll help Octavian greatly." Hara and Basilisk looked at each other before looking back at Bianca work. "Um…Bianca?" Hara asked. Bianca stopped welding. "Yes?" "Why would Ottie need battle armor?" Bianca blinked. "Oh, it's not for him," she said, "it's for me."

"WHAT?!" Hara exclaimed. "I just don't want him to have to worry about me if I get caught up in a fight," Bianca explained, "with this I'll be able to hold my own." Hara was about to argue with Bianca, but Basilisk stopped her.

"I think that you have good intentions, but you need to understand that this is a bit…" he started, but he couldn't find the right word. Then he started again. "This isn't the most portable option." Bianca hadn't thought of that. She was really focused on the fact she'd be able to defend herself.

"Perhaps I can help you fix this problem." the golem offered. Basilisk walked over to a shelf filled with scrap metal. "I think I can make a more preferable option," he said, "If you'll let me." Bianca thought about. "I'd appreciate that," she finally said, "but, could I still finish this? I'd still like the option." Basilisk nodded. "That's fine. Let's start."

* * *

_**Tai: "And to be continued in the next chapter."**_

_**Aka: "Dude!"**_

_***Tai pulls out his gun***_

_**Aka: "Never mind."**_

_**Tai: "Good boy. Anyway, I'm putting up another poll on my profile. What is it about? You'll have to check to find."**_

_**Aka: "Peace y'all!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	75. Ch75: And Plan A is…

_**Tai: "Was busy again."**_

_**Ryu: "Sorry folks. I had to borrow Tai. Part 1 will be up soon though."**_

_**Alex: "Helena is such a precious angel." *watching Hara hold her***_

_**Aka: "DB!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Shuffle is owned by TheWrathOfMooCow. Mirroria is owned by Ryujin65. Genso is owned by KINGREADER. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's pot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 75: And Plan A is…_

"Vampire," Acker said as he walked into the common room, "we have to get going. Now." Octavian glanced at the priest. He would ask why, but a laser shot through the window and nearly missed his shoulder. Three of Kenway's robot priests charged in, blades drawn and eyes glowing.

"Aim for the joints." Arker said before rushing one of the robots with his sister's katanna drawn. Laohu roared, clawing at the nearest bot. Octavian glanced at the robot in front of him. When the robot charged him, Octavian dodged. The bot continued to strike, not giving Octavian time to attack. Not that he was focused. His mind was focused on what he found in Sulphuris's library.

"Look out!" Octavian reacted too slow. The robot slashed his shoulder. Laohu tackled said robot to the ground, allowing Octavian to get some distance and heal. Another of the bots attempted to leap over Laohu to take advantage of Octavian's wounded state but was caught off-guard when a bayonet plunged itself into its head rather forcibly shutting down the machine. "Vampire get your head in the game! if they are attacking us they are attacking your woman too!"

As luck would have it Basilisk groaned as he pushed backed 2 of Kenway's ever determined machines their blades digging into his sternum. "Lady Hara...Take Bianca...and Run. my siblings will keep you safe." his feet dug into the floor as he tried to hold the bots back from pushing him across the floor. "GO!...I can't hold them forever." Just as Basilisk's strength had begun to falter a miracle...of sorts anyway made itself known when Zubo, the bear Octavian had nursed back to health, wrapped his paws around one of the machine's waists "hugging" it into oblivion crushing Kenway's mecha-priest like a soda can, leaving Basilisk free to deal with the remaining bot, breaking it in two before collapsing to his knees.

Arker meanwhile held off the bot he was fighting giving Octavian all the time he could to recover but he could see now why the Revolutionist and even Louis had trouble with this thing, these machines were not only powerful but agile and precise, it took every bit of energy, focus and strength he had to match the bot's strikes and unlike Kenway's devious creation, he did not have an infinite power source.

_~meanwhile~_

Mirroria sat there clutching Bowie's necklace. she knew the significance it had to him but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to free it from her hand. She had held herself up in her room ever since his confession, not wanting to face him or rather she couldn't imagine facing him. She had unintentionally broken his heart without meaning to. It was her nature to be silent and quiet...yet...when he told her how he felt...her heart skipped a beat and she felt...something in that abyss she had grown so used to and it terrified her.

Her power always allowed her to imitate and copy others which was useful for information gathering and whatever other needs Marionette required but her own individuality suffered, this was the first time something about Mir surfaced. She was in love with that impulsive, reckless, hyperactive knucklehead idiot and she failed being able to utter a single word when it was most important and now he probably wanted nothing to do with her. She glanced up at a mirror clone she had made of Bowie to practice her talk and...

"Mirroria?" At the sound of another person at her door, Mirroria's clone dissipated. Mirroria walked to the door and cracked it open. Through the cracked doorway, she saw Flamebird. "Can I come in?" the guest asked. Mirroria nodded as she turned back to the bed holding the necklace in her hand. "Come on in. I was just...reading." she was trying and, failing to be honest to hide how shaken she had been over the past few days.

"So...how are things? I hope nothing drastic has happened between you and Gen. or did Bowie get his tongue stuck to the ice cream bucket again?" Mirroria kept her fingers sliding a tooth back and forth across the thread of the necklace. this was so foreign, it was like a mental itch that only worsened with each agonizing second. She didn't know how Mar or Flamebird put up with this. The stoic look on Flamebird's face drove home the reason she was there. Obviously Bowie had not been acting right and thus it brought one of his concerned friends to her door.

"I...have nothing to do with why the idiot is moping around. he is just upset because we had never failed a job before last time." Flamebird scowled. "He told us he confessed to you," That made Mira gulp, Flamebird continued, "He's really upset. Why did you even break his heart?! He was panicking when you were hurt by those robots. He never left you side until the rest of us came in to check on you. Which, by the way, he told us about over the COM-link!" Flamebird was really chewing Mira now.

"Betty, I-" "I'm not done!" Flamebird interrupted, "Where was I? Oh, right. Ryo and Dylan are with him, trying to help him. And I hope that you care enough about your _partner _to check on him!"

Mirroria growled as she felt anger, genuine anger and not the annoyance that Bowie's antics caused. "You idiot! Of course I care, I care enough because I love him and I couldn't even say anything because I didn't know how and I've been practicing nonstop for 3 days trying to figure out how to say it Betty!"

Mirroria breathed heavily as her eyes slowly widened realizing what she had said before she panicked taking off in a hurry knowing someone nosy like Puma, Freya or perhaps one of Marionette's toys, if not Corrosive himself, had to have heard that, and the last thing she wanted was to be teased or mocked right now. she had enough new emotions on her shoulders and she already felt like Atlas holding the planet, any more and she felt like she might shatter like the glass she controlled oh so masterfully.

Then she stopped hearing 3 voices...Genso...Shuffle and...Bowie. Did he hate her now? Could she ever look him eye to eye again without guilt washing over her for that one failure? especially now knowing how concerned he was. though something in her heart told her he was always there even if she didn't see with her own eyes.

"Dude, you're taking this the wrong way," she heard Genso say, "how do you even know she rejected you?" Mira stayed quiet, not wanting to draw attention to herself. "Because she didn't respond?" Shuffle said innocently. "Shut it Dylan! You're not helping!" Genso shouted. Carefully moving her head so she could look into the other room. She saw Genso hitting Shuffle over the head while Bowie sat against the wall. His eyes were dull and showed no light.

"What?" Shuffle cried, "I'm only pointing it out!" Genso picked him up by the back of his shirt and threw him out the opened door. Mira hid herself so they wouldn't see her. When Genso walked over to Bowie, he picked his moping friend up and punched him across the face. Mir's eyes widened as she stepped out of the shadows glaring at him as the glass in the mirrors suddenly caved in as if they were drawn into the room. "Ryo, leave him alone!"

Mirroria made her way over to Bowie, staring at Ryo kneeling down to Bowie's side moving a hand to his face. "Don't ever hit him. or else." Genso started to approach her. "Or else what." Mirroria snapped her fingers as the large spiral of glass collided and changed into multiple copies, via her Mirror power, all the spirals changed into Skrillex 01, aka Laohu. As the creatures roared they surrounded Genso, pushing him back while Mir dropped to her knees clutching Bowie's shirt with one hand and his hand with another. "I'm sorry Bowie. I should've said something but...I didn't know how. I've been practicing this entire time to be able to...say words of my own but...I've always been doing what Mar says, imitating who she needed to get what she required."

She laid his necklace in his hand. "I..."she bit her lip squeezing his shirt out of frustration at not being able to repeat what she told Betty, and in a rare moment of impulse and instinct, Mirroria took a page out of her partner's book and did what the heck she wanted most, planting a deep kiss on Bowie clutching her to him.

Bowie's eyes widened before he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around Mira's waist. After what seemed like forever, the two broke the kiss. "Tsumiki...I…" he started, but Mira placed a finger on his lip. "It's ok Cody, I'm just as much to blame as you are." Bowie, or Cody, smiled before seeing his necklace was in Mirroria's, or Tsumiki's, hand. He took it from her and fastened it around her neck. "It looks better on you," he said. The two shared another kiss as Genso smashed the last mirror Laohu. He was going to pummel Mirroria, but decided to leave the new couple alone. He would fight her later.

* * *

_**Aka: "Hang on! What about Octavian?"**_

_**Ryu: "Yeah! I wanna know."**_

_**Tai: "Wait till next chapter."**_

_**Alex: "Awh you don't get to hold Helena for that."**_

_**Aka: "Dang it!"**_

_**Mizo: "You are evil."**_

_**Basilisk: "Indeed the things he makes Bianca do in his private story drafts."**_

_**Tai: "You are making that up. I have a magnet and I'm not afraid to use it!"**_

_**Mizo: "This is very weird. I'll see you guys later."**_

_**Aka: "Check out the poll on T-man's profile dudes and dudettes!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	76. Ch76: Regrouping and Watching

_**Tai: "Yo!"**_

_**Ryu: "Hey people!"**_

_**Aka: "And now back to Octavian?…Please?"**_

_**Alex: "Awh, is wittle Aka worried about Edward?"**_

_**Aka: "Bite me."**_

_**Tai: "Fine already!"**_

_**Cassie: "Alex, Aka…" *squirt bottle***_

_**Alex & Aka: *Hisses***_

_**Mizo: "I don't know this Octavian, who is he?"**_

_**Kaiziro: "He is a vampire I believe."**_

_**Tai: "Oh right, Mizo, Kaiziro you're both new here. Don't know why I forgot to tell you."**_

_**Alex: *hands Helena to Hara* "Say hi to auntie Hara."**_

_**Hara: "Tell them later, we have chapter to get to!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 76: Regrouping and Watching_

Octavian slammed the broken remains of a robot into the wall. It was the last of the group and they were more dangerous then Octavian thought. Laohu poked one the scrap piles before glancing to Octavian. The tiger was very concerned with his mistresses' wellbeing, and Octavian felt the same. Bianca was in danger and Octavian needed to find her. Arker sheathed his blades and glared at the vampire.

"What the hell is your issue vampire? You were far more focused when we attacked and we were better coordinated. I don't know if your brain is addled from fantasizing about plowing Bianca but shape up!" The former priest was exhausted leaning against the wall, trying to recover as much of his strength as possible using the sheath to hold himself up even as Laohu began wandering searching for it's master's scent.

Octavian gripped his head as thoughts circled round. Sulphuris new his parents, and the dragon had a family as well. Octavian was overwhelmed. How come Sulphuris never tell him these things? Did he keep this from Hara? Or Gruft? Octavian blinked. Gruft. His brother. Someone killed him. He couldn't protect his brother from being killed. And now, his sister and his love were in danger. The priest was right, he needed to get his head in the game.

Octavian walked to Arker and helped support the injured priest. "What are you-" "Shut up and let me help you, holy man," Octavian interrupted, "You don't know what you're talking about. Don't pretend like you know who I am." The two were quiet as they followed Laohu track Bianca's sent.

Meanwhile, Basilisk groaned following Zubo's nose as he guided them toward Hara and Bianca, his clothing torn near to shreds and he had several gashes that weren't bleeding, Basilisk doing his best to temporarily patch up his wounds on the way listening for any sign of Golem chatter. "Come on Lady Hara, tweet or chirp." Basilisk knew she hated those jokes much like Ottie hated being called Ottie by anyone other than Hara, but her temper he could tolerate as long as he knew she was okay. She rescued him from his loneliness he wasn't going to fail her like he did his brethren.

Zubo growled, and at first Basilisk thought it was another enemy. Instead, Laohu walked into view. Basilisk smiled as he saw the tiger wasn't alone. Arker and Octavian, the latter helping the former walk, appeared close behind.

"You're ok." Basilisk said as he approached his friends. "Where are Bianca and Hara?" Octavian asked. Basilisk sighed. "We got separated," he said, "We're trying to find them." Octavian gave a pained expression. He wanted to do something. But he couldn't. Both Laohu and Zubo growled as the sound of footsteps became noticeable. "Get your guard up." Arker said. The footsteps were getting louder. Then, out of the brush emerged a familiar face.

* * *

_**Tai: "To be continued."**_

_****__**Ryu: "TAI!**_"

_**Aka: "WHAT!?"**_

_**Tai: "I kid. I kid."**_

_****__**Alex: "Grr.." *summons fireball***_

_**Mizo: "That's not funny!"**_

_**Hara: "Yeah!"**_

_**Tai: "I beg to differ. Continuing so the readers can't read about you guys beating me up."**_

_**K. Flash: "I thought it was funny."**_

* * *

"Louis!" Arker exclaimed, "You're ok!" The priest let go of Octavian and approached his partner. Then he noticed that Louis had his weapon drawn. "Louis, calm down," Arker said, "They're allies now, remember?" Louis placed his right hand in silent prayer, he only did that before he fought an opponent. "Louis?"

"Move!" Octavian shouted before Louis lashed his chain at Arker. Basilisk blocked it, but the force pushed them both back. Octavian jumped between Louis and his friends. "Is he always like this?" he asked. Arker glared at the vampire. This wasn't the time to make jokes. Arker drew his bayonets charging at Louis after dodging a swipe from his chain, the sound of Basilisk catching it in order to try and overpower Louis ringing as metal clashed against metal, however Louis' impressive strength showed it's head once again as he pulled Basilisk into the air causing him to land on Laohu, much to the tiger's irritation. "Louis, what is the matter with you? You know the truth and yet you still do this?" A palm thrust to the chest was his only answer as Louis knocked him back across the ground.

Arker however relied on a technique that had been proven quite effective over the years using the momentum of the roll to disguise his attack, throwing a Bayonet at Louis. The two men and their long time partnership revealed itself as Louis was all too prepared for the attack, snatching the bayonet out of the air however a grimace appeared on his face when the silver blade cut through his glove pressing against his bare skin, causing small purple sparks to fly. This gave Octavian an opening to strike. Basilisk stared as he analyzed the situation, "Did I see that right...is he a vampire just like Ottie...?" Basilisk' wounds and low energy were working against him however Laohu stayed back in case his mistress came upon the fight scene, not wanting her to be exposed to danger.

Louis was too focused on Arker to notice Octavian's fist, which cracked the left lens of his sunglasses. The lens peaces fell out of the rim and revealed Louis's eye. Arker had seen Louis's eyes before, he took them off when they were inside any church building, and he knew they were blue.

But now, he saw that those blue irises were replaced with a pale grey color that glowed slightly. Arker understood now. Jumping between Octavian and Louis, Arker blocked Louis with his bayonets. "He's been brainwashed," Arker said, "we need to snap him out of it." Octavian stared at Arker. Then at Louis. He saw that the two were close…like brothers. "Ok, what's the plan?" he asked. Arker drew a 3rd bayonet replacing the one he had thrown at Louis circling the brainwashed ally, as he looked at Octavian briefly. "I have no idea...Louis has always proven resistant to most mental attacks. I would think a Vampire's glamour could free him but, I don't know if that'd work on him. Maybe...a severe enough shock to the system."

Arker lunged into battle with Louis, the man's chain and his bayonet creating sparks with each clash though it was obvious to anyone who had seen Arker fight or in Octavian's case, actually fought the man that he was holding back, not wanting to kill Louis, yet Arker's mind slowly developed a realization, that Louis wasn't giving it his all either as usually anyone foolish enough to hold back or take him lightly got torn to shreds in a matter of moments. Was Louis not all the way gone? "I know your still in there, friend...I am not losing you to Kenway too." It was a leap of faith, but it was all he had turning to throw a bayonet to Octavian before using his remaining blade to pin Louis' chain to the ground pressing down on it to hold it still even for a few minutes to give Octavian an opening.

"Your the only one fast enough to get in close... use it to try and snap him out of the trance with pain, save him Vampire." Octavian nodded. "Ok, but you need to distract him," he said, "Laohu!" The tiger turned. "Take Zubo and go find Bianca and Hara." Laohu nodded and ran of with the bear. Basilisk blinked and turned to Octavian.

"Why-" "Basilisk, we have no idea how many enemies are out there," Octavian said, "better lessen are force to find the innocent then to leave them to be harmed." Glancing at the golem, Octavian gave a small smile. "Give some cover, ok?" Octavian closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and brought his arms before him. His left arm slightly out in front of his chest, hand open in a relaxed manner. His right arm was in front of his chin, hand motioned like he was holding a gun. He opened his eyes and charged Louis. Arker followed behind, bayonets drawn. Basilisk extended his hand, which opened up revealing an alien in design cannon. The end glowed with a red light before firing a energy orb the size of a golf ball. Louis moved his head to the side to avoid the orb, which incinerated the rocks it hit, reducing them to ash.

"You idiot!" Arker shouted, "we're not trying to kill him!" Basilisk gave a sheepish smile before returning his arm to normal and summoning a simple handgun and firing to cover Octavian and Arker, who were double teaming Louis.

At the same time, away from sight, were two figures. One was wearing a dark orange Bobble hat, the other with spiky Golden blond hair that had black highlights. The spiky haired figure glanced at the other.

"Why are we here again?" he asked. The bobble hat figure sighed in annoyance. "We're here to see how well he fights," he said, "commander's orders." Spiky hair groaned. "I thought that we'd gotten that Intel when-" "He was holding back then," bobble said, a bit angry at the fact, "anyway, we can't show ourselves till the commander tells us to."

"You ask me-" "I didn't." "If you ask me," Spiky hair continued, "we go down and take him back. Simple and effective." Bobble hat glared at Spiky hair. "We're not doing that. We wait and observe." Spiky hair groaned again. "What ever, just wake me when something cool happens."

* * *

_***Tai is laying unconscious on the ground, beaten to a pulp***_

_**Alex: *Washing his hands with Dawn dish detergent to hide the evidence* "Aka, sink is free." :3**_

_**Aka: "Serves you right!"**_

_**Cassie: Alex, Aka! *Squirt bottle***_

_**Alex & Aka: *Hisses***_

_**Mizo: "He asked for it."**_

_**Kai: "True but their violence sets a bad example for Helena."**_

_**Basilisk: "I don't see why I can't hold the tiny human, Lady Hara. You let Bianca take over."**_

_**Hara: "Anyway, Tai was going to say that the poll on his profile is going close in two days, so you need to vote while you can."**_

_**Ryu: "Vote & review or...we'll make Aka watch a marathon of Uwe Boll movies."**_

_**Aka: "You're evil!"**_

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	77. Ch77: Prepare For The Battle To Come

**_Tai: "And the voting is closed!"_**

**_Aka: "And I don't care!"_**

**_Ryu: "You should, remember what happens if people didn't vote."_**

**_*Arker stands there holding the entire Uwe Boll movie collection while Basilisk sets down a metal chair with reinforced steel cables for straps.*_**

**_Alex: "Ha! Come on, I actually am rooting against Tai for this one."_**

**_*Alex and Aka begin fighting yet again*_**

**_Cassie: "Alex, Aka!" *squeezes squirt bottle but it's empty*_**

**_Mizo: *Bops both Aka & Alex outside the head to get them to stop fighting*_**

**_Tai: "Thank you Mizo."_**

**_Mizo: "Not a problem."_**

**_Cassie: "Indeed. bottle is refilled now."_**

**_Mirroria: "Too noisy..."_**

**_Tai: "Unfortunately, we have to cut away from Ottie's group." *Holds up shield to defend from angry people*_**

**_Alex: *reads the upcoming chapter* "Tai you lecher! I had no idea you and Ryu were so likeminded."_**

**_Hara: *Blushing* "W-Who's got the disclaimer?"_**

**Laohu's Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Genso is owned by KINGREADER. Scope is owned by Chalant Lover. Mirroria is owned by Ryujin65. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 77: Prepare For The Battle To Come_

"JESUS CHRIST!" Scope groaned looking at his clock. 6 o'clock it read. "It's too early for this," he muttered groggily. Unable to get back to sleep, Scope got out of bed, got dressed, and made his way to whatever the fuss was about. He heard crashing and other sounds of violence. "Genso…" He saw his partner fighting off four of Mirroria's glass clones in their default forms for some reason. They looked like glass sculptures come to life.

"Don't just stand there!" Genso shouted, "Help me break these things!" Scope stretched his arms out with a lazy yawn. "Lazy jerk!" Genso shouted as Scope walked away. Scope knew that Genso did something to deserve this, and he could handle this on his own.

Genso, seeing that his partner wasn't going to help him, decided to get serious. He grabbed the mirror clone in front of him by the face and crushed its head. He threw the body at the two behind it and used his wind to launch the shards of their glass bodies into the wall. He slammed a large shard into the fourth one's stomach, shattering it. "Where'd that lazy-"

"Good morning Ryo." Genso turned to see Flamebird walking out of the elevator. He calmed down. "Hey beautiful," he said hugging her, "can you help me find Scope? The jerk wouldn't help me." Flamebird gave Genso a look. "What?" he asked.

"What'd you do this time?" she chided. Genso glared at his girlfriend. "What gives you the impression that I did something?" he asked. "Because I know you, Ryo," she answered. "It's nothing big Betty," he said, "Just a little misunderstanding, that's all."

"I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A-" "Bowie!" Flamebird shouted, "What is the matter with you?" Bowie glared at Genso. "Teach your boy friend to knock on the door!" he shouted before slamming the door behind him. Genso and Flamebird fell silent.

"You didn't." "I wish that was true." Flamebird covered her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing. "Bet!" Genso exclaimed. "I'm sorry," she said, "It's just, I knew you were a bonehead, but not this big a one." Genso smirked. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and whispered something in her ear, resulting in her blushing a deep red. Letting go, he made his way to the kitchen. "Come on, we might still make it before Puma and Shuffle." Flamebird, still dazed, followed behind.

_[With Bowie and Mirroria]_

Mirroria fumed fixing her shirt as she glared partially at Bowie. "Didn't you lock the door? Great that loudmouth is going to tell Betty and I'm going to have to deal with her all day." She sighed though despite her frustration a smirk was on her face as she turned to wrap her arms around Bowie as he approached. "Though at least we won't have to waste time telling anyone." Her expression turned a bit angry as she covered her chest. "that pervert Ryo...there's no telling what he's mentioning to Betty, or what he saw." when Bowie's hand rested against her back she felt her mood calm, smiling at how the usually cheerful Bowie got so enraged at someone else interrupting their first morning together.

She fixed her uniform on the chair her mind actually trying to decide between getting dressed or just staying in as long as Mar didn't call for a meeting as she blushed thinking about the previous night, how she greeted Bowie after he returned from fetching food for the evening, wondering what prompted her into such an impulsive action,

**~last night~**

"Mir! I have a surprise." Bowie still called her Mir when they were out in public as he knew Tsumiki valued her anonymity and guarded her private details fiercely. He was carrying a pizza box in hand, he had gotten carry out pizza since he couldn't cook and Mirroria did not know about this surprise dinner as he had a scented electric candle in hand, trying to create that "couples" mood Betty had mentioned since he wanted this to go perfect. however to what he thought was disappointment, the lights were almost entirely off, as he crept in quietly to check on her. "Mir...?"

Mirroria sat there trembling as she slid her fingers up to the knob for the lights gradually turning them up, as she was biting her lip knowing there was definitely no going back after this however all the pterodactyls she had flying in her stomach disappeared when she heard his voice, realizing she truly loved him for a lot longer than she thought, as the whole reason she wore a mask over her face under the cloak along with the Toboggan wasn't just to hide who she was...it was also to keep him from noticing her expression whenever he was around. Bowie of course misread the moment, sitting the pizza box aside, looking at her. "Are you alright? that jerk Ryo didn't hurt you did he?" he continued asking question after question until eventually just like old times Mirroria bonked him on the head.

Her expression which flashed annoyance briefly softened as she removed the toboggan letting her unique but completely natural dark blue hair hang down looking into his eyes, her aquamarine eyes staring into his, tilting her head when his fingers ran through it. "I love you Cody...I truly love you." her face turned pink as she released the cloak revealing that shark tooth necklace, causing his eyes to widen. "I love you too, Tsumiki." those were the last words spoken before they kissed passionately.

Bowie's mind was filled with warmth as the kiss deepened. But, unfortunately, part of him wondered how she got those scars. Was she hurt before they met? Or did she do that to herself? No, she wouldn't, he knew her better than that. She wasn't like that.

His arms wrapped around Tsumiki's body, hands resting on her back and head. They pulled back for air for a moment before continuing. She would never do anything to hurt herself. She was the strongest person he knew. Nothing got to her, not even assassin work.

To be honest, he would always take showers when they got back from one of those jobs. He could never kill, not even to save his own life. The master never seemed to understood that. He would always give Cody assassination jobs.

Tsumiki's skin was warm and soft to the touch. Her scars were more rough by comparison, but the contrast between the two felt amazing to his finger tips. Whatever she went through didn't matter to him. She was the only thing he care about right now.

**~end flashback. *Ryu fixes Tai and Aka some lemonade*~**

Tsumiki, scarlet expression and all was now realizing that her partner had rubbed off on her in more ways than one, the girl leaning back while her fingers locked with Bowie's. "is Marionette still going to let us work together on missions. I am worried she might force us to partner with someone else." Part of her was in disbelief that she had let down her guard so significantly around him when no one else in the Revolutionists except for Betty and Marionette even knew her real name. "Cody...um thank you for reacting like that. I've never had anyone protect me like that." her expression was briefly somber before she snuggled into him, making her decision on what to do now.

Cody smiled. He knew that Ryo would tell everyone. But, he didn't care. Tsumiki was his, and that's all he cared about. But he was curious how everyone else was going to react.

_[Speaking of which]_

Shuffle spit the orange juice he was sipping, Scope choked on his bagel, Freya nearly swallowed her fork and the other's reactions were about the same. Swerve was covering her flushed face, trying not to listen to Ryo talking. Betty was still dazed from what her boyfriend told her.

"I'm trying to here!" Puma shouted. Ryo glared at the rude Revolutionist stand before him. "You want to fight Zach?!" he shouted. Puma grinned and stood up. "You know it Ryo!" Before the two could make a battlefield out of the kitchen, Marionette walked in.

"What is going on here?" she asked. Ryo and Zach stopped what they were doing and sat down. "Betty? What happened?" Marionette asked. Flamebird snapped out of her daze. "What?" Marionette sighed. "I asked what happened, Betty?" Betty blushed again. "What is it?" Marionette asked again. Betty whispered what Ryo told her into Marionette's ear. A second passed before Marionette's own cheeks flushed. She stood up straight, turned, and walked out the door. Scope sighed. "I guess we all know what's going to happen, now don't we?" Everyone nodded.

_[Back with Cody and Tsumiki]_

"WHAT DO THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Marionette shouted. Mirroria stared at the door that was locked as her heart jolted with panic, rising up as she put one of Bowie's shirts on, since it hung down to her knees, and then the shark tooth necklace, approaching the door as her hands were shaking dreading the worst, of the worst. she panicked looking at her body in the mirror before trying to get on her heavy concealing uniform as the secret she held about the incident the first time her powers manifested was her greatest fear and embarrassment.

She was petrified of how people would act or view her, trying to rush and get dressed to hide those scars, before she turned to look at Bowie. He had been the only person to see her, and not recoil in disgust, think she was some cutting freak or give her 20,000 questions. He saw every scar and still said she was beautiful, Haley couldn't take him away.

"Don't worry," Cody said, "Nothing's going to happen. I won't let anything happen to you." He handed her clothes and was about to get the door, but she grabbed his arm. "Tsumiki, it'll be ok," he said softly, "She can't do anything to us. You don't have to hide those scars, they're part of who you are and who you are is…the only thing that matters to me." He pulled her into a quick embrace then turned to the door.

After hearing what he had to say, her fear over her scars being visible no longer haunted, for at least a one on one, the mirror master armed with heightened self-esteem about her looks began mashing a few buttons to unlock the door, backing away though behind Mirroria the glass piles from the sculptures Genso had broken were starting to rise. sure Marionette could sic the others on her not to mention how formidable an opponent she was on her own but, this was not the usual Mirroria she was going to be dealing with. She had finally found someone who saw her scars and called her beautiful, who awakened her soul and brought her happiness like she never thought possible. Haley was going to learn that there was no way in hell she was giving up her first bit of happiness without a fight. Yet she was still trembling, afraid.

"H-H-Haley. Bowie was just checking on me making sure I had healed from my injuries after that robot attack. What happened to that thing anyway." it was a weak attempt to shift the subject but she needed to try and calm down the obviously angry leader. "I did not expect to see you up so early, Milady...what brings you here?" Mirroria realized Bowie's necklace was visible and tried to cover it up. "I needed to talk to you. Genso came busting into my room while I was asleep...I feel violated knowing he just broke in-" She was cut off by her boss's outburst reaching under the blanket to grab Bowie's hand.

"I can see he burst into _Bowie's_ room while you were sleeping." Both Bowie and Mira fell quiet, they forgot they were in his room and not hers. Bowie was going to say something, but Marionette cut him off. "I can't believe you two would do this!" she said, "Secretly meeting behind everyone's back, doing…_whatever_ when you're alone, trying to cover your tracks with lies, and-" Cody and Tsumiki braced for another verbal strike, "Not telling me you finally got together."

They both blinked, not expecting what she just said. "Seriously," she continued in a more…human tone, "Ryo is the first to find out?! Why?! I can't believe you would let him be the first one to find out, did you even lock the door?" "Of course we did. you think I wanted the first morning me and Cody had together to be ruined by that pervert. the way he kept staring" Mirroria looked at Bowie who had a sheepish but guilty look. "You did lock the door after you came home last night didn't you?" her face went pink as she referred to what was now technically there room as home. Tsumiki stroked her arms as her worry was starting to reawaken her self-conscious nature as she reached for her cloak to cover her body until Cody grabbed her hand, soothing her nerves. "Haley I'm begging you I've worked for you almost longer than anybody ever since you discovered my powers, even after what they did to me the first time I used them... and in all that time I've never asked for anything, don't make me and Cody split up."

Tsumiki, one of the most stoic, and quiet members of the group was crying as she clung to Bowie petrified by the thought of losing Cody who appeared to shore up all of short comings and even had her thinking she was smiled. "I wouldn't do that," she said softly, "I'm not that evil." Bowie would have said something, but decided not to. Tsumiki looked up at her and started to speak turning her gaze toward the door hearing footsteps.

"Ok, enough with this." Corrosive walked into the room, surprising everyone. "Haley, we should let them get dressed," he said, taking her hand, "And we need to decide what to do with Mira's old room." Haley nodded and they left Tsumiki and Cody alone, closing the door behind. But not before Corrosive said one last thing. Tsumiki looked at them smiling as she wiped away her tears. "Thank you Haley." She turned literally leaping onto Cody as she held him turning to see Corrosive still standing there as she turned pink realizing how girly she just acted.

"I hope you used protection," he joked, "no one here will do diapers." Tsumiki looked at Bowie staring as if expecting to hear an answer from him. "Cody...welcome home." she smiled before getting dressed so they could start the day. When Marionette and Corrosive turned the corner, she gave him a serious look. "What do you really want to talk about Fredric?" Corrosive shook his head. "We need to talk about Bianca," he said, "she's with Alucard, so we'll be meeting her soon, considering your plan to get revenge against Kenway." Marionette scowled.

"I know Fred, I know," she said, "really, I wouldn't mind Kenway, but since she's been pulled into this-" Corrosive pulled Marionette into a comforting hug to silence her. "I know you made a choice,' he whispered, "and I had to clean up after it. But if she finds out the truth-" "I know, I know," she choked, "but I have to know. And I can't if we don't do this." Corrosive smiled inwardly. "Yes, we must prepare for the battle to come."

* * *

**_Tai: "And no, I'm not going to tell what they're talking about. You'll have to wait."_**

**_Ryu: "You won't even tell me. come on I'm as trustworthy as they come."_**

**_Mizo: "I hate writers when they're like this."_**

**_Alex: "Time to use the secret weapon." *holds up Helena letting her use chibi eyes on Tai*_**

**_*Cassie swoops in and takes her* Cassie: "No using our daughter as a weapon Alex."_**

**_Aka: "I concur."_**

**_Ryu: "Aka, Alex." *squirt bottle*_**

**_Aka & Alex: *Hisses*_**

**_*Basilisk appears holding a To Be Continued sign with Hara on his shoulder*_**

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	78. Ch78: Bonds and Power

**_Mizo: "Where'd Tai go?"_**

**_Aka: "Don't know. Don't care."_**

**__****_Hara_**: "Hey, I found a note."

**__****_Mizo_**: "What does it say?"

**__****_Hara_**: "Had to get something, please go ahead and start the chapter without me. BRB. From Tai."

**_Aka: "So…we need the disclaimer?"_**

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 78: Bonds and Power_

The robotic priests laid in broken piles. Laohu quietly prowled the grounds slowly, not wishing to attract the attention of any bots that could be hiding. Zubo ran up and sniffed one pile and growled. Laohu snapped at the little bear to be quiet, but Zubo misunderstood the tiger. He lumbered over and hugged his arm.

"Let go!" Laohu exclaimed while still trying to keep his voice low. Zubo didn't notice the tiger's tone, playing this little game was far more fun to the little guy. The cub just refused to let go. "I'm not playing around!" Laohu shouted. Zubo let go and whimpered a little.

Laohu glared at Zubo, but turned and continued to look for Hara and Bianca. Zubo slowly followed the cyber-tiger in silence. Laohu was ignoring the little bear, and Zubo didn't like it at all. Octavian, Bianca and Hara paid attention to him, so why did the tiger ignore him? And on that note, where were Hara and Bianca? Zubo was just following the older beast because Laohu picked him up and carried him away from Octavian.

Zubo whimpered to get Laohu's attention, but was ignored. What was so important, that Zubo was being ignored? Laohu sniffed the ground and glanced to the left. Zubo had enough of being ignored. He lumbered up and grabbed Laohu by the leg.

Laohu growled, he was getting sick of this bear. Why did that vampire make him bring Zubo along? Oh right, the little guy couldn't fight that biker clad punk, so Laohu was stuck with him.

"Honestly," Laohu thought, "when did I become a babysitter?" Laohu felt Zubo climb on his back. "Get off-!" Laohu stopped when he saw the bear was curled up on his back, fast asleep. Laohu sighed. "Maybe he'll be quiet," he thought.

The tiger saw the forest animals flee or hide when he passed by them. He was used to that. But, it still bothered him. Why was he created, to stop vampires and other creatures like them? And that made others scared of him? Except, Zubo wasn't scared. Was he an idiot? No, he was young. The bear had no idea of what Laohu was created for, and saw him as another beast. Laohu let a small smile grow. "He's still an annoying brat…" the tiger thought.

_[Meanwhile]_

Hara covered her face, expecting the robot to finish her in one strike. However, Hercules tackled the robot, sending it flying into the mountainside. The robot beetle looked tired, going by how hard he was panting. The others looked more or less the same. Understandable, as they kept jumping to stop those robot priests from hurting Bianca and Hara.

"Thank you," Hara said as she picked the little guy up, "you can rest now. We'll manage from here." Hercules and his siblings hesitantly shut down to rest, leaving Hara and Bianca alone. "Um…how will we manage?" Bianca asked. Hara smiled. "We can handle anything." she said confidently. Of course, that's when a trio of robots attacked.

Hara moved to slow, one of the bots slashing her shoulder. "Hara!" Bianca shouted in alarm. She ran to the wounded harpy's side and helped her to her feet. The first bot attempted to cut the girls down, but Bianca moved Hara back to dodge. The second jumped over the first and almost landed a hit. Fortunately, Bianca tripped over a root, bringing both girls to the ground. The attack passed right over them. Unfortunately, the girls' luck seemed to run out. The last of the trio raised its blade to kill Bianca and Hara. Bianca tried to defend the injured harpy, and a bright light erupted, blinding the entire forest.

_[At That Moment]_

Laohu stood before a cliff. How was he going to get passed this? Then, he felt a great heat coming from his stomach. Looking down, he saw his body was engulfed in light. The light grew brighter and brighter until he couldn't see anything. When it finally faded he saw he was in another location. And Bianca and Hara were about to be killed. Laohu jumped and sliced the robot in half. Zubo fell off his back on landed in Bianca's lap, still fast asleep.

The other two bots were about to attack, but Laohu moved to fast and made quick work of them. He walked to Bianca, waiting to see if she was ok. Said girl opened her eyes and saw Laohu was standing over her. A pain in the arm distracted her.

Looking at her arm, Bianca saw some kind of writing forming. The pain disappeared as soon as it came. The letters weren't in any know language, but Bianca could tell what they said. 'By Ancient Blood, Beasts Are Bound' it said. "What the…" Bianca started before Hara started stirring.

"W-What happened?" the harpy asked. Bianca smiled. "We couldn't handle it, I guess." Hara frowned, then winced at the pain in her shoulder. Bianca panicked trying to get Hara something to cover the wound, noticing that the writing on her arm had slowly faded away out the of her eye.

* * *

**_Aka: "Wait…that's it? THAT'S IT?!"_**

**_Mizo: "Calm down Aka. Tai probably has a good reason for doing this."_**

**_Aka: "Like he's lazy."_**

**_Mizo: "Do I need to get the squirt bottle?"_**

**_Aka: "Yeah right, you don't have the-"_**

**_Mizo: "Squirt Bottle."_**

**_Aka: *Hisses*_**

**_Hara: "Oh boy, here we go."_**

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	79. Ch79: A Total Shocker

_**Tai: "Well, I'm back."**_

_**Ryu: "Welcome back."**_

_**Mizo: "Where'd you go?"**_

_**Tai: "Getting snacks."**_

_**Ryu: "Thank you."**_

_**Aka: "What'd you get?"**_

_**Tai: "Um…let's see…I got chips, juice, soda, cookies, popcorn, candy, chocolate, ice cream, whipped cream, cheese crackers, marshmallows…and…oh, I also got some fruit and water."**_

_**Alex: "I want Chocolate"**_

_**Cassie: "Can I have some juice for Helena?"**_

_**Hara: "Could I have some ice cream? Please?"**_

_**Tai: "Sure. You want whipped cream?"**_

_**Hara: "Yep!"**_

_**Tai: "Ok."**_

_***Tai sprays the whipped cream canister, but a green gas comes out instead, causing Hara to pass out***_

_**Bart: *Catches Hara stroking her hair* "Carina…"**_

_**Cassie: "Tai!...never mind the juice." *Goes to fetch her own***_

_**Mizo: "Whoa! Tai, what'd you do?"**_

_**Tai: "Knockout gas. This can was the only one."**_

_**Aka: "Why dude?"**_

_**Tai: "There's a secret in this chapter Hara can't know about till later, ok? She'll be ok, I promise."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 79: A Total Shocker_

Octavian was grazed in the shoulder by Louis's chain. It hurt a lot more than you would think. Even with Basilisk's cover and Arker backing him up, the vampire was having trouble getting close to Louis. Speaking of who, the bicker clad holy man swung the gold chain back to himself only to lob it outward again. The sound of metal striking metal, signaled that Basilisk had ether deflected the chain or had been hit by the said chain.

"This is going great," Octavian said to himself, "how do I get closer to him?" Louis jumped at Octavian and punched the vampire across the face. Octavian was confused to why he did, until he saw Louis was trying to reach his chain again. Arker also saw this and using his bayonets, tossed the golden weapon in to the air and out of Louis's reach.

"Do something vampire!" Arker shouted. Octavian summoned a shadow to grab the chain. The shadow singed when the chain made contact, but Octavian willed the dark mass to throw the chain away from Louis, which it did. Basilisk summoned a thin circular blade which looked like a gigantic sewing needle and threw the spike into the ground to try to hold Louis' chain in place while Arker moved in trying to keep Louis' focus on him while he bought Octavian some time to get in close.

One mishap in timing a dodge caused Arker to slice his own arm, leaving a slender trail of blood on his bayonet, which caught Louis' attention as Arker stared at him. "Louis...Amico mio , what are you do-?" the Biker looking priest grabbed Arker and threw him to the ground unaware of Octavian's attack.

Octavian used this distraction to punch Louis across the face. The priest took two steps back before focusing on the vampire. Louis tried to roundhouse kick Octavian, but Octavian blocked it. Louis grabbed Octavian's arm and threw the vampire over his head, slamming him into a tree, which shattered on impact.

Basilisk summoned what liked like a tambo and took Louis head on. Louis grabbed Basilisk's arm when the golem swung at him. But, Basilisk had a surprise up his sleeve. Or, in his hand. The tambo extended and grew a blade, becoming a small ax of sorts. Louis's arm had been near the spot where the blade popped out, so he received a good-sized cut. He let go of Basilisk and jumped back.

Louis grabbed two of Arker's bayonets and stood. He held the blades with a relaxed grip, his arms at his sides. Basilisk spun the ax, which extended into a staff with a small ax blade at the end. Louis rushed Basilisk, suddenly becoming faster than before. Basilisk barely had time to raise the staff in response.

Louis swung the blades in a strange style. With his left-handed blade, Louis slashed down, up, left, right, left, up, right, down, left, up, down, up, down, and then stabbed forward. Though Basilisk managed to avoid injury for the most part, Louis didn't let up. He quickly started to attacked with his left-handed blade. The pattern of his attacks was nonexistent.

Arker saw this and was shocked. Louis hadn't shown to be this skilled a swordsman. He usually impaled his targets with his chain and forcefully hanged them and never bothered fighting more than that. But, now he was using Arker's own blades like an expert. For how long did he have this kind of ability? And, just when did he learn to fight like this?

Arker grabbed one of his own bayonets and charged Louis. As if he knew Arker was coming, Louis caught Basilisk's spear with the bayonets he had and spun around to block Arker's attack. Louis kicked Basilisk in the leg, forcing to the golem to step back. Louis let go of one of the bayonets and punched Basilisk in the face, rocketing him back. He kicked the dropped bayonet into his empty hand and nearly cut Arker in the chest.

Octavian, still somewhat injured by Louis's toss, saw the whole fight and had a sense of familiarity with the scenario. He tried to get up, but felt a sting pain in his shoulder. turning, Octavian saw a large wooden shard had been completely impaled in it. Every time he moved, Octavian felt a great pain pass through him. Arker caught his own bayonet barely as the blade had already punctured the tissue on his chest and was almost through the muscle. He returned to his usual stance, his gaze shifting briefly to Octavian before charging forward. "Golem!" Arker shouted to Basilisk, "go help the Vampire, I can handle him."

Arker did away with his torn jacket as it would only be a hindrance at this point, reacting as fast as he could throwing the bayonets at Louis, before charging him drawing his sister's sword from its sheath, and lunged forward slicing at Louis using iaijutsu, a sword style predicated on attacking while drawing the sword. silver steel rang out as Louis met his attack, as he knew there were only 3 ways this could end positive, Louis broke the trance on his own, Octavian manages to knock sense into Louis, or using the only thing that's provoked a response thus far, the silver.

An idea crept through his mind as he looked at him knowing the possible outcome of his idea. "Forgive me, mio commilitone." Arker lowered his stance, moving into Louis feeling the bayonets tear into his shoulder but at that precise moment of the piercing pain, Arker lunged forward impaling Louis in the side with his sister's katana, hoping the pain of the silver would break the trance but not kill him, as Arker went soaring across the battlefield, after a ruthless kick to the chest.

Louis roared in pain, purple sparks flying from the wound. Octavian's eyes widened. A memory of a small moment flickering in the back of his head. Of an accident that helped him learn something. The vampire tried to move again but to no result.

"Hang on," Basilisk said, "I'll get the spike out and then we can take this guy-" Octavian lowered is head as Basilisk approached the wooden spike in the vampire's shoulder. Octavian's body shuddered, the shadows reacting. They slowly crept to Octavian's body, crawling up his sides.

Basilisk jumped back in alarm as the dark mass reached Octavian's back, or specifically, his cloak. The cloth became a dark mass itself, and morphed into a large shape. Actually, two shapes. The black wings broke the wooden spike's connection with the tree, while at the same time knocking Basilisk out by hitting him into some rocks, allowing Octavian to stand again. Louis and Arker turned just in time to see Octavian fly at Louis.

The vampire grabbed Louis by the collar, dragging his feet across the dirt. Louis pulled the katana out of his side and almost used it to attack Octavian, but the vampire slammed into a mountainside. And since Louis was in front of Octavian when this happened, he took most of the blunt.

Arker ran up to mountainside. There stood Octavian staring at the unconscious Louis. Arker saw he was still breathing, and gave a small sigh of relief. Octavian walked up to Louis, and Arker thought he was going to finish the job, so he got between the two.

**"Move," **Octavian ordered, **"now." **Arker stared the vampire in the face. Octavian's shadow wings returned to being his cloak. He took a deep breath and pulled the spike out of his shoulder, the flesh and clothe returning to normal. "I just need to know something," he said calmly.

Arker was hesitant, but ultimately let Octavian pass. Octavian knelt and slowly removed Louis's face mask and sunglasses. When he did he gasped. He saw the face of none other then his supposed dead bother, Gruft Wanderer!

He wasn't dead! He was brainwashed to be a cryptic killer. And whoever did this dyed his hair black. Louis, no Gruft, started to stir. But a squad of robot priests emerged from the brush and blasted Octavian and Arker with their laser vision. They grabbed Gruft and took off.

* * *

_**Aka: "Oh my god!"**_

_**Alex: "I knew it."**_

_**Ryu: "No you didn't."**_

_**Mizo: "I can't believe it..."**_

_**Tai: "My true plan has been revealed!"**_

_**Aka: "Why T-man?! Why?!"**_

_**Tai: "For the sake of my own spiraling insanity! But, you can understand why Hara can't know of this, right?"**_

_**Basilisk: "Yes...but still guessing Lady Hara was a bit much."**_

_**Aka: "I don't get it."**_

_**Tai: "Well, it'll explain next chapter."**_

_**Ryu: "Alright can't wait."**_

_***Laohu walks by, Bianca riding on his back, carrying a sign that says To be Continued in his mouth***_

Iaijutsu is one of the Japanese koryū martial art, disciplines in the education of the classical warrior

mio commilitone is Italian for brother in arms or comrade

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	80. Ch80: Keeping Secrets

_**Aka: "Guysguysguysguysguysguys!"**_

_**Tai: "What?!"**_

_**Ryu: "Aka did you see your shadow again?"**_

_**Aka: "Ask me about the view count."**_

_**Mizo: "What's the view count?"**_

_**Tai: "Don't ask!"**_

_**Alex: "He isn't going to..."**_

_**Aka: "IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAND!"**_

_***Aka is hit in the face with a harisen***_

_**Cassie: "How cliché." *bonks Aka***_

_**Nathan: "Indeed. Oh, hello all. I'm Ryu's 3rd OC."**_

_**Tai: "On with the chapter."**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does not own DC Comics or any related media. Taiski owns his Ocs and this story's plot.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 80: Keeping Secrets_

Octavian punched the ground, enraged at the resent events. His brother was alive. And he was being used to kill other crypts. How could this have happened?! Why was Gruft forced into this?! Octavian slammed the ground again. The force caused a indention in the dirt, dust flying everywhere. **"Why?!" **the vampire shouted, **"Why did this happen?! Why did it have to be him?! Why Gruft?!"**

Octavian remembered Arker was standing beside him. The vampire grabbed Arker by the collar and slammed him into a tree. **"You knew this, didn't you?!"** he shouted, **"When did this happen?! Tell me!"** Arker pressed the point of a bayonet up into Ottie's chest. "Back off Vampire! there is no way Louis is your brother. He can't possibly be one of those...wretched things." Arker thought back to the day he had met Gruft, when the man had stopped him from taking his life after learning about Yumi's fate, and Louis knocked some sense into him, igniting his desire for revenge and his hatred for Cryptids, a hatred that Hara and Bianca and even Octavian partially had begun to extinguish with their kindness.

Basilisk approached distracting Octavian enough for Arker to press his cross into Ottie's face forcing him away, as he drew his bayonets. "I Don't know who Gruft is...but Louis and I have worked together for nearly 2 years. I am sorry but that was my "brother" Louis, not yours. He pulled me from the darkness after my sister..." his eyes shimmered with sorrow but soon hardened as he prepared himself to fight. "I refuse to believe that Louis and this Grunt or whoever, could be the same person. I am sorry if you lost a loved one but...my commilitone...I refuse to accept that." He took his battle stance drawing a 2nd bayonet looking at Octavian. "Now you will tell me how someone mutated my friend into a Cryptid, the Louis I remember was human he didn't show any of your vampire weaknesses."

Basilisk collapsed his injuries getting the better of him as he leaned against a tree turning his head upon hearing multiple feet stomp the ground. "Laohu has returned...He has Bianca, Zubo and...Hara..." his eyes widened as he tried forcing himself to move, despite the exposed wiring, and other injuries as the continuous fighting had drained him to the point that it hampered his regeneration, one of the reasons why it was necessary for Tercero's "masterpiece" of a Golem. "Lady Hara...is hurt...I must...tend to her." Arker heard Laohu growl as he realized the 3, 4 if you counted the napping Zubo, had come across him and Octavian almost at each others throat. "I take it this Gruft person means something to Hara. when we fought, Louis changed and acted weird after seeing Hara."

Octavian nodded. "They were dating," he said, resulting in Arker to raise a brow, "She's suffered so much from his 'death'. If she were to find out the truth." Octavian stopped. He couldn't tell Hara the truth, could he? How would she react? Basilisk blinked as he had overheard the conversation, his own mind trying to sort through what to do, though he kept his thoughts quiet, as he sat there frustrated due to his inability to move. that "Gruft" or Louis, had held back and yet he still wounded and drained him to the point where his wounds were regenerating ever so slowly, and due to the focus being directed there, less mandatory functions were active now.

"Arker," the vampire said, using the priest name for the first time, "Hara can't know of this. At least, not until Gruft is returned to normal. Can you keep this secret between us?" Arker looked at the wounded harpy sighing as he had come to look at her as an innocent as some of her traits reminded him of Yumi, and he adored her, for that, even on one occasion slipping up and calling her by his sister's name, due to getting lost in the nostalgia, and nodding knowing breaking her heart did no one any favors. "You should talk to her "guardian". He is the one most likely to tell her, out of the sake of being honest. Though from what little I know, Basilisk doesn't fit the usual norm for Golem servants."

"Are you ok Octavian?" Bianca asked, having approached the two whilst they were talking. Octavian turned to her and nodded. "I'm fine,' he said, "are you?" The vampire inspected his, girlfriend was it? Yeah, let's go with that. Nathaniel picked up his sister's katana sheathing it very carefully before putting it back and then knelt down picking up Louis' chain, his eyes staring down at it. "Mio commilitone...what did Kenway do to you? And why does that Vampire claim to know you? Why do I fear he is right, does this mean you were forced to slaughter your own kind...will we have to fight one another to the death in the long run?"

"Octavian I'm fine, really," she said as he continued to look over her, "no need to get worked up about." The vampire took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Bianca pulled Octavian into a hug, which he returned. A small voice whispered into Bianca's ear. _Tell him. Tel him about your powers. He should know this. _Bianca felt torn, and blocked those voices out. Laohu nudged Bianca's arm that the mark had appeared on pushing it toward Octavian as if trying to tell her to mention it, though his attitude toward the Vampire was more tempered, less hostile, a sign of the "Contract" having been successful.

Laohu's instinct about Bianca's heritage had been right, though he was still uncertain as to what all this meant. Could she tell him? How would he react? What she did was very unusual, would he know about something like it? No, Octavian didn't know much about Cryptids. Said vampire turned his head and began letting out his own version of bat sonar to check for more enemies Laohu took the time to draw a small "dragon" in the dirt with his claw, pointing at it for Bianca. Understanding what Laohu was saying, Bianca agreed. Sulphuris would know, wouldn't he? Maybe she could talk to him about it.

Hara was trying to stifle a giggle seeing how obviously in love her brother and Bianca already were, as she couldn't help herself. "Bianca?" Bianca looked up. "You can let go of Ottie now." Bianca flushed a deep red and stepped back quickly, trying to hide her face. Hara smiled. Watching Bianca and Ottie act like immature kids was such an adorable sight. Then again, she and Gruft were about the same at first. Hara sighed, pushing those memories away. She didn't want to feel sad now, their little gang had finally gotten back together. The gang was walking off as Basilisk sat there blinking, his head starting to slump fearing the worst, Arker stopping as Hara walked into him. "Isn't he coming?...is something wrong with your toy Harebell?"

Hara ignored the little toy line, wanting the calm moment to last. "I don't think so," she answered, "I didn't think you cared." Arker glared. "I only pointed it out for you own sake," he said somewhat coldly, "and for no other reason."

Arker left Hara to do whatever, which was to check on Basilisk. The golem was mending to his own wounds to the best of his ability. "You ok Basilisk?" Hara asked. "I'm fine Lady Hara," he said quickly, "But you should rest, you're hurt." Hara smirked. "You're right," she said, "I should rest. I'll just lay on some these rocks. Or, better yet, I'll sleep in a tree."

Basilisk didn't say anything, feeling embarrassed of his choice of words. Hara stopped teasing him and held her hand out. "Let's just go home, k?" Basilisk nodded slowly and took Hara's hand.

Nathaniel Arker, ex-priest now, sighed as he headed through the woods with his new-found gang or party, as he felt like some thrown together group in an RPG game, coming together for different reasons but uniting under one cause. Suddenly as they approached their 'home' a void opened with the group passing through it arriving at an ancient but gigantic castle, apparently draconian, in construction, as they were currently in what appeared to be Sulphuris' home.

* * *

**Ryu: "Epic Chapter!"**

**Tai: "You'd expect anything less?"**

**Aka: "Ye-"**

***Tai hits Aka again***

**Alex: "Awh...he llliiiiiikes Hara."**

**Ryu: "Indeed."**

**Tai: "What's that?"**

***Tsumiki and Cody walk by riding on a smooth glass elephant, Cody holding a To Be Continued sign***

**Read, Review, Etc.**


	81. Ch81: A Jackal Hunting & Demon Grinning

_**Tai: "And this is where the story gets interesting."**_

_**Ryu: "Indeed. this is where we introduce the tentacle mon-*Roasted by Alex***_

_**Alex: "No lecher stuff around my daughter."**_

_**Aka: "I highly doubt that."**_

_**Kaiziro: "I don't. I think I could've taken Louis."**_

_**Mizo: "Why are you always the skeptic Aka?"**_

_**Tai: "Because the Bobobo story hasn't been updated."**_

_**Nathan: "Because Don Patch has been missing." **_

_***in Ryu's basement stood Mirroria holding down Don Patch with a giant glass boulder.***_

_**Nathan: "And why is that a bad thing? I mean it's Bobobo, not...any other anime series. Tai should write a SAO fic, or he & Ryu could partner up and do a One Piece/Sengoku Basara crossover.**_

**_Takumi: "Sad. Very sad."_**

_**Aka: "YOU WANNA DIE!?"**_

_**Alex: "Bring it on!"**_

_**Tai: "Break it up!"**_

_**Bianca's summoned guest, Erza Scarlet: "Alex, Aka! Friends do not fight! *Equips Purgatory Armor and marches toward them***_

**Disclaimer: Taiski does _not _own any of the following original content. This is a _fictional, fan-made _story with the _intent of entertainment. _Taiski owns his Ocs and the plot of this _fan-made _story.**

* * *

**The Eyes of Red and Heart of Black**

_Chapter 81: A Jackal Hunting and Demon Grinning_

"And he's still hasn't returned?" Octavian asked. Hara nodded. "I'm sure Sulphuris will be back soon enough," she said confidently. Octavian sighed. He knew Sulphuris would want Gruft's current location, and everything associated with it. He needed to know. Octavian knew Sulphuris would keep the fact Gruft was being brainwashed a secret. Then, what Arker said flashed in his mind.

'You should concern yourself with her guardian. He is the one most likely to tell her, out of the sake of being honest.' Octavian pinched the brim of his nose. Another difficulty he had to deal with. Basilisk was sitting near the windowsill, working on his repairs. Hara wasn't near him, and the others were in different parts of the building. Octavian exhaled, and walked up to his sister's guardian.

"Basilisk?" he asked, "Can I talk to you about something?" Basilisk continued his repairs a bit of frustration upon his face as he hadn't needed to fix himself before, and he was learning just how difficult it was. Perhaps he should ask Bianca for aid. "I was going to ask you if Lady Bianca could assist me. What is it you need Ottie?"

Arker saw Hara approaching the two and cut her off looking down at her. "Hara...I want to apologize, I didn't mean to be so callous. The person that attacked me and Octavian, was once _my _brother"

A look of sadness covered Arker's face for a moment as he thought about Louis...no Gruft, as much as he wanted to deny it he knew from the Octavian had showed him after they had arrived. "I thought he'd still be that, after what Kenway had done, but now...before all the chaos that brought me here happened I hated Cryptids...vampires especially.-" He showed a photo of him and Yumi with an older glasses wearing blonde priest, standing behind them at an orphanage.

"I believed that a vampire named Alucard had killed my sister until I learned she had been used as a test subject for those machines we fought I don't expect your trust immediately but...maybe we can become friends?" he reached up wiping away a tear as he stared at it, almost if it were a foreign entity, having not cried in...years, blocking a barricade of hatred and anger to hold back his grief, and now the tears were breaking through.

Basilisk stared at him stopping in the midst of his repairs, looking at Octavian. "You wish for me to deceive Lady Hara? Ottie-...Octavian, I. can't. I won't lie to her." Hara meant more to him than just something to guard, he had come to care about her like a worried father would his child, She had ended his despair and gave him a purpose, She had given him family again, And he would fight till his last bit of energy to ensure her safety. He thought of himself as a sacrificial pawn, one that could be tossed aside, happily if it meant Hara's safety.

Octavian placed his hand on the golem's shoulder. "Basilisk, do you know who Louis really is?" he asked. "Louis was the ally Arker had when he attacked us, right?" Octavian looked the golem in the eye. "Well, Louis is really Gruft, Hara's boyfriend." Basilisk's eyes widened. "She suffered thinking he was dead," Octavian continued, "she would be in even more pain knowing he was being used as a killer." The vampire glanced at Basilisk, observing his conflicted expression. "Please," he said, "for her own good, don't tell her."

Basilisk sat there looking away before nodding slowly. "For Lady Hara's own good, I won't tell her. but...she needs to know eventually, the longer you hide the truth, the worse it will hurt, especially if she finds out from someone else other than her brother." Basilisk stared at Octavian defiantly for a few minutes, though the corner of his eye noticed Hara approaching and resumed working on his repairs.

"How are you feeling, Basilisk?" the harpy asked. Basilisk gave a small smile. "I'm doing fine Lady Hara," he said, "just having trouble. I've never really had to repair myself before." Hara blinked. "well, give me that and let me fix you." Octavian and Basilisk stared at Hara and her determined face.

A moment passed. Then, Octavian started laughing. Hara and Basilisk watched this, then the golem joined in. Hara fumed at the boys' actions, feeling they were laughing at her. "What's so funny?" she screamed. Octavian grabbed the arm of a chair and shakily sat down. He tried to say something, but he couldn't, he was still laughing. Basilisk was the one to explain.

"Lady Hara, I mean no disrespect," he said, "but, you're not one of the engineering type, are you?" Hara flushed, embarrassed. "Well…no," she replied, "but…you could give me some instructions?" Basilisk slowly nodded. "I can do that. First, you need to take this wire and…" Octavian left the room. He was sure Basilisk could keep Hara in check. Octavian headed down the hallway. Bianca seemed to have disappeared.

[With Bianca and Laohu]

"No, this isn't the right one ether," Bianca said to herself as she placed the book back into the shelf. She knew finding anything on her currently developing powers wasn't going to be easy, but she still was upset she hadn't found at least something. Laohu held a stack of books in his arms, and placed them next to Bianca. He had found a small collection relating to humans and mystical arts, seeing those as the closest thing that Bianca's 'powers' could be classified as.

Laohu grumbled as he looked at Bianca feeling almost disappointed because she hadn't found anything to help her, and relying upon Sulphuris, asking him for advice had been his idea, and nothing had come from it. His big idea had seemed to devise little in the means of actual information for her. Perhaps asking Octavian would be their only recourse if the books' owner did not return soon before Bianca's worries had her telling him.

Laohu saw a dark form appear out of the corner of his eye and took a defensive stance to insure Bianca's safety. Bianca heard Laohu's growling and turned quickly. She stepped back in surprise. "Octavian!" she shouted. The vampire was taken aback by her exclamation. "What?" he asked, oblivious to the problem. "You scared me." Bianca said, "you could knock on the door or at least say something!"

"I'm sorry, I just…you disappeared," he explained, "and I just wanted to know where you were." Bianca turned back to the bookshelf. Laohu sighed before walking to the window to take a nap. Octavian approached his girlfriend, slowly taking her hand. Basilisk blinked as he watched them, staring at the couple. "Lady Hara...Vampires are said to be undead, correct...so how is it Ottie feels an emotion such as love. What...is love? And...do you think a Golem like me could feel it?"

He smiled though grimaced when Hara connected a wire sooner than he expected sending an electrical shock through him momentarily. Hara was actually a "quick" study at least by his expected outcome anyway, she had avoided reassembling him or sending his power core into a melt down, as his flesh wounds started to have small tendrils latch from one side to another pulling it closed, the tendril sticking in and out of the skin as it stitched each wound shut. She was his master...no golem he had any knowledge of ever received such kindness and warmth from its owner. They were tossed aside like scrap or used as pawns to either let its master escape or test out it's replacement. Hara was so different...once her guard down so too was her seemingly bitter grandmother. "If so...I love you Lady Hara, your my best friend."

Arker meanwhile sighed as he removed his jacket, carefully resting it on the back of the chair before sitting down, looking at the photo from the orphanage chuckled as he realized his disdain for Vampires...well one, anyway, had lessened since they had met. not to mention how he had thought of Hara, and even Basilisk he respected due to his dedication, even in the bleakest of circumstance, refusing to retreat even a step if his master...no She never acted like that or would it suit her. Bianca, She was a human girl, aside from her brains and quick technical learning curve and Laohu, she wasn't much as far as fighting capabilities but she was defiant in her glare when Octavian was in danger.

She truly loved this...monster, He hadn't glamored her or turned her, it was actual love, destined to be tragic in the long run if he didn't turn her but...Now he had joined this lot. Despite his anger, his hatred that Octavian clearly picked up on their brief clash, he had welcomed him with open arms, aiding a potential enemy, and over time treating him as a comrade.

It would've been in Octavian's best interests to take the Golem and flee to Bianca and Hara's side, but he stood by him even after the revelation about Louis. Why, was this supposed monster acting more human than he was, remembering how he even attempted to take Bianca's life just to expose an opening in their battle. This feeling, he knew the definition of it as it ran through his head, _Rammarico._ "Mio Commilitone...what a family you have, I will make sure you return to it."

His hand covered his face as he hid his expression, tears trickling down. For so long he carved, sliced and tore through what he was told was the enemy...how many were undeserving, how many could've just been trying to make their way, like Octavian...in the name of someone who was murdered by the very people who turned him into their weapon. His heart had found peace thanks to his new-found friends, though his pride wasn't allowing him to shed his tears before them.

_[Later for dinner]_

Arker...no, Nathaniel as he introduced himself to his friends, approached Octavian looking at him. "I hope it isn't an imposition but...may I join you for dinner?" the Roman numeral for 13 was tattooed on the side of his neck, exposed since he had brushed his blonde hair back, as he stared at the table, a brief memory flash occurring in his mind, seeing Heinkel, and Yumie looking up as for a brief moment in Octavian's place he saw his mentor, that warm smile he always had toward his kids upon his face. smiling as it faded away returning to normal, Nathaniel looking briefly to the ceiling, unknowingly speaking out loud. "Grazie per la vostra guida, Padre Anderson si." Arker did not realize the name he mentioned would be familiar to Octavian.

The vampire was about to ask Arker where he heard that name, but both himself and Laohu heard the loading of a gun out side the window. Octavian summoned a shadow wall to block the window, but a bullet fired straight through the dark mass and stuck Octavian in the shoulder.

"Ottie!" Hara exclaimed. Basilisk moved between Hara and the, now broken, window. Another bullet flew in and hit Basilisk in the back. The bullet didn't kill the golem, obviously, but he still was hurt.

"Who's shooting at us?" Bianca asked. Arker, bayonets drawn, stood over her, trying to get a good view out the window. He saw a single figure aim a gun towards Bianca. Arker quickly moved her out-of-the-way and the fired shot ended in his head. Hara and Bianca saw the figure slowly walk to the building. He was tall and garbed in red. He held a gun in each hand, and a twisted smile on his face.

* * *

_**Ryu: "No way it's-" *flattened by Cassie upon Tai's request since he told her about the Flarearrow chapter***_

_**Aka: "Is that who i think it is?!"**_

_**Alex: "I can't believe..."**_

_**Tai: "Maybe. But don't say who you think it is. I want to hear what the readers think the figure is."**_

_**Nathan: "Indeed. spoilers are evil, evil things created by the evil energy made by Uwe Boll movies."**_

_**Takumi: "I don't see your need to do this, they can figure it out on their own."**_

_**Ryu: **__**"Um...nice to meet you Takumi.**_"

_**Takumi: "Nice to meet you as well, Ryujin-san."**_

_**Kaiziro: " Awh, I thought Arker kind of likes even Octavian now."**_

_**Mizo: "Let Tai have his not so secret secrets, ok?"**_

_**Tai: "Thank you Mizo."**_

Rammarico is Italian for Regret

Grazie per la vostra guida, Padre Anderson si is Italian for Thank you for your guidance, Father Anderson.

**Read, Review, Etc.**


End file.
